They're Other Half
by Sweetbaby16
Summary: AU:What if Ryan:JT didn't really leave the show, but took some time off and came back. This is what could of happen if he did that. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1 : I'm not dead?

They're Other Half

Thinking Words :Italic

Normal Words : Times New Roman

Joshua voice: **Bold**

SHOUTING: Capable Letters

Lyrics: **Bold**

Author's Notes : I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation. This story came to me when I was watching a marathon of all the Degrassi episodes on Teen Nick. I'm not sure if I'm the only one who noticed that after Ryan Cooley (J.T.) left the show. The Degrassi die with him...

Anyway I thought what if Ryan didn't really leave the show but took some time off and came back. This is what could have happen if he did that.(a girl can wish)

The story will first take place a few years after the second movie 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan. And of course R.R.

**Prologue**

A 29-year-old Liberty Van Zandt watched the road while laughing at her 12-year-old son Samuel JT Johnson who was telling her about the pool party he went to last night. Liberty glanced at her son when she came to a red light, and still couldn't believe that he was really seating beside her, and thought how she got to where she was(raising her son), as she started down the road.

After dancing with Toby at Spinner and Emma's surprise wedding. Liberty decide to date him, by the end of college they we're living together in a small house in their hometown. She took a job at her dad's office and Toby became the new computer teacher at Degrassi, for about a year everything was going for them, that was until Kendra Mason the new math teacher and Toby's first love came into the picture. At the end of that year Toby told Liberty he was still in love with Kendra (who return his feelings) and understanding his feelings Liberty step back and moved back in with her parents.

At 24 she threw herself into her work and for a while it worked. But when she got a call from Emma telling her that JT's grandmother passed away. Liberty found herself remembering another funeral she went too. Although she let her friends believe she'd moved on. Deep down Liberty knew she wouldn't be able to ever move on. JT Yorke was her first everything;( her first crush, first best friend, her love, her real kiss, her first time, first heartbreak and the dad to her only child). Even when she had boyfriends(even Toby) she always found herself imagining them as JT, she knew it wasn't fair to them so she always ends up ending the relationships before it got to far.

Asking Emma when the funeral was Liberty went to show her respects to the woman who was like a second grandmother to her. Coming home from the funeral Liberty found her dad,mom and some women waiting for her. The woman was a college friend of her parents, her name was Sally Paw, she own a private practice law firm in Seattle, Washington and after been shown Liberty's work as a lawyer (practice of law) by Liberty's parents, Sally offer a job to Liberty who after hearing 'Seattle' agreed the to take the job.

Settling into her new apartment in Seattle Liberty took a month to get use to her surroundings (the law firm and places to eat and shop) and then got on the phone and started looking up the Johnson's (her son's adopted parents) name in the phone-book.

And after 3 days of calling all the Johnson's in the book. (there was 500 of them)

Liberty finally got in-contact with the right Johnson's family and was shock to find out from Rose (Mrs. Johnson) that they had sent updates about Samuel (her son) since they got the chest she sent him. Liberty didn't have to think to hard to know who made sure she didn't get those updates about her son (one hint it rhymes with tad).

It was pass midnight by the time they hung up and before they ended their call. Rose invited Liberty to have dinner with them Saturday and gave her the directing to they're house.

Although she was scared shitless. Liberty found herself pulling up to a two-story house and a fence in yard that Saturday.

Getting out of the car Liberty found there was a little boy between ages of 7 or 8 in the yard playing with a puppy dalmatian(next-door's puppy). When the boy look up at her, Liberty thought she was going to break down when she realized this was hers and JT's son.

Besides the Van Zandt's eyes and having light brown skin Samuel was a clone of JT. Liberty watched as Samuel came up to her and introduce himself as Samuel JT Johnson, and asked her nicely if she was his mom. Too speechless to say anything Liberty nodded yes, and when he smiled at her with tears in his eyes, she pulled him into a hug while crying along with him.

After mother and son had their cry, Mr and Mrs. Johnson invited Liberty inside and told her that Samuel has known about her and JT since he was 5 years old. When she asked if he knew about JT's death they told her that her mother sent a letter telling about his death.

After dinner Samuel showed Liberty his room (which was messy) he told her he was a straight A student but when he gets bored he likes to clown around in class. The time she left that night Liberty promise Samuel she would visit again.

For 2 years Liberty visited Samuel, she watched as he grew into looking more and more like JT(with her smarts). And in the process of getting to know her son Liberty became good friends with Bob and Rose( Mr and Mrs. Johnson).

Sometimes when Rose was in the city she would stop by Liberty's office, and they both would go across the street to the café and sit and talk through Liberty's lunch break, while every Sunday after church Liberty and Bob would race to see who would finished the crosswords in the newspaper(Liberty would buy one before coming over). In a way they we're a family.

But a week after Samuel's 11th birthday. Liberty found herself answering a call in her office one Monday from Rose asking her if she could pick up Samuel from school because her and Bob were stuck at the bank. After picking up Samuel. Liberty stop at McDonald ( they each got a cheeseburgers with fries and one vanilla milkshake for her and a strawberry milkshake for Samuel) and took him back to her apartment to wait for the Johnson to pick him up. But they never came.

Falling a sleep on her couch(Samuel was sleeping in her bed) Liberty was awoken from her heated dream(guess who she was dreaming about 0.0) with her phone ringing which she grab in anger, and was shocked to find that it was the police. Turns out while Rose and Bob were at the bank. The bank got robbed and not one hostages made it out alive. After telling Samuel the news(who cried himself to sleep for two nights)

Liberty got to work with planning the funeral services and making sure the murderers(that wasn't shot down) rotted in jail for the rest of their lifes. After the funerals and the case(which they got life with no chance of parole) Liberty was flabbergasted when she heard that the Johnson's had a new will made the year before and in that will they said if something should ever happen to them everything go's to Samuel (bonds, the house and 36,000) and if they both should pass before Samuel becomes of age they want his guardian to be his biological mother. After hearing that Liberty fainted right on the spot that day.

A month later Liberty sold the Johnson's house and put the money in Samuel's trust fund. And called her dad up and asked for her job back in his firm. (which he said yes) and gave Sally a two week noticed, went back to Canada with Samuel.

Liberty came out of her memories as she pulled into Glade Middle School's parking lot with her son trying to get her attention. "What did you say sweetie?"

"I asked if I could spend the night at Tim's Friday?"

"I wish I could let you... But I need your help with your grandmother, you know she's been depressed since her's and dad's divorce was final yesterday and until Danny get's back home from his vacation in Miami I going to need all the help I can get." Liberty rubbed her forehead when she felt a headache coming on.

"In other words : until grandmother is back on her feet. My new routine is school and home." James said folding his arms against his chest and gave a defeated sigh. "Since I don't want grandma to be sad, I'll help out." He looked over at his mother. "I can't believe that 'jack-off' did this to her."

"I told you not to call your grandfather that." Liberty saw a frowned come to her son's face and wish for one second that her father wasn't her father. "Samuel-"

"Don't call me that 'name'!" James had tears in his eyes as he stared back at his mother. "My name is James! I don't want anything to do with the name Samuel specially knowing I was name after that man."

Realizing what she did Liberty reach over her seat and pulled her son into her arms, who after being pulled into her arms started crying. Not breaking the hug Liberty rubbed her hand through her son's rich dark brown hair and kissed his head, letting him get his anger out.

After calming down James pulled back from his mom wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to yell at you..I just hate that -"

"Shh...baby...shh." Liberty said in a low voice, kissed his forehead. "I know your grandfather isn't your favorite person now but -"

"He never once showed I was apart of the Van Zandt's family..."

James remembered the day his mom introduce him as her son to her family(the Van Zandt), his grandmother and uncle welcomed him with opened arms but Samuel(his grandfather) he was a whole different story. James could still hear the same words Samuel said to his mom. Like it was just yesterday, 'Why did you bring that 'mistake' here I thought you wanted to fix your life not make it worst.' After hearing him say that(and his mom's very 'nice' words to his grandfather) James did everything he could to get Samuel's respect, but knew no matter what he did or say Samuel would always looked at him like he was a piece of gun on his shoe. He probably still be trying to win Samuel's respect if he didn't catch him cheating on his grandmother. And to think Samuel's first words to James after being caught was 'You need to forget you ever saw that... I mean you wouldn't want to hurt your grandmother now would you?' James didn't want to hurt his grandmother, but he knew keeping it quiet would hurt her more. So he told his Uncle Danny who after being told had to take an early vacation from work(thanks to Liberty) so he wouldn't kill his father.

Shaking his head and leaning back into his seat James closed his eyes. "How could you name me after someone like that?" He said under his breath.

"Because it was the only way you could carry your dad's name."

Opening his eyes James looked over at her."What do you mean mom?" He asked not understanding.

Liberty sighed, her headache was getting worst. "I mean I didn't have a choice but to give you my father's name... Liberty glance at her wrist watch and saw that they we're one hour early for James to be in class. Finally turning off the car(that was in park) Liberty turned back to her son. "Do you remember me telling you about your dad's faults right?" James nod his head yes so Liberty continued. "I was at the apartment your dad got us, deciding which color wallpaper I wanted for your bedroom. I found out that morning you was going to be a boy and I was going to tell JT when he got home and that I was sorry for treating him like I did. The doctor said because of my ambitious side I was already going through my mood swings. Realizing that, I went to my mother and told her what was going on and she said she would help us out and talk to dad and if he still didn't help she would. I was so happy. We had a chance to make it. I was going to be a mom and JT was going to be a dad and we was going to have a baby boy. But that all change when the time pass 10:00 p.m. And JT wasn't home from work." She pushed back her tears so her son wouldn't see them. "It's was 12:30 a.m. When I got a call from Jay who told me that he brought JT to the hospital for overdose on drugs. So after hanging up with Jay I called my parents, ask if they could take me to hospital to see JT. On our way there I thought about why would JT do something like this and realized I was the reason. Not one time did I tell him I was proud of him or that I could get a part-time job and help out since we was in this together. All I did was be demeaning and controlling, and kept putting him down. When we got to the hospital Jay told the truth about everything(about him pressing JT into stealing the drugs) after hitting Jay couple of times with as best I could being pregnant I went to the doctor who was taking care of JT. She told me that they had him on suicide watched for two weeks. Realizing there wouldn't be any income coming in for the apartment for two weeks I knew I would be homeless. But mom reminded me she was going to help us out." Liberty smiled at that memory but frown when she remember what happen next. "Overjoyed with knowing I wasn't going to be homeless and JT and I could be together as a family. I asked the doctor if I could see him. I was going to tell your dad I loved him and I would stick with him and we would get through this together. But she told me I couldn't see him because he was being charge with the pills he stolen. He had to pay 6,000 for the pills or go to jail. Not wanted him to go to jail. I beg my father for help and he said he would pay for the pills and make sure JT wouldn't get charge for his crime. Only on three conditions, and since I had no choice but to agree I said yes." Liberty tighten her hold on the steering wheel, she could hear her head pounding(she was still holding her tears back). "When I saw that smirk he gives people when he win's over on them. I knew I was going to regret those three conditions and I still do to this day."

James could see his mom struggling with her emotions, he knew this was hard on her. But this was the first time hearing about this and he needed to know. "Mom what were the three conditions?"

She stared back at those eyes that was so much like hers. "I was to break-up with your dad, move back home, and put you up for adoption and signed all rights to you to my father."

"What about dad? Didn't he have a say in this?" James asked trying not to yell.

Liberty was startle a little with how much James looked like JT when he's upset. "Since he was on suicide watched he lost his rights to you." She explained. "After I told your dad I was going to put you up for adoption and watched him cry I went home that night and cried myself to sleep." Liberty stopped for a second (they were still painful memories). "After those two weeks your dad tried to call me but I was refused to talk to him. It was one month later at school that your dad pulled me to the side and asked me to change my mind about your adoption and told me that he was sorry about the drugs and that he wanted us to be a family. Turning back into 'the emotionless robot' I was known for back in high school. I told him he lost his chance with us being a family and that you already had adopted parents pick out. I will never forget the look in your dad's eyes after I told him that. It was a look of defeat. Not able to keep up my front I turned to leave but he stop me and pulled me into a kiss. In that kiss I could feel all his emotions:anger, sadness, and...love. Not once had he ever kiss me like that in public through our whole relationship. When I felt myself about to cry he pulled back from the kiss and stared at me. I knew he could read me like I could read him. Avoiding his eyes, I told him I need to get to class. Letting me go he step back so I could move and as I was walking away. He asked me if I felt anything from the kiss. Knowing I couldn't tell him the truth I lied. I told him I didn't feel anything in the kiss and that he shouldn't do things like that since we weren't together anymore. Getting angry he told me he guess our relationship's was nothing but a mistake. Once again putting up my front I told him he was right, that our relationship's was a mistake and we should forget we ever were a couple. Not saying anything he walked away. I didn't see your dad until your birth. I had to stay over night at the hospital after your birth , they said they needed to make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid after giving you up."

A small smiled came to Liberty's lips. "Your dad stayed with me in the hospital the whole night, we talk like old friends and not like a teen couple who just watch they're baby boy be given to his adopted parents, and as we were talking, a nurse came in telling me my mother sent her in there to finish your information on your birth certificate for Bob and Rose who gave us rights to name you. When I heard this I told her I gave my rights to you to my father which she told me that he already gave you the name Samuel for your first name and that Bob and Rose gave you their last name but you didn't have a middle name so without a second thought I told her to put down JT after your father. After the nurse put it down and left the room. I looked over to your dad and saw he had a real smile on his face. Not seen a real smile on his face since we were a couple I couldn't help but to smile too. With tears coming down his face he told me 'thank you' which I told him he didn't need to thank me. I told him you deserve to carry your father's name even though it was only your middle name." Liberty moved her glasses and wipe her eyes when she felt they were wet. "Your dad shocked me when he leaned over my hospital bed and hug me and when he did that I broke down in his arms. I cried so much that I fell asleep still in his arms. The next morning I woke he was gone." Making sure her eyes were dry Liberty put her glasses back on. "When I got back to school I became the 'emotionless robot' again and drown myself in school work.

After his mother said that he saw she went quiet and had a daze look in her eyes. He knew she was thinking about his dad. Not wanting to interrupt her thoughts James looked outside his window and saw cars pulling up in the parking lot letting out kids. Looking down at his red backpack he unzip it and pulled out a med size box, he looked over at his mom to see if she was still lost in her thoughts(she was). Making sure she didn't catch him James slip the box in the backseat where she could find it later. Now sitting back in his seat an important thought came to his mind. "Will we still be able to visit dad Saturday?"

Liberty didn't understand why he asked that. "Why would you ask that? Of course will be able to visit your dad?"

"Well I thought with everything happening we wouldn't be able to go-"

Liberty place her hand on James's cheek and gave him a tender smiled. "Sweetie ever since we been here not once have we miss a Saturday with your dad and we're not going to start now."

"Even with everything with grandmother?" James didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I don't care if we have to drag your grandmother along with us. We're not going not miss a Saturday with him ok." She said still smiling.

Excited James reach over, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Good cause I wanted to tell him about the pool party last night," he said while getting out of the car. "And the prank I pulled on the Retract twins." Leaning inside the car window. "Are you picking me up later or is one of my aunts or uncles doing it?"

"Sorry baby but mom's got to stay late after work and clean up your- I mean Samuel's mess that he left when he gave me the law firm." Her headache was coming back ten folds. "Your being pick up by Jay and Manny-"

"Oh no mom!" James whined. "I always get stuck babysitting the 'demon triplets' can't Uncle Spinner come and get me?"

Liberty sighed. "You know Emma could go into labor any day now. So Spinner wont be able to pick you up." Giving her son a look that said 'drop it you're not getting your way today'.

Knowing that look all to well James step back from the car with his hands behind his back. "Since I know I'll be babysitting the 'demon triplets' how about we make a deal?" He asked rocking back on his heels. "I wont make a fuss about them if I can pick where we eat after visiting dad Saturday. What do you say... do we have a deal?"

She knew where this was going. "And pray tell where is this place you want to eat at?"

James gave his mom's an innocent look. "Well the Dot of course. No one can make chili/cheese curly fries like Uncle Spinner can."

Liberty shook her head, a gave little chuckle. She knew he was going to say the Dot. The whole time she was pregnant with him she couldn't get enough of those greases chili cheese fries. And she didn't eat them unless Spinner made them. "Ok it's a deal." She said before starting up the car. "And since you don't have to long until you graduated can you give your teachers a break?" A all familiar smirk came to her son's face.

"Why mom what ever do you mean?" He asked still smirking.

It scares her with how much James favors his dad. "Don't give me that... I know that smirk. It's the same smirk your dad use to give when he was up to no good. Just give them a break...I mean between my ambition and your dad's joking and both our stubbornness you give your teachers seconds thoughts about their career choices.

"Hey I can't help they can't answer most of my questions." He shrugged.

"James." Flat tone in her voice told James she wasn't playing around.

"Ok mom I promise to be good."

"That's my boy."

James made his way to the front steps of his school before stopping and turning back to the parking lot where his mom's 2005 navy blue Subaru Legacy was still parked. "HEY MOM!"

Looking shock when she heard James call out to her. Liberty locked eyes with him who had a big smiled on his face, while the kids around him looked at him like he lost his mind. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!" With saying that James made the rest of the way up the steps, and into the school without glancing back.

Blinking a couple of times Liberty finally realized what he yelled out to her. "No one's said that to me since..." Liberty closed her eyes and took a deep sighed when the memory of that day came rushing back to her. Pushing that memory in the back of her head, Liberty pulled out of park and made her way to the street. As she hit the highway heading to work. Memories of her and JT came to the surface, even though there were bad moments there were still good ones. Good ones that she wish she could have made more with him. Wanting something to occupy her mind Liberty glanced up at her rear view mirror watching the cars behind her and something caught her eye in the corner on the mirror. Thinking her son forgot something Liberty pulled to the curb near the highway and cut off the car before she reached for the thing that caught her eye in the backseat. Seating back in her seat Liberty placed the object in her lap and study it. The object turned out to be a med size box wrapped in colorful poke of dots paper with a sliver background to it. But what caught her attention was a tag attach to the box saying 'To mom'.

With shaky hands but with care Liberty unwrapped the box to find two things: a small blue velvet rectangle case and a letter address to her. Picking up the letter she noticed it was in her son's handwriting.

_**Hey mom! If your reading this then you found your birthday gift. I know you don't celebrate your birthday since you lost dad that day. But after finish reading dad's journal that Uncle Toby gave me. I found out things about dad and you that most didn't know. Like dad and you were a couple before high school...when I asked my uncles and aunts about that secret it was aunt Emma and Manny who knew all along about that secret,not even uncle Toby knew , I still don't understand why you didn't tell me...anyway mom the other stuff I found out about in dad's journal, I'll read the journal to you Saturday at dad's grave ... but for now just know that dad really loved you and wanted you to have the world. When I got to the end of the pages dad never got a chance to finish, I pass the last page in his journal and I found a compartment in the back. It had dad's birthday present for you. He left it at home that 'night'. Uncle Toby was given dad's journal as you know from great-grandmother the next day after dad's death. But did you know she told him to hold on to it...and give it to the person who should really have it. I don't how she knew I end up with dad's journal. Specially when she passed before I moved here? I added a piece to the present too. I hope you like it and I hope you're not mad at me mom? I just thought since dad couldn't give it to you I should...So HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! **_

_**Your loving and funny son : James JT Johnson.**_

_**p.s. I might haven't told you, but l love that your my mom,...don't get me wrong I do love and miss 'daddy and mommy' but I'm glad I'm with you...I know dad's not here, and I know he watches over both of us...but sometimes I wish it was you and dad who raised me...I'm sorry to feel like that mom...I just do...**_

_**Once again Happy Birthday Mom. **_

As Liberty read the letter she noticed James wrote his first name(Samuel) down but then mark it out.

Reminding herself to pick up James's favorite snacks(strawberry turnover and strawberry wafers) and finally show him, the three family photo albums she got in JT's grandmother's will and some pictures she kept put away that had her and JT in them. Keeping that in mind she placed the letter in the seat next to her and opened the velvet case and her breath caught in her throat when she saw what was inside. In the case was a beautiful white gold heart shape locket with a sliver chain, it was the same necklace she was looking at in the mall three weeks before her birthday. Even though it was the same necklace she saw, it was different too, it had three birthstones(hers and JT's and James's) on the front and it had hers, JT's and James's names(Samuel) on the back. As she was studying their names she noticed of couple of folded piece of papers in the case. Putting the necklace around her neck(she had her hair in a bun) Liberty looked at the first piece of paper, and saw that it had JT's handwriting.

_**To my Libby**_

**_I know you probably don't want me to call you that but even though we're not together you will always be my Libby. Even though I said I moved on(yeah right!) I still love you...I know it's my fault we lost our baby boy (I had a son!) But I can't stop thinking about you. I tried to moved on with Mia __and Bella. But it's not the same. I miss you Liberty...I should of never listen to Jay or my stupid pride. I would be with you now... instead of up in the middle of the night crying while writing this letter.(notebook paper) I don't know what it is about you? Even when we met the first time in 4th grade in the lunch room, when you came up to me and asked if I wanted to trade my white chocolate chip cookie for your chocolate chip cookie, and after I agreed to the trade, I found I couldn't take my eyes off you the rest of lunch, I knew there something about you, I just didn't know what it was, but I wanted to find out. That's why when our class let out for recess I introduce myself to you...Sorry again for breaking your CD(that's something about me, always caring about what other people think, and you and I both know I don't do good when people laugh at me)...But I'm glad I was able to fix it for you...I hope you kept the second CD too...Right now while I'm writing to you, I'm listing to 'To the Moon and Back'. _**

**_I remember for two years, I was a straight A+ student and was the only boy in the 5th grade to have a girlfriend...I believe if I had told you I was going to summer camp, instead of it coming from someone else. You wouldn't have got angry and hurt, that your boyfriend wasn't going to be there for the summer...and I don't blame you anymore for kissing Billy in front of me...(we do crazy things when were angry, don't we). When 6th grade started you and I had change, you were more serious and wanted to become our class president, and I was so mad about how much you change that I made sure it was hard for you to keep our class in order...even if it got me into trouble it was worth it, then. We were at each other's throat so much that both Emma and Manny had to step in to make us talk to each other without yelling at each other... After we finally 'talked' we realize we were both hurt with how we broke-up, but we both knew we wasn't the same...we were growing up and wanted different things, (your goal was to be the student body president in high school and I wanted to just have fun), so that's why we agreed to keep our friendship to a low-key when we got to Degrassi...When I told you I pretended to be gay so you wouldn't like me and saw the hurt in yours eyes. I lost myself...I knew I still like you but my stupid pride got in the way(mistake 1). And then you went and change who you are just to show me you weren't boring(news flash you were never boring!) I still hit myself(fun) for not kissing you right there when we were face to face on that bench(mistake 2). Who knew I end up liking sewing(Thanks). You gave up a good grade for me when we both know grades are the only thing your father see's in you(the jerk)._**

**_When I asked you to tutor me so I could pass(I could have asked Toby)I wasn't to shock when you turned it in your favor(You look so cute in your hula dress). Thanks again for being there with me when Amber left for college, and being a shoulder to cry on afterwords, You didn't even ask questions when my mom gave her rights to me to my grandma and thank you for that too... _**

**_When you got new crushes(Sean and Chris) I felt so relief (mistake 3). But then I felt myself thinking 'what do they have that I don't?' When I realized what I was thinking I shook it off and occupied my mind 'Manny's new look is hot!'(mistake 4). After the 'shooting' (poor Jimmy)everybody was depress about the whole thing(even me). But then you came up with that play(I'm not sorry I kiss you in the hot tub), to show everybody that there is life after tragedy and told Principal Raditch off(that passionate side is why I fell for you) I know I didn't have to stay in detention with you(since I back down)but I wanted to and I'm glad I did. When you took the bold move to kiss me in school(four-year crush?), when you did that I found for once I didn't care what anybody thought and kiss you back...Detention couldn't end any faster, and I got to admit I was so glad I was living with my grandmother who didn't lived to far from the school, I know even then if it wasn't for my grandmother coming home, I don't know how far we would of went, but I knew right then that we weren't 9 or 10 years old kids anymore, we were teens...teens with strong feelings for one another...When you called your mother to pick you up after dinner(you was always a sucker for grandmother's vegetable lasagna), and we standing outside waiting for your mom. I found was happy we were back together and I knew right then you were the one for me(corny I know, but it's true). As I saw your mom come up, you pulled me into a deep kiss and then told me right there you love me. But instead of saying those three words back to you, I said something stupid 'I know...me too'(mistake 5). Even though you act like it didn't bother you, I could tell in yours eyes I hurt you... I'm still sorry when I let my angry get the best of me and hurt Danny(Stupid Pride: mistake 6). That night in my car(while it rain outside) on our 5__th__ month anniversary I will never forget(our first time)..._**

_**The only thing I regret that night was not using my head(the one with the brain) and forget about my doubt in my manhood and use a condom that fit(mistake 7)**_

_**Don't get me wrong Libby I did(still do) want kids with you just not this young...I wanted us to finish high school, college and when we have our careers(me an actor and you a play-writer/lawyer) then we could start having little JTs and Libbys...But I guess I fuck that future up for us didn't I. It still kills me to know someone else will raise our son(mistake 8) **_

_**The locket I'm giving you...I hope you like it? I saw you looking at it in the mall(I was on a date with Mia:mistake 9) I knew I had to get it for you(I sold one of my rare comics) and had our's and our son's birth-stones and names put on it and there's a surprise inside the locket. That couple we met in the park sent my camera back to me just two weeks ago, well actually they drop it off at the school when they use one the pictures in the camera to find us(they never knew our names), it was Toby who told them who we were and the one they gave the camera to since he knew us, Toby gave it to me in front of Mia which wasn't happy to see me looking through all the pictures that the couple got film for you and me...but while I was checking over the pictures with Toby of you and I, I didn't care she was getting angry. **_

_**I have another gift for you but I'm sure you don't want it...But I hope you like it anyway...The next gift is a mix CD for you, the first song is 'Until You' do you remember that song...I hope you do. **_

_**When I heard that song, that night when we concede our son. Every word on that song is how I feel for you... Well it's 1:00 a.m. Today is your Birthday so Happy Birthday my Libby...I hope I give you this latter and these gifts and not chicken out...Oh well...If you never get this...Know That I Love You Liberty Van Zandt...and I always will.**_

_**Love forever yours : James Tiberius Yorke**_

Holding back her tears Liberty placed the letters on top of James's letter, and looked inside the box to find a CD case with a note on it that says 'Dedicated to Liberty. Taking the CD out of its case and putting it in her CD player(her car as a CD player). Liberty looked back at the locket hanging over her neck and realized that JT said he had a surprise inside the locket.

Opening the locket(when she found how) Liberty let out a gasp when she saw what was inside. Inside the locket was two pictures on each side. On the left side was a picture of James and all her friends(Spinner,Emma,Manny,Toby,Jay,Kendra and all their kids and of course Danny) they were waving at the camera. Pressing play on her CD player Liberty looked back at the second picture in the locket and let her tears fall freely down her face when she heard the song fill her speakers.

**Baby life was good **

**to me**

**But you just made it**

**better**

The right picture was of her and JT on their 5th month anniversary they we're leaning against a tree in the park with JT's arms wrapped around her med section with both them smiling at the camera. _I'm so glad that couple sent JT his camera back,_ Liberty thought as she found herself drifting back to that day.

**I love the way you**

**stand by me**

**Through any kind of**

**weather**

They had just finished their big lunch which she made all JT's favorites(pepperoni pizza, red apple slices with strawberry yogurt dip and chocolate fudge brownies and a pitcher of sweet ice tea) herself. After being praise for her great cooking from JT. Liberty found herself in a tickle fight with him that turned into a heated make-out session. That was until JT reach for his camera(which he brought).

**I don't wanna**

**run away**

Realizing what he was up to Liberty started running around laughing while he took pictures of her. Giving him a kiss she took the camera from him and started taking pictures of him. Laughing at his goofy and silly expressions.

**Just wanna**

**make your day**

JT stop their fun knowing that if Liberty was late she would be in trouble with her parents.

**When you feel the world is on**

**your shoulders**

**Don't wanna**

**make it worse**

After packing everything up and heading to leave. JT grab Liberty's hand, who stop walking when he did and looked back at him. "I want a picture of us together." She could hear the serious in his tone and nod ok and watched as he made his way to a couple not far from them, after asking them if they could take a picture of him and Liberty. JT made his way back to Liberty and leaned against a tree with his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer as the women of the couple took their picture. Liberty never felt so safe in someone's arms then that day...

**Just wanna**

**make us work**

**Baby tell me I **

**will do **

**whatever**

Just after taking the picture it started to rain. Even though they were getting wet Liberty and JT thank the couple before making their way to the parking lot where JT's car was. Once inside the car JT put the picnic basket behind his seat. They both knew it wasn't safe to drive in the rain(which was coming down harder than before).

**It feels like nobody**

**ever knew me until**

**you knew me**

Liberty called her mom on her cellphone telling her that she was at Emma's for their 'sleepover'. JT took the blue blanket(they use for their picnic) and wrapped it around them while Liberty called Emma to tell her if her mom called say she was over there.

After doing that Liberty snuggle up to JT in the blanket. Knowing that they both didn't want to hear the rain pounding down on the roof, JT turned on the car radio which was playing dedicates. He heard an old backstreet boy's song before pulling Liberty closer to him and whispering in her ear.

"I love you Liberty Van Zandt."

When Liberty heard those three words come from JT for the first time she felt tears in her eyes and with blurry eyes Liberty turned her face to his, "You do ?"

When she saw him nod his head yes. She hug him and kiss him and leaned into his ear. "I love you too James Yorke you're the guy for me..." Locking eyes on each other they kiss and as their kiss became heavy they both could hear the next song fill the car speakers(Until You).

**Feels like nobody**

**ever loved me**

**until you touched me**

**Feels like nobody**

**ever touched me**

**until you touched me**

Moving his lips from hers JT started kissing and sucking on her wet neck tasting the rain on her skin. Enjoying the new feelings going through her body Liberty tug at his shirt until he let her pull it from him. Taking off Liberty's glasses JT kiss both her eyes.

"Your beautiful my Libby." Blushing and smiling Liberty wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you JT... to make love to me." After saying that Liberty cover her mouth over his. Before either knew it their clothes was covering the car floor. Realizing where both their minds were going they made their way to the backseat(the front was to small)

**Baby nobody,**

**nobody, until**

**you**

Pulling out what she brought with her in her purse Liberty turned to JT to find he had one too. Looking at hers and then his Liberty wasn't sure which one to pick, that was until she saw the nervous in his eyes. Placing hers back into her purse, Liberty took his into her hand before kissing him. They will use his condom instead.

**Baby it just took**

**one hit of you now**

**I'm addicted**

**You never know**

**what's missing**

**Till you get **

**everything you needed**

**I don't wanna **

**run away**

**Just wanna**

**make your day**

**When you feel**

**the world is on **

**your shoulders**

**Don't wanna **

**make it worse **

**Just wanna **

**make us work**

**Baby tell me I**

**will do **

**whatever**

As the rain pounded on the only car in the park's parking lot got stronger so did the lovers in the car. Pulling Liberty into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her. Kissing him back Liberty glided her lips over his, supple and seductive, then opened them inviting him to start what they started in the front seat. JT started to burn, a fire that kindled at the center and quickly spread to the rest of him.

He fit his mouth to hers more aggressively, tasting her, circling the inner softness of her lips, delving the deeper secrets within. She responded with a low sound, and then her tongue ventured forward to meet his. He let Liberty explore, and explore she did. Her foreplay becoming more emboldened with each passing second. Dear Lord, what was she doing to him? Maybe he was wrong about needing to move carefully. He was beginning to fear he was the one who was being swept along too fast. He tried to slow down, tucking her head under his chin while he caught his breath.

**It feels like nobody **

**ever knew me until**

**you knew me**

**Feels like nobody **

**ever loved me **

**until you loved me**

**Feels like nobody **

**ever touched me **

**until you touched me**

**Baby nobody, **

**nobody, until**

**you **

But even the innocent slide of his hands across her bare back became for him an erotic act. He spread his hands wide, palms rubbing against her warm wet dark skin, fingers exploring each ridge, and hollow from her nape to her firm little bottom. Soon JT knew that trying to slow down was impossible. He kissed her again, caressing her breasts with one hand while he held her to him with the other. The hunger roaring inside both of them radiated like heat from a furnace.

**See it was **

**enough to know**

**If I ever **

**let you go**

**I would be**

**no one**

**Cause I never**

**thought I'd **

**feel**

**All the things **

**you made me**

**feel**

**Wasn't **

**looking for**

**someone**

**Oh...**

**Until You**

Gently laying her on the seat JT left her mouth to trail kisses along her body. Liberty moved against him, arching, inviting him to continue his journey south. He obliged kissing her soft dark skin from her shoulders to her stomach, feeling her respond to each touch and kiss. Looking up, he saw her eyes were passion-glazed, her lips full and flushed with desire. "Your so breathtaking." after saying that he returned to her lips, kissing her deeply, deeper...

**It feels like nobody **

**ever knew me until **

**you knew me**

**Feels like nobody **

**ever loved me**

**until you loved me**

**Feels like nobody**

**ever touched me **

**until you touched me**

**Baby nobody,**

**nobody**

Liberty opened her eyes, she knew she was blushing. She had never known making love could be that wonderful. Yes it hurt but JT had taken such slow, thorough care with her, lifting her to a height of arousal she'd thought she might die from-and than keeping her there until she was mindless and virtually begging for release. And when it came,oh...

She had to admit to herself even though she loved him(still do). Not one time did she believe someone who joke a lot and had no confidence in himself(manhood) could be an amazing lover back then. But that night JT turned her into a believer. And to this day not one of her boyfriends has made her feel like that.

Still hearing the song play Liberty smiled as she remember what happen the next day.

**It feels like nobody**

**ever knew me until**

**you knew me**

**Feels like nobody**

**ever loved me **

**until you loved me**

**Feels like nobody**

**ever touched me**

**until you touched me**

She awaken in JT's arms, found herself watching him sleep, taking in ever detail of his face and realized that she could look at his face forever and never get enough.

They both now were sharing the backseat with his arms heavy across her waist, hers tucked against his chest, their legs entwined. About to closed her eyes and get some more sleep Liberty heard him whispered her name, looking up at him she saw he was awake.

Staring at each they both started laughing for no apparent reason all Liberty remember thinking was it was amazing their relationship they had resilient, and always-surprising. After calming down JT gathered her close, rested his cheek on the crown of her head and rocked her in an embrace of pure affection. Their jovial mood slipped away as they gazed at each other and closed the distance from each other's mouth. What happen that night became a second that morning. As they were going for a third time until they realized that they needed to stop(they were out of condoms) So getting dress and grabbing a bite at the Dot(Spinner see nothing, don't speak nothing, don't hear nothing) JT drop her off at her house after getting a long kiss goodbye.

**Baby nobody, **

**nobody**

**Nobody **

**Nobody**

**Until**

**You...**

Laughing Liberty remember she had to get in her house by going through her bedroom window. She never knew how JT made it look so easy... Sighing Liberty closed her eyes as she felt new tears fall down her face. Not wanting to come back to reality where the man she loves is gone...forever. Tightening her hold on the locket Liberty call out in her mind a prayer. _Please I want him here with...me_

Knowing her prayer wont be answer Liberty let herself break down. _I wish you were here with me...JT_

**Somewhere outside the gates of heaven**

_I wish...I was there with you to Libby..._

A 25 years old James Tiberius Yorke watched the woman he still loves break down in her car calling his name. JT has watched over both Liberty and their son since he got to the front gates of heaven (he stayed on earth a week after his death he didn't really want to leave).

He wont go pass the gate until Liberty is by his side (In his eyes and heart it's not heaven until she was with him), so that is where he's been all this time, standing to the side, while others enter heaven. He already saw his grandmother walked through the gates to be with his granddad. He also saw James's adopt parents(he told them thank you for raising James). For years since his death he watched Liberty put up a front for everyone(so they didn't worry about her). He saw her try to move on when she made out with that Damian but when his name came out of her mouth she stop kissing Damian and told him they needed to find their friends(Damian was so lost in the heated kissing to noticed Liberty moan out her dead ex-boyfriend's name)

He watched her start a relationship with his best friend Toby(he was still mad at him for kissing her a day after his death), and wasn't surprise when it only last barely a year(they both were still in love with they're first loves). He watched her meet their son(he cried along with them when they hug for the first time) and watched as she became a single mother(after the Johnson's death). He even cheer her on when she stood up to her dad(when he call James a 'mistake'). And cried along with her each night through high school and college when she was alone in her room away from everybody's eyes...

"**Tiberius."**

Keeping his eyes on Liberty(who was still crying) JT sighed when he knew who was behind him _he's early today? _"Joshua don't bother...you know what my answer will be."

Standing not to far behind JT was Joshua(elder guide) who look to be 25 with long sliver hair and sky blue eyes ,Joshua might look young but he was centuries old (as he was born in the 1500's), he did know JT's answer. He gave him the same one everyday since he got there 'I'm not going through those gates without my Libby'. But this time Joshua wasn't there for that. **"Actually Tiberius I'm here for something else." **Joshua said in a dead pan tone.

JT turned to Joshua when he heard the unusually tone in his voice. The whole time since JT met Joshua not one time as he spoke in that kind of voice. "You are? If your not here to see me then what are you here for?"

With an emotionless face Joshua pointed behind JT. "That."

As JT turned back to the view of Liberty he found he was staring at a full view of the highway. Not understand what was going on JT kept his eyes on the scene in front of him. _What in world is he's getting at- _JT came out of his thoughts when saw a red sports car speed down the road on the left side of the highway with police cars behind it. He watch as the speeding car jump in front of a 18 wheeler to lose the police cars. JT felt a cold chill go down his back when he saw the 18 wheeler crossover to the right side of the highway into traffic(wrong way) the 18 wheeler at the last-minute made a hard turn so he wouldn't hit the on coming traffic. But because the trucker couldn't see his back he slammed into a 2005 navy blue Subaru Legacy on the curb that mashed against the stone wall beside it killing the person on in-pack. Realizing what he witness JT turned back to Joshua with angry tears rolling down his face. "Joshua tell me that didn't just happen!"

"**I'm sorry Tiberius that was the reason I was here-"**

JT cut Joshua off as he grid his pure white robe glaring at him."Bring her back! It's not her time yet! She has so much to live for..." JT step back from Joshua falling to his knees. "What about James...Without Liberty he has nobody..." JT lift his head up staring back at Joshua. "Why Joshua? Why now? LIBERTY NOT SUPPOSE TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Feeling a sharp pain go through his body JT grabbed his chest, it was pain he never felt before( even worst then when he was stabbed)**. **

Joshua study JT and realized his 'father' was right. _He's not completely dead. Half of his soul is still on earth with Liberty and now that she's dyeing he's feeling her pain...So it's true they are one of the few who has half a soul and is only whole when their near each other..._

JT didn't know what was going on it felt like he was dyeing all over again. "Joshua what is happening to me? Why am I in so much pain!"

Joshua walked calmly over to JT. He knew now was the time to tell him. "**Tiberius you are dyeing**." Kneeling down Joshua put his hand on JT's back that felt like it was on fire. "**What I'm about to tell you I need you to be calm." **When JT gave a small nod Joshua spoke. **"The night at Liberty's birthday you wasn't suppose to die." **

Even though JT was in so much pain he looked up at Joshua with shock on his painful face. "What?"

"**Like I said you were not supposed to die that night. You and Liberty were not supposed to break-up. Both your futures were in the stars...James wasn't the only kid you two were suppose to have...Now understand what I'm about to say. There are a few people on earth that is born with half a soul and you and Liberty are two of those people. When you two are together you make one whole soul...And two people who make one soul will have spiritual powers as strong as five guardian angels put together. But both yours and Liberty's will be transfer into your kids who will change a lot of people's lifes for the good..." **Closing his eyes Joshua's hand glowed until he couldn't feel hot heat on JT's back.

Realizing he was free of pain JT stood up letting what he was told sink in. "Ok. If I wasn't suppose to die then why did I?"

Standing up Joshua put his hands in his sleeves on his robe. **"Just like 'father' has followers on earth so does 'he'."**

JT knew who Joshua was talking about when he said 'father'(god) and 'he'(devil). "What do you mean?"

"**I mean 'he' made two of his followers interrupt 'father's' plans for you and Liberty. Dose the names Jason Hogart and Drake Lempkey ring a bell?"**

Blinking twice JT spoke. "Yeah. Drake killed me...But I don't understand what's Jay got do with this? He's not a follower of 'he'."

"**At first he was but because of Manuela Santos... He was saved." **

JT couldn't help but to laugh. "That I didn't see coming."

"**Well since he was saved 'he' can't control him...But Drake on the other hand...'he' promise him power if he follower his orders..."**

"But Drake was stabbed to death in prison two years after my death?"

"**Tiberius you know as well as I do...once you make a deal with 'he' nothing good will ever come your way. Only death... and 'he' thought it be funny to finally reward Drake by having one of his demon followers kill him the same way he killed you..."**

"My death was quick but...Drake's wasn't ... he was-" JT tried not to remembered how Drake was killed. "That prisoner went through him like a piece of paper...I know he killed me...but no one should be killed like that..."

"**Tiberius...Drake sold his soul to 'he'...He choice his fate." **

JT was about to say something until he felted the sharp pain in his chest return but stronger then before. Falling to his knees with fresh tears trailing down his face again, JT let out painful scream. "AHHHHHHH! Joshua make it stop! Why am I dyeing again? My pain was never this painful! AHHHHHH!"

**It's not your death your feeling...It's Liberty."**

When JT heard that the pain he was feeling was Liberty. He bite down on his lip to stop his screams and looked up at Joshua. "Please Joshua save her...don't let her die...please."

JT saw Joshua shake his head no, **"I can't save her..." **JT hang his head in defeat and saw that his light blue robe was drenched in his own blood. _Is this what my Libby is going through?...I'm sorry Liberty I failed you again-_

"**But you can."**

Ignoring that he was sitting in pool of his own blood JT bow his head. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Just don't let Liberty die! PLEASE! I'll even pass the gates if it will keep Liberty alive!"

"**Do you mean that? Will you enter heaven so Liberty can live?"**

"YES!"

Nodding his head Joshua wave his hand over JT's body and once he did the pool of blood disappeared from around JT's body. Then he kneel in front of JT placing his hand on his back(again).

Eventually JT felt the pain leave him again and once it did he noticed his blue robe was completely clean of any of his blood. Standing back up JT had a frown on his face. "Is Liberty alive?"

"**She is still alive."**

JT gave a relief sigh before making his way pass Joshua. "So what is it like on the other side?"

"**That's something I can't tell you." **Joshua said with a grin appearing on his face. **"I can only tell people who are dead."**

Stopping in his tracks JT looked over his shoulder. "But I am dead ? Remember I choice to go through the gates so Liberty can stay alive..."

"**When did you do that?"**

JT gave Joshua a look that said 'you can't be serious'. Seeing that look Joshua started laughing which was making JT angry. "You think this is funny!" Glaring at Joshua. "What kind of BS are you pulling!"

Joshua stop laughing when saw the anger in JT's eyes. **"I'm sorry Tiberius but as I said you are no longer dead. 'Father' is giving you a second chance at life...but this time you'll have clear eyes to everything around-"**

"But I already die on earth wouldn't it be kind of wired that I come back from the dead?"

"**No it wont. Because you are going back before you were killed." **Joshua earlier smile return back to his face.

Trying not to get too excited JT made his way back to Joshua who was still smiling. "I'm really going back...but how? And why now?"

Joshua couldn't help but to laugh at JT's excited and nervous expression. **"Because you and Liberty's spiritual powers came together. And right now the world is froze in time while Liberty's soul is stuck between here and earth." **Joshua placed his hands on both sides of JT's shoulders. **"Now know that when you choose to do this I can't exactly tell you what time or year you will be put at. But that it will before your death...So are sure you want to do this?"**

JT didn't have to give it a second thought, _I'm going back...I have chance to fix everything...I have a chance with Lib-_

"**Tiberius!" **Joshua said giving JT a little shake. **"What is your answer?"**

"Yes!"

Smiling bigger Joshua placed his glowing hand on JT's forehead. **"Good Luck JT. You only get this last chance so make it count." **

Feeling his head get heavy JT smiled at Joshua. "Don't worry I'll make sure everything go's right this time..." After saying that JT became sleepy the last thing he heard before everything went black was Joshua saying. **"Remember to always have confidence in yourself and you'll be fine..." **Then everything went dark...

* * *

The next part will start the story...until then see you!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm back!

They're Other Half

Thinking Words :Italic

Normal Words : Times New Roman

Joshua in JT's head:** Bold**_**/Italic **_Joshua's voice :**Bold**

SHOUTING: Capable Letters

Lyrics: **Bold**

JT's past self's voice -**Bold**

Author's Notes : I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation. This story came to me when I was watching a marathon of all the Degrassi episodes on Teen Nick. The story will take place a few years after the second movie 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan. And of course R.R.

**Last time on Degrassi **

Feeling his head get heavy JT smiled at Joshua. "Don't worry I'll make sure everything go right this time..." After saying that JT became sleepy, the last thing he heard before everything went black was Joshua saying. **"Remember to always have confidence in yourself and you'll be fine ..." **Then everything went dark...

**Chapter 2**

Opening his eyes JT found he was sitting in his old car in his grandma's parking space. _Was all that a dream? My death, James..._

"**Nope. It all happened."**

JT looked over to his passenger side, to see a young man with long sliver hair and sky blue eyes,wearing a pure white robe grinning back at him. "Joshua?"

"**The one and only."**

Slapping a hand over his forehead JT gave a groan while leaning back in his seat. "So I'm really back? And seeing that I have my car, and it's early in the morning, and I'm... ?"

" **About to go apologize for putting your foot in your mouth about telling Toby about you and Liberty imitates moments."**

JT's eyes grew big. "That means Liberty going to tell me she's pregnant...Joshua what do I do?"

"**Sorry, but I can't tell you that...I'm only here to make sure you made it safe and be your 'guide'. But I am not here to live your life for you."**

"So in other words 'I have to do this by myself'?"

"**Exactly, don't worry Tiberius if you believe in yourself, you can get through anything...And remember Liberty is in this too and is very scared, she needs you to be strong and if you open up to her, she will opened up to you."**

JT sighed as he place his head on the steering wheel. "Ok I let you call me Tiberius up there...but can you call me JT down here?

"**Sorry I have my reasons for still calling you Tiberius."**

"As in saying 'your not going to tell me' right?"

"**Pretty much..."**

JT frowned. "What if I mess up again, I don't want to lose Liberty and James all over again...I know I can't handle that a second time."

Placing a hand on JT's shoulder Joshua spoke. **_"_Tiberius look at me_."_ **Seeing JT look at him, Joshua gave him a kind smile. **"I know you didn't have your dad in your life growing up, your mom left you when you were 14. That's one of the reasons why I'm here to guide you...Just like a good parent I have to let you make your mistakes but at the same time stop you from making wrong choices without doing them for you."**

"And the other reasons your here to guide me, would be?"

Joshua started to disappear. **"Sorry I can't tell you that yet?" **After saying that Joshua was gone.

For a split second JT thought he was alone until he heard Joshua voice inside his mind.

**_All I can tell you is your eyes are a lot clearer now, and you can see things others can't. And that's all I'm saying... _**

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any more information from Joshua. JT started the car and pulled out of the parking space, heading to Liberty's street. _She's probably already making her way to school by now,_ as he made his way down the road sure of enough that's what she was doing when he drove beside the walkway she was on, stopping his car he rolled the window down. "Libby I'm sorry for putting my foot in my mouth..."

After apologizing and telling her she was right and he was wrong. Liberty finally forgave him and agreed to let him drive her the rest of the way to school.

_**Listen Tiberius you can't back down from this...and that means you can't back down from Liberty...she's afraid you can't handled the news ...so what ever you do don't let her know you know she's pregnant...and for all of our sakes DON'T START THE CAR!**_

Hearing that, JT shook his head to get the ringing in his head to stop. _OK...I can do this... _Coming out his thoughts JT watched as Liberty got in on the passenger side buckling herself in. That's when he noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of her. _Liberty is seating across from me...I bet her hair still smells like sweet apples..._

He should have known that once he was near Liberty that his strong feelings for her would return,but he didn't know it be this strong.

_**Tiberius you haven't been this close to her in years, your love for her is stronger because of it. Both of your soul's are reaching out to each other at this moment-**_

If Joshua thought JT heard him, he would be wrong, JT found he was focusing on her face, and saw Liberty had her 'emotionless robot' impression on her face, but he noticed what he didn't see last time. _she's afraid, almost like worried...she's worry about how to tell me about the baby..._He place his hand over hers, and when Liberty turned to him, he squeezed her hand. "I know you forgave me for last night, but I have a feeling your still upset with me, I mean if I didn't know better, I would say you wanted to break up with me?"

"I don't want to break up with you JT, I love you..."

"Then if you don't want to break up with me, then why are you giving me the cold shoulder lately?"

When Liberty tried to hide her face from him. He lifted her chin up to make sure her eyes was on his. "Libby I love you, and besides telling Toby about our sex life, you and I have been honest to each other through our relationship, we can tell each other anything...I'm sure what every it is, we'll get through it together."

Not able to hold back anymore Liberty started crying, Moving over to her, JT pulled her into his arms, he sat there holding her while she cried in his chest. _Joshua why is Liberty crying? She didn't cry before?_

_**She's didn't cry last time, because your saying the right things for her to open up to you, and without it being out of anger. **_

Not saying anything JT kept holding Liberty while she cried, rubbed a hand up and down her back, kissed her head. Calming down Liberty looked up at JT studying him, when JT noticed her starring, he moved one of his arms from around her, gently took off her glasses, wiped her tears from her face. Her face was red and puffy from crying, but JT thought she was still beautiful. Now that her eyes were clear of tears JT could see the love and trust in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant JT."

JT expected he would smile or even jump for joy, but he didn't expect he wouldn't be able to speak. He didn't know why but his body froze and his mouth stayed shut when those words hit his ears.

_Joshua! What in the heck? Why am I shock, when I know she' was already pregnant? _JT could hear Joshua sigh in his mind.

_**Because it's not you who's in shock, but your past self...He's the one who's reacting to Liberty's news. **_

_My What! _

_**Your past self. We're in the past Tiberius. Your in your past self's body. **_

_OK? _

_**We're both spirits inside your past self's and we're here to make sure he does the right things...Like now you need to help him understand he can't interfere...With what's going on 'cause if he does history will repeat it's self, and if it does we wont be able to fix it again.. **_

_So exactly how am I suppose to do that, and isn't wrong to control my past self's mind? __I mean this is his life not mine, what do mean 'we' are spirits? _

_**Tiberius listen careful, you and your past self are the same person. You are just a spirit right now, he isn't, and trust me, once all this is done right. This will be his memory as much as yours and you will no longer be a spirit then. You two will become one person. **_

_But how do I stop him from interfering? _

_**Control him...and don't worry I'll be here to keep him company and explain what I can to him about everything. **_

"You haven't explain everything to me yet either." JT murmured to himself before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. JT then pulled Liberty closer into their embrace before speaking. "How long are you?" He asked her in low calm voice.

JT felt Liberty relax in his arms, realized if he haven't of said something soon she would of put her shield back up. "About 5 months now."

"So this happened over summer?"

"Yes, it happened in this car on our 5th month anniversary-"

"When we agreed to use my condom instead of yours right?"

Liberty placed her glasses back on."Yes, but I thought since I was taking birth controls, we would be ok...But then my period didn't come for two months so I stop taking my birth controls so I wouldn't harm the baby. "

JT nodded his head. He was trying to keep his past self calm, which was becoming harder then he thought. Entering his mind as his 25 year old self. JT stared down at his past self, _What is your problem? _

**My problem is that I'm going to be a dad! I can't be a dad I'm only a teen, my grandma will kill me! How can I put Liberty through this? Why are you me but older-**

JT was losing his patients with his past self's complaining, that he pulled him up by his shirt, glared at him. _WOULD YOU SHUT UP! AND GET A BACKBONE! GRANDMA WILL BE THERE FOR US IF WE SHOW HER WE'RE TRYING! I KNOW IT TOOK DIEING TO OPENED MY EYES! BUT IF YOU HAD THE BALLS TO GET LIBERTY PREGNANT! THEN YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO CARE FOR HER AND THE BABY! I'M GETTING ANOTHER CHANCE AT LIFE WITH LIBERTY AND MY SON,YOUR NOT GOING TO MESS THIS UP FOR US! _

_NOW EITHER YOU STOP WHINNYING AND LET ME FIX THIS SO WE CAN HAVE A FUTURE ! OR SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE JOSHUA PUT YOU IN A CLOSET SOMEWHERE WHERE I CAN'T HEAR YOUR MOUTH! _

Letting go of his past self, JT felted his past self calm down, _w_hen JT's past self looked up at him, he saw he had a nervous look in his eyes.

**I'm sorry I was acting immature, but I'm still in stock of everything... **JT watched his past self frown. **When that Joshua guy told me about my future or more like less future... **He sighed. **Are you sure if I step back and let you control my life we'll both have a future to look forward too? **

_Yes..._

**Then ok, just do me one thing?**

_What's that? _

**Make sure I stay with Libby through all this...promise?**

_I promise. _With a smile on his face JT's past self disappeared, as he did JT found he was in control of their body again. _Thanks...I'll make sure we have a future to look forward too._

Coming out his thoughts JT found Liberty was telling him something. "What?"

Liberty chewed on her bottom lip. "I said that I'm keeping the baby, and besides me, your the only one who knows."

"You didn't tell your parents yet?"

"I'm just not ready to tell them...I know once I tell dad he will disown me."

JT kissed her forehead. "Have you been to see your doctor, to tell if the baby is healthy?"

Liberty avoided JT's eyes when he asked her that question. "No, because if I do, my doctor will tell my parents about the baby, and I'm just scared of what they will do, I-"

Leaning his forehead against hers, "Libby..." JT locked eyes with hers. "I'm going to be honest with you...I'm scared too." Pulling back a little. "But before we decide to be parents, we need to make sure your pregnant first."

"You can pick up pregnancies test at the mall later today."

JT shook his head no as he started the car and started driving down the road towards their school. "No, Liberty. Yes it can tell us your pregnant, but it can't tell us if you and the baby are ok, only a doctor can, and that's why you need to make a appointment with your doctor."

Liberty couldn't believe what she was hearing. "JT did you not hear me? I can't go to my doctor she'll tell my parents!"

Keeping his eyes on the road JT rolled his eyes. "Yes Liberty, I heard you...But you have to realized, that their going to find out soon anyway,and if you want us to keep this baby then your going have to face facts, our needs come second and our child's needs come first."

Sitting back, Liberty found she was speechless. _He's right. If I want to keep our baby,and take care of it. It's needs have to come before my fears. _Coming to a decision Liberty looked over to JT. "Ok. I'll make a appointment for next week with my doctor later today."

Still keeping his eyes on the road. JT took Liberty's hand and brought it to his lips. "That's my beautiful Libby." He whispered against her hand before kissing it.

Now on the same page with what their going to do . They fell into a comfortable silents while holding each other's hand.

_**I couldn't of said it better myself, Tiberius. She might show she strong and don't need help, but she does and is glad your seeing it. **_

_Thanks Joshua. _

_**I told you! You can do this, and from the ideas your coming up with. Me and your past self agree to them.**_

_I just hope Liberty doesn't kill me if my plans work out. _

_**All we can do is wait and see. **_

**Do you think Mr. Van Zandt will agree to that, let alone Liberty agreeing to it? **

_Just like Joshua said 'all we can do is wait and see'._

JT parked the car in 'Degrass's' parking lot. There was some kids and teachers still outside, so they knew they weren't late yet. Giving a sigh of relief JT cut off his car and let go of Liberty's hand, and opened his door, and as he was getting out he found he couldn't. He looked over at Liberty to find she was holding his wrist. "Liberty what's wrong, did I do something-"

"I'm sorry, JT." He could see she was holding back her tears.

JT look at her confuse. "For what?"

Liberty's lashes lowered before he could see the shame in her eyes. "For waiting this long to tell you about being pregnant." She let go of his wrist with her head still down. "I just thought since I never seen you take anything serious that you-"

"You thought I wouldn't be able to take your news serious."

"I'm so sorry .J.T.-"

"Liberty look at me." She hesitated but then locked her eyes with his. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Your right I don't take much serious. But after last night when you found out about me blabbing to Toby about our private moments and saw the hurt in your eyes, I decided that if you forgave me the next day. Then I would take our relationship more serious, and now that we might have a baby on the way I believe joking and immature can take a backseat while responsibility and mature takes the front."

Glad that .J.T. wasn't mad with her Liberty put her glasses on the dashboard, and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a playful frown. "I'll admit I'm happy you want to be the 'new serious .J.T.' especially when it comes to our baby. But I was hopping that my playful .J.T. wouldn't be put in time out too." She said kissing his nose.

"Oh believe me Liberty I wouldn't be .J.T. without a little silliness" Not losing eye contact he stopped just inches from her nose. "Besides didn't you say you fell in love with me because I can make you laugh?"

He kiss her cheek and as he moved back Liberty turned her face to his pulling him into sweet kiss. "Yeah I did." she said with a tender smile. "But I really love you because, I can't see my future with anybody else but you."

Completely off guide J.T was paralyzed with the kiss Liberty just gave him on the lips., _There still warm...It's been so long since we last kiss...her lips are still so soft...-_

Noticing that .J.T. haven't moved or said anything since she kiss him. Liberty thought he spaced out again. ".J.T.?" Seeing she wasn't getting a answer Liberty leaned closer to his face. ".J.T. can you hear-" Before Liberty's mind had adjusted to what happen, her mouth was captured in a hot, hungry kiss. Her body catapulted from shock to desire in one breathless leap. She didn't even complain when .J.T. moved her closer to him, slip his tongue inside her mouth and suck on her lips. She just sighed her pleasure into his mouth.

He wanted her. He's been wanting her since she got in his car, but kept pushing his hungry for her down. But after feeling her lips against his, he found he couldn't control himself anymore.

Liberty ran her fingers through his brown hair,scraping his scalp, and let out a light moan, then joined her open mouth to his once more.

Lost in their heated kissing they both didn't realized that .J.T. left his car door wide open, that students and teachers that was walking by could see them. Especially one Ms. Hatzilakos who didn't look very happy.

"Mr. Yorke, Miss. Van Zandt!"

Finally aware of what they we're doing, and where they we're. .J.T. and Liberty broke apart from each with Liberty getting out of the car with a red flushed face looking at Principal Hatzilakos. "Even though I don't control what you do off school property I do control what you do on it and I don't appreciate what I saw." Hatzilakos's voice was stern as she stared hard at Liberty.

'I know, Principal Hatzilakos. We're very sorry." Liberty said trying not to pay attention to other students who were watching the scene. "I promise this wont every happen again."

Ms. Hatzilakos turned to .J.T. who was still sitting in the driver seat with his face turned straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. Having a soft spot for him since she was a teacher, Ms. Hatzilakos turned back to Liberty with a nod. "Ok. I'll let this slide this time, but if I see this again you both will be in serious trouble do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Principal Hatzilakos." Liberty said, glad she wasn't going to get in trouble.

Once Principal Hatzilakos was out of sight and the nosy students went back to their own business, Liberty leaned against the car, and let out a heavy sigh. "That was close..." she moved back to .J.T. who was reaching over his passenger side for something. "I bet we're going to be the gossip for today in school."

Handing Liberty her glasses .J.T. got out the car, smirked at her. "You almost forgot your glasses on the dashboard, And don't worry about everyone else. If your right and you are pregnant, you and I will have more important things to worry about then what the others think...Like names for our baby. I was thinking for a boy how about James Van Zandt Yorke?"

Liberty thought of the name, couldn't help but to grin. "I like that name." Liberty reached into the car to get her back-pack but JT stopped her.

"What are you doing Libby?"

She gave him a weird look. "I believe I'm getting my back-pack, why?"

JT shook his head, "How are you going to carry it,?"

"The way I always do."

"That's what I thought.." Reaching inside his car JT grabbed her back-pack and got his from the backseat, locking his doors. Closing his car door JT put his keys in his pocket and shouldered both back-packs. "No girlfriend of mine is going to carry her back-pack that holds very heavy books in it, while she's pregnant with our child."

Swearing under her breath, Liberty folded her arms. "JT I'm not helpless, I can carry my own stuff I don't need help."

Feeling the weights of the back-packs on his shoulder JT knew there' was know way he was going to let her carry hers, especially when he knew that Liberty's back-pack weighed more then his. "I know your not helpless, and that's one of things I love about you... your independents. But remember you might be pregnant, and just a little weight could hurt the baby."

Closing her eyes Liberty thought about what JT said and realized she read about that in some pregnancies books from the library. _I can't believe I forgot that! 80% of pregnant women who are 1 to 6 months along have miscarries because of weight lifting..._ _Wow JT was right again...maybe he was telling the truth about taking our relationship more serious..._ Even with her eyes close she could still feel his gaze on her. Smiling she open her eyes, "Ok you can carry my stuff."

Smiling back at her he brushed his lips over her forehead. "Come on, let's get you to your locker." He said taking her hand and heading towards the school.

As they we're walking down the halls to get to their lockers. Liberty could feel everybody's eyes on her and JT. She also could hear them talking about what happened in the parking lot.

"Yeah I heard they got caught having sex in JT's car by Principal Hatzilakos."

"No. Liberty was going down on JT with his car door opened and that's how the principal found them."

"That's not the way a student body president should act, I can't believe I voted for her."

Liberty frown while keeping her eyes on the floor instead of the students in the hall. She didn't know why she was letting the gossip get to her, but she couldn't help feeling embarrass and angry with what everybody was saying about them. _Sometimes I can't believe how rumors spread in this school so fast and how everybody adds their own part too it.. I know I have a reputation as the president of this school. But come on! Aren't I human? And as a human I have desires like the rest of them, and I still do get my job done as their president. So I don't see why I can't show my boyfriend how I love him...All though what happen about a hour ago in the school parking lot was more PDA (public display of affection) then we ever did before in public... _Liberty lick her lips remembering JT's lips weren't too long just there. _When he started kissing and holding me like I was going to disappear. I couldn't control myself...The last time I ever let myself let go like that was..._Liberty blushed. _In his car on our 5 months anniversary..._Feeling JT squeeze her hand, Liberty realized they were at her locker. "Thanks for carrying my back-pack for me, JT." She said opening her locker.

"No problem Libby." He said placing Liberty's back-pack on the floor near her locker, leaned against her ear. "I love to help you out when you need it and I would still help you even if you might not be pregnant." He whispered wrapping his arms around her from behind. "And don't worry about what everybody is saying...You and I know that what their saying is not what really happened" He press his face into the back of her neck. "So don't let them get to you."

Liberty spin around in his hug, wrapped her arms around his neck. "I promise .J.T. They are the furthers from my mind..." There was no doubt on her face, _only interest with a touch_, he thought, _of amusement in her eyes_. As the two of them stared into each others eyes, .J.T shot her a teasing grin, and tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"And what is in the front of your mind?" Liberty looked at him with shining eyes, and a wicked smile.

"You." She said and crushed her lips to his.

As JT felt their kiss becoming stronger he broke the kiss, and gave a confuse look to Liberty who still had a wicked smile on her lips. He took a step back, shook his head, chuckled. "Not that I don't want to continued our lip-lock. But I could of sworn we agreed to keep our kissing to just a peck on the lips or the cheek while we're in the public eyes?" He frowned, turned his eyes to the floor. " I know what happened in the parking lot was my fault, I'm sorry I forgot for one second we were on school grounds-"

".J.T." Liberty laid a hand on his cheek, ignoring the students who walked by them. "As of right now, I don't care what they think..." Wrapping her arms around his neck Liberty gazed into his eyes. "I should be able to be a normal teenage girl who shows her boyfriend how much she loves him when she wants too." After saying that Liberty gave him another deep kiss, showing him that she really didn't care who saw them like this, smiling inside JT returned her deep kiss with his own.

Needing to stop before he wouldn't able to, JT broke their kiss again, leaned his forehead against hers with a mischievous smirk on his face. "So what your saying Miss Van Zandt is if I want to give you a deep long kiss in front of the student body you will allow me too?"

"Yes..." Liberty nodded.

"Good to know." Pulling back from their embrace JT kissed her cheek. "Give me about 20 mins to put my stuff in my locker and we'll walk to class ok?"

"Ok." she said, watched him cross the hall to get to his locker(that was 5 lockers down). Keeping her eyes on him Liberty felt a strong yearning to be near him, holding him, kissing him. Shaking her head Liberty turned her back to him and started getting her school stuff from her locker. _What is going on with me? I know I love him and I love our imitate times together...but my desire for him has never been this strong before...My emotions have been out of control for two months now! _Liberty closed her eyes, and took calm slow breaths. _Maybe Dr. Crystal will tell me whats wrong with me...Oh that reminds me. _Pulling out her planner Liberty wrote down 'call to make appointment with Dr. Crystal after school'. Closing her planner Liberty heard someone call her name. Facing the voice that call out to her, Liberty couldn't help but to frown. Waking towards her was none other then Emma and Manny who both were wearing the same expression on their faces that said 'we want answers.' As they stood in front of her Liberty force a smile to appear on her lips.

"Emma and Manny before you two ask. I need to know what you heard so far." And that's what they did and what they we're saying made Liberty wish the bell would already ring.

JT opened his locker and since he knew where everything was in his locker with his eyes closed. He placed his self on auto pilot while he enter his mind.

(AN: for now on when JT go's into his mind he will be known as Tiberius while his past self will be known as JT)

Entering his mind Tiberius found JT and Joshua sitting in two seats inside a circle. Joshua saw Tiberius walking towards them and snap his fingers and chair appeared on the right side of JT. _**Tiberius I see you have some questions to ask.. **_Tiberius sat down next to JT, and wasn't shock that Joshua knew what he was thinking before he asked. _"Not that I'm complaining about my and Liberty's affection for each other...And I know that what happened in the parking lot was my fault...but what just about started in the hall was a shocker." _Joshua look from Tiberius to JT then back to Tiberius again.

_**Tiberius and JT...Liberty's almost 5 months along and most women have mood swings when there 6 months along...But some of them start their mood swings at 4 months especially if the woman is very overacted like Liberty is- **_

**You mean with her being a overachiever, right? **Joshua and Tiberius looked at JT before looking at each other.

"_Is he right?" _Tiberius asked. Joshua nodded his head.

_**Yes his right... **_JT frown while folding his arms over his chest.

**It's not her fault...it's the only way her dad notices her. She have to be perfect in everything she does in her life for her dad and she follows by all his rules except for one... **Tiberius placed his hand on his shoulder when he saw tears in JT's eyes.

"_Not allowed to date us." _He said finishing JT's sentence.

JT wiped his eyes and smiled at Tiberius a little. **Yeah...that.**

Seeing JT had calm down Tiberius faced Joshua. _So your telling us that Liberty is already going through her mood swings... _Joshua hide his smirk.

_**Liberty has 3 trimesters to go through;Liberty is in her 1st trimester she is throwing up, having weird cravings, hormonal problems aka 'mood swings' and the most mood swings she's having are stressed and overwhelmed worries and... **_Joshua didn't hide his smirk this time. **_Sexual desire for her lover aka you._**

Tiberius's eyes widen while JT had a red face. Neither one said anything for awhile. Getting over his shock Tiberius stood up. _Joshua I appreciate you telling me what's wrong with Liberty, and now that I know I'm leaving. _Without waiting for a respond from either Joshua or JT. Tiberius walked out of the circle and was gone.

Realizing Tiberius left. JT looked over to Joshua with a scared look in his eyes. **Why didn't you tell him about what real happen when he stare into people's eyes?**

Joshua smirked turned into a frown. _**I told you I can't give Tiberius any more information about his 'spiritual soul eyes' until he sees what they can do.**_

**You know he's going to be angry when he finds out how 'special' his eyes really are ... **JT lean back in his chair. **And more upset when he find out who you really are...When exactly are you going to reveal that to him?**

Standing up Joshua brushed his hand through JT's hair (father like). **_In do time 'little JT'...In do time..._**

Leaving his mind JT grab his books for class and place his back-pack in his locker and closed it. _If my plans are going to work I need Toby's help. _He thought. Making his way back to Liberty's locker, JT rolled his eyes at what he saw. _I love those girls like sisters, but seriously they need to stop their 50 questions. _Standing behind both Emma and Manny without them knowing JT looked at Liberty who saw him walk up, and he could tell with her expression that she wanted them to go away.

"Ok Thelma and Louise I believe you drill my Libby enough for today." Said JT joking has he place his hand on Emma's shoulder. "The bell is about to ring, I like to be on time for once."

As JT felt Emma slap his hand away from her, he closed his eyes when he knew what was coming. Since him and Emma and Manny were little they saw each others embarrassing moments and heard embarrassing nicknames giving to them and JT knew if there's two nicknames both Emma and Manny couldn't stand it was being call 'Thelma and Louise'. _Here it comes. _He thought as a smirk appear on his lips.

Both girls clenched their fists, whipped around. "James Tiberius Yorke." Both their voices were stern.

"Oh come on. You two know I was joking..." JT said before opening his eyes, when he did he jump back in horror, and as he was about to scream he found himself back inside his mind on the floor with Joshua looking down at him with a guilty expression on his face. Letting his tears trail down his face Tiberius looked around them. Not waiting for him to asked Joshua answered his unanswered question. _**JT is taking control right now while I talk to you about what you just saw. **_Tiberius started to shake when the images appeared in his mind(mind inside a mind). _I beg you, Joshua please tell me I was seeing things, that what I saw was not real... _When Tiberius voice broke, Joshua let out a deep breath and crouched down, place a hand on Tiberius's shoulder. _**Tiberius what you saw was real...What you saw was Emma's and Manuela's souls. **_Tiberius looked back to Joshua with completed shock. _Their souls look like that! _Standing up Joshua place his hand out to Tiberius. _**Come with me, I'll explain everything to you, and I promise what I'm about to say will help you understand what is to come, and don't worry about being in here to long, because when 1 minute go's by outside an hour go's by in here...**_

After helping Tiberius up Joshua lead him back to the circle with the three chairs still in it, once they both were sitting Joshua begun to speak. _**Remember when I mention you have 'clearer eyes' now? **_Tiberius nod his head yes. _**Well those eyes of yours are call 'spiritual soul eyes'**_ _**and they give you the sight to see peoples souls. **_

_So those really were Emma and Manny's souls I saw?_

_**Yes. Your able to see what others can't... **_Joshua sighed when he saw Tiberius shiver after he said that.

_**Tiberius I know you don't want to. But I need you to picture them both here inside your mind so I can teach you how to use your spiritual soul eyes... **_Tiberius narrow his eyes.

_Forget it. I'm not going to do this...you can take these so call 'spiritual' eyes from me and give me back my normal eyes._

_**I can't take back what I didn't give...'Father' gave you that gift not I.**_

_Well 'father' can take back his curse gift!_

**_Tiberius you don't mean that! _**The sharp tone was enough for Tiberius to noticed Joshua was serous, but he didn't care.

_Yes I do... I wish- _Joshua slap his hand over Tiberius's mouth with a hard stare.

**_Tiberius understand this... once 'father' takes back this gift he gave you. You and I will returned back to our own time, where you are dead and away from Liberty and James...Is that what you want, because that's what will happen. _**Joshua exclaimed, removed his hand from Tiberius's mouth.

_**I know that you don't want to go back, now that you get another chance to do things right. **_Joshua closed his eyes, and rubbed a hand through his hair, letting go of a sigh before sitting back in his chair.

_If what your saying is true. Then I wasn't brought back just to make sure me and Liberty have a future together. _Feeling his real age, Joshua view Tiberius with a grim expression.

_**I'm afraid so Tiberius... You were giving these 'spiritual soul eyes' for a reason.**_

Tiberius had a lost expression. _Why? I don't remember agreeing to this?_

_**Oh my boy, but you did agree to it.**_

Taking back, Tiberius gawk at Joshua. _What? How? When?_

_**When you said you would do anything to keep Liberty's fate from turning out like it did. **_Joshua explain to Tiberius while over looking his shock. Tiberius opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. There was nothing he could say or do but to corroborate. _If_ _I accept this gift. What was 'father's' purpose for giving me these eyes? _

_**The purpose of these eyes are so you can make sure 'father's' plans happen. **_reply Joshua. **_You see Tiberius, things happen before and after your death... _**When Joshua saw that Tiberius was all ears he continued. _**Good people die by taking there lifes, others never had a chance to take their first breaths, and old loves were never reunited while new loves never met. That's why you were giving this one chance to fix all this. With this blessing 'father' gave you. You will be able to help not only your friends and family but people you haven't even met yet. **_After being inform of how important this is. Tiberius knew what he had to do. _I just got one more question to ask before_ _I agree to this_.

_**Ask away. **_

_Will I be able to block this... what did you call them 'spiritual soul eyes' from my sight?_

Joshua nod before responding. _**Oh course you'll be able to block it and I will teach you how too, after I show you how to use it first. **_

Satisfies with the answer Tiberius grinned. _Alright Joshua tell what I need to do? _

Joshua grinned back. _**Like I confirm earlier I need you to picture both Emma and Manuela souls.**_

_How do I do that? _Tiberius shrugged.

_**Just close your eyes and imagine their soul self's were here. **_

Tiberius sighed. _Your the guide. _Tiberius brace himself before he picture their souls inside his head. _Ok I did it, now what?_

_**Now I want you to open your eyes.**_

Tiberius reopen his eyes, not prepare with what he saw, he jumped but Joshua obtain him before he could run out of the circle. _**I need you to analyze each girls soul before we can continue on...and I need you to push down your fear of what your seeing, because believe me other people's souls are more mortified then theirs.**_

_What about Liberty's soul, is it like theirs or worse?_

_**Every person who has a half of soul like you and Liberty...are restricted. The spiritual soul eyes can't see into a half soul only full souls. **_

_Why?_

_**I'm not allowed to tell you. **_Tiberius gave him a sharp look. _**Hey! Don't look at me like that, I don't make the rules I just follow them. **_Tiberius rolled his eyes at Joshua.

_Whatever let's just get this over with..._Saying that, Tiberius turned with a determine look on his face towards Emma and Manny then glance back to Joshua. _I'm ok to keep going...so what's next?_

_**Choose which one of them you want to observe first. **_

Tiberius look from Emma to Manny, and decide on picking the one who was always like a real sister to him.

_I pick Emma._ Joshua nodded at Tiberius choice.

_**Good choice, now I need you to study her soul. **_

Tiberius swallow a lump in his throat before studying Emma's appearance. Instead of her rich blond hair, happy express and beautiful figure. Tiberius saw stringy blond hair that was barely attach to her scalp, heavy dark bags under her lifeless eyes, on her forehead was 'Peter?'. And a swell throat that made her look like she was part frog, down her arms were red crawl marks that went from her shoulders to her wrists. She had red bumps that started inside her thighs down to her ankles, she wasn't wearing any clothes or shoes. But the worst parts on her body, that Tiberius was having a hard time to look at was she had a big hole between her eyes with a trail of blood dripping out, below her neck sewed in her skin was Sean's name. After observing Emma's appearance for a few seconds Tiberius spurn around to Joshua.

_Now what?_

_**Now you need to take a deep look into Emma's soul, but only from 12 til now. **_

_How do I do that? _

_**Just tell yourself you want to look pass her soul's appearance, into the actually soul's mind.**_

Not saying anything Tiberius made himself look pass Emma's soul appearance. And before he knew it he was watching Emma's life in her point of view. He could feel all her emotions. By the time he pull back. Tiberius found he was out of breath.

_Emma...went...through...all that._

_**Yes she did...Are you strong enough to keep going? Do you need a minute?**_

Still trying to catch his breath Tiberius could only nod yes. _**Ok then will wait until your ready.**_

**5 hours later(aka 5 minutes)**

_**Alright now that you had time to rest lets continued where we stop at. **_Joshua said to Tiberius. **_Do you remember all that you saw in Emma's soul?_**

_Yes. _

_**Good. Then I need you to tell in detail about each part of what Emma's appearance stand for. **_Explained Joshua, he raised a eyebrow. **_Can you do that? _**Feeling a lot better Tiberius gave a sly smirk.

_I believe I can. _Without taking a glance at Emma, Tiberius begun. _1. Emma's stringy hair lost is symbolize to Snake going through leukaemia. 2. her baggy eyes, red craw marks stand for her always babysitting her baby brother, taking care of Manny and never having time to herself. 3. the swell throat and red bumps represents gonorrhea she got from Jay. 4. the reason she's naked stands for the pedophile Jordan who she met online and almost rape her. 5. Sean's name sewed on her chest means she still in love with him,and the 'Peter?' stands for a new crush but she's not sure if he's worth losing Manny over and finally. 6. the hole between her eyes stands for the shooting with Rick. She still thinks about it. Well Joshua have I left anything out._

_**Wow I'm impress...I know 'father' said you would catch on quick but I never thought it be this quick. Are you ready to check out Manuela's soul** **now?**_

Without answering Tiberius turned his attention over to Manny. He didn't know why but for some reason after entering Emma's soul and feeling what she went through. He found himself more calm now then before. Tiberius looked over Manny's appearance. Manny had two pigtails that look like they were never brush. She wore a dirty cheerleader uniform with Degrass's colors, and printed on the top of the uniform was the words 'Paige's Lap Dog'. On her left foot was a white heel and on her right foot was a pink dress shoe that look like it belong to a five year old, stamp on her forehead was ' Craig Manning's Property' and just like Emma, Manny had a hole, but her hole wasn't between hers eyes it was where her stomach was suppose to be. But beside the hole, Tiberius was surprised to see that her chest look like a boy's chest. Not waiting for Joshua tell him to. Tiberius enter Manny soul's mind.

**2 Days went by (aka 2 hours)**

Tiberius draw back from Manny's mind, and Joshua watched as Tiberius lean back in his chair, took a big sigh before speaking. _1. her unbrush pigtails stand for her parents who think she's still their little girl and not a young lady. 2. the dirty cheerleader uniform represents how she felt when Peter video tape her. 3. 'Paige's Lap Dog' stand for how bossy Paige was to her before kicking her off the 'Spirit Squad'. 4. Her heel on her left foot is symbolize for mature, and the dress shoe on her right foot is symbolize for immature. 5. 'Craig Manning's Property is what it says. Manny believes she's Craig's Property because he was her first. 6. the hole in her stomach stands for the abortion she had... 7. her flat chest represents how she thinks people see her. _After saying all that Tiberius look straight over to Joshua with a puzzled look.

_Why do I feel more connected to Emma's soul then Manny's, I mean from what I seen. Manny's been through more then Emma, but I found myself feeling more sad for Emma then Manny._

_**That's because unlike Manny. You have always seen Emma as a sister , while Manny was a good friend at first and then a girlfriend and just now Manny starting to feel like a sister to you. But don't worry by the end of this year. You'll have the same strong connect with Manny that you have with Emma. **_Joshua let this information sink into Tiberius before speaking again. _**Now that you know how to use your spiritual gift, there's only one more thing to learn then we'll be done. **_Joshua waited until Tiberius gave him his complete attention._** And that is, how to block your spiritual eyes, so you wont have another situation like earlier. **_Tiberius place a hand behind his head, laughed uneasy.

_Hey that's not my fault. How was I to know I be looking into my friends real souls. _Said Tiberius with a frown.

Joshua rolled his eye while smiling. _**Whatever, lets just start. **_He stood up in front of Tiberius, closed his eyes, when he opened them Tiberius could see that Joshua's eyes were glowing a bright white light._** Tiberius stand up! **_Tiberius did as he was told. _**Now place your hands on top of my hands and closed your eyes and picture how your friends looked before you saw their souls. **_

Tiberius shut his eyes and place his hands over Joshua's. When the images of the girls appeared in his head. Tiberius felt strong energy rush through his body, his spirit became more calmer. _Where is this energy coming from?_

_**This spiritual energy is yours, it's just been asleep this whole time, and I'm bringing it to the surface so you be able to control your eyes at will, so you wont be drained when you use them. **_

_But I haven't been tired since I look through Emma's mind? I didn't even break a sweat with Manny's mind. _Joshua's eyes change back to his sky blue ones, he view Tiberius sitting back down, he couldn't help but to frown.

_**Tiberius you were inside Manny's mind for two days in here, that's means you stayed inside her mind for 2 hours outside. And the only reason you didn't get exhausted from being in her mind, is because you took 5 hours to restore your energy from Emma's mind before jumping into Manny's. **_Joshua snap his finger and Emma and Manny disappeared from sight. **_I admit your becoming capable of your blessing a lot faster then I thought but you still need to know, that once your outside. You can't be in someone's mind for longer then 5 minutes, anything longer and you might hurt the person or kill them. Do you understand what I'm saying?_**

Tiberius was about to say he did, but he was interrupted. **So? Have you taught him how to use them yet? **Joshua and Tiberius faced JT who was standing outside the circle, looking like he was on his last leg. **Because I don't think I can keep my eyes opened anymore. **Tiberius rushed over to JT right before he passed out in his arms. JT peer up at Tiberius with a sleepy expression. **Hey older self...I talk to Toby for you, and he said he will help out. **JT yawn before continued on. **And since I saw your plans... **He yawn again. **I asked Toby to bring Danny to me at lunch time, he agreed to it...Right now we. **JT pointed at himself then Tiberius. **Are standing inside a empty classroom that will be empty until lunch is over.**He wiped the sleep from his eyes and leaned more against Tiberius. **We're waiting for Toby and Danny... And don't worry about Libby, she in the editing room doing some early paper work the last I saw her...Oh yeah she made appointment with her doctor for next Wednesday after school at 4:15... **He was out cold after saying that.

Still holding him up Tiberius with concern on his face turned to Joshua. _Why is he's like this? _

Joshua snapped his finger, and a twin bed appeared behind him. **_JT is in this shape because theirs three spirits inside one body...his body and this whole time we been in this body, _**Joshua snapped his finger again, JT vanished from Tiberius's arms and reappeared on the bed, and blanket appeared over his body while he slept. **_I been transferring my powers to him to keep him from being drained while we're here in his body, and he got exhausted because I had to use my powers to awaken yours. _**He watched as Tiberius looked over his head at JT with grim look. _You mean it's my fault he's like this? _Joshua shook his head. **_No Tiberius. JT knew what was going to happen before it happen, as long as he's in this circle he'll be ok. This circle is like a recharging center for you and JT, while your outside. He'll be in here getting his energy back. He did his part, now it's yours. _**

_But what about my eyes- _Tiberius stopped in mid sentence when Joshua lift a hand to silences him.

**_At the moment it's blocked, and to unblock it all you have to do is tell yourself you want to uncover the person's soul and you'll be able to see their soul, when you want to block it, just picture what they look like before you uncovered their soul. And that's all you have to do. _**Joshua smirked overlooking Tiberius angry expression. **_You better get outside before Toby comes back and finds you space out._**

Rolling his eyes Tiberius turned his back to Joshua, Joshua watched Tiberius keep walking until he fade away. **_Good Luck little one. _**

*****Outside his mind*****

Reopening his eyes JT found he was exactly in a deserted class. He took a gander at his surroundings, and made his way up to the front of the class and sat on the teacher's desk, check the clock the on the wall. _Hmm...It's only been 15 seconds since lunch started._

"You computer dork! Let go of me! If JT wants to see me he can come and see me at my locker, not at lunch time! Now let go of my arm already!

Hearing Danny's voice outside the door, JT couldn't help but to roll his eyes. It took about 2 seconds for Toby to enter the class while dragging a very angry Danny. Still not moving from his spot on the desk JT viewed Toby letting go of Danny's right arm, looking at him.

"JT has something he needs to tell you." Toby said.

"Thanks Tobes. I owe you one." JT smiled at his best friend before turning his attention to Danny.

Danny who was now glaring at JT spoke. "What could be so important that you had to get this dork to drag here against my will?

"First of all, you know his name his Toby so use it, second of all I asked him to bring you here because, what I'm about to tell you I don't want others to know yet."

Danny rolled his eyes. "If your talking about this morning with you and my sister getting caught in the parking lot by Principal Hatzilakos. I already know about-... actually the whole damn school knows about-"

As Danny kept ranting JT faced Toby. "Toby could you go close the door? I believe things are about to hit the ceiling."

"Sure man."

After Toby closed the door and stood in the back of the room, JT looked back at Danny who was still ranting.

"If I knew you was going-" JT let out deep sigh.

"Liberty is pregnant."

Silents fell over the classroom, neither boy said anything for awhile. Until Danny started laughing.

"HA HA HA! That's a good one man!" Danny leaned against a desk to keep his self up. "I know you come up with crazy things to make people laugh...But this is the funnies."

Toby glanced at JT and saw he had no expression on his face, and then turned to Danny who was still laughing. _This wont turned out good._

Getting tired of listening to the laughing JT finally spoke. "Danny I'm not joking Liberty is pregnant."

JT heard Danny laughing stop as fast as it came, and saw his eyes went from shock to upset in one second. JT wasn't surprise when Danny grabbed him by shirt. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Toby rush over to pull Danny off of him. But JT stopped him from interfering. Stepping back Toby watched as Danny glared at JT while JT stayed calm.

"Danny if you want to beat me up then go head, but it wont change anything." JT explained. "You and I both know what happen last time we fought, the only person who got hurt was Liberty, I'm not going to be the one to upset her again." JT stared hard into Danny's eyes. "I love your sister to much to do that to her."

"Oh but you don't love her enough to wear a CONDOM!" Danny growled. "I swear ever since my sister started dating you she's been doing stupid things like getting herself pregnant by someone like you...If I didn't know any better I say my sister was becoming as stupid as you-"

JT couldn't take anymore. "I don't care what you call me, but don't and I mean don't call Liberty stupid!" He glared at Danny. "She's smarties person in this school and that go's for the teachers too!" He said. "And I do love your sister! We did have a condom, but it wasn't the right size so it slip off." JT frowned after saying that. " I know it's my fault she's pregnant, that's why I'm telling you that we decide to keep the baby-"

"WHAT!" Danny yelled in shock, and drop JT back on the desk. "But if she's keeps the baby...then dad will disown her."

"That's why I need your help-"

"Why would I help you? Your the reason why my sister's going to get kicked out!"

"Will you shut up and let me speak!" JT was shaking with anger. "Your sister wont be kick out, I have a feeling your mother wan't let that happen and either will you."

"So what? Your going to make my parents take care of your mistake."

"Our baby is not a mistake!" yelled JT. "And if it was up to me I wouldn't asked your parents for a dime for my child... But I have to face facts I'm just a teenager and I can't take care of Liberty and our baby all by myself."

"I knew it! Your going make Liberty go through this alone-"

"NO!" JT was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "There's a opening at the drugstore at the mall, and I'm going for the job after school today..." He gave Danny a serious face. "And even if your parents and you don't want me too... I'm staying by Liberty's side through the whole thing."

Danny looked at JT, tried to see if he was bluffing but he found that JT was serious. "Since I care about my sister..." he shook his head, and sigh before looking back at JT. "And I don't want to see her hurt...so I guess I wont beat you up just yet, and I'll help you and my sister out...but I'm only doing this for my sister and my niece or nephew."

JT smiled. "Good to know." He said and slipped off the teacher's desk." There are two things I need your help with, the first is Liberty has a doctor appointment next Wednesday at 4:15. It's to make sure she and the baby are ok, I need you to have your parents at home when I bring Liberty home...I don't want her to have a chance to change her mind about telling them."

"Do you want to die? Because once dad knows he's going to kill you."

JT couldn't help but to laugh. "Believe Danny dieing is 'last' thing on my mind." He said between his laughing. Danny waited until JT calmed down before speaking.

"Since you'll be dead next Wednesday I'll agree to this as one of your last wishes on earth. But how will I know you two are on your way to the house?"

"I'll call before we leave the doctor's office."

Danny nodded his head. "Ok that will work...And as for your last wish?" Danny sat down in the desk chair in front of JT who was leaning against the desk he was sitting on earlier.

JT looked in the back of the classroom at Toby who was smirking behind Danny. He knew what JT was going to offer Danny, they both knew that Danny wouldn't say no to this offer.

"Yes... my last wish...It seem I have practice after school with the 'Spirit Squad' in the gym...but since I have important matters to take care of after school..." A smirk came to his face. "I was hoping you would take my place this afternoon."

JT saw Danny's face lit up after hearing that. "Are you serious?" Danny stood up and approached JT. "Are you really asking me to take your place this afternoon?"

"No." JT watched as Danny frown. "I'm offering you to be Degrassi's new mascot...so what do say? Do you want the position?"

Danny grip JT's shoulders and hung his head before lifting it back up, with a angry stare. "I love my sister, I'm still upset with you for getting her pregnant...But dude after that offer your making it hard for me to hate you right now..."

Amused JT chuckled. "Danny. You can stay mad at me, heck if I was in your shoes I be tick off at me to." He stop chuckling and stare straight at Danny. "I can't undo what I did. But I'm not going to back down when it becomes difficult for me and Liberty. And if you think I'm giving you this offer to win back your friendship your wrong. Besides Toby you are the only one who knows my moves and dances, and I know you can do most of them in your sleep. So know that I pick you to take my position as the Degrassi's panther because your the right guy for it and nothing else."

After hearing all that. Danny stepped back from him, tried to keep his face straight but finding it to be harder said then done. JT and Toby watched his face go from anger to a stunned look before shaking his head, looking back at them with a smirk. "I know I'm going to be mad at you for awhile but to be honest with you JT you never lost my friendship."

A smile appeared on JT's lips. "So I'll take it you accept my offer." He stuck out his hand to Danny.

"Girls like sexy Paige and angel Darcy practicing and getting sweaty, the only male in the gym is me. It's ever guys dream. So of course I accept your offer." Danny said with excitement, shook JT's hand.

Toby bust out laughing, when Danny said that, which JT followed behind and before any of them knew it, all three guys were laughing.

Calming down JT looked up to the clock. "Wow. Theirs still time before lunch ends." JT turned back to his friends. "Danny you still have some time to eat."

"Forget eating I got a mascot suit to try on..." respond Danny. "Is it still in your gym locker?"

"No it's in the trunk of my car, I had to have it clean Thursday because of the game we had Tuesday where the girls pour orange soda on the basketball team with me in the middle of it all." JT explain, toss his keys from his pocket to Danny who caught them. "Just bring them back when your done with them."

"Thanks man." And with that Danny left the room and they both could hear him singing the thong song down the hall. Not hearing Danny in the hall anymore Toby faced JT. "That went well."

"Yeah it actually did, I thought I would leave this room with a bloody nose or a busted lip, but I guess I got lucky." JT smirked, and made his way out the door of classroom with Toby walking beside him. "Liberty said she was going to be in editing room at lunch didn't she?"

"Yeah she said she needed to finish some paper work before the meeting she's holding in there this afternoon." Both boys turned the corner heading for the editing room. "Liberty wanted to go over the sign ups for the morning announcement." Toby saw a gleam in his best friend's eye. "Oh know. I not helping you get try out for the morning announcement, besides Liberty gets the last say not me."

A cocky smirked came to JT's lips when he step inside the editing room, locked eyes with Liberty. "If my Libby is who I need to talk to. Then this will be easy." He whispered for only Toby could hear , then walked over to Liberty's desk.

Toby watched JT lean closer to Liberty's face so no one could hear their conversation. But when Liberty shook her head no. Toby knew JT wasn't going to get his way. Making his way to his computer where he left his lunch there earlier to go help his best friend.

Taking a bite of his turkey sandwich, Toby found his attention returning back to his two friends. And saw JT whisper something into Liberty ear, who after hearing it looked at JT and sighed before nodding her head yes, and excite that she finally agreed for him to have a try out JT kiss her. Toby felt his cheek become warm when Liberty pull JT closer to deepen their kiss. Turning his head from them, he couldn't help but wish it was him kissing Liberty and not JT. He sighed, took a sip from his root beer. Toby knew if JT ever found out that he shout out about JT telling him about he's and Liberty's sex life on purpose. That he would lose his best friend, and since he didn't have that many friends, let alone best friends after Rick die not long ago he wasn't ready to lose someone who is like a brother to him over a little crush. He glance back to JT and Liberty to find they were sitting closer with Liberty almost in JT's lap leaning her forehead against his while feeding him some of her leftover tuna sandwich and sharing her sport drink, and the way they were looking at each other told Toby they we're in real devoted love for one of another, and friendship like his and JT wasn't worth ruining over a small crush or destroying a relationship that he watch from the 'beginning'.

Finally pushing those thoughts from his mind Toby started working on his paper that needed to be on Liberty's desk before this afternoon. Toby heard the bell ring to end lunch but since him and Liberty and JT next class was a free period they continued their working(JT reaching for books for Liberty so she wont over do it). Toby was about to click 'print' on his computer when suddenly Liberty ran out of the room holding her mouth with JT following right behind her. Clicking 'print' Toby got up and walked over to the printer and took his article out, place it on Liberty's desk. Going back to his computer Toby brought up the sign up list on the screen and saw that JT's name was on there, chuckled to himself. Toby print out a copy so he could put it up on the wall in the main hall so everyone would be able to view it.

"Here I saw it printing out when I came in." JT said handing Toby the sign up sheet list.

"Thanks man."

JT pulled up a seat, they both sat there in front of Toby's computer in complete quite for awhile. That was until Toby couldn't handled anymore silents. "I got to ask?" He didn't speak until JT face him. "How did you get Liberty to give you a try out?"

JT shrugged. "I just promise her I would take her wherever she wants to eat tomorrow."

"Where did she pick?"

"The Dot."

Toby blinked. "The Dot?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but she said she loves their chili and cheese fries, but only if Spinner makes them because he's the only one that doesn't make them taste like a mouth full of grease." Toby glare at him. "Hey! Don't get mad at me. There Liberty's words not mine."

"Whatever." Toby log out of the school's site and entering his website and started checking his emails.

"I know your still sore with what Spinner did to Rick...But I hope you give him another chance."

Not moving his eyes from the computer screen. "Rick didn't get another chance JT and what about Jimmy he'll never walk again."

"So. That doesn't mean nothing... He can still talk, use his arms. A lot of people can do a lot of things in chairs...Jimmy just new to it right now... before you know it he'll be same old Jimmy he always been." JT said before looking at the clock on the back wall. "It's really not just Spinner who's became a outcast...Liberty and I ran into Kendra leaving the bathroom, turns out all her friends disc her after they found out about Spinner being one of the bullies who pick on Rick. And thanks to my Libby's mood swings she felt bad for Kendra and invited her to our date Saturday...and I was wandering if maybe you could join us?"

Toby turned to JT, "JT did you forget that we broke up? Kendra doesn't know I'll be there, and when she does she'll get upset."

"Actually she agreed to go because I told her you were going."

"Really?" Toby was shock.

JT nodded his head. "Yep she even look happy when I said you were coming...So what do say? Will you do it?"

"What time?"

"8:00 p.m."

"I'll be there."

Toby and JT did their old camp hand shake, looked up funny videos of cat flushing them self down the toilet until Liberty came back and asked JT to help her with some file papers she needed to get to the teacher's lounge. Standing outside the editing room with the try out list in hand. Toby watched as JT carry a heavy stack of files down the hall with Liberty walking beside him, talking to him about something Toby couldn't hear.

_Yep our friendship means more to me then some crush...I like Liberty but I can't do that to my brother. _He thought,while making his way towards the main hall. _and JT did say Kendra look happy to hear I was going too..._ _maybe things with Kendra will turn out great..._ Finding his mind thinking about Kendra brought a smile to his face.

*****In Hall *****

As the bell ring for the end of the day, JT hurry down the hall to his locker to get his stuff and get to the drugstore. Sighing in relief he lock his locker and shoulder his back-pack, started his way down the hall, that was until he was stop by being grabbed and turned around by none other then Paige Michalchuk who looked tick off, with Darcy standing behind her with her arms folded, and frown. "What do you think your doing?"

Getting himself out of Paige's firm grip. "I believe I'm going to the mall...why is something wrong?"

"Is...Something wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong there's a little pervert wearing your suit and when I tell him to get out of it HE TELLS ME YOU GAVE UP BEING THE MASCOT FOR DEGRASSI AND GAVE HIM YOUR PANTHER SUIT!

"He's right I did quit and gave him the position."

"But why would you do that? What could be more important then cheering with the 'Spirit Squad'? Darcy asked making him feel like his reason didn't mean anything. Not even giving her second thought JT turned his attention back to Paige who now had long face.

"First Manny, then Alex, and now you JT."Paige bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. "You know I see you like a little brother and every since Spinner did what he did to Jimmy all I have left is you in 'Spirit Squad'..." JT gave a friendly hug to Paige and the way she hug him back he knew she didn't care who saw." Pulling back from the hug JT smiled at Paige.

"Hey don't get upset, we can still talk in the halls between classes."

Paige wiped her eyes and smile back. "Your right...Are you going to tell me why you quit?"

JT sighed and rub his hand through his hair. "I can't tell you right now but I promise everybody will know in a couple of weeks."

Satisfy with his answer Paige smiled. "Ok 'little brother' I trust you." saying that Paige peck him on the lips which JT froze when she did. "I thought it be fare to kiss you on the lips since I already kiss you on the cheek before.

"Not that I didn't like the small kiss and I'm sure my 12 year old self is jumping up and down for finally getting a kiss from you. But don't take this the wrong way but I have a girlfriend who I love very much, I know how word travels fast in this school so please if you want to kiss me let it just be on the cheek and not on lips."

Instead of getting mad Paige place her hand on JT's cheek, leaned in, and kiss his cheek before stepping back. "Little Liberty is very lucky to have you...Don't ever let her go...ok."

"Don't worry about that happening." He chuckled. "I like to stay but I have something I need to do."

"See you Monday little brother."

"See you then big sis." After saying that JT raced down the hall, Paige watched him until he turned a counter. After he was out of sight Darcy show her displeasure of being ignore through the whole conversation. "I don't know who he think he is...overlooking me like I not even here. He's just still jealous that I was the better actor in that pathetic blood bath they called a play. I've got more talent in my pinky then he has in his whole body, -"

Paige whipped around, facing Darcy with hard glared. "Now listen here little girl. I know your going to be the leader of 'Spirit Squad' next year but until then I'm still the leader and I wont have you putting any and I mean any of friends down and that go's for JT too. And as for what you already said your punishment is that you have to be the new mascot Danny's practice partner for the rest of the year." and with saying that Paige made her way back to the gym. Following behind Paige, Darcy gave her a dirty look and folded her arms.

*****Further down the hall*****

If they would of look down the hall they would of noticed Liberty standing at her locker, and heard the whole conversation between JT and Paige. And almost stepped in when Paige kiss him on the lips, but when he told Paige he was in love with his girlfriend and didn't want her to kiss him on the lips again. She knew then that he really love her and only her, that's why she can't let him give up something he loves to do. Slamming her locker and leaving her back-pack on the floor she ran out of the school and into the parking lot where she saw that JT was still there but was starting his car.

"JT!" she yelled banging on his window.

Turning his car off JT stepped out of his car to be tackle against his closed car door by Liberty who was balling on his shoulder. Not sure what was going on JT rub her back and comfort her. "Shh..Libby why are you crying did something happen?" Liberty lift up head, and JT noticed something was missing. "Hey Libby where's your glasses?"

"I left them in the meeting room... JT you can't give up being the panther mascot."

"Liberty I'm doing this cause I want to-"

"No your not. Your doing this because of me and I wont let you. Just because I might be pregnant doesn't mean you have to give up something you love to do."

JT took a deep sigh and then leaned his head against hers. "Yes I loved being the Degrassi's panther, but I love you and our soon to be baby more then being the mascot of our school, and Danny's been wanting to be the panther for long time so now he can." He kiss her forehead, then stepped back from his car and let go of their embrace, looked at her. "Remember what we talked about in the car this morning about our needs and wants come second while the-"

"While the baby's needs come first, yes I remember...I guess your not going to change your mind are you."

"Nope." He kiss her lips and then open his door, got in his car started it back up before rolling his window down. "Libby after I'm done at the mall I'll be back to take you home ok?"

Liberty nod her head. "Ok...JT?"

"Yeah?"

She walked up to his window and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you James Tiberius Yorke."

He smiled at her. "I love you too Liberty Van Zandt."

After saying that Liberty step back from the car and watched him drive off down the road, she watched until she couldn't see his car anymore, then went back into the school.

*****Mall*****

"Hmm...seem like everything here is in order." said the cashier woman siting behind the counter that cover most of her body, checking over JT's application. The woman had ocean green eyes and long rich red hair in a ponytail. She glance to JT. "Can you come back tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning for a interview?"

Trying not to be nervous about being in the same drugstore he stole from last time. JT looked at her name tag before speaking. "Actuality I was hoping if I could do my interview today Ms. Misty."

She frown at him. "Please don't call me Ms Misty." she asked. "Just Misty...I only been out of college for three years I not that old yet."

Feeling he insult her, JT started to apology but she stop him. "It's ok you didn't do anything wrong you was just doing the courtesy thing, that tells me your a sweet young gentlemen and a cute one at that." Misty said and wink at him.

Misty saw he was blushing and trying not to look her in the eyes. Misty knew she was making the young boy uncomfortable but she couldn't help it, he was a cutie and she knew if she was younger and still in high school she would of asked him out. A smile came to her lips as she thought of who this young man remind her of.

"You know...you look just like my husband Ashton did as a teenager." Misty stood up from her chair she was siting in and JT was able to see she was full out pregnant. "I known that man since we were kids in the pre-k and had a little puppy love in 2nd grade and by 4th grade we broke-up because he said I was a ulgy girl, we became good friends in the 5th grade and we hated each other by 6th grade, it took him until we were in the 11 grade to tell me he still like me..." Misty shook her head before giving him tender smile. "Seeing that you probably are a lot like my husband was in school. I bet you have a little sweetheart am I right?"

"Your partly right... actually I known her since 4th grade we were good friends and at end of 4th grade, she became my girlfriend, but somthing happen at the end of 5th grade before summer break that made us break-up, and by 6th grade we were at each other's throat, it was 7 grade when she told me she still like me, and I told her I was gay so she would know I moved on, it took me until the 9 grade to admit that I still like her to myself and it took her to kiss me last year in school before I admit it to her that I still care for her." Taking out his wallet JT show Misty a picture of Liberty. "This was a dance we went to last year at school... I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off her the whole night."

Misty study the picture JT pass to her. In the picture was of a young boy and young girl who were smiling in front of a big red cardboard heart. She could tell the boy in the picture was the young man in front her right now. When she look at the girl she saw the girl was wearing a pretty grown dress with her hair little up and little down. "I can see why you couldn't keep your eyes off of her she is a very beautiful young lady who's beauty is natural and not store bought. And that kind of beauty is rare...Hold on to her this time, she's a keeper." She told him while handing back the picture to him, and gave him a weird look. "Did you really pretend to be gay so she would leave you alone?"_they look familer...but where have I seen them?_

Becoming embarrass with the way Misty was looking at him JT nodded his head and sighed. "Yes..." he said hanging his head. "It was suppose to work but instead it back fire. Knowing I was lying Liberty tried to get me to announce to the school that I was 'gay' so I told her truth..."

"I bet she was upset with you wasn't she."

"Yeah she was... and the funny thing is after seeing how hurt Liberty was and realizing how much she still really like me..."

"You found out you still like her too, but because you didn't want your friends or classmates laughing and teasing you. You push those feelings down didn't you."

JT lift his head up in shock with his mouth hanging opening. "How did you know that?"

_I know why they look familer there just like me and Ashton. _She thought giving a full out laugh,. "Because that's how my husband Ashton found out he still had feelings for me. We were in the 6 grade when my older sister read my diary and found out that I was still in love with Ashton. She told everybody in school and when it got back to him everybody and I mean everybody in school tease him for it. And just like you Ashton didn't like being tease so he told the school that he could never like someone like me. And to prove to everyone that he didn't like me, he started picking on me and called me names like 'carrot top' or pale legs and the worst of them all was 'flat chest'." Misty saw JT look her up and down and gave her look that said 'was he blind'.

Misty giggle. "Oh I didn't always look like this, I was more tomboy growing up, I hang out with boys and not the girls... I had short hair with a side ponytail and wore long jeans and small t-shirts. I was the kind of girl guys look at as a friend and nothing more. But the summer before 9 grade I woke up and found my hair was darker and longer and I wasn't 'flat chest' no more. I became one of hottest girls in school all the boys who saw me as 'just friend' wanted to be more then 'just a friend'. An out all those guys I dated I was still in love with my first crush, and when he finally asked me out to the spring dance I said yes and then I hit him upside the head for making me wait and then kiss him on lips. We have been together ever since." After that Misty looked at her watch on her wrist, pick up JT's application off the counter. "Oh look at time I'm so sorry...Once I start talking sometimes it's hard for me to stop. Just wait at those blue chairs over there and I'll see if my boss can give you a interview." Said Misty pointing at a waiting area in the corner, then started her way to the other side of the counter.

Sitting in one of the blue chairs in the waiting area JT watched as Misty started a conversation with a very familiar old man. _Mr. Sanford... _JT didn't know what made him do it but one second he was siting in the waiting area and the next he was inside Mr. Sanford 's mind. He saw that Mr. Sanford first name was Joseph and he liked playing jokes on people when he was a kid and teen, JT found out that when Joseph was 13 he lost his parents in a train crash and had to live with he's mother's sister in Canada where he found his first love, JT even saw Joseph' prom picture. _Wait? That woman she looks familiar...where have I seen this picture before?_ Before he could go any deeper inside Joseph's mind he was pulled out by Joshua who sound like he was tick off.

_**WHAT IN HEAVENS WERE YOU THINKING! YOU DON'T GO INSIDE JUST ANYBODY'S MIND WITHOUT ME GIVING YOU THE OK TIBERIUS! **_

Tiberius grab his head when Joshua's loud voice made him get a headache. _But you said I wasn't allowed inside half souls, JOSEPH HAS A WHOLE SOUL! Why are you getting mad because I went in his mind?..._

**Joshua tell him or I will. **

_**It was you... your one that made Tiberius look inside his mind didn't you!**_

**I did because he needs to know who that man really is...SO TELL HIM ABOUT THAT woman IN THAT PICTURE OR WHY SHE LOOKS SO FAMILIAR TO HIM...OR WHAT ABOUT WHO REALLY NAME US OR WHO WE WAS REALLY NAME AFTER! TELL HIM TIB-**

_**JT DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! DO YOU HEAR ME? IT'S TOO SOON- **_

**THAT'S BS AND YOU KNOW IT! HE NEEDS TO KNOW!**

Clinching his head Tiberius couldn't take their arguing anymore. _WILL TWO JUST SHUT UP! YOUR GIVING ME THE MOTHER OF ALL HEADACHES! _Once everyone was silent Tiberius took a deep breathe before speaking again. _JT why did that picture let alone that young woman look familiar to me._

JT looked over to Joshua who after few seconds gave him the ok. _**You can tell him about the picture and about where his name came from, but I'm not ready to tell him that other part yet. **_

JT nod his head with understanding. **Tiberius I gonna show you instead of telling you. **Before Tiberius could ask what JT was talking about, he found himself inside his grandmother's bedroom. _"What am I doing here? _

"**I brought you here to show you why that picture looks familiar to you" **JT said beside him. **"We're inside our childhood memory, we are about 6 years old at the time-"**

Before JT could finish speaking both him and Tiberius watched as a 6 year old James open the bedroom door looking around to see if the coast was clear, when he saw it was he made his way over to his grandmother's bed, and sat at the edge of it with a sad face.

"Why couldn't I go with mom and Amber to meet Mickey Mouse-" He broke off and kicked the brown carpet. "I don't believe mommy, when she said I was to young to go...Amber is only 10!"

"I know grandmother said that Amber was joking about mom not loving me because I look so much like dad...but I'm starting to believe that big sister is right...I mean Amber looks more like mom then me and every time mom go's places she always takes Amber and leaves me here with grandmother-" He kicked the carpet again. "It's my birthday not sis!

"I love grandmother but I wish mommy would give me attention like she does Amber, It's not fare!"With tears in his eyes and his little voice breaking JT crawl under his grandmother's blue cover on her bed and snuggled up to her white pillow, cried his heart out.

"Mommy hates me...I wish I didn't look like my dad...maybe mommy would love me then!" Pressing his face into the pillow JT slipped his little hands under the pillow and felt something hard and cold. Moving the pillow he found what was so hard, it was picture frame with a young couple in the picture. Wiping his face of tears JT grabbed the picture frame and placed it on his lap and study the couple. The picture had a light texture to it, it wasn't black/white but it didn't have a lot of color to it either. The young man in the picture had dark black hair and strong deep brown eyes with a black suit on and he had his arms around the young woman's waist smiling in the picture. JT turned to the woman in the picture, she had long dark brown hair with from what he can tell her eyes look almost red. She was wearing a white grown and smiling too.

"JT!"

JT flipped his head up and saw his grandmother standing at bedroom door looking like she was out of breathe. "I been looking for you everywhere, I thought you had runaway again." she said with relief. "Don't you want to see what I got you for your birthday?

"Grandmother look what I found, Do you know who these people are and why are they in funny clothes." JT asked overlooking his grandmother answer, while holding up the picture frame so his grandmother could see what he was talking about."

Both JT and Tiberius watched as their grandmother's expression went from shock to worry to sadness and stopping at a small smile. She walked over to their younger self and lifted him into her arms before siting on the bed with him now in her lap. They watched her reach for the picture beside her on the bed, placed it in their younger self's hand, pointed at the young woman in the picture. "This young lady here is me, I was about 18 years old there," She pointed to the man next. "And this handsome man here...well that's your granddad your dad's dad. We are at our prom in this picture..."

"Really grandmother that's my grandpa...but where is he now?"

They saw their grandmother frown. "He die before I found out I was having your dad." She started to cry.

"Don't cry grandmother...you still have me." their grandmother laughed before kissing his forehead. "You are right I have you just like you have me my little JT." she hug him.

Gently pulling out of the hug, JT folded his arms and frown at his grandmother. "Why do call me that? My name is James not JT."

She smiled sweetly at her grandson. "I call you JT because it's the nickname I called your dad and granddad..."

"I know dad's name is James Timmy Yorke,and you told me you name me James Tiberius Yorke from my great grandfather, but what is-...was my grandpa's name?"

"He's name was Joseph Timothy Yorke."

Tiberius watched as the scene of his 6 year old self and grandmother started fading into dark, then he found himself back in the drugstore still siting in the waiting area. _I remember all that... It was grandmother who name me...not mom, _Shaking his head he looked over to the counter and saw that Misty was no where to be found and his granddad was with a customer.

_I can't believe that man over there is my grandpa and I stole from him last time. _

**You gonna be ok? **

_No not really...the whole time I was working for him and not one time did he tell me he was my grandpa! _

**Tiberius calm down... He didn't tell you because he never knew at the time. **

_Wait what? _

**Joshua doesn't want you to go back inside grandpa's mind. So I'll tell you why myself. Grandpa never knew grandma was pregnant. She found out she was pregnant with dad at the end of high school, after finding out she broke up with him telling him 'long distance relationship' never work. He was going to Harvard for medical school and grandma was going to Smithdale University for acting. So he believe her. Grandma drop out of Smithdale when she couldn't hide her pregnancy, got a job as a nurse at the hospital in our hometown. When dad was born a doctor who was friends with grandma and grandpa knew that dad was grandpa's son, he even called up grandpa's aunt to tell her. His aunt came to the hospital and couldn't deny that grandpa was dad's dad. So she told grandma that she will help her with dad if she kept dad a secret from her nephew. Grandma agree but only on one condition...Grandma wanted to carry grandpa's last name. **

_Sanford?_

**No. Sanford is grandpa's uncle's last name. Grandpa's birth last name is Yorke. **

Tiberius was speechless.** After medical school grandpa came back home and became a doctor at the hospital grandma was working at. But because grandma took the night shift they never saw each other. Two years in being a doctor grandpa met a nice lady name Nora Star a year later he marry her and the day dad step into high school was the day dad's step brother our uncle Ashton Joesph Sanford was born...grandpa's wife die giving childbirth. After that grandpa stayed as a doctor for a few more years. A week before Amber was born grandpa left the hospital and open this drugstore in the mall and has been working here every since...**

_Wow...how do you know all this?_

**Joshua told me. **

_And what else did he tell you? _

**Stuff...like this and that... But I told you what I think you should know and the rest... I think Joshua should tell you when he's ready. **

"Excuse me." JT jump out of his thoughts when he felt a warm strong hand on his shoulder, when he turned to the person he found he was looking straight at his grandpa.

"Misty told me you wanted to see if you could do your interview today." All JT could do was nod his head yes. "Well since I can't say no to my son's wife. I'll let you have a interview but I haven't had a break all day so how about we do your interview at the foods court so I can put something on my stomach."

"Sure." That's all JT could get out of his mouth.

Making their way to the foods court Joseph turned his head to JT. "What do you want to eat?"

"What?" JT asked shock with the question.

Joseph let out a little chuckled. "Well I don't like to eat in front of people when their not eating, so that's why I'm asking you what you want at the foods court...my treat."

JT thought for a second before speaking. "I guess I'll have what your having."

"Good choice." Joseph said. "two double bacon cheese burgers with curly zesty fries and a chocolate shake for you and coffee for me." JT nodded. "Ok I'll go get the food and you can find a table for us to have your interview."

After he said that Joesph made his way over to the food court with a big hamburger over it. JT sat at a table where Joseph could see when he brought the food.

**You know you can't tell him about us being his grandson, right? **

Tiberius sighed. _I know I can't... but it's becoming harder not to..._

**_Tiberius I'm sorry I didn't tell you..._**

_I... it's ok Joshua I know you have your reasons for not telling me about him being my grandpa...I'm not mad with you anymore. _

**_Thank you Tiberius. _**

JT was broke from his inside conversation by Joseph placing a food tray on the table. "You know you had that same space out look in the waiting area earlier." Joseph sat across from JT. "Are you ok? Do you want to reschedule this interview?"

JT's eyes widen. "No. I just have a lot on my mind that's all, but I'm fine to do this interview." He said taking a sip of his shake.

Joseph took a sip of his hot coffee before speaking. "To be honest your my first interview for this job." He pop a fry in his mouths, then continued on. "My pharmacy assistant she's suppose to be already on maternity leave."

"You mean Misty?" JT asked, and took a bite of his burger.

Joseph swallowed the food in his mouth before responding. "Yeah. I put up that 'wanted sign' a day after Ashton my son and Misty my daughter in law found out they we're having a baby. Misty and me went through applications after applications and none of them caught her eye that is until she met you. She said she wanted you take her place, she believes she can trust you with her job." Joseph looked across the table at JT with a hard stare. "But before I become your boss...I need to know a few things about you."

JT hesitate before he answer Joseph. "What do you need to know?"

"Like why you want this job?" Joseph asked taking another bite of his burger.

"I want this job to help my girlfriend who's carrying my baby."

"I see.." Joseph said, then became quieted.

Feeling that he already lost the job. JT slide his chair back and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Joesph asked coming out of his thoughts. "Your interview not over yet."

JT stop in his tracks turned back to Joseph. "But I thought I lost the job because I told you I got my girlfriend pregnant."

Joseph shook his head, monitor with his hand for JT come back to the table, he waited until JT was sitting back down before he spoke. "If I refuse you this job because of that...then I be insulting my parents who were very young when they had me, but thanks to my dad being born into a rich family they got through." Joseph leaned back in his chair, with his arms folded over his chest. "How far is she?"

"About 5 months."

"She's 5 months just like Misty is...Do your parents know?"

"Not yet. We're going to tell her parents next Wednesday after we come back from her doctor's appointment. I telling my grandmother later to night when I get home."

"You live with your grandmother? Where's your parents at...did they die?"

JT couldn't help but to give out a bitter laugh. "No both my parents are alive. My dad walked out on my mom and sister when my mom told him she was pregnant with me...And mom who never care about me because I looked so much like my dad. She drop me off at my grandmother's a week after my sister went off to college and never came back to get me. I been living with grandmother ever since." JT lean his head down, shut his eyes when he noticed he was crying. He heard Joesph get up from his seat. Thinking that he said too much to Joseph for him to handled JT cried more. Crying for everything he's been through from his birth to his childhood and always hiding his pain with laughter and joking. Not letting know one see the real James Tiberius Yorke who never really knew what real love was until he admit his real feelings to his Libby...she's the only person he ever let see the real him. _And I lost her last time...maybe...maybe I should just give up now...forget all this...Maybe I should of never came back-_

JT was knock out his dark thoughts when he felt someone hugging him, because his eyes were red and puffy he couldn't see the person but he could smell there scent. The person had a mix scent between coffee and Old Spice. He was shock when he realized who was hugging him. _Joseph...he's hugging __me...my grandpa is hugging me..._

Joseph pulled back from the hug but didn't move from his spot. "My dad always said to me when I was upset 'What doesn't kill us makes us stronger', JT you might have never had a father figure in your life but know this," Joseph waited until JT looked at him. "Any father would be proud to have you as a son, I should know I'm father myself. Seeing you stand up to your responsibility like a man should is something a lot of guys your age would never do." Joseph gave JT a napkin from the table to wipe his face. "And I might not be your dad but I'm going to do something for you a real dad would of done. I going to give you a start in a career instead of a job."

JT blink at him couple of times. "Really? Your going to give me career at what?"

Joseph stood up and walked back to his chair. "Misty has been working for me since she was in high school with my son. She started out being my pharmacy assistant and in one month she showed me she had more to offer and after going through a 3 months of training she became my pharmacy technician and when she graduated from high school she and my son went to Smithdale University, with her experience in medicine from her job she got in without paying a dime." Joseph took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. "What college are you thinking of going to?"

JT shrugged. "I heard good things about Smithdale's drama classes, and since Liberty my girlfriend wants to go to the same college her parents went to, then that's the college I'm going too."

"Now that's know fare your making this to easy for me." Joseph joked with a smile when he look at JT's confuse look. "I promise by the time you graduated you'll have the experience and acquire skills for Smithdale. So do you agreed."

"I agree, but I don't want to go into medicine? I want to go into acting and one day be a director..."

"And you can still do that...Misty got in with experience with medicine but she study law instead of medical."

JT couldn't drop his smile. "When do I start?"

"First you need to know what's what, ok." JT nodded yes. "You start Monday after school at 3:00-9:00 p.m. Misty will show you what to do as a pharmacy assistant you only have 3 days to learn it because she taking her maternity leave after that, and once you are familiar with the equipment, policies and procedures you will be on your own after that...Can I trust you?"

"Yes sir you can count on me." JT meant every word.

"And if I see you are a serious worker then I'll start training you in pharmacy technician every Sunday at 3:00-10:00 in the afternoon. You will start out at $7.69 and hour and if your still working for me in the summer it will be $9.66 and hour...Kids will be out of school and I'll need you full time then." Joseph drink the last of his coffee. "So I'll see you Monday afternoon."

JT got up with his trash and went and threw it away before coming back to table. "Can you tell Misty I said thank you...And thank you Mr. Sanford-"

"Please Mr. Sanford his my uncle's name just call me plane old Joseph." He told him leaning over the table to shake his hand. "By the way, on your application where it says full name you just wrote .J.T.? Is that your whole name or does it stand for something?"

JT didn't know what to do? He knew he wasn't suppose to let Joesph know who he really was, but a stronger part of him wanted Joesph to know that he just help out his grandson.

**_Tiberius...tell him your name. _**Both JT and Tiberius were shock.

**Joshua are...you sure? **

**_Yes I am little one...Go head Tiberius tell him._**

Smiling to himself JT looked over at Joesph who look like he was in deep thought. "Your right JT is a nickname. A nickname my grandmother gave me when I was little, the two letters stand for my first name and middle name." JT took a calm breath before finishing. "But my full name is James Tiberius Yorke."

JT watched Joseph's reaction and noticed that he look a little pale. "That..." Joseph shook his head. "Who gave you that name?"

"My grandmother name me, she's my dad James Timmy Yorke's mother...She gave me my name from my great grandfather ...

Joseph couldn't believe what he was hearing. "JT what is your grandmother's name?"

JT could see the pleading in his grandpa's eyes. "Her married name is Kaitlyn Lily Yorke...but her maiden name was Kaitlyn Lily Roberts...Joesph did I say something wrong?"

_She was alive all this time_! Joseph thought grabbing a napkin on the table and took a pen from his shirt pocket. "No son you didn't say anything wrong... I just got to get back to work..." He finish writing on the napkin and place it in JT's hand. "My house number and work number and my address is on this napkin...will you make sure your grandmother gets this." _I got to get in contact with Uncle Will!_

"Sure Joseph...but why-"

"Just make sure Lily get's this. I got to run...I'll see you Monday at 3:00, remember don't be late..."

With that said Joseph was gone.

Leaning back in his chair JT gazed up at the ceiling. _Should I give this to her Joshua? _

**_I think you should decide that...not me. _**

_What about you JT? _

**Sorry but I think Joshua is right you need to figure out if you should give the note to grandmother or not. **

Leaning up JT frown. "Well that didn't help..." He got up from his chair and started walking towards the exit of the mall. _What to do what to do... _He step out to the mall parking lot, made his way to his car...

*****Degrassi High*****

"What took you so long?" Liberty asked as she got inside JT's car.

JT place Liberty's back-pack in the backseat, got in on the driver side, made his way down the road before responding. "Sorry Libby I had a job interview at a drugstore in the mall." After a car went by. JT turned left.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure I would get the job...But I did and I start Monday after school at 3:00-9:00 working as a pharmacy assistant, Joseph my boss he's the pharmacist he said if I show I'm a good hard worker then he will train me to become pharmacy technician, he said it will help for college." He turned on Liberty's street.

"That's great JT!" She said in excitement, hugged him after he pulled up to her house. "Are we still on for our date tomorrow?"

"Yes Libby we are." Liberty could feel something wasn't right with her boyfriend. Placing her hands on each side of his face she locked her eyes with his.

"What's wrong?" JT tried to laugh it off but Liberty wasn't having it. "James I'm not Toby or any of your other friends I'm your girlfriend who knows you more then anybody else...so tell me why you look so upset?"

JT saw the worry on her face and knew that she could read him, like he could read her, _..._ He thought. "I not upset...I'm just a little confuse and shock I guess."

"About what?"

JT sigh and gently moved Liberty's hands from his face, begun. "It started after I handed in my application..."

JT told Liberty what all happened from meeting Misty and talking about each others sweethearts, about finding out that Joseph his boss was really his grandpa(he didn't tell her really how he found out), how he didn't know what to do about the note to his grandmother from his grandpa. After he finish talking they just sat in his car saying nothing for long time.

"I think you should give Joseph a chance. You know... get to know him, and from what you just told me. He sounds like a nice guy...who at the time didn't know you were his grandson and still help you out when you needed it."

"Liberty, it's not that easy. I want to get to know him but..." JT ran a hand through his hair.

"But why? Don't tell me your afraid to hurt grandmother's feelings if you start to get to know your grandpa?"

"No that's not it-"

"Then what JT?" She asked with a frown. "I can't understand if you don't explain yourself-"

"I'M AFRAID IF I GET TO CLOSE HE'LL LEAVE OK!" He turned his head to the side window. "I just don't want to get my hopes up and then watch him walk away...from me.

Liberty moved to him. She wanted to touch him, to soothe that worry from his face, kiss away all his problems like he does hers, but she wasn't sure if she could control her feelings from her hormones. "James you didn't do anything to make your parents leave you-"

"Yeah except being born." he murmurer under his breath but Liberty heard him.

_The hell with it._ She reach over, pulled JT into a hug. "Let your sadness and angry out my love, it's only you and me...So let go James." And that's what he did, Liberty held him close to her while comforting him with kisses on the head. She seat there in his car holding him like he did her this morning. _I'm here for you James...and I'll always will. _Liberty felt JT loosen his arms from her and slowly pulled back from her.

"I'm sorry I did that..."

_That's it! I can't take no more!_

I shouldn't of -"

Liberty grabbed a hand full of JT's front shirt, crushed her lips to his. Feeling her warm soft lips against his JT deepen their kiss. He didn't know how but every time they were this close they always forget about everything around them except each other. Needing to catch their breaths JT and Liberty found other places on their skin to place their lips on before returning back to each others mouths.

**_Tiberius...Tiberius! JT will you do something! _**

**Like what? If you think I going to interfere with this...not going happen. **

**_oh...TIBERIUS STOP THINKING WITH YOUR PANTS AND ANSWER ME! _**

**HA HA HA HA HA! Sorry Joshua but your playing a two player game without the second player there...HA HA HA HA-**

**_IT'S NOT FUNNY!_**

*****Walkway beside the Van Zandt's house*****

"Come on man, tell me again... how many girls you got to lift up!"

Danny just got out of a 5 hour long practice with the 'Spirit Squad' and the last thing he needed was Derek asking again for detail after detail about each girl he had to pick up, _Now I know why JT was always sleepy and tireder and wanted me to just shut up...those girls work you until you can't be work anymore. Especially Paige ...that girl can be scary, _Danny was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Derek was looking inside a foggy window attach to a very familiar car. _Geez!... today just keeps getting better and better. _He thought sarcastically, and made his way over to the car.

"Dude I didn't know your sister can do that wi-"

Danny snatch the back of Derek's shirt before he could finish that sentence. "Just wait for me in the yard and I'll tell you again about how many girls I lifted up." Derek give a pervert smile,then made his way to Van Zandt 's yard. After he saw Derek listen to him, Danny turned back to JT's car that look like it got more foggier with the few seconds he had his head turned. _The things I do for family... _He thought shaking his head before knocking hard on the window to get their attention. "Hey horny rabbits, if you don't stop what your doing I believe dad would love to have your 'honey bunny' over his fire place big sis."

*****Inside JT's car*****

Hearing the banging on the window and Danny warning voice, JT and Liberty untangle themselves from each other and started looking for each other clothes. JT was just putting on his shirt when Liberty roll down her window to see Danny with a cocky smirk and his arms folded over his chest.

"You think after knowing you have a bun in the oven you slowed down with the sex. Your lucky I was just coming home because if dad found you two." He grab his neck like he was being choked.

Liberty frown at her brother, she hated when JT told her that he told Danny she might be pregnant but she had to admit he was being a real good brother about this. "But as long as our watch dog is here, dad will never catch us." She curved her lips into a smirk of her own.

Danny stared at his sister with a blank look. "Woof." he replied sarcastically. "Just say good night to JT and come inside before Dad notices JT's car is out here." With that Danny made his way towards Derek who was still trying to see what was going on.

"So are you going tell your dad?"

Danny shook his head. "No. Sis and bro...they got a lot on their plate already...I don't wanna make it worse."

Derek nod his head agreeing and followed Danny inside the house closing the door behind him.

Once they saw Derek close the front door both Liberty and JT lean back in their seats giving out a sigh of relief.

"That was close...I'm glad it was Danny and not your dad..." JT shiver just thinking about what things Mr. Van Zandt would do to him.

Seeing the expressions JT was giving, Liberty couldn't hold in her giggles. "You...should see..your face... you look like!.. deer caught in the head lights! HA HA HA HA..."

Hearing the carefree laugh in her voice made JT start laughing too.

Calming down Liberty reach over, laid her hands on his cheeks even when he flinched out of surprise. Then touched her lips gently to his. "That's why I love you James. You always make me feel like a normal girl and not '100% Miss Perfect all the time'. She smiled.

JT returned her smiled but then frown when he noticed something missing. "Your glasses? Where are your glasses?"

Blushing Liberty looked around her. "There not here?"

JT started searching the back seat and saw that their pack-backs that was in the seats in the back was now on the floor. _Wow! We really do lose our self's in the moment..._

Liberty kept looking around the front until something on JT caught her attention. Liberty held her giggles back. "JT. I found my glasses." she put her hand over her mouth.

JT sat back in his seat, looked over to Liberty. "Where did you find them."

"They were closer then we thought...you could say there right under our noses."

"Huh?" JT asked giving Liberty a lost look.

Trying to stop herself from busting out laughing Liberty pointed at JT 's pants. "Look down." she told him.

An JT did just that, and what he saw left him stun. Stuck to JT's zipper on his pants was none other then Liberty's glasses. Liberty watched as JT stared at his pants for awhile before looking back to her. "Well that's new." That did it. Liberty couldn't hold back know more and just bust out laughing. She laugh so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Seriously Liberty how did your glasses get stuck to my zipper?" JT asked chuckling.

Shaking with giggles Liberty shook her head. "I honestly don't know how they got there." Liberty calming her giggles reach for her glasses.

But JT stop Liberty's hand a few inches from his pants. "Last time you were near that part of me...we ended up in the back seat and I'm pretty sure Danny not going to come back out here to tell us to knock it off and I'm 100% sure I don't want your dad to come investigate what we're doing." He explain, then unzip his pants and found how Liberty's glasses got stuck. "Well what do you know... It got tangle up with a loss string in my fly." Untangling the glasses JT handed them over to Liberty who looked at them, then wiped the glass frames on JT's shirt. "Thank you for using me as your towel." There was sarcasm in every word.

"Your welcome." Liberty replied noticing the sarcasm in his voice, placed her glasses back on while JT zip up his fly. "I better get inside before dad really does come investigate." Liberty got out and leaned inside the passenger's window. "Could you hand me my back-pack and don't worry I left all my books in my locker so I can carry it." She said.

JT reach in the back for Liberty's back-pack, gave it over to her. "Yeah I noticed the less weight in it when I put it in the back seat."

Taking her back-pack Liberty gave him cute smile. "So we're still on for tomorrow at The Dot right?"

"Right." JT reach over and kissed her.

Liberty smirked after JT kissed her. "Toby told me you invited him to our 'date'..."

"Yeah I did. Since you invited Kendra too. I thought it be ok to invited him."

"I was hoping you do that...that's why I invited Kendra because I knew you would invite Toby."

"Liberty I didn't know you were a 'matchmaker'?"

Liberty shook her head. "I not a matchmaker, I wouldn't of came up with this plan if Toby didn't look at me like I did you, when we younger." She said leaning back from the car with her arms folded over her chest.

"You see it too? I thought I was the only one who saw how he's been looking at you lately." Shaking his head JT frown. "I mean I could feel his eyes on us the whole time we were in the editing room, when I left you with Kendra I went back to confront Toby but instead invited him to join us tomorrow."

Liberty smiled. "I glad you invited him instead of confronting him, I never wontto be the cause of you two not speaking anymore." Liberty noticed JT was still frowning. "I love Toby." She saw JT look at her with a deeper frown, Liberty rolled her eyes. "Like I love Danny...I see him as a brother and nothing else."

JT's frown turned into smile after hearing that and started drumming his fingers on his steering wheel. "So we're going to do everything we can to get Toby and Kendra back together tomorrow."

Smiling Liberty nod her head. "Whatever it takes." She said with a wink before heading towards her house.

JT watched her until she was safe inside the house. Then started his car, and smirked. _Whatever it takes...I like that. _He thought to himself, made his way down the road towards his home.

*****Yorke's residence*****

_I can do this...I can do this..._

JT repeated over and over to himself while standing in front of the front door to his grandmother's place.

**Will you just go in already? **

Listening to his younger self JT took a deep breathe before unlocking the door and going in. As he walked in he could smell a strong smell of fresh onions and garlic in the room and knew his grandmother was in a cooking faze. _Why do I feel like I'm going to be carrying bag lunches for awhile. _

"Grandmother I'm home." He spoke out while closing the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen." His grandmother said.

Making his way to the kitchen. He found his grandmother busy at the stove putting in different kinds of vegetables in a big pot. Looking at all the vegetables JT spoke. "spaghetti or lasagne?

"It's spaghetti." was his grandmother's respond without moving her eyes from the stove. "Why are you getting in so late? Did those girls in the 'Spirit Squad' keep you for more practice? I'm telling you their going to be the death of you."

"Actually grandmother...I quit being the mascot."

"What." his grandmother turned off the stove and grabbed a towel off the counter, wipe her hands before siting down at the kitchen table. "But you loved being the Degrassi panther, why would you give that up?"

"I got a part time job at the drugstore in the mall, and I start Monday after school from 3:00-9:00 p.m. I going to be a pharmacy assistant for the pharmacist Mr...my boss who owns the drugstore, he told me if I show him I'm a good hard worker then he'll train me to be a pharmacy technician every Sundays at 3:00-10:00, I start out making 7.69 and hour and if I'm still with the job in the summer I'll get pay full time making 9.66 and hour. Isn't that great.?" JT told his grandmother over looking her question completely.

"JT. I'm excited you got a great job, but why did you get one in the first place, we're not in need of extra money...and you still didn't answer my first question 'why did you stop being Degrassi's mascot?"

"And with the training I'll be getting it'll help me get into the college I want, like Smithdale and-"

"JT!" The sharp tone in his grandmother's voice was enough to silents him. "You still haven't answers my questions about why you quit being a mascot for your school and why you went out and got a job?"

He closed his eyes. "Liberty is pregnant and we decided to keep it."

Nothing. No yelling or hitting came his way. Just complete silents. Reopening his eyes JT saw that his grandmother was staring at him with disappointment. "How did you let this happen? I'm too old for this...when your father came and told me your mother was pregnant he was in college not high school...I can't care for another kid..."

JT sat in the other chair at kitchen table. "And you don't have too...I got a job to take care of mine and Liberty's baby. You don't have to do anything...the baby's mine and Liberty's responsibility not yours...but I no I'm just a teenager and I can't find a place that will take in two teenagers with a baby on the way...so I was hoping that if Liberty's parents throw her out she can stay here."

His grandmother sighed. "JT we don't have the room-"

JT interrupted her. "Yes we do. Liberty can stayed in my room and I can use the extra room that I was going turned into a hang out. Into a baby's room."

He saw her shake her head. "JT I know you want to do the right thing...so did your father-"

JT stood up knocking his chair back, "I'm not my dad! I not running from my responsibility-"

Slamming her hands on the table JT's grandmother stood up and stared hard back him. "Now you listen here, young man. Your father did everything for your mother and she still wanted more." She said. "Your father drop out of college when he found out your mother was pregnant with Amber. He went back to his part time job he had in high school as a travel agent which his boss gave him full time. He took care of both your mom and Amber, but because your mother was use to having everything always giving to her from her rich family, she didn't expected to be cut off when they found out she was pregnant...After that she made his life a living hell and every time he asked her to marry him she always said no...After working 6 years as a travel agent your dad got a break...He was offer a position from the main boss of the company to become a head manager of one of his travel agencies office in New York City. Your dad took the offer...And your mom not wanting to move decide to stop her birth control and got pregnant with you thinking she could influence your dad from keeping the offer...but knowing without the new position he wouldn't be able to care for your mom and Amber and you on the way...Your dad made the hardest decision. He told your mother that he was still taking the offer and moving to New York City...Your mother told him that if he left they were through...He told her that they might be through but you and Amber were his kids...So he made agreement with your mom to send 300.00 each for you and Amber every month...And when Amber went off to college and your mother moved to be close to her. I wrote your dad told him that you were left with me instead of with your mother who was still getting money from him for you and after finding that out he started sending me 300.00 each month for you and I been putting it in a trust fund for you ever since."

After his grandmother finished JT shook his head. "I'm glad to know the truth about what happened ...But like I said before, I'm not my father and me and Liberty are not my parents-"

"Are you sure about that? Because from where I'm standing you two are so much like them...You are your father because you want to do the right thing...while Liberty does nothing! I mean for a young lady like her you think she would of have been smart not to get herself pregnant."

JT glared at his grandmother. "Last time I check grandmother it takes two people to have a baby ...Liberty didn't do this by herself." His hands were far from steady, so he curled them into fists.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that she knew better then to get pregnant. I think she did this to have something on you like your mother did with your father...No real smart girl gets herself pregnant without there being a catch...How do you know it's yours it could be someone else and she's just pining it on you."

Using well-honed control, he relaxed and looked at her. "Because when I made love to her she was in pain and crying... oh and did I forget to mention there was blood on the car seat! I can't believe you would stand here and say Liberty is like mom when you damn well know Liberty's nothing like her!" There were tears in his eyes. "I don't know what the hell mom and dad were thinking when they made Amber... or me for that matter! I just know that Liberty and I are not mom and dad! What we did in my back seat over the summer was nothing but love for each other and we did use protection I was just to stupid to use a condom THAT FIT! I'M THE ONE AT FAULT HERE! NOT LIBERTY! ME!" He screamed which his grandmother fell back in her seat out of shock. JT never raised his voice at his grandmother but hearing the put downs she was saying about Liberty when she's known her since she was 9 years old, made him lose his temper. Slipping a hand in his pocket JT took out the note that Joseph gave him, slammed it on the table. "I got this note from someone in the mall who said they were an old friend of yours and wanted me to gave it too you." JT started to leave the kitchen but stop in his steps at the doorway. "My boss bought me dinner at the mall so I'm not hungry...I'm going to bed." With that JT made the rest of the way to his room.

Still sitting at the table after JT left the kitchen. Kaitlyn heard a few minuets later him slamming his door. Sighing she couldn't believe how she act to his news, _How could I say those things about Liberty like that...I see the way they look at each other it's the same look I gave Jos-_

Kaitlyn shook that thought of him away. _No I can't think of him like that anymore...he's move on and so have I. _Getting up from the table Kaitlyn was about to go apologize to her grandson for the way she acted but something caught her eye. A folded up white napkin that was a little wrinkle was on table where JT left it for her. _He said he got it from a old friend of my? But all my friends that haven't pass yet don't know I'm even living here let along know I have a grandson..._ She unfolded the napkin, and was lost for words when she noticed the hand writing. _Joseph? But it can't be? Mary said he moved to Texas with her and Will after his wife's death. _She thought before reading the note.

_**Kaitlyn, it's been a long time...I though you were dead when I came back from college. My aunt told me you die in a car crash on your way to Smithdale...**_ _**My heart told me she was lying but I was too upset to listen to my heart...So you should expect my surprise when I found out I just hired my grandson to work for me...You did a good job on that boy he's growing into being a fine young man...He told me about his parents...is there more to that story, because I can't believe his dad would walk away... **_

_**Kaitlyn call me...I would like to see you. I put my home and work numbers at the bottom and my address.**_

_**P.S. You never stop being my pure angel.**_

_**Joseph Timothy Yorke.**_

Kaitlyn looked at the bottom of the napkin and saw the phone numbers and address. Holding the note in her hand Kaitlyn put up the pot of spaghetti, left the kitchen and headed towards her room passing JT's room, she opened her bedroom door at the end of the hall and made her way over to her bed. Siting there for few minuets Kaitlyn reread the note over, and looked at the address again. _He took over Will and Mary's mansion when they moved to Texas...wow there are a lot of memories in that place.._ Glancing back at the home number Kaitlyn reach over the stand beside her bed and she pick up her cordless phone with a shaky but firm hand, dial the number and placed the phone to her ear, she heard three rings before someone answered.

A deep man's voice came on the phone. "Hello this is the Sanford's residence, can I ask who's calling."

Swallowing back her nerves. "Kaitlyn Yorke." she said.

"Wait." the man asked in shock. "Did you say Yorke?"

"Yes I said Kaitlyn Yorke."

"Hold on for a second." She could hear the man murmur something to someone else, and then returned to the phone. "Are you looking to talk to my dad Joseph?"

"Yes I would like to speak with him if I can." she was fighting herself not to hang up.

It was quieted for awhile on the other end until a strong rich voice came on. "Kaitlyn?"

Though his voice has change with age, she still felt her knees go weak when she heard his voice. Taking a steady breath she spoke. "Hi Joseph."

Siting at a desk in his uncle's old office with his son who was typing on his laptop resting on a red old fashion couch in the office. Joseph found his heart leap to his throat. "You don't have to explained... Uncle Will told me all about what aunt Mary did..."

Kaitlyn gripped the receiver more tightly. "It's not all Mary's fault... I could of told you while we were still in high school but I -" She found she couldn't finish the words.

"You were scared." he finished for her. "Kaitlyn I'm not upset with what you did...and I can't say that I wish we could turned the hands of time because I loved my wife Nora with what little time she was on this earth and Ashton is my life...but I would like to know more about James and why he left our grandson."

Kaitlyn moved the phone from her ear when she heard JT walking out in the hall. She could hear him until she heard the front door closed. Kaitlyn smiled she knew where he was going and knew it be tomorrow when she'll see him. _There's only one person who could put a smile on his face... _Placing the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that, but our grandson just slipped out to be with his girlfriend. We got in a argument earlier and I said things about him and his girlfriend that weren't true...It's going to be awhile before he'll forgive me...but I think I could of took his news better then I did...Did you know about his girlfriend being pregnant?"

"Yeah, he told me at his interview...that boy is something...he's been through a lot and still standing...you raised him well 'my pure angel'."

Kaitlyn blushed when she heard his pet-name for her. "no one ever calls me by my namesake but you..."

"And I hope know one every does but me..." he went quite on other line for a second. "JT told me our son's name is James Timmy Yorke...You name them both after my father." Joseph wiped his eyes. "Ashton was name after Nora's father...I wanted to name him after my dad but aunt Mary said I would insult Nora's choice so I let them name him."

Kaitlyn smiled. "I remember you telling me it was a tradition in your family for the boys to have their first name start with a J and the middle name with a T and of course carry the Yorke's family name. After the first Yorke-"

"Joshua Tiberius Yorke...yeah I remember telling you that 3 weeks before the prom...it was that night wasn't it."

"Yes." she put hand over her heart. "I don't regret what happen that night...I love our son." she whispered, and laid back on her bed."

Joseph looked over and saw that Ashton had already left the room. He didn't want to hurt Ashton's feelings but he needed to know. "Kaitlyn tell me about our son from the time you were pregnant to now..."

With tears falling from her eyes. Kaitlyn told him everything. Afterwords they talked about JT and how they both could help him and then turned their conversation to the their past together.

"I never stop thinking about you" Joseph said out of the blue. "I still love you"

"Even if I wanted to I could never forget you...you were and still the man I love." She admitted before yawning.

Joseph yawn after hearing her yawn, then laughed. "It's getting late I think we both should get some sleep." He said holding his cordless phone to his ear and leaving the office, making his way down the hall and up the stairs to his room.

"Your right..." she yawned again. "I do want to be up when JT comes home." she explain sliding under her peach cover with the phone still glued to her ear.

Entering his room Joseph pulled the cover and sheets back so he could enter his bed. Now under the warm cover and sheets he spoke. "I want to see you Lily."

Closing her eyes Kaitlyn smiled. "How about tomorrow morning before breakfast that way you and I can talk over some of my cheese biscuits... they still are your favorite right?"

Grinning he closed his eyes. "They never stop being my favorite especially if your making them..."

"Good. Their JT's favorite too...do you know how to get here?"

"Yeah I got the address from JT's application...well I'll see you in morning...goodnight" dreamland was pulling him under. "I love you Lily..."

Smiling bigger in her sleep. "I love you too...goodnight Timothy...

Either one hung up...

* * *

Next chapter will be shorter then this one...see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3: cookies&crack CD  JL

They're Other Half

Thinking Words :Italic

Normal Words : Times New Roman

Joshua in JT's head:** Bold**_**/Italic **_Joshua's voice :**Bold**

SHOUTING: Capable Letters

Lyrics: **Bold**

JT's past self's voice -**Bold**

Author's Notes : I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation. This story came to me when I was watching a marathon of all the Degrassi episodes on Teen Nick. The first story will take place a few years after the second movie 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan and rest well you'll see. And of course R.R.

**WARNING: **As this is rated NC-17, I truly hope those who are underage are not reading this. If you are please know I wish you wouldn't and I trust you to back out of here right now...Thank you now on with the show...

**Last time on Degrassi **

"Yeah I got the address from JT's application...well I'll see you in morning...goodnight" dreamland was pulling him under. "I love you Lily..."

Smiling bigger in her sleep. "I love you too...goodnight Timothy...

Either one hung up...

***Liberty's street***

After parking his car two blocks down at Toby's house, JT made his way to the Van Zandt's back yard. Passing the pool and hot tub, trying not to hit or fall in either one of them. Peeping in the kitchen window he saw Mrs. Van Zandt was putting some dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Looking over at their breakfast nook he noticed Mr. Van Zandt drinking a cup of coffee doing paper work at the table. He watched Mrs. Van Zandt pour herself a cup before moving over to her husband who didn't lift his head up from his paper work.

"Did you have to bring work home...You didn't even pay attention when Daniel told you he was the new mascot of his school..." she said to her husband before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I just glad it's not that Yorke kid...he's just like his father never amount to anything and always jokes around...I can't wait until Liberty grows out of this crush she has on him." He complained while never moving his eyes from his papers.

Keeping it to herself that she kept their daughter's relationship with Little James from her husband when they were 10, Mrs. Van Zandt sighed. "Dear I don't think it's just a crush... Our Liberty is in love with -"

"Don't finish that sentence..." he growled looking up from his papers. "I will not have Liberty waste her life on someone who doesn't have a future... sometimes I wish they never met or better yet I wish his slut of a mom would of took him with her when she left..."

"Samuel!" Mrs. Van Zandt said in shock. "James was your best friend! How can you say things like that about the mother to his kids."

"Because it's true. Maya might had her daddy's money but when my father use to take me to some of the business parties his clients threw she was always there opening her legs to any of her dad's friends. All they had to do was give her gifts and she have sex with them."

Mrs. Van Zandt stared at her husband. "You sleep with her didn't you."

Samuel knew his wife wasn't asking a question just telling the facts. "Pearl don't give that look, I was young...things happen..."

"Were you seeing her when you were dating me in college?"

JT saw Mr. Van Zandt not look his wife completely in the eye and knew whatever he was going to say next would be a lie."

"No Pearl you were the only one I was dating in college...I fell in love with you."

Mrs. Van Zandt didn't say nothing just finished her coffee. "Besides," Mr. Van Zandt said going back to his papers. "No one wanted Maya when she got cut off from her family's money after they found out she was having sex with Prof. Slate... And then she had the nerve to say she was raped by him..." Samuel shook his head. "And not a month later she starts dating James...and then gets him drunk at a party and clams he got her pregnant and being who James was he believe her...Tell me Pearl you was Maya's roommate... did she ever go on her month after claiming she was raped by Prof. Slate?"

Pearl not wanting to admit she already knew about that years back , she moved her coffee cup from her lips with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh no she didn't...then that means-"

Samuel nod his head. "Amber-"

JT didn't want to hear the rest of what Liberty's parents had to say about his 'family'. Wiping his eyes he headed towards Liberty's window. Looking up at the two story house JT saw that Liberty's light was still on. Smiling to himself he made his way to the tall tree near the side of the house, that he climb up many times since he was in the 5th grade, _I'm shock I still remember how to do this with ease, even though I haven't did this in 9 years. _He thought while climbing up. Sliding out onto the branch closer to Liberty's window, he looked inside and saw that Liberty wasn't in sight. _She must be reading in her dad's den. _Not surprise to see Liberty's window was opened a little. He knew she always left it like that so some cold air will come through and also to make it easy for him to sneak in through the years without hurting himself. Moving his hands under the opening JT lift the window enough for him to get through, after getting up from the floor he closed the window leaving a small opening. He looked around Liberty's bedroom, he always love being in her room. To anybody else Liberty's room was like any other teenage girl's room...But JT knew Liberty wouldn't let others see this side of her... Out of all the awards she won through the years not one of them was in her room, they might be all over the rest of the Van Zandt's house, but not here, this room was who Liberty really is. The light pink walls with purple butterfly wallpaper showed the girl who liked to go to the park when she was 6, catching butterflies and eating pink cotton candy with her mom, and the fluffy rainbow carpet laying on the hard wood floor between her bed and desk, stood for Liberty always waiting for the rain to end so she could see a colorful rainbow, the fluffy part means she loves to watch the clouds in the sky and wishing she can fly when she was 4. Though he knew Liberty didn't think he listened when she would tell him about her childhood before she moved here from New York City U.S. or what everything in her room means to her but he always was. All those times he was around her as a friend and a boyfriend he pay attention to every detail she spill to him, he just didn't say anything because he love to watch how her face would brighten up when she got lost in her memories and didn't want to ruin it. Looking over to Liberty's white pearl wood desk with her computer on it he glanced up at the wall behind the desk and couldn't help but to smile. On the wall over the desk was the one thing JT loved the most about Liberty's room was a billboard with pictures and pictures of all their friends from 9 years old to now. Moving over to the board JT study each picture like they were taking yesterday instead of years back, but as he was studying the pictures of when they were in 4th and 5th grade, he saw that the only ones there were of her, him, Emma and Manny and not of just him and Liberty together until about 8th grade. Reminding himself to asked Liberty about where she put the pictures of them as a couple in 4th and 5th grade, JT continued studying the pictures until a framed CD on the wall on left side of the billboard caught his attention. _I almost forgot she kept this...I never asked her what she did with the other CD... _He thought brushing his hand over it; the CD framed was a CD with cracks in it with the words 'To Libby from Savage Garden' on it, there also were red lines over the words. He remembered when the first time he saw that CD without cracks in it. It was when he met Liberty for the first time. _It was that CD alone that started everything..._

*****_Flashback_** ***

Hanging upside down on the monkey bars at recess JT watched the new kid in his 4th grade class(two months into the school year) sit on a bench table away from the other students listening to her CD player with earphones covering her ears. Late getting to school that morning(his mother didn't wake him up that morning since she had 'company' over the night before) JT was shocked when a girl with big goofy glasses came up to him at lunch, and asked if he wanted to trade his white chocolate chip cookie for her chocolate chip one, and after switching cookies with her and watching her go back to her empty table to eat the rest of her lunch. JT found he couldn't keep his eyes off her, he didn't know why he just found himself watching her through out lunch. After lunch Emma told him that the girl was a new kid to Glade Middle School, named Liberty Van Zandt and she moved here with her parents from the U.S. Besides the weird name and goofy glasses JT thought Liberty could be a new friend for him. So he decided when the teacher let them out for recess that he was going to talk to her.

Jumping off the monkey bars JT made his way over to Liberty. She wasn't wearing a dress like all the other girls in his class she was wearing purple overalls with a white long sleeve shirt under it and had her blond/brown hair in a long ponytail down her back. She was kicking her legs back and forward while humming to what she was listening to on her CD player.

"What are you listening to?" he asked as he sat down at the bench table beside her.

Quickly turning her head to him with shock Liberty turned down her music and took off her headphones. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there.. hey your that kid from lunch who was nice enough to change cookies with me. Thanks. I don't like chocolate chip cookies but my mom always puts one in my lunch box." She knew she went up to him at lunch to trade cookies, but at the same time she went up to him because she saw the same sad lost look on his face that she had on her face when she glance in the mirror at herself and another part she didn't want to admit was that she thought he was cute with his rich dark brown hair almost covering his eyes. Coming out her thoughts Liberty smiled at him. "By the way my name is Liberty Van Zandt."

JT returned her smile with his own."My friends call me JT and you don't have to thank me. I know how you feel. My mom does the same thing to me...she knows I don't like white chocolate chip cookies unlike my sister but she still does it." He looked out to the playground where the rest of their class was. "Why are you all the way over here away from everybody instead of playing on the playground...if you want I could teach you how use the monkey bars." He asked looking back to Liberty.

She blushed when he looked back at her, and leaned her head down. "The other kids don't like me, that girl over there." Liberty pointed to Manny who was playing tag with Emma and some other kids. "She said I'm weird because I like to read big books with hard words."

"Well she calls me weird for liking comics." JT watched Liberty leaned her head back down. "But we're still friends with each other." He reached over and put his arm around her shoulder, leaned closer to her. "Everybody shouldn't like the same things because if they did then life would be boring..." He told her. "Heck I think she and Emma are weird because they like to sing along to Backstreet Boys 'Quit Playing Games With My Heart'." He stood up and reacted the video. Liberty seeing what he was doing started laughing and JT noticed her laughing, and smiled. "You know I like your laugh it's...cute."

Liberty stopped laughing and blushed again. Realizing what he said and not sure why he said it JT change the subject back to the question he asked her when he came over. "What were you listening to on your CD player?" With a blushed face he pointed at her player. "And please tell me it's not another singing group like 'Backstreet Boys."

Hiding a smile Liberty shook her head. "Like you. I don't care for that group I mean when I first saw the video I thought the water everywhere was to much, and when they repeated the words 'Quit Playing Games With My Heart' my mind repeated 'Quit Drowning Me With This Water!'"

Holding his sides JT bust out laughing. "That's funny I don't know why I didn't think of that."

Liberty watched him laugh until he finally calm down. "But what I am listening to is a Australian pop rock band call 'Savage Garden'."

JT looked lost when she said the name. "Never heard of them are they anything like most pop bands?" He asked as he sat back down beside her.

"No...Here I'll let you hear it and see what you think..." Leaning her head beside his Liberty put her headphones over their heads so they both can listen. "My Uncle Walter got this CD's for me when he was in Australia last year and even got it signed by the band. It's their single called 'To the Moon and Back'." Liberty press the play button and the sound of the musical intro filled their ears.

**She's taking her time **

**Making up the reasons**

**To justify all the hurt inside **

**Guess she knows**

**From the smiles and the look in their eyes**

**Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one**

JT didn't know why but once Liberty laid a hand on his knee he placed his hand over hers. He missed the sweet smile that came to her lips when he did that.

**They're saying, "Mama never loved her much**

**And daddy never keeps in touch **

**That's why she shies away from human affection**

**But somewhere in a private place **

**She packs her bags for outer space **

**And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come **

**And she'll say to him **

**She's sayin'**

He felt his cheek become warm when Liberty laced their hands together while leaning her head a little on his shoulder, and started singing along with the lyrics.

**I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be**

**If you'll be my baby **

**I've got a ticket for a world where we belong **

**So would you be my baby**

**ooh, ooh**

_If Emma and Manny sung like Liberty did, then I wouldn't mind listening to them sang crap songs like the Backstreet Boys. _JT thought while not noticing he gave Liberty's hand a little squeeze. But she did.

**She can't remember a time **

**When she felt needed**

**If love was red then she was color blind**

**All her friends**

**Well they've been tried for treason**

**And crimes that were never defined**

He didn't know what this feeling he was feeling was, but he knew he liked it. _She's not like the other girls I know... something about siting here with her and holding hands feels...right. _

Liberty was feeling the same way as him, _Maybe mom was right about me finding something that can help me to finally let go of uncle Walter and granddad...I never been this bold with my feelings before...there's just something about this and him that's just...right. _

**She's saying "Love is like a barren place**

**And reaching out for human faith is **

**It's like a journey I just don't have a map for**

**So baby's gonna take a dive and a **

**Push the shift to overdrive **

**Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars**

**What a pleasant dream **

**She's saying'**

JT smiled as Liberty started singing the chorus again, and this time he saw her smile at him before she sang along with the song.

**I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be**

**If you'll be my baby **

**I've got a ticket for a world where we belong **

**So would you be my baby?**

**Hold on, hold on**

Unknown to both JT and Liberty they were being watched by some of kids on the playground, especially a big kid name Billy who's been picking on JT since first grade when he laughed at Billy for spelling 'has' as 'ass' making the whole class laugh at him and every since then Billy been trying to get JT back for it. Watching JT and Liberty a nasty smirk came to Billy's face. _It's pay back time._

**Mama never loved her much **

**And, daddy never keeps in touch **

**That's why she shies away from human affection**

**But somewhere in a private place**

**She packs her bags for outer space**

**And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come**

**And she'll say to him**

**She's sayin'**

Knowing the chorus now JT sung along with Liberty.

"**I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be**

**If you'll be my baby **

**I've got a ticket for a world where we belong**

**So would you my baby?..."**

When the song ended, JT frowned when Liberty let go of his hand. He liked the feelings her hand gave him.

"So what did you think?" Liberty asked as she took off the headphones, missing the warmth that holding his hand gave her.

"They are a pretty cool band."

Liberty grinned at him. "I knew you like them... You look like the kind of person who could understand the words to the song." _And me too._

JT turned to look at her better. _Looking closer I can tell her eyes aren't just brown their reddish brown...they almost look like their on fire. _"Your right, I never really met my father and my mom..." JT sighed a moment before going on. "She pretends I'm not there most of the time." _I've only told Emma and Manny about my home life...what is it about this girl?_

Liberty noticing the sad look in his eyes before he looked down to the ground, placed her hand over his, but shyly drawn back her hand once JT brought his sight back to her at the sudden warmth of her touch again. Which had Liberty looking away from as she begun speaking in small voice. "I have both my parents but...sometimes they make me feel like they never wanted me especially my dad. In his eyes I was suppose to be a boy not a girl...So I get straight A's and do good at school to get a little attention from him. It's the only time when he shows he's happy I was born...Nobody but my uncle knew the real me."

_THAT WHY! We're both the same when comes to our home life, _JT thought, reaching kindly for her hand, where he gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling her way. "Well if this is the real you then I'm glad...I like her...she's a real nice friend."

Liberty looked back at him with a shock expression. "Friend? You really want to be my first friend?" _My first friend...am I dreaming?_

"First? Don't you have friends back in U.S.?" JT asked confused. _She can't be serious...can she? _

Liberty shook her head. "No never... My dad said I don't need friends, cause they will only stab you in the back, and he said I don't have time for that stuff." Liberty's could still hear her dad's words in her mind. _A true Van Zandt don't care about childish kinds like friends and playing...you'll just end up in trouble-_

"But your a kid! Every kid needs a friend... Don't listen to what your dad says... I'll be your first friend and I know you wont regret it." JT said meaning every word.

Liberty shook out of her thoughts when she heard what JT said and smiled while giving him a little hug. JT completely surprise just looked at her oddly. "Why did you just hug me?" _she smells like sweet apples. _

"Because I was thanking you for becoming my very first friend...I like you... your nice to me." Liberty said. "And since you like the song...do you want to hear it again?" _please say you do._

JT smiled at that, but frowned when he realized recess will be over soon. "I would love to hear it again. But it's almost time to go back in for class." _I wonder what other kind of music she likes?_

Liberty thought about what she was about to do before speaking. "Then I guess you'll have to listen to it at home." Liberty opened her CD player and took out her CD. "And since I know the song by heart I can let you borrow it and bring it back Monday morning."

"Really. You will let me borrow it." He asked taken back by her offer. _Is she for real?_

Liberty was handing over the CD but pull back. "You have to promise me you will be very carefully with it..." She told him. _I feel I can trust you._

"I promise Libby I'll be carefully with it." _Libby...yeah I like it as a nickname for her._

Still holding the CD Liberty blinked at him. "Libby? You called me Libby?" _Did he really call me that and why is my heart rushing right now...no...I can't...or can I...do I like him that much- _

"Yeah..." JT raised a eye brow as he pointed at the cover of the CD. "It says Libby and since were friends now... I thought I could call you that like a nickname..but if you don-"

"No!" Liberty said cutting him off." I don't mind I was just surprise... nobody's every call me by that name except my Uncle Walter..." She explained blushing as she begun to hand the CD over to him.

"Then I guess I'll be the second person to start calling you Libby." He said as he gave her a playful wink, and reach for the CD. "Besides you look more like a Libby then a Liberty." Liberty's cheeks were as red as a cherry after that. As she was handing over the CD to JT, someone snatch it from her hand.

"Hey give that back!" _Oh not here to...why can't I find a school without a bully there!_

JT turned his attention to who took Liberty's CD and frown when he saw it was Billy. _Not him! Anybody but him._

"Well, well look at what I got here a new flying disk for my dog Trucker." Billy said as Liberty got up from the bench and tried to get her CD back from him. But Billy only pulled it out of her reach. "Oh do you want this...To bad!" He yelled in her face.

A crowd of kids gathered around them, JT saw in the crowd of kids Emma and Manny looking at him with looks saying 'get out of there' or 'this isn't your fight'. But JT had a feeling it was his fight he knew Billy wouldn't even be bothering Liberty if he hadn't been talking to her earlier.

Liberty didn't know why this big kid was picking on her all of a sudden. But knew she had to get her CD back no matter what. "Please give me...my CD back. It's very important to me." Tears were falling from behind her glasses. _Mom told me not to bring it to school...why didn't I listen...I'm sorry uncle Walter...forgive me._

"HA HA HA HA! Look, now she's crying!" Billy laughed before pushing Liberty to the cement ground which made her scrap up her hands, so her face wouldn't come in contact with the cement playground. "Sorry, I don't listen to cry babies! HA HA HA-" Not able to stay back anymore JT bulldoze Billy, cutting his laughter short as they both hit the hard ground with Billy taking most the fall.

"Billy! Libby didn't do anything to you." JT said, standing up while ignoring that he felt like he just crash into a brick wall, then took the CD that fell from Billy's grasp after their fall. _He's treating her like this because of me!_

"You want to pick on me FINE! But leave my friends out of it!" After saying that, JT made his way over to Liberty who was being helped up by both Manny and Emma.

Jumping back up like he didn't just taste asfalt, Billy smirked at JT's back. "Friend? The way I saw it... you and your 'Libby' looked more then friends to me" Billy smirk grew bigger when JT stopped in his tracks, turning back to him with angry eyes, _He didn't just go there!_ "What... did I hit a nerve?" He asked in a taunting voice. "I didn't know you go for geek freaks like that!" He shrugged. "And here I thought you were gay... What with you only being friends with Emma and Manny...But I guess I was wrong...You just like weird freaks for girlfriends."

"SHUT UP! Libby's not my girlfriend!" JT clenched his teeth as he tightened his grasp on the CD in his hand. "We're just friends."

"Really." Billy pretend to be shocked. "Then why do you keep calling her 'Libby'?" He asked, grinning. "Is that a pet-name for her...how cute." As he said that all the kids but Emma,Manny and Liberty laughed at JT.

"What are you getting at Billy?" JT asked trying not to blush as he kept glaring at him. "It's not a pet-name. It's a nickname. All my friends have nicknames." He looked over to where his friends were. "Emma is Em, Manuela is Manny and now Liberty is Libby-"

"Oh really..." Billy stepped up, cutting JT off who turned back to him when saw Billy staring him down. "Then 'James' do you always hold hands with your friends or have your face so close to them...Hell if your face was any closer to hers, you would of been kissing her." Billy being so close, was able to notice JT blushing at his comment. Making him start up laughing again, but now he was laughing straight into JT's face, with the other kids, once again, laughing along. "Wow don't tell me, you wanted to kiss that four eye geek...Oh this is rich! I was teasing you for being friends with her...But to find out you like her...is just too funny!"

Shunting his eyes tight, JT stood there hearing all them laughing at him. He hated to be made fun of, that's why he joked around;so when anybody's laughing at him it's because he wants them too. When JT opened his eyes and stared up at Billy who was holding his sides and trying to keep himself up from falling to the ground by his heavy laughing. Both Emma and Manny knew, after seeing the friend's recent shaking form become stiff, that whatever JT was going to do or say he would regret it later.

"I don't like Liberty Van Zandt!" JT shouted, causing Billy and the other laughing kids to pause in their laughter. However JT was so angry he didn't stop at just that statement. "And I still wouldn't like her even if she was the last female on earth! I rather be gay then to have her as a girlfriend!" Though they heard their friend speak these words they didn't believe me. They knew he was lying to all of them and himself. But they also knew he rather lose a friendship with the new kid then to have his whole class laughing at him and with the hurt look on Liberty's face from his words told both girls that JT got just that. "I only talked to her because I felt sorry for her!" With that release, left JT breathing heavy, as Billy blinked at him, before shaking his head.

"Ok if you don't like her like you say." Billy said not believing one word that came out of JT's mouth, even though he had been a little taken back by his outburst. "Then prove it."

JT threw him a lost look. "How?"

A dark look came over Billy's face as he pointed at the CD still in JT's hand. "By destroying something that means a lot to her."

JT brought the CD to his view. It didn't look like much. _It's just a CD...Maybe I shouldn't...But Billy and the other kids will think I like Libb- I mean Liberty! _Making up his mind, after checking to see Billy was still smirking, JT dropped the CD on the hard ground and smash it into three pieces with his foot.

"NO!" Liberty screamed as she ran towards her broken CD while pushing JT's foot off of it. _How could he do this!?_

With everybody even Billy shocked that JT went through with his actions stood still and silent at the scene. That was all except for Liberty who was still crying as she tried to pick up the CD pieces which she cut her already scarp hands after trying for fourth time to pick the pieces up. Coming out their stun state both Manny and Emma ran over to Liberty to stop her from hurting herself more. JT was frozen in his spot at what he just let Billy have him do, as Emma and Manny finally got Liberty to give up trying to get the CD pieces off the ground. "Come on, Liberty lets go get the teacher... She'll be able to pick up the pieces for you." Manny said trying to comfort her. _Nice going JT! _

After being helped to her feet by both girls, Liberty turned her now glaring eyes onto JT as she walked up to him. "You said I wouldn't regret being your friend." Liberty locked angry eyes on his. "You promise me you be carefully with my CD..." _What do I tell mom when she finds out the only thing I have of Uncle WALTER IS GONE!_

"Libby I-"

For the second time everybody was left completely shock at what they were all witnessing; their new smart and quiet classmate Liberty haul off and slap JT in the face hard enough to leave a small red mark on his face.

Shaking, Liberty stared hard at JT who now was holding his stinging cheek. "Don't you ever call me that again." JT looked down when Liberty said that. "Some friend you are...My dad was right...friends will only stab you in the back..." Her angry eyes were forming into sad ones as tears tired to build up behind them. "And don't worry about me liking you...I won't ever make that mistake again." Liberty watched JT lift his head up in shock, _wait?_ _she liked me?..._.

"I thought you were different...But you're just like everybody else...always caring what others think about you...if this is what it's like to have friends," Liberty stepped back from him. "Then I prefer to stay to myself." _And I can't blame anyone but myself...I was so stupid to think that anybody could care about me...or want to ever be my friend. _Liberty thought to herself as the bell rung ending recess. With the current event going from funny to hurtful, everybody but Manny, Emma , Liberty, and JT left to go to class.

When JT saw Liberty turning to leave he found his voice. "Libby." Liberty gave him a sharp look. "I mean Liberty...I'm sorry for-"

"JT save it." she sighed. "If you were ever a friend you wouldn't of did that in the first place..." She made her way inside but stopped and looked back to him. "I thought with you as my first friend, I'll have a great time living here...but now... I hate that I met you." _The last thing on this earth I have of uncle Walter is gone, _Liberty thought as she went inside finally allowing her tears to run free.

Manny just shook her head in disappointed at JT before heading inside to catch up with Liberty. However, Emma, staying back, folded her arms and stared at JT. "What were you thinking? _You never did this to anyone before...what were you thinking!_

Not answering her JT walked up to the broken CD. _What have I done? I really hurt her feelings...how could I let Billy get to me like that... I never did before? I need to do something. _The whole time JT was in his thoughts he been ignoring Emma lecturing him.

"Did you hear me?" She asked realizing she was being ignored. "How could you do that to Liberty? You haven't stop staring at her since she came up to you at lunch...And now you do this to her!" Emma yelled stomping her foot down on the ground to get his attention. "I thought you liked her-"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" JT hollered at Emma before picking the broken pieces up without cutting himself.

"Yeah you say that...but I think you're lying...to everybody...and yourself." When JT didn't respond back, Emma angry,walked off.

Looking up, JT made sure Emma was gone before slipping the broken CD into his pocket. _I can't let them throw Libb-... I mean Liberty's CD away...I have to find out how to get another one of these CD...Then maybe she wont hate me...I don't know why? But I can't take her hating me or her tears. _After that thought JT made sure every piece of the CD was in his pocket, then made his way to class.

Getting the cold shoulder from his friends the rest of the day at school. JT made his way to his 13 year old sister Amber's, room when he got home and interrupted her and some guy who wasn't her 16 year old boyfriend Lee.

"What the HELL twerp!" Amber said as she jumped off her bed, fixing her dress that she was trying to button up quickly. "Don't you know how to knock!" She glared at him with pure green eyes, while putting up her strawberry blond hair in a ponytail to hang down her back.

Disregarding what he just witnessed, JT looked at his sister with pleading dark brown eyes. "I need your help, Amber."

Amber looked at him while overlooking the red mark on his left cheek, with a look saying 'you're kidding right'. "And why would you think I would help you?"

JT expecting Amber would act like this, turned his attention to the short-length midnight haired guy, that's deep black eyes was glaring at him,on the bed, before trying to fix his pants. "Amber that's not Lee your football player boyfriend..." JT calmly looked back to his big sister. "Do you think if I called Lee? He could tell me who this guy is and why you were making out with this 'guy' in your bed?" JT asked his sister with a cocky smirk.

Gasping at her little brother, Amber stared at JT for a moment to see if he was bluffing, he wasn't. Sighing within, Amber looked over to the guy. "Chris, go to the kitchen and wait for me, and while you're there pour me a glass of my mom's red wine. She keeps it in the left top shelf cabinet so the twerp can't reach it." Not saying anything, but glaring again at JT, the guy name 'Chris' left the room. Which left Amber to deal with her little brother's odd behavior. "Ok, twerp." Amber flopped down at her desk, crossing her natural dark tan legs. "What do you need my help with?"

Stepping up his sister's, JT gently pulling out the broken CD, and placed the pieces on her desk. "I need help getting another CD like this?"

Forcing herself from rolling her eyes, Amber studied the pieces on her desk very carefully. "Hmm...Savage Garden. Nice taste...To Libby?" She glanced back to JT. "Who's Libby?" Amber raised an eyebrow when she saw her little brother's face become a little flushed.

"She's a new kid to my school... her name is Liberty Van Zandt...she was going to let me borrow that CD... but I kind of broke it." JT explained, while avoiding his sister's stare the whole time he was talking.

Catching he wasn't telling the whole story with him avoiding eye contact with her, Amber stared at her brother. "Kind of? Twerp this CD is in pieces!...What did she do for you to break it?" _It had to be big for him to risk getting in trouble at school and knowing pretty well what mom would do to him if she found out he as been misbehaven. _

Sighing, JT finally turned his eyes to his sister's hard stare. "Nothing...she did nothing I...-" He didn't know why it hurt so much to know he did this to Liberty and all she wanted was to be his friend. "Liberty did nothing for me to destroy her CD...I just did." He told her trying to wipe away the tears that was appearing in his eyes.

Amber just sat at her desk chair watching her brother and could tell he regretted doing what he did to this Liberty kid, and from the way he was silently crying...Amber knew. "You like her don't you." She said not asking but stating.

JT lean his head down, looking to the floor. _Why does everybody keep saying that? I don't like Liberty...oh do I?... She did say she liked me...So does that mean I like her too? _Looking back up, JT stared at his sister with confused eyes. "I don't know..."

Amber rolled her eyes. _Boys! _"Look you need to tell me what happen and then we'll see if I can help you."

So with no other choice, JT told his sister what happen from the time Liberty walked up him at lunch to when he got home. Afterwords Amber leaned back in the desk chair thinking. _So that's what happen..._She glared at the ceiling. _Why do 'boys' always get stupider the more they grow? _Amber sighed before turning her attention back to her little brother. "I'll help you." Amber held up a hand when she saw JT start to smile. "After you tell me why you care so much...especially when you said you don't like her..."

JT was upset with this request._ I just told her what happened, what's that got to do with my feelings for Libby...wait my feelings...no I can't like her like that...I just wanted to be her friend...but I did like the warm feeling she gave me when she held my hand...and she is cute even with her goofy glasses-_

"Hello! Earth to twerp! Come in!" Amber yelled while tapping her fist hard on his head.

"Oww!" JT said, coming out his thoughts, placing his hands over his head. "That hurt, why did you do that!?"

Amber shrugged. "You were getting a weird look on your face..." She smirked. "Almost the same look Lee gives me when I catch him doing it...What were you thinking about...your little girlfriend?"

"She not my girlfriend!" JT slapped his hand over his mouth. But it was too late his sister knew.

"Oh, so you were thinking about her...how sweet." She said winking at him, before pinching his cheek.

Growling, JT slapped his sister's hand from his cheek and turned on his heels, leaving his sister's room. "Forget it! I don't know why I even care!"

Seeing that her teasing had went a little too far, Amber jumped out her chair, and stopped her brother from leaving by blocking the door. "You asked for my help and I'm going to help you with your CD problem and your feelings too."

Before JT could re-correct her with the last part, Amber closed her door and locked it, and went and sat back at her chair holding up a big piece of CD in her hand. "This weekend, I'm going to FL with some friends...Savage Garden is signing CD's three blocks from Rube's brother's place... I can get a new CD for your girl-"

"AMBER!"

"Fine your little 'friend' and get it signed just like this one..." Amber said while JT walked back over to her.

"You can actually do that?...You know get it signed too?"

Amber looked at her brother, smiling. "Oh course...But if I'm going to be a nice sister." She leaned down to his eye level. "Then you have to be a good brother and do something for me in return."

JT frowned. He knew he wasn't going to get off that easy. "And what is that?"

Amber's smile got bigger with every word she said. "You have to do my chores for a month."

He shook his head as he was stepping back. "No way! I already have to do my own! I am not doing yours too!"

Amber's smile was still on her face. "Then I guess your little 'friend' wont get her CD." After saying that Amber didn't have to wait long for him to agree.

"Fine!" JT said folding his arms. "I'll do it."

"That's a good little brother." She said patting him on the head. "Now see that wasn't hard wasn't it?" She stood straight up from her chair. "You can start by cleaning my bed...Chris got a little too happy and soak the sheets." Amber told him pointing at the bed with a grin. "Oh and you wont get the CD until next month...that way you won't break our deal... oh and more thing the rubber gloves are in hall bathroom closet." Amber said to him patting his head again and walked out of her room leaving her tick off brother to his 'cleaning up.' _If you keep our deal little brother...then I'll know this Liberty is more then just a friend. _Amber thought as she walked to the hall.

For a whole month JT did everything Amber told him to do, from making her bed to doing the dishes to doing her nails...JT thanked god when the next month rolled around.

"Wow. I'm surprise you lasted this long." Amber said who was sitting in the passenger seat as her 16 year old boyfriend Lee pulled up to JT's school to drop him off who was sitting in the backseat. "That Liberty means a lot to you, don't she twerp." she cut him off before he could deny it. "Look I know for a fact that all your friends are talking to you again except your little girlfriend...So if your going to tell me that you did all this to get your friends back you be lying to me." Amber placed a band new Savage Garden CD case in JT's lap. "Here I had them sign it like you wanted and theirs new songs on this one... and don't worry your Libby's favorite song is on it too."

JT sighed he knew no matter what he said his sister would believe what she wanted to believe. _Not worth the breath, _he thought looking at the CD and making sure the song was there. "Thanks Amber...I'm really glad you did this for me." He said smiling before opening the backseat car door.

"Good luck with your little girlfriend, little dude!" Lee shout out to JT, with a kind smile on his handsome face.

JT just shook his head at what Lee said, and closed the door not saying anything as he made his way inside his school.

JT waited until recess to give Liberty the CD. When he found her swinging with Manny and Emma, he walked up to them. "Liberty can I talk to you for a second."

Before Liberty could say anything Manny and Emma stepped in. "Why should she even talk to you...I mean me and Emma talk to you...but you have know right to talk to Liberty." Manny said blocking his way from Liberty who was now off the swing looking at him frowning.

JT looked at his two best friends before pushing the CD into Manny's hands. "Here just give this to her." he walked away after that.

It was the end of school when Liberty walked up to JT who was waiting for his ride(Lee takes and picks up JT to and from school).

"I don't want this." She said as she handed the CD to him.

JT was lost for words. _Is she still that mad at me not to take the gift! _JT didn't take the CD. "I got that CD to make up for the one I destroy and you still want to be a bitch about it!" JT kept remembering all the stuff he did to get that CD for Liberty which was making him more mad that she didn't want it. "I bust my ass off doing things for my sister so she would get this CD and even got it sign for you like your other one...what more do you want from me...I'm trying to say I'm sorry for what I did and it's still not enough for you!"

Liberty stood face to face with JT. "It's not the CD...it was who got it for me...I told you my Uncle Walter got that CD for me-"

"So if that's your problem...just ask your uncle to buy another one for you." JT said interrupting her.

Liberty tightened the hand that wasn't still holding the CD. "JT if you had let me finish you would of found out.." Liberty stop for a second before speaking again this time with tears falling down her face. "That my Uncle Walter got that CD for me a month before he was kill in a hold up!" Liberty didn't wait for JT's respond she just walked away.

Watching her walk away in tears JT just stood there not sure what he was feeling but he knew what he had to do. When Lee's car pulled up three hours after Liberty and his friends were picked up. JT got in the back seat.

"We're going to stop by the house a little then we're dropping you off at grandmother-"

"NO!" Lee stop at a red light and both him and Amber turned their attention to the back seat at JT where the cried came from. Amber frown at her brother as Lee look back to road when red light turned green.

"Why did you say no?" Amber asked. "I wont be at home, I'm staying over at Lee's, so you have to stay with grandmother...don't you remember what happen the last time you stay home with mom!"

"I'll be fine, I'm not 5 anymore...I know how to avoid mom." JT told her folding his arms over his chest. "There's something I need to do...and I can only do it at home...so just leave me at home I'll be ok, Amber I promise."

Amber sighed before looking to Lee who still had his eyes on the road. "Change of plans Lee, we're leaving James at home." Lee wasn't sure he agreed to JT's choice but just nod his head anyway.

JT smiled. "Thanks sis." Amber just roll her eyes at him but still had a small smile. _I hope you know what your doing little brother..._

When Lee pulled up to the house JT jump out of the back seat and unlocked the front door not waiting for the teens who were still in the car. He walked into his room and looked under his bed for a red and white shoe box with the broken pieces of Liberty's CD in it. Placing the shoe box on his bed he made his way upstairs to the attic where his mother did her sewing at and took her super glue from her sewing table and made his way back to his room _I don't ever want to see Liberty cry like that again...I can't handle it,_ he thought as he started on the CD. He was still putting the pieces together when Amber came in his room to tell him she made some dinner for him and she was leaving. JT went back to the pieces after giving her a hug and Lee a low five(Lee is the tallest guy in his high school...enough said) and making him a plate to take to his room. JT stayed up all night putting the CD back together it was 2:00 in the morning when he finish and it was 2:30 when he wrap up his cut hands and it was 5:00 when his mother pulled him out of bed for using her super glue(that he put back, but it was half empty), and after the rude waking, he was getting dress by 6:00 and waiting outside without breakfast for his grandmother to pick him up at 6:30(Since his mother called her to come and get him)_. _He was hungry, sleepy and his body was sore as he got out of his grandmother's car at school but all he cared about was that he could take that sad look off Liberty's face with his gift for her.

Sleeping through class JT made his way over to Liberty at lunch and without saying anything he placed the wrapped up gift on the table before making his way outside for a little nap before class and still forgetting about his empty stomach.

Liberty watched him go without a word then looked at the gift he left. _I told him... _Liberty sighed as she opened the gift...Tears fell from her eyes when she saw that she was holding a clear CD case with the CD her uncle got her in it. _I thought it got throw in the trash, _She took it out of it's case. _he put it back together...JT...why? _As she was studying it she saw red lines on it and knew it was blood...JT's blood. Putting the rest of her lunch in her bag and placing the CD back in is case, Liberty made her way outside and found JT at 'their bench table' with his head down on the table.

"Thanks for this JT...you didn't have to do this." She said siting down on the bench placing her gift and her lunch bag on the bench table.

"Yes I did...It meant a lot to you." He murmured with his head still on the table.

"I don't understand...why do you care that it means anything to me, if you said yourself that you just felt pity for me...if this is what that is then you can have-"

"Liberty." JT said lifting his head up. "What I said to Billy...I didn't mean any of it."

Liberty bit her bottom lip trying to hold her tears back. "Then why did you say it if it wasn't true?"

JT looked at Liberty. "I don't know...I guess I don't like being made fun of...I'm sorry Libb- I mean Liberty."

Liberty smiled at him. "JT I forgive you...and you can call me Libby if you want to."

"Dose that mean you don't hate me anymore?" He asked

She shook her head, still smiling. "JT... I might have said it but I never hated you...I was just really mad and upset...to be honest I don't think I could ever hate you."

JT smiled at her after hearing that. "Dose that also mean were friends again too?"

Liberty thought a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, JT that means were friends again."

Without thinking what he was doing JT hug Liberty who after a second hug him back. Breaking the hug JT rub his hand behind his head with uneasy laugh. "I guess I got carry away." He said blushing.

Liberty was about to speak, but JT's stomach gave a low grumble to tell who ever was near that it wanted food. "Sorry about that Libby I haven't ate anything today." JT said blushing more.

Liberty just smiled at him before taking her lunch bag from off the bench table and pulled out half of her ham and cheese sandwich she didn't eat. "I'm glad I didn't throw away the rest of my lunch before coming out here." JT gladly took the offering sandwich and as he was eating, he heard a gasp come from Liberty.

"What is it?" He asked her. Liberty now able to see his hands better from being covered by his black long sweat shirt that look to big for him, she saw JT's badly bandage hands and gently took his left hand that wasn't holding the sandwich.

"JT did you do this...when you were putting the CD back together?"

"Yeah I cut myself up pretty good." JT laugh finishing off the sandwich.

Liberty frown. "Who bandage you up?"

"I did...my sister was over her boyfriend's place last night."

"And your mom?"

JT sighed. "She was more angry with me for using her super glue then to worry about my cuts."

Liberty's frown deepened. _How could his mom be so cruel to her own son!_ "Come on JT." she said getting up, still holding his hand and grabbing her bag and gift with her other hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked as Liberty lead them back inside.

"We're going to go and clean your cuts and put on some fresh bandages." She told him as she walked up to their teacher. "Miss Sink can I take JT to the nurse's office, he has some cuts that need to be clean."

Miss Sink looked at JT's hands. "Sure Liberty just make sure you two get back before the bell rings."

She told them.

"Yes Miss Sink." Liberty said leading JT down the hall towards the nurse's office.

Walking inside Liberty noticed no one was there. _Great...the nurse ain't even here. _Liberty thought. Sighing Liberty walked further inside, saw a note near the nurse's desk. '_Out to lunch'..._ Liberty rolled her eyes at that and lead JT over to the hospital bed and told him to get on it and placed her bag and gift on the hospital bed and made her way over to the nurse's cabinet and gather all the stuff she needed. Grabbing the nurse's chair Liberty sat in front of JT who was now sitting on the bed. "Put your left hand out first." Liberty took off the dirty bandage and started cleaning the cuts when JT spoke.

"Thanks Libby...you know for this and the sandwich...my mom was in a hurry this morning that she forgot to make my lunch." He said with his smile not reaching his eyes.

Liberty kept her head down to hide her blushing cheeks and the frown on her face. "Hey that's what friends are for...we help each other...right." Finished with his left hand, she started on his right one.

A grin played on his lips. "Right..." He watch as she took gently care with his cuts. "You still need a friend to trade cookies with?"

Liberty looked up at him and gave out a heavy sigh. "You have no idea...I like Manny and Emma but between Emma's apples and Manny's chocolate bars, I rather stomach my mom's cookies then eat something to healthy or too sweet."

JT snickered. "Then it's a good thing were friends again...because your mom makes great chocolate chip cookies." He said licking his lips.

Liberty shook her head as she giggled. "Your funny JT..." She said and reach over to her bag and took out a chocolate chip cookie and gave it to him. "Here you can have this...but I better see a white chocolate chip cookie come Monday morning." She tease him as she handed over the cookie to him, which he took.

Taking a big bite of the cookie, JT looked back to her. "I'm staying with my grandmother this weekend," He took another bite. " my mom will be out of town...but I'm sure I can get my grandmother to make me some white chocolate chip cookies...and believe me she makes the best desserts-"

"Hey! I thought you said my mother's cookies were great?" Liberty joke to him which made them both start to laugh. Getting over her laughing and satisfied with the work she did on his hands, Liberty clean up the mess she made and put the nurse's chair back where it was and made her way back over to JT who just got finish with his cookie. "How's your hands feeling right now?"

"There still a little sore but they don't hurt as much as they did." He told her sliding off the bed as she gather her bag and gift. "Thanks again Libby." He said as he stood in front of her.

"Your welcome," Liberty pause for a second staring at him. "This whole month I been hearing everybody calling you JT...is that really your name?"

JT gave a small frown at her question. "Actually it's a nickname my grandmother gave me when I was little...my real name is James Tiberius Yorke." He hung his head after saying his name. "My mother said she had a thing for Star Wars when she name me."

"I like it." JT lift his head staring back to Liberty in shock.

"You do?" he was completely stunned as Liberty nod her head.

"Yeah it's unique like you." She smiled before she found herself getting lost into JT's deep dark brown eyes, Liberty didn't realize she was moving closer to his face or that JT was doing the same thing. They were so close that if anyone came in, the person would think they were going to kiss. That was until the school bell rung over head ending lunch time. Breaking out of their trace JT and Liberty found how close they were and step back at the same time. It was Liberty who spoke up first.

"Seems lunch is over," Liberty said looking up at the wall clock before shyly turning back to JT. "We better get to class...we wouldn't want Miss Sink to write us up."

"Yeah," Was all that came out of JT's mouth he was finding it hard to come up with words to say. But he can tell Liberty was trying to overlook what almost happen. Not saying anything else they made their way to the door with JT opening it for them both, they were heading to class when Liberty spoke up after awhile of comfortable silent between them.

"You go ahead," JT raised his eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. "I need to stop by my locker and drop off my bag and the sweet gift you made for me." After saying that Liberty started walking towards the their class's lockers in the hall on the right side from their class room(her locker was the second to the last at the end of the hall), But JT at the last minuet grab her hand stopping her in her tracks. Liberty not sure why he stop her, gave him a look that said 'what is it?'. JT wasn't sure himself why he stop her, but before he could question his actions, he spoke but what he said he didn't know where it came from.

"Do you like video games?" He wanted to kick himself with the lost look Liberty was giving him.

"I can't say I like something when I never played it?" Was Liberty's replied.

When those words came out of her mouth, JT thought she just said 'the sky is green and the ground was hot pink'. "You never played?" Liberty shook her head no and started walking down the hall towards her locker, which instead of stopping her this time JT walk with her. "Do you even have a TV?"

Liberty should of got angry with that rude question but she didn't, she actually giggle at his question.

"Yes James," JT felt his heart race when she said his name. Liberty not knowing what her calling him by his first name was making him feel, continued. "my family has a TV and there's a video game system with video games," She pause to put up her stuff and closed her locker afterwords. "but their my little brother Danny's, not mine...dad says girls shouldn't play like there boys so that's why I said no, when you asked if I ever played." They were half way back to where they stop in the hall before, near their class room. When JT spoke up this time.

"Libby." Liberty stop and turned to him when she heard her nickname.

"Yes James." She said giving him her whole attention.

He felt his heart race again, and found he like hearing her call him that. "You remember I told you I was staying with my grandmother this weekend right."

"Yes I believe I remember you saying that...why?" Liberty asked.

JT swallowed the lump in his throat and bit down on his bottom lip finding he was getting really nervous, and didn't know why. _I was never nervous with Manny or even Emma...why is Libby different from them? __**Because you like like her JT. **_JT froze when he heard the voice that he haven't heard since it told him to trust his grandmother when he told her and show her what his mother did to him when he was 5. He shook his head of that dark memory. _What do you mean I like like her? I barely know her...how can I like her that FAST! _JT smiled to himself when the voice didn't answer him right away, but frown when he heard the voice finally answer him. _**We don't have to know someone for years to like them or care for them...**_ JT look back to Liberty who was still waiting calmly for him to speak. Shaking his head one more time he tried again to ask her what he wanted to ask. But found he was still having trouble.

"Libby since you can't play games at your house...do you want to...that is...you can...I mean-"

"James are you asking me to come over your grandmother's and play video games?" Liberty said for him since he was having so much trouble speaking. JT blushed when he notice how Liberty could read him.

"Yeah...I could teach you how to play." He rub the back of his head still nervous but not of what he said but more at her answer.

Liberty couldn't help giggling, _he is really cute...specially when his nervous._ "I love to James."

*****End of flashback*****

JT smile to himself, after that first 'play date' (as Liberty's mom called it when she agreed to it), they formed a friendship that turned into something more by the end of 4th grade all through 5th they were boyfriend and girlfriend but by the summer of before 6th grade they broke up...It wasn't until the last month of summer before 7th grade that they both agree to still be friends but not during school(Degrassi) hours, So JT was completely shock when his Libby comes into class with pictures and slide shows of him as a 'project'...

"I still keep that CD close to my heart...it has a lot of happy moments for me."

With a smile on his lips JT turned his head to the voice. "You mean the happy times with your uncle."Tiberius could hear JT losing his mind right now.

**Damn! **

_**JT!**_

**What? My Libby's got curves and legs...Oh man!**

_**JT! Tiberius needs to focus-**_

**He is focusing... on that sexy little thing-**

_**JT**_/_JT! _

**OK! I get it! I'll be good...for now.**

In a thin lavender bath robe and her hair in a bath towel Liberty walked over to him. "Yes that." she said now standing in front of him, then leaned in and kissed him. "And the moment I met my first and best friend." She said against his lips. "And then later my boyfriend...I'm still sorry of how I acted before you left for summer camp."

Pecking her lips one more time before pulling back a little JT spoke. "I forgave you a long time of go for that...so stop blaming yourself about it." He looked her in the eyes. "I was as much to blame about our break up as you." He brushed his hand gently over her face. "But you have to admit that the 'break' was good for us at the time." His hand trail down her neck and with Liberty closing her eyes, JT knew she like what he was doing with his teasing. "You know that old saying 'If you love something or someone and let them go and it comes back that means its real love" JT started nibbling on her neck. "And believe me Libby...our love can not get anymore real." He whispered against her ear as he was finding himself losing control. It didn't help that his physical longing for Liberty was so strong even his teeth ached in desire...His lips itched to feel hers again, and the rest of his skin wanted to touch her, to feel all of her. It was getting hard to pay attention to what he was really there for...

Blushing Liberty moved back from him. Liberty observe JT this time...While she was in the shower a few moments ago she was thinking about him and wishing he was there with her sharing the bath water. She found her eyes moving over his body. She noticed he was getting taller and more tone. Her eyes locked with his...and found she was having a hard time controlling herself. "Not that I'm surprise your in my room right now...but can you tell me why your here?" she asked as she picked up a sign on her desk that said 'Up Night Studying.. See You In The Morning' and placed it on the outside of her door before closing it, and leaned her back against it. "Did you give your grandmother the note from your grandpa?"

JT waited until Liberty looked back to him before speaking. "Yeah I did." JT sighed. "We need to talk...I told my grandmother... about the baby" He said.

They kept their eyes locked on the other until Liberty closed her eyes and nodded. "Ok just give me 5 mins to change and then we can talk." Liberty made her way inside her walk-in closet.

Stripping down to nothing but his boxers JT pulled back Liberty's cover and bed sheets before slipping in the bed, and just like Liberty said. She was done changing in 5 mins, wearing nothing but a night shirt that had a yellow bunny saying 'Does This Big Fat Belly Make Me Look Fat?' "Tell me everything that happened." She told him as she got in the bed and snuggled up to him.

Pulling her closer JT kiss her forehead before looking at her with a frown. "I'll tell you but...your not going to like what you hear." He warn her before beginning his story.

After he was done explaining what happen, they laid in each others arms with Liberty's head against his chest listening to his heart beats while crying. "JT you know I'm pregnant...don't you?" she asked lifting her head up to stare into his eyes.

Staring back at Liberty with love in his eyes JT wiped her tears, and gave her a little grin. "Yeah it was kind of hard not to tell with the throwing up...and." He placed his hand on her med section. "I can feel a bump right here...over your belly button." He laid her on her back and leaned down and kissed her stomach. "There's a real life inside you that we made together."

Placing her hands on his face, bringing him back to hers. Liberty had tears in her eyes again but they were happy ones. "I love you...no mater what happens... know that I love you and always will." Saying those words to him she kiss him, pulled him closer to her.

Her kisses seemed to intensify his and he leaned forward pressing lightly against her, their bodies in full contact.

She racked her fingers through his hair, her pent up desires pushing her need to do something, to move, to take him as close to her as she can without hurting the baby inside her. "Please JT...take me...make love to me...I need you." Liberty said between their heavy kissing.

Realizing what she just asked him. JT back away from her. "Liberty we can't...what about the baby it can get hurt." He said breathing heavy.

Liberty's mouth burned with the after effects of their kisses and her blood accelerated through her veins as her heart refused to slow down. Hazy. Liberty's mind took her back to today where every time they got intimate they was always interrupted...but not anymore. Siting up Liberty placed her hand on his cheek. "JT...we didn't go any further outside my house in your car earlier because we feared for the baby's health...but when I got to my room after you drop me off. I read some more in the pregnancy's books and saw that as long as I don't have cramps and comfortableness in sex...our baby will be fine.

JT still wasn't sure. "But what about your parents? They'll hear us and lets not forget Danny...I might have stayed over a few times since we know each other...but we never went further then snuggling through the night-"

"Most of those times we were just 'good friends' or to young to do anything but snuggling and I do recall a few make-outs."

Rolling her eyes after saying that Liberty turned to her radio on her night stand and turned it on. The sounds of Britney Spears singing came from the radio. " You know my parent's room is further down the hall from mine and Danny's... and they can't hear us and as long as I have my radio playing neither will Danny." She brush some of JT's hair out his eyes. "You also know with that sign on the door we wont be disturbed."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but with JT jumping up and down in his head,Tiberius finally nodded his head. "Ok." he said as he press his lips to hers. As the radio speaker came through the radio.

Wow! That was Britney Spears' song 'I Was Born to Love You' and this is Late Night Friday with Pop Master, and for all you lovers and love birds out there... tonight we have a treat for you. The 90's are back and it's all about romance and love songs! Our next song up. Is the woman that took this world for a hot sexy ride. Celine Dion and her song in 1993 'Love Doesn't Ask Why' is coming to all you sweethearts out there!

**Love doesn't ask why**

JT pulled off Liberty's night shirt to find she was wearing nothing under the shirt. "You knew I was going to agree to this didn't you." He asked her, laying her back on the bed with him hover over her with a smirk on his face. Blushing Liberty brought him down on her and started kissing him as Celine Dion's angel voice fill the room.

**It speaks from the heart &never explains.**

Little shivers of sensation were running up his back at this gentle contact. Her body was having an electric interaction with his own. It was hard to keep himself from completely losing it.

It didn't help when Liberty's moved her lips over his face before returning to his waiting mouth.

**Don't you know that**

Her kisses empowering that hungry, that desire to be close to her as possible. They moaned into each others mouth while playing a tongue war.

**Love doesn't think twice**

**It can come all at once **

Breaking their heavy kissing JT started trailing kisses and licks down her neck until he reach her breasts and stop. Staring at her breasts JT's mouth went dry, he could still remember how they felt and taste..._So soft, yet so firm..._

**Or whisper from a ****distance**

Realizing JT stop what he was doing, Liberty noticed where his gaze went. "Is something wrong?" she whispered looking worry.

**Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong**

Without a word JT placed his hand on her breast and rub the erect nipple before dipping down and taking the other one in his mouth. Giving out ragged gasps of breath Liberty felt him massage one and lick and suck the other one. Her eyes wide when JT took his unused hand and slipped it between her legs.

**It doesn't have to make much sense **

"Your wet my Libby." He said entering two fingers inside her. "Oh so wet."

With small moans, deep breathing Liberty closed her eyes. "Please James..."

He knew what she wanted him to do.

He kneel in front of Liberty with her legs open wide and her secrets revealed only to him.

**It just has to be this strong **

Her hand gripped the sheets as her other hand grip JT's hair while he lick her sex. She moaned and groaned and struggled to each lick, with each lick he gave her had her kicking her legs and rolling her hips.

**Cause when you're in my arms I understand **

The only light in the room was a lamp on the bed side stand near the radio, it gave the room illuminate romantic feel to it. Liberty was in contemporary heaven. "James. I can't control my breathing.."

**We don't try to have a voice **

JT rub her legs, breathing heavy echoing his aroused state. "You want me to stop?"

**When our hearts make the choices **

She swallowed, twitched, struggled to find her lost breath. "No please don't...stop."

**There's no plan**

JT did stop licking her, turned his attention to kissing her belly. "I'm going to let you get your breathing back before I continue." He whispered against her skin as he kiss her legs.

**It's not in our hands**

When he saw her breathing was calm he eased his hand under her backside, touched her lower spine gently drawing her closer and closer to him. First he use his tongue on Liberty's inner thigh making her legs opened wider and wider. Liberty moan out when she felt him kiss her clit and taste her as he squeezed her ass, he held her to show her how much he adores and appreciates her blessings. He whispered her name as he tongued, licked,sucked, kiss her skin. Liberty's moans became as profound as JT's touch.

**Love doesn't ask why**

**It speaks from the heart**

**And never explains **

Breathing so ragged, suffocating in the room filled with air Liberty shut her eyes tight. The way he was savoring her made her feel like she was chocolate-covered strawberries. Deeper twitches rose with urgency inside her. _Oh God oh God oh God._

**Don't you know that **

**Love doesn't think twice**

**It can come all at once **

**Or whisper from a distance**

She put her hands on her breasts, squeezed her nipples, tried to lick her own nipple, she kept this routine up until she heard him give out a deep moan. Opening her eyes Liberty found JT who was still between her legs locking eyes with hers. "Don't stop...do that again, you look so hot." Blushing Liberty kept playing with her breasts.

**Now I can feel what you're afraid to say**

Liberty's clit was being licked so fucking good. JT's tongue lagged around the edges. Made a figure eights, darted inside. Then when Liberty thought she couldn't take anymore. JT eased two fingers inside her wetness. His tongue and those two fingers took her closer to her orgasm _Oh God...Oh my God!_

**If you give your soul to me**

**Will you give too much**

Liberty was so close to coming, that was until JT pulled back completely. Lifting up Liberty saw that he had took off his boxers and was now siting on the bed while staring hard at her. "Libby come here..."

_**We can't let this moment pass us by**_

Liberty moved over to him. "will you stand up for me." she did. Taking her hand JT kiss her wrist. "now gently sit on my lap with your legs wrap around me ." Letting him help her Liberty slide down and slipped JT's member insider her while wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Are you ok...your not hurt are you?"

**Can't question this chance **

**Or expect any answers**

Feeling JT inside her made her feel so complete. "No. I'm okay."

**We can try, maybe we can try**

"I'm glad my Libby." After saying that JT gently grip Liberty's sides, and started pulling her up and down until they had a rhythm going. Liberty's nails clinch his back as he thrust inside her. Their sounds of pleasure filled the room and was almost as loud Celine Dion's voice.

**But love doesn't ask you why **

**Love doesn't ask why **

**It speaks from the heart **

**And never explains**

Tightening her hold on his body Liberty closed her eyes.

**Don't you know that **

**Love doesn't think twice**

**It can come all at once **

**Or whisper from a distance**

"Don't come yet Libby...lets come together..." he whispered before crushing his mouth over hers.

**So lets take what we found **

**And wrap it around us**

Thrusting harder and pushing her down harder on his member. JT watched as her fiery eyes turned a darker color. Feeling the scratches on his back he knew Liberty was reaching her peek. As she begun to speed up her hips. JT trailed kisses down her neck tasting her sweet skin.

**Love doesn't ask u why**

**It speaks from the heart**

**Don't you know**

**Don't you know that...**

Not able to hold back anymore. Liberty tighten her legs around his waist with sweat pulling down their bodies. He felt her insides walls compress his member, thrusting one more time inside her they both came together feeling their spirits become one.

**BABY!**

As they were still coming down from their 'world' JT and Liberty with their arms wrapped around the other listened as the song ended and knew just like all the other songs through their relationship this song will be special to them both too.

**Love doesn't ask u why**

**And never explains**

**Don't you know that **

**Love doesn't think twice**

**It can come all at once **

**Or whisper from a distance**

**Oh!**

**Love doesn't ask u why...**

With what little energy they had left. They crawled under the covers. JT pulled her into his arms under the covers. "Are you two ok.?" He whisper as he kiss her forehead. "Yeah we're ok...that was amazing." She said yawning before burring her face in his shoulder. "Seriously if you think something is wrong with you down there...then your seeing something I'm not...I love you James...

He watched her sleepy eyes close before leaning his face close to hers. "I know that now...As long as your happy with me...I have nothing to feel wrong about." He whisper to her and then reached over to the radio, turned off the music and set the radio to go off at 6:30 in the morning. Yawning JT pulled the cover over them more. "Good night...I love you too my Libby." He kissed her forehead one more time, before joining her into dreamland.

The sun shined into Liberty's room through the window where the resting young lovers were curled up together on the bed...That was until it turned 6:30 a.m.

Good Morning Early Birds! This is Sunshine Suzy! Bringing you Saturday's weather ….Right now it's Mostly Sunny and problem will be Partly Cloudy this afternoon...And now that's done let's get back to our Morning Songs...Coming from all the way from U.S. The Pussycat Doll's with 'Don't Cha' 

(**Busta Rhymes & Pussycat Dolls)**

**Ok (ahh)**

**Yeah (ahh)**

**Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot & sweaty in this (oh baby)**

**Ladies let's go(uhh)**

**Souljah's let's go (dolls)**

**Let me talk to y'all & just you know give you a little situation...listen **

**(fellas)**

**Pussycat Dolls **

**Ya see this shit get hot **

**Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)**

**Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout**

**Prowl for the best chick**

**Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)**

**Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it**

**Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta under my sleeve**

**Gimme tha number **

**But make sure you call before you leave**

**(Pussycat Dolls)**

**I know you like me (I know you like me)**

**I know you do (I know you do)**

**That's why whenever I come around she's all over you**

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)**

**That's why whenever I come around she's all over you**

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)**

**It's easy to see (It's easy to see)**

**And in the back of your mind**

**I know you should be home with me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**

**Don't cha, don't cha**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me**

**Don't cha, don't cha**

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)**

**Leave It alone (leave it alone)**

**Cause if it ain't love **

**It just ain't enough to leave a happy home**

**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)**

**You have to play fair (you have to play fair)**

**See, I know she ain't wanna share**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**

**Don't cha,(don't cha, baby)**

**Don't cha, (alright, sing)**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me (Raw)**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me (Big Thrills)**

**(Pussycat Dolls & Busta Rhymes**

**Don't cha, (ok, I see how It's goin' down) ahh, don't cha**

**(Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, lets go)-**

JT awoke from his deep sleep to the sound of upbeat music and without thinking slammed a hand over the radio cutting it off. Yawning JT tried to remember where he was. _Oh that's right...I'm on earth trying to fixes everything that went wrong. _Finally adjusted to being back he started to stretch but found he couldn't._ Why can't I move from my bed? _Looking down at his chest he couldn't drop the grin on his face. Laying on his chest was Liberty with her eyes closed, still deep in sleep. He remember everything that happened last night even after they made love Liberty woke him up to talk...and that's what they did they talk about everything that was on their mind, when Liberty started crying on his chest he wiped her tears and told her they will get through this together, then kissed her which turned to touching and ending with them making love again.

He could sense she was awake but just didn't wont to get up yet. "Libby babe. We need to get up."

He whispered in her hair.

Instead of getting up Liberty hide her face into his arm and snuggled into him more. "I'm to comfortable where I am." She murmured out.

The last thing JT wanted to do was make Liberty uncomfortable. But he knew they needed to get up before her parents do. When he shifted, she made a small sound of protest and reached out. He said nothing, only kissed her until she relaxed again. He saw her eyes half opened when he sat completely up. _Fuck, she is beautifu_l, with her hair fanned out on the pillows, her skin glowing, her mouth soft and full. She tensed, but he ignored it as he took a long, silent study of the rest of her.

"Believe me Liberty," he murmured when his eyes came back to hers. "if it was my choice you and I would never leave this bed."

Liberty didn't know what to say, the way he's been staring at her since he picked her up yesterday morning wasn't the way a boyfriend looks at a girlfriend. It's the way a husband looks at his wife.

Then he frowned and with narrow eyes he traced a finger down her throat, over the swell of her breasts.

"I can't believe I did this to your skin," he said adruptly, hating himself that he got so carried away to mark her skin so badly. "You could have told me I was hurting you when I gave you these bite marks."

"I guess I didn't notice."

He touched his lips gently to each bite mark on her skin before looking into her eyes. "Sorry."

Blushing she shook her head, then kissed his cheek. "You didn't hurt me," she said softly. "It was wonderful." Liberty rose from the bed completely naked, made her way to her walk-in-closet with JT's watching her the whole time. A few minuets later she came out of the closet wearing a her bath robe, carrying blue robe and some clothes that JT left there the last time he sleepover. "I'm going down stairs to make breakfast for everybody," She explained placing the clothes on the bed and tossing the robe to JT. "You will be taking a shower up here...and don't worry my parents wont be up until lunch...they always sleep in on the weekend." She said a gave him a kiss, then walked to the bedroom door but stop before opening it. "Oh, make sure your out of the bathroom before Danny gets up." With that Liberty left the room.

*****Van Zandt's kitchen*****

Knowing that her parents won't be up until later, Liberty placed four plates of scrambled eggs, small link sausages, fresh fruits and french toasts on the breakfast nook, then rushed to the refrigerator, brought out the orange juice and the milk, placed them on the counter near three glass cups and one coffee cup. "Ok..Danny and Derek will want orange juice," she said pouring the orange juice in two of the glass cups. "One glass of milk for me." Putting both the milk and orange juice back, closing the refrigerator, Liberty went to make sure the coffee was done, when she saw it was she pour a cup of coffee for JT. Placing the beverages on a tray Liberty carried the them over to the breakfast nook.

"There everybody's breakfast is done."

After making sure she had everything Liberty's hand drifted to her stomach, and she smiled. Her entire being seemed to be singing with emotin-happiness, optimism, and maternal love for hers and JT's unborn child developing inside her. She didn't need her doctor to tell her what she already knew for awhile now, she is pregnant. And knowing JT is going to stand by her, she couldn't help but think about their baby's future and theirs. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed someone was behind her until she felt the person wrap there arms around her waist.

"You know this is the first time I every seen you make breakfast." JT whispered in her neck. "You never did this when I slept over before?" He said.

Smiling to herself Liberty leaned into his arms. "That's because you never slept over on the weekend after 5th grade...I started making breakfast in the morning for my family on the weekends." She told him before turning in his arms and kissed him.

Not letting go of his hold on her JT broke the seal of their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "You know... I can still taste myself on your lips." With a smirk on his face, he watched Liberty blushed and step back with her hand covering her mouth.

"I'll be back." She said before rushing out, passing Danny at the doorway of the kitchen, heading towards the stairs.

Danny watched Liberty by pass him, then disappearing upstairs. Looking over to JT who was chuckling he sat down at his place at the table, then took a sip of his juice before speaking. "Do you know it was 4:00 a.m. Before I got to sleep...I mean from you and my sister going at it all night, to Derek trying to hear everything through the wall I barley got any sleep." He said taking mouth full of eggs in his mouth.

Now blushing behind his coffee cup JT gave Danny 'I'm sorry' look which Danny only nod to.

After that neither said anything just wolf down their breakfast. JT went in the kitchen area getting another cup of coffee when Derek came in blushing up a storm. Danny noticed his expression. "What's up with you?" Did you have another one of those dreams?" He asked Derek who still look like he was out of it.

Not moving from his spot Derek let a big smile come to his face. "I just saw your sister naked...man she is so." He closed his eyes before continuing which Danny stop him before he could.

"Ok Derek. There are three things I don't like hearing from my friends who are like brothers to me. 1. When it comes to my sister and my guy friends I don't want to hear them talking about how hot she is, just keep it to yourself. 2. What you did last night when you listen in on my sister and JT, don't do that again. 3. In this house we knock before entering a bathroom." Danny explained to Derek who didn't noticed JT was making his way back to the table but Danny did.

Derek shook his head. "No...I didn't walk in on her in the bathroom...I was still half asleep when I made my way to the bathroom...and I guess I opened up the wrong door...because before I knew it I was staring at your sister getting dress." Derek smirked before giving Danny a smug look. "When she saw me she didn't scream or yell...she just told me to leave her room and forget I was there...now come on if she didn't like me looking at her naked ,don't you think she would of kicked me out instead of calmly tell me to leave..."

Danny rolled his eyes at Derek's 'logic'. _He might be computer smart but when it comes to women...he is dumb founded. _Breaking his thought Danny saw JT glaring at Derek who still didn't know he was behind him. _Ok buddy let's see if your still smug when you realized that JT heard everything...maybe I should make this fun. _He thought as a small smirk came to his lips. "Really bro, why would my sister want you? When she already has a boyfriend ….you remember JT? The one you said who doesn't have it in him to give my sister a good time...you remember you said it last night...and you said that you could make my sister scream louder and call your whole name." Danny saw JT lift his eye brow at information.

"Well I could, I mean...he doesn't have it in him to give Liberty 'mind blowing sex' like I could-"

"Oh really." Danny tried not to bust out laughing when he saw the look Derek had on his face when he finally realized that JT was behind him the whole time. "Do tell me...Derek ." JT said placing his coffee on the table before looking back to him. "How was you going to give my GIRLFRIEND this so call 'mind blowing sex'?"

Derek didn't saying anything, he felt like he was frozen to the spot with the hard stare JT was giving him.

**I'll show that jack-off what I do to people when they think-**

_**JT! Get out of that kid's head...you could hurt him!**_

**I don't care! He deserve it!**

_JT! We can't do this... NOW STEP BACK !_

Able to move again Derek step back from JT who he watched blink twice before siting down at the table taking a sip of his coffee. "What did you do to me just now!" Derek pointed at JT while shaking a little.

Danny looked at Derek. "What you talking about? All JT did was ask you a question, then you look at him and just stood there without saying anything for a while." Danny explained to Derek, thinking he might had just lost it.

Not taking his eyes off JT who was now eating the rest of his breakfast. "No Danny...I know he did something because one minuet I'm staring at him and next I'm unable to move and my head feels like it's on fire now." Derek's face turned pale when he saw JT's eyes turned pure white before going back to deep brown color. "What the hell are you?" Derek said in fear.

"Last time I check I was human." JT calmly said before standing up, leaving the kitchen. "Danny tell your sister I'll see her later tonight for our group date...I need to get home before my grandmother wakes up." Without glancing over to Derek, JT left the kitchen.

After JT was out of sight Danny turned back to Derek. "What the hell was that about...I know you like my sister...but that BS you were playing just now was mess up."

"I'm telling you something is wrong with JT..." Derek said siting down at the table.

Danny just rolled his eyes at Derek before finishing his breakfast._ I need to get a girlfriend...maybe one for Derek too...he's really becoming crazy. _

Standing in the hall near the front door, JT enter his mind to find Joshua yelling at his younger self.

_**Inside JT's mind**_

_**JT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU ALMOST GOT US CAUGHT!**_

_YEAH I DIDN'T LIKE BEING IN MIDDLE ON IT...I THOUGHT WE AGREE I WOULD TAKE CONTROL UNTIL ALL THIS IS DONE! YOUR LUCKY DANNY DIDN'T BELIEVE DEREK BACK THERE!_

JT sighed he knew he went to far with Derek but he couldn't let him get away with talking about 'his Libby like that. **I'm sorry I know what I did was wrong...but...I wan't do that again I promise.**

Tiberius looked over to Joshua. _What do you want to do...should we pretend this never happen?_

_**We have no other choice...until you get the right training to control your eyes I'm going to shut them off for now. **_Tiberius nod his head in agreement. _I think it's for the best..._

"JT?"

Coming out of his mind JT looked up at Liberty who was fully dress in a purple shirt with pair on jeans, standing on the stairs looking at him with a worry face. Shaking his thoughts JT smiled at her as she made her way over to him. "Breakfast was great Libby...but I need to get home before my grand-"

JT was cut off when Liberty gave him a strong passion kiss before pulling back wearing a smirk. "Do you still taste yourself on my lips?" She teased.

Still daze from the strong kiss, JT just shook his head no.

"Good," Liberty said bringing him into another kiss. "I wanted to kiss you before you left." she step back from him. "Call me when you get home...Love you."

Still unable to saying anything JT only nod ok, and watched Liberty wink at him before heading towards the kitchen. Feeling his body move without him, JT opened the front door and made his way back to his car at Toby's house.

_**First JT now you Tiberius...don't tell me I have to drive us home too? **_He got no answer...**_I guess driving hasn't change that much since I was alive years ago... _**

************************************************** ********************************* *****Yorke's residence*****

After finally snapping out of his daze JT took control of the wheel before Joshua got them killed. Parking the car in his grandmother's parking space JT got out and made his way to his grandmother's place. Quietly putting his house key into the front door' lock JT slowly opened the door and squeeze in to not wake up his grandmother. Closing the door very quietly JT tiptoe towards his room not noticing the shadow on the living couch until it spoke.

"Good morning JT."

Jumping back JT placed his hand over his heart as Kaitlyn got up from the couch and turned on the lights. "Grandmother you scared me...I thought you still be asleep?"

Siting back down on the couch, Kaitlyn looked at JT. "How is Liberty...is she doing ok?"

Remembering why he left in the first place. JT frown at Kaitlyn. "Why do you care?" He asked her bitterly.

Kaitlyn sighed, she knew she deserve that from her grandson. "JT... What I said earlier I'm sorry...I was shocked and upset...but that didn't give me a right to say what I said about you and Liberty." She saw hurt in JT's eyes. "The way I acted to your news...I shouldn't of...yes you and Liberty made a mist-"

"our BABY'S NOT MISTAKE!" JT yelled breathing heavy. "It's just a unexpected blessing."

Even though JT yelled at her, Kaitlyn couldn't stop smiling. "Your right...your baby is not a mistake...it's unexpected blessing...a blessing I will help you with."

JT was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Moving over to the recliner in the living room JT fell in the seat staring into space. Neither one said anything for awhile until JT spoke.

"Why?"

Kaitlyn glanced at him with confused face. "What?"

JT closed his eyes before reopening them, staring back at his grandmother. "Why? I thought you said 'that your to old for this? What changed your mind?"

Kaitlyn looked down and bit her lip before speaking. "Because if I don't I'll be letting you and Liberty go through what I went through with your dad and I just can't do that."

_**Tiberius.**_

_Yeah?_

_**What every you do...don't let your grandmother know you know who your grandpa is.**_

_Right. It be like I'm acting a part._

_**Exactly! **_

"Don't you mean what dad went through?" JT said giving his best lost look.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No I mean me...you see JT just like you and Liberty...I got pregnant in high school too with your dad."

"But...you said grandpa and you got marry after college.." JT told his grandmother now looking shock with the news.

"What I told you was a lie...I got pregnant with your dad in high school and never told your grandpa."

She said holding back her tears.

"But if that's true then...my grandpa dieing was-"

"A lie." Kaitlyn nod her head, padded the spot beside her. "JT come sit here...I'll tell you about why your boss Mr. Sanford wanted you to give that note to me..."

Standing up, JT silently sat beside his grandmother and let her tell him everything he already knew. Afterwords Kaitlyn waited for JT to speak who didn't say anything through her story.

Keeping up the act JT ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "So your telling me that Joseph Timothy Sanford is actually Joseph Timothy Yorke and he's my grandpa?"

"Yes." Kaitlyn answered.

JT leaned back on the couch. "Wow...I just got hired by my grandpa...cool."

Kaitlyn let go of her breath that she didn't know she was holding, when she saw that JT wasn't upset. "Your ok with this?"

Not playing anymore JT gave his grandmother a big smile. "Sure I'm ok with this...I have a grandpa who helped me out before he knew I was his grandson."

Standing up Kaitlyn wipe her eyes before starting her way towards the kitchen. "I'm glad...because he coming over for breakfast.."

"What? Really why?"

"Because he wants to make sure our great grandchild has a future...He's even going to pay to get that extra room turned into a baby's room...so you and Liberty can worry more on school work and your paycheck is going into a trust fund for your baby." Kaitlyn raised her hand to stop JT from refusing. "I not taking a no for an answer...me and grandpa agree that he didn't get to help out with your dad or you and Amber...so he wants to help out with his great grandchild" Kaitlyn smiled when she saw JT nod his head that he agree to it, she gave him a big hug. "Now go call Liberty and tell her the great news." She smiled but frown when JT didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

JT shook his head no. "No grandmother everything is prefect its just...I don't want to tell Libby yet."

"What! Why not?"

"Because if I tell her, she will...push back telling her parents...and I want her to tell them Wednesday after her doctor appointment...I want my child to have it's grandparents but because my parents are not here I want Liberty's parents to be apart of their grandchild's life."

Kaitlyn looked at her grandson before kissing his forehead. "I'm so proud of you..." She said and right after she said that. Both JT and Kaitlyn heard a couple knocks coming from the front door, and feeling like she was sixteen all over again Kaitlyn pushed JT over to the door. "Let your grandpa in...I have some cheese biscuits to make." With that she made her way to the kitchen leaving JT to let Joseph in.

Taking a deep breath JT opened the door,a nd gave the person a confused look. "Mr. Sanford...what are you doing here? Was I suppose to start today?"

Looking back at his grandson Joseph had a nervousnes expression on his face. "Uh...your grandmother invited me for breakfast..." He said with a weak smile.

Keeping the smirk off his face JT raised a eye brow at him. "Why would my grandmother do that?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Joseph felt more nervous with JT's stone hard stare. "Well..you..see..I..um...that is-"

"JAMES TIBERIUS YORKE! Will you let your grandpa in and quite acting like you don't know who he is." Kaitlyn said who came out of the kitchen to find out what was taking so long.

Joseph shocked with what he heard looked back to JT, to see he was snickering before all out laughing.

"I'm sorry grandpa...I just couldn't help myself.." He said between laughing.

Looking over to Kaitlyn who now was glaring at JT, then looked back JT who was now trying to keep himself up by holding onto the door. "Wow...if this is the way...my grandson going to act" Joseph moved back outside the door. "Then I guess I'll leave." With that Joseph left.

Widening his eyes JT stop laughing and made his way to the outside hall. "Grandpa wait!-"

Poking his head in Joseph gave JT a smirk. "Gotcha!"

Completely shock JT step back from the door staring at Joseph. Seeing the expression on JT's face, Joseph held the smirk on his lips. "What? You thought you were the only Yorke who likes too play tricks on people..." Joseph patted JT's shoulder. "My...dear grandson...all the Yorkes man love to joke and play pranks on people."

Now smiling JT started laughing with Joseph joining him. Rolling her eyes with smile Kaitlyn watched both grandpa and grandson made their self comfortable in the living room. _Yorke men and their silliness... _She thought to herself closing the front door.

Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: the truth&best friends

They're Other Half

Thinking Words :Italic

Normal Words : Times New Roman

Joshua in JT's head:** Bold**_**/Italic**_

SHOUTING: Capable Letters

JT's past self's voice -**Bold**

Author's Notes : I don't own Degrass: The Next Generation. This story came to me when I was watching a marathon of all the Degrass episodes on Teen Nick. The prolong will take place a few years after the second movie 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan and the rest... well you'll see. And of course R.R.

**WARNING: **As this is rated NC-17, I truly hope those who are underage are not reading this. If you are please know I wish you wouldn't and I trust you to back out of here right now...Thank you now on with the show...

**MUST READ BEFORE GOING FURTHER**

Ok. First I don't want to defend anybody on the show or fans, but some characters will act different in this story, not because I want them like that, but because things will happen through this chapter and chapters behind it, the characters will change but they will still be their self's. As for right now chapters coming will have nothing to do with the prolong for awhile and some characters will appear sooner in the story then they would in the show. JT and Liberty life's will change the most with things coming their way and to warn you, I will keep writing parts of them being intimate since we all know it did happen, but I'm writing them to show how much they change and become more comfortable with each other and themselves. And I promise if you keep reading you will find out more about Joshua and who he really is, but that's later...Peoples actions in here might shock you and some might not, depending how you see it. Character's looks will change too, but they won't change too much. JT's family will grow after this and the Yorke name will play a big part in this...and JT will find out who really gave him is name by someone unexpected. And as you already know I write long chapters so you'll be lucky if you get a short chapter. As for a future story I will write about the time after JT's death, but after I write 10 chapters to this story first... I hope I see all of you in future chapters until then...**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Last time on ****Degrassi**

Now smiling JT started laughing with Joseph joining him. Rolling her eyes with smile Kaitlyn watched both grandpa and grandson made their self comfortable in the living rooom. _Yorke men and their silliness... _She thought to herself closing the front door.

**Chapter 4**

*****The editing room*****

Liberty was sitting in the editing room getting ahead of some of her studying with headphones on her belly, waiting for JT to bring his and her lunch. Ever since 4 months ago Liberty couldn't stand the smell of the caf. So JT asked Ms. Hatzilakos if they could start eating their lunch in the editing room so she wouldn't get sick and Ms. Hatzilakos agreed they could, and that's where they been having their lunch ever since.

Liberty couldn't keep the smile off her face when she thought of how much JT has change and took on being a soon father and being there for her through this whole pregnancy. Especially when they went and finally told her parents. Feeling the baby kick, Liberty placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes as her mind took her back to that day.

*****Flashback: four months earlier Wednesday 5:55 p.m. ******

Leaving the doctor's office, JT helped Liberty into the car before getting in himself, they sat in the car a while without speaking. That was until JT spoke.

"12 weeks." He said looking over to Liberty.

Liberty nod her head. "I guess I added the time wrong...3 months... I'm 3 months." she said still trying to get over the shock. "This whole time I knew I was pregnant but...I'm just shock I was off two months...how could I be wrong...I marked the calender of our first time...and marked when my period stop-"

"Did you mark the two weeks before our 5 month anniversary?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Liberty gave him a lost look.

"Because that's what Dr. Crystal said when you were getting redress. That you have to mark the two weeks before you actually got pregnant...and then you'll get the right week or month." JT said smiling at Liberty.

Counting the two weeks Liberty came to the same answer Dr. Crystal did. "I'm so stupid...I should of known this-"

Pulling Liberty into a hug JT kissed her forehead. "Your not stupid Libby...this is your first pregnancy...no one knows what their doing the first time."

"But I should of known all this..." She murmured in his shoulder. "I read all those pregnancy books-"

Rubbing her back JT comforted his girlfriend. "Babe...you can't know everything...we're both just learning as we go along."

Moving a little from his hug Liberty stare into his eyes. "Your right...we're learning this together...I love you."

Leaning, bushing his nose against hers. "I love you too...now we need to get you home, and tell your parents." JT saw the fear in Liberty's eyes. Overlooking her expression JT pulled out his new cellphone, started dialing Danny's number.

"Who you calling?" Liberty asked.

JT didn't say anything until he cut off his cellphone, started the car, pulled out of the parking lot. "I was calling Danny back. He needed to ask me something about one of the dances he did last Saturday."

Nodding her head Liberty turned her attention to her side window. By the time JT pulled up to the Van Zandt's residence Liberty spoke.

"I can't do this." She confess, stopping JT from getting out of the car. Sitting back down in the driver seat, JT sighed.

"We been through this Liberty... They need to know, and Dr. Crystal is only giving us until your next appointment to tell them before she does."

"I know...I know, but-"

"Liberty there's no but... We have to do this...for our baby."

Closing her eyes Liberty groaned. "But what if my parents kick me out?" She bit her bottom lip to stop her tears from pulling out. "I don't want to be homeless..."

"You wont be homeless, I promise." He told her, holding her hand.

Not believing him, Liberty pulled her hand from his with a frown. "How do you know? You live with your grandmother who doesn't want anything to do with me. Also my parents," She shook her head. "they will probably let me keep the baby, only if I break up with you." She looked back at him. "Or worst; put it up for adoption."

"That's not going happen Liberty-"

"How can you be sure? You only started working for your grandpa this week...that's not enough to get a place!" Liberty cried.

JT rubbed his hand through his hair, trying not to yell back at Liberty. "Just trust me Liberty..-"

"JT! I can't trust you! If you don't give me a little proof of why I shouldn't worry!" Liberty screamed at him.

"Because my grandparents are going to help us!" He yelled back before hitting his steering wheel out of anger for yelling at her and letting the cat out of the bag so soon.

"What?" Liberty said with shock.

"Saturday morning my grandmother told me her and grandpa are going to help us take care of the baby," He told her leaning back in his seat. "and the only thing we have to do is keep our school work up and of course take care of our baby after school."

Liberty leaned back in her own seat with a blank look. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Hearing the hurt in her voice JT avoided looking at her. "Because I knew if I did you would hold back telling your parents and I want them to know before everybody at school does."

Letting what JT said to her sink in Liberty turned towards him. "Your right again...I would of did that...and I'm sorry that you had to hide this news from me..." She kissed his cheek. "I'm ready to face my parents...but will you be there with me?"

JT smiled at her. "Sure Liberty let's do this," He kissed her forehead. "together."

Kissing him one more time on the cheek Liberty got out the car to face her parents. _God give me strength. _Liberty thought as she walked inside the front door with JT holding her hand the whole time.

Standing in the doorway of the living room Liberty who was still holding JT's hand saw that her parents and brother were siting in the living like they were waiting for something. Liberty look back at JT. "Why do I have a feeling you plan for my parents to be here."

JT didn't say anything just gave her hand a little squeeze, looked towards the Van Zandts who just noticed they were there , well more like they saw Liberty.

Samuel didn't understand why his son wanted his mother and him to be in the living right now. He had too much paper work he needed to get back to. Samuel was about to tell Danny to get to his point..but then Danny turned his attention towards the doorway, following where his son's attention went Samuel saw his daughter Liberty standing inside the doorway of the living room. Lost with what was going on Samuel turned to his wife to see she was as lost as he was.

"Mom. Dad."

Samuel turned to Liberty's voice who was now staring at them still in the doorway. When Liberty saw she had their attention she step into the living room with JT beside her, and the expression on her dad's face show her he wasn't happy.

"What is 'he' doing in my house? I told you 'he' isn't welcome in my house." Samuel said standing up from the couch he was siting on, glaring.

Letting go of JT's hand Liberty stared back at her dad. " 'He' has a name dad, it's JT-"

"I know what his name is Liberty. I want to know why 'he' is in my house when I forbid you from seeing him after I found you two in the hot tub LAST YEAR!" Samuel said interrupting Liberty.

Pushing down her fear Liberty answered her father. "JT is here because...we have something to tell you." Seeing that she had both her parents attention she continued. "I'm pregnant."

The entire living room grew silent for a moment.

"How far are you?" Samuel asked in low dark voice.

With her dad's hard stare, Liberty knew why he wanted to know and didn't answer.

Growling Samuel made his way over to Liberty, towered over her. "HOW FAR ARE YOU?"

Feeling her fear coming back to the surface Liberty stared up at her dad. "3 months. She said then lower her head.

"Pearl get Dr. Crystal on the phone and tell her we need the adoption agencies number." Samuel told his wife while looking at Liberty who lift her head in shock.

"No dad! You can't do that!" Liberty yelled at her dad with angry eyes.

"I can, and I will...no daughter of mine is going to ruin her life for some guy. Especially a Yorke." He told his daughter and then leer at JT who stepped in front of Liberty when he saw Samuel tighten his fists. "I told you stayed away from my daughter but you didn't listen...if it was my choice that 'mistake' would never breathe life."

Pearl put a hand over her mouth in shock with what her husband just said, Danny was completely speechless. Liberty couldn't move with the words that came out of her dad's mouth.

Meaning every word he said Samuel kept his eyes on JT who was now glaring back at him. "You really are Maya's child...always coming in and ruining everybody's life...just like your mother." Moving quicky Samuel grab JT up by the shirt and glared at him. "I wont have you ruining Liberty's life like your mom did to everybody she came near. I wont have a bastard as a grandson and I damn well don't want a bastard FOR A SON-IN-LAW!" Samuel yelled into JT's face who was trying to pried Samuel's grip a little off of him but knew no matter how hard he wanted to he couldn't let him let go of him or someone else will get hurt.

"I'm nothing like that woman-" Samuel pushed JT into the wall behind him to shut him up.

"What was that? " Samuel yelled getting more piss while pushing JT into the wall again.

The rest of the Van Zandt couldn't believe what they were seeing with their on eyes. _Oh my god! He's going to kill him! _Liberty thought getting over her shock. Not able to watch her dad hurt JT anymore Liberty ran up to her father trying to pulled him off her boyfriend. "Dad let go of him! Daddy please! Your going to kill him!" She screamed with tears coming down her face.

Unaware to his daughter's pleas Samuel slammed JT into the wall harder this time. The first time he saw this kid he never like him especially when he found out that this kid was his old best friend and his ex-girlfriend's son(James and Maya) Smiling he slammed the kid into wall again. Now their 'mistake' got his daughter pregnant. "I wish Maya never had you !" He whispered for only JT could hear him before slamming him again. "Then my daughter wouldn't have to carry your 'mistake'!"

Now hitting her dad's back. "Get off of him dad! I love him! I wont let-"

Feeling someone hitting his back, and to lost in his angry to realized it was his daughter Samuel back slapped Liberty.

JT's eyes went wide when he saw what happened, and not caring how he did it or why JT kick Samuel between the legs and when Samuel let him go. JT ran over to Liberty who was lucky the recliner caught her fall. Placing his hand gently on her now bruise cheek. "Are you ok?"

Liberty didn't know what to say she was lost for words..._My dad just hit me... _

Pearl and Danny ran over to Liberty to see if she was ok. Pearl had tears in her eyes when she saw Liberty's cheek. "Oh my baby." She whispered putting her arms around her daughter who without second thought hide her face into her mother's chest.

When Danny saw JT stand up he move over to him. "I don't get it?"

JT looked at Danny. "What you don't get?"

"The whole time dad was slamming you into the wall...you didn't fight back...but when he hit sis." Danny closed his eyes for a second before speaking. "You fought back?"

"Danny. I didn't fight back really fight back until I saw him hit Liberty...I was going to let him get all his angry out on me...not his daughter." JT told him, then turned his attention to Samuel.

After hearing him say that Danny saw JT in a new light. _Bro you just earn my completely respect and trust. _

Not realizing the words he said change the way Danny looked at him. JT kept his eyes on Samuel who was now getting over his sore private and standing back up.

Now that his balls didn't hurt to much Samuel got up and looked around for the little baster who did this to him. Locking eyes on his target Samuel made his way to JT who didn't back down from him. "You little bastard." He stood in front of JT, as he did he noticed JT was looking at him with so much hate in his eyes that Samuel felt a cold chill go down his back. Ignoring the cold chill Samuel went for JT again but his wife block his path.

"Pearl? What are you doing? Can't you see I need to put this-"

"Samuel!" Pear yelled glaring at her husband. "Did you know that while you were trying to hurt JT a boy who's got nothing to do with your past with James and Maya...YOU HIT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

Samuel taken back with what Pearl just told him. He moved his eyes over to Liberty who was looking at him with true fear in her eyes. When he reach out to her Liberty ran over to JT and Danny who move over to JT after his mother fronted his dad. Not believing he did that to his daughter, not believing that his kids were looking at him with fear. Samuel glared back at JT. "This is your fault! If you could of just stay-" Samuel was cut off when Pearl slapped him, placing his hand on his stinging cheek, Samuel looked at his wife with shock and more angry.

Breathing heavy Pearl put her aching hand back down to her side. "JT is not James nor is he Maya so quite making him out to be them because he's not them." Pearl calmed down a little before speaking again. "The baby's not our's to decide what future it has...that's Liberty and JT's choice." Pear looked over to Liberty and JT and knew their answer. Looking back to Samuel. "Liberty wants to keep this baby." She said. "JT...does your grandmother know about Liberty being pregnant?" Pearl asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah she knows." JT answer back.

"And is she supported of the news?"

"Actually she wasn't to happy...but after she got over the shock she agree to help us out anyway she can."

"And if we choice not to help our daughter?"

"Then she can stay with me and my grandmother...but I want Liberty and my child to know it's grandparents." He said.

Nodding her head with JT's answers Pearl brought her focus back to Samuel. "JT has confirm what I already knew...and I'm not losing my daughter or grandchild because you can't fight your demons from the past." After saying that Pearl made her way over to the kids. "Danny take your sister to the kitchen so she can put something on her cheek." She told him and then kiss her daughter's bruise cheek.

"Sure thing mom." Danny said before leading his sister out of living room.

Once they were gone Pear turned her attention to JT. "JT. Is your grandmother's number still the same one I called when Liberty was studying over there last March?" she asked and watched the young man blush before answering.

"Yeah it stilled the same...do you want my grandpa's number too?"

Pearl looked at him in shock. "Kaitlyn got marry? When?"

JT shook his head. "No. my grandpa and grandmother..." JT stopped to think about what he was going to say. Out of the corner of his eye JT noticed Samuel was still glaring at him but JT overlooked him, turned all his attention to Mrs. Van Zandt.. "Actually...how about I start from the beginning...

About a hour and a half. JT finally finished telling both Pearl and Samuel, even though Samuel act like he wasn't listening JT knew he was. Letting everything sink in Pear told JT to go wait in the kitchen.

When JT got in the kitchen he saw that both Van Zandt siblings were listening in on the whole conversation in the living room. Shaking his head he sat down beside Liberty who had a bag of frozen peas on her right cheek. None of them said anything while they heard the argument going on in the living-room...

*****End of Flashback*****

Liberty was interrupted from her memories by the sound of the printer in the copy room beside the editing room telling who ever was near that it was out of paper. Sighing Liberty took off the headphones off her belly and made her way to the copy room. When she got their she turned off the printer and looked around for the extra copy paper that Toby leaves out so she wont have to reach to far. Liberty groan when she noticed there wasn't any extra copy paper on the table beside the printer. Feeling her baby kick as she made her way to the supplies closet back in the editing room. "Don't worry little one your daddy's bringing your food...just be patient." she cooed to her stomach while standing in front of the supplies cabinet in the closet. Looking up she could see the copy papers were on the second self to the top. Grabbing her editing chair Liberty brought it to the closet. Looking around making sure nobody was in sight. She got up on the chair and was about to reach up for the papers when she heard Kendra's voice.

"JT! She doing it again."

Before Liberty could get down by herself. She felt familiar arms holding her up. "Libby. How many times do we have to go through this." JTsaid helping Liberty down from the chair. "Dr. Crystal said you need to stop over doing it or you might have a early labor." Not able to hug her from the front JT hug her from behind. "I know you don't like to depend on others but...for just two more months can you please just let everybody else handle the hard stuff..." He beg kissing the side of her head. "Please Libby for me?"

JT's pleading had Liberty rolling her eyes, which nobody saw. "I wouldn't of got hurt." she turned her head to see if JT believe her. He didn't.

Breaking the hug JT sighed before looking over to Kendra who was standing in the door of the supplies closet. "Could you take Liberty to her lunch while I put paper in the printer machine?"

Nodding her head Kendra took Liberty's hand, lead her toward the table Toby just finish placing all their lunches on. Pulling up a seat for Liberty both Kendra and Toby sat down at the table. Still standing behind her chair Liberty folded her arms, stared at JT as he came up after filling up the printer.

"I know you don't believe me when I said wouldn't of got hurt." Liberty told JT.

Not responding to her JT kissed her cheek, and pulled out her seat for her and after standing there for a few more minuets Liberty finally sat down, with JT siting right beside her. "Liberty." JT said placing a tray with 3 containers of food in them and a warm thermal in front of her. "It's not that I don't believe you...I just don't want to take that chance of you or the baby getting hurt."

Knowing that he was only worry for her and the baby's safety Liberty looked at her lunch. "Did you get everything I asked for?"

Glad she wasn't mad with him. JT show Liberty what all he got for her. "Knowing that the school wont have what you wanted I called Misty who after hearing my dilemma told me to come by grandpa's estate, and Chief Rogers will have everything ready for me when I get there." JT explained. "I thank god for grandpa's personal Chief Rogers and Misty's health nutrition instruction." Opening the biggest container on Liberty's tray. "Since you wanted fish...Misty said boiled salmon with a fresh spinach salad will be your best choice...it has all the nutrition you need for a main course." JT watched Liberty look over the salad and nod her approval before he opened the second container on the tray. "Rogers wasn't sure which fruits you wanted that Misty said was good for you so," JT showed the four compartments in the container in his hand to Liberty, she noticed in each of the compartments there were slices fruits; red apple slices,banana slices, orange slices. "he gave you all three of them." Placing the container back on the tray JT opened the last container raveling a cup of yogurt and celery, carrot sticks, a small jar of creamy peanut butter. "And since yogurt is good for you... Misty had Rogers make you homemade yogurt with honey instead of sugar...and the celery,carrot sticks..." He opened the small jar peanut butter, Liberty was trying to keep herself from drooling. "Are to balance out the peanut butter so you wont get heart- burns while eating the peanut butter you been craving for a week." Seeing that she was finally able to eat her peanut butter without heart-burns Liberty grabbed a celery stick and took the jar from JT and started scooping gobs of peanut butter on the celery stick before stuffing it in her mouth.

"Tell Misty I owe her big time." Liberty told JT, stuffed another peanut butter covering celery stick in her mouth.

Shaking his head, chuckling JT reach over to the warm thermal and poured a cup for Liberty. Smelling the sweet scent fill the editing room Toby, Kendra and Liberty looked to JT who was now pouring a second cup of the liquid from the thermal.

"JT what is that?" Toby asked.

"My grandmother's own personal herbal tea." He poured a third cup before continuing. "She uses raspberry leafs to give the tea a sweet taste and smell." He handed over the first cup he filled to Liberty, then poured one more cup before handing two more to Toby and Kendra who gladly took the offering warm drink. "She made it for Liberty...but then decided to make a full batch of it for the rest of us...you know since we all been busy lately... it's suppose to give us more energy."

Taking a sip of his sweet drink Toby couldn't help but to agree with his best friend. "Yeah your right...but out of all us you been the busies." He took another sip. "I mean from helping Liberty kept her president position and turning from goofing off in school to a straight A+ student...I don't mean to insult you man...but if I didn't see it for myself I wouldn't believe it...and you still make time to be your grandpa's pharmacy technician and learn martial arts from your uncle Ashton." Toby said with Kendra agreeing with him.

"Believe me it wasn't easy...after grandpa and Misty saw my academic record and didn't like what they saw...they put me through hell... night and day studying over and over until I knew every subject in school especially science ...but in the end having a grandpa who's a retired doctor and a aunt who tutors on the side for fun... really did pay off."

"I'll say," Kendra said after finishing off her first cup of tea. "Drama, yearbook club, and lets not forget that you have become some kind of science whiz."

JT blushed at that. "Yeah. Never did I think me...James Tiberius Yorke. Would be into stuff like science and actually love it." He said. "But don't get me wrong. Acting will always be my passion...but it does feel good to know this stuff...and to think all it took was someone to be interested into my studies."

"And you to not to care what others think about you."

JT, Toby and Kendra turned to Liberty who made the comment. JT grinned.

"Your right...if I didn't care what everybody thought about me...I would of already been good in my classes."

Finishing off her lunch Liberty just noticed JT didn't have any lunch. "Where's your food?" she asked.

JT place a hand behind his head laughing uneasy. "Well you see Libby when I left to go pick up your lunch I stop and got me a burger and some fries, and while I was waiting for Rogers to finish your food I ate my lunch there before coming back to school.

Liberty frown. "I thought we agreed we both were going to eat healthy from now on?"

"We are...I just got hungry on the way, besides when Misty tells Ashton what I had for lunch today. He's probably going to make me work it off Sunday when he gets back from L.A. anyway." He said while putting up the empty containers in the light blue/black Thermal Reusable Tote that he carried Liberty's lunch in.

"You know JT you never told us why you started learning martial arts anyway." Kendra asked out of the blue.

Both JT and Liberty fell quiet after Kendra's question, Toby who just like Kendra was interest too with what JT's answer would be. "Yeah I was wonder about that to man...why did you get into martial arts with your uncle Ashton...is it something to do with being a Yorke?" Toby questioned his best friend. "You know since your grandpa is a black belt too."

Liberty bit her bottom lip when she saw JT stand up from table and without saying a word left the editing room carrying the Thermal Reusable Tote. After JT left like he did Toby and Kendra exchange looks to each other before turning their attention to Liberty who for a minute didn't move her eyes from the doorway.

"Liberty I didn't mean to say something out of the way if I did-" Kendra tried to explained, but Liberty shook her head to tell Kendra she didn't do nothing wrong.

"Kendra." Liberty sighed. "You and Toby didn't say anything wrong it's just..." She closed her eyes before reopening them with a sad expression on her face, placing a hand on her belly when she felt a another kick. "You two remember when the day after my first doctor's appointment I came to school with a bruise cheek right?"

Both Kendra and Toby nod their heads yes.

"Yeah I remember...JT cuss out anybody who ask how it happen...he even almost got in a fight with Chris for calling you 'JT's punching bag'" Toby shook his head of that memory. "If it wasn't for Spinner and Jimmy who both were still not talking to each other, not stop the fight ...JT would have been kicked out of school." Toby thought a moment about what he was about to say. "Are you saying JT learning martial arts got something to do with what happened to your cheek?"

"Yes it does." Liberty said before sighing. "You see the person who gave me that bruise was...my father."

After hearing that shocking news both Kendra and Toby didn't know what to exactly say. Seeing both her friends were speechless Liberty continued. "He did it in lost of rage when I tried to stop him from hurting JT more then he already had-"

"Wait." Toby interrupted. "Did your dad hurting JT got something to do with JT not able to do any physical activated in gym for three weeks or the days he wasn't in school?"

Liberty nod her head. "Yes. At the time JT didn't realized how much dad hurt him until Danny patted his back and he let out a scream." tightening her teeth in anger Liberty got up and started to organizing some article papers to keep herself calm while talking. "Mom after hearing the scream from the living room where her and dad were arguing came in to find what was wrong, when my mom asked JT to show his back to her." Liberty stop for a second to let a few tears trail down her cheeks before continuing. "His whole back was red and stretch up...seeing how bad his back was mom rush all of us to hospital and the time JT's grandparents got there...the doctor was done with checking his back...he told us that if JT didn't have brace himself...my dad would of busted JT's head wide opened."

Kendra gasped, Toby glared at this news.

"JT's grandpa was about to press charges on my dad...but JT told him not too-"

"What!" Toby cried out standing up slamming his hands on the table, and just when he did that the bell rung ending lunch period. But neither of them left the editing room.

"Kendra don't you and Toby have computer club this period...don't you think-"

"Liberty. Me and Toby wont get in trouble for missing one club meeting...now finish telling us why JT didn't let his grandpa press charges on your dad." Kendra said not moving from her seat.

Calming down a little Toby sat back down in his seat. "I'm sorry I yelled Liberty...I just don't understand...why he wouldn't press chargers...was it because it was your dad he didn't press charges." Toby saw the look on Liberty's face and knew. "No JT had another reason then that...didn't he."

"Toby behind me...you know JT the best...and your right he did have another reason." Liberty paused for a second. "Actually he had two reasons...the first one was he wanted my dad to apologize to me for slapping me which he did apologize to me." Liberty made her way back to the table, placed her headphones from her baby-player on her belly. She knew the music of Beethoven would tune out what she was about to tell her friends from her baby's ears. "The second reason which was more a question then anything was he wanted to know why my dad hated him so much even before we started dating..."

"Hey Libby!" JT said coming back into the editing room with a big smile on his face. "You would never guess what happened when I went back to my car to get the trail mix I forgot to give you that Rogers made for you it's if you get hungry later...anyway grandma called to tell me that her place has termites and it will take up to almost a month before we'll be able to move back in...and grandma told me she talked to your mom who agreed to let me stay over with your family until I can move back to grandma's place. Isn't that great news!" JT said closing his eyes in excitement but when he heard nothing from Liberty about his news. JT opened his eyes and noticed that his girlfriend sad expression and best friend and best friend's girl 's nervous expressions. "What's wrong...what's with the 'world's going to end' expressions on you guys faces?"

Toby looked over to his best friend who still didn't move from the doorway. "Before you came in Liberty was explaining to us why you wanted to learned martial arts-"

"What did she already tell you?" JT asked cutting Toby off but had his attention on Liberty and her tear stain face.

"About who gave her the bruise cheek four months ago...and about your back-"

"Did she tell you about the two reasons?" JT asked interrupting Toby again.

"Yes and no...Liberty told us about the first reason... and she told what the second one was but didn't tell us what her dad's answer was to your question." Kendra said for Toby.

Leaning his eyes to the floor, "I see." JT murmurer under his breath before looking up to Liberty who he could tell was trying really hard not to break down. "Do you want them to know...everything?"

Liberty nod her head slowly. "I do but...I don't know if I can be the one to tell the rest..."

JT knew with the baby and the strong emotion rushing through her body Liberty wouldn't be able to tell the rest without draining herself. Taking a deep breath and letting it out JT closed the door to the editing room, made his way over to the table. _Joshua give me strength to do this...it still hurts. _**I know what you mean...for a second after he told us why he hated us...I felt bad for him but...then what he did to pay mom back was...messed up.**

_**Don't worry you two...you will find out that once you talk to Toby and Kendra about this you both will feel better...because Tiberius you will have Toby to talk to after this and Liberty will have Kendra to talk too.**_

JT came out of his thoughts as he sat down and gently laid his hand over Liberty's that was laying on the table, squeeze it, and waited until Liberty gave his hand a squeeze in return, giving him a small smile. After she did he turned, looked over the table at Toby and Kendra with a dead serious expression on his face.

"Toby. Kendra. What I'm going tell you doesn't leave this room...No one in this school can know about this got it." He said in a tone that told anyone who knew him knew he wasn't joking around.

Both Toby and Kendra nod their heads. "You have our word man...no one will know what you tell us...camp honor." Toby said showing JT that whatever he tells him...it's between them and only them.

JT looked from Kendra back to Toby before he begun. " He wanted Liberty to leave before he agreed to my second reason...

*****Flashback*****

After he told Mr. Van Zandt that he wouldn't press charges on him as long as he agreed to his two reasons which Mr. Van Zandt did agreed to, so Mr. Van Zandt apologized to Liberty but asked him if he could have time to think about the second reason which JT said he could. It took about another two weeks before he got a call from Liberty's dad telling him he wanted to talk to him about the second reason.

The day before Liberty's second doctor appointment. JT found himself and Liberty in Mr. Van Zandt's house office upstairs on one Saturday, when he saw that both Danny and Mrs. Van Zandt was out of the house he knew that Mr. Van Zandt wanted to be sure that his family weren't around to hear what he had to tell him. So JT wasn't really surprise when Mr. Van Zandt got pissed to see his daughter was with him.

"What is Liberty doing here?" Mr. Van Zandt said to JT, with pissed off face. "I agreed to tell you...but not with my daughter here... I wont you to leave my office Liberty." Mr. Van Zandt order his daughter.

Before Liberty could argue her reason for staying JT spoke up. "Alright. Liberty will leave the room," JT overlooked Liberty's shock and hurt look. "But know that whatever you tell me." JT stared hard at Mr. Van Zandt. "I'll tell Liberty later."

Samuel thought about this before speaking. "Fine...as long as I'm not around when you tell her." He said looking back to JT who nod in agreement.

"But JT-"

"Libby." JT said cutting her off by placing his hands on each side of her face, kissing her forehead. "I have a feeling that what your dad going to say...you shouldn't be here when he does."

Liberty was going to argue her case but saw the caring and determine look in JT's eyes, knew right then that no matter what she say to stay JT wasn't going to change his mind. Sighing to herself Liberty kiss his cheek and left the room. Samuel didn't speak until he heard his daughter's footsteps go further down the hall and hear her slam her bedroom door.

"It's amazing how you have my daughter wrapped around your finger...she does whatever you want her to do." Samuel said with bitter in his tone as he headed over to his desk.

JT raised a eyebrow at that. "Sir. Liberty is not wrapped around any finger," He folded his arms while holding his temper back. "And I don't have any control over what she does if that's what you think...because Liberty does what she wants...she's her own person and nobody and I mean nobody can tell her what to do."

"Yeah sure kid." Samuel murmurer not believing one word JT told him. He sat in his office chair behind his desk, monitor for JT to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

Angry with the way Mr. Van Zandt was acting JT was about to refuse the offer of sitting down. That was until Joshua spoke up in his mind.

_**Trust me Tiberius...you'll want to be sitting down with what he's got to say. **_

Trusting Joshua words JT sat down in the chair.

For a few minuets neither one said anything. Thinking Mr. Van Zandt had change his mind about telling him, JT was about to get up and leave, that was until Van Zandt spoke.

"Yorke what do you know about your mother?"

Overlooking that Mr. Van Zandt call him 'Yorke' instead of 'JT' he answer him truthful. "Not much really...just the stuff my grandmother told me."

"Do you know about her family or her past...you know like her childhood?"

JT shook his head no. _Joshua what's he getting at? I know that from a few days back Liberty's parents knew both my parents in college...but what does all this got to do with my mom's childhood?_

_**Tiberius just listen to what he have's to tell you and you will get your answer. **_

**Wait! Even I'm lost with what's going on?**

_**Just like I just told Tiberius...you need to be quiet and listen with what he's got to say.**_

Leaving his mind JT felt that after Mr. Van Zandt would tell him what he wanted to hear. His and Liberty's life would never be the same again.

"What does me knowing my mom's past got to do with me and Liberty and you hating me?" He asked with angry in his voice.

Samuel looked over to JT for a moment before he begun. "Maya your mother... her dad was my father's boss in his company so we knew each other since we were in diapers." Samuel glanced at JT to see the shock on his face. But found that if JT was shock he wasn't letting it show. Leaning back in his chair Samuel continued where he left off. "Maya and me through childhood were never friends...but when we got to high school things changed... Me and Maya became a couple through 9-12...at the beginning of our senior year I got her pregnant" Samuel didn't check JT expression just kept going on. "Both Maya and me came from wealthy families...but because I wasn't the right choice of son-in-law for her dad...he gave her a choice keep the baby and be disown from them or get reed of the baby and forget this 'mistake' ever happened...She choice to get reed of it, and when she told me I wasn't to happy to find out someone was going to be taking care of our baby so I told her I wanted to help her find the right adopted parents and she agreed...she was 20 weeks when we both found out the baby was a boy. She was 21 weeks when she started showing...the day we was going to checkout adopted parents for our son...she didn't show up, for three weeks she wasn't in school." Samuel closed his eyes to keep himself from getting upset. "4 days before our prom she show up in school and I knew right away she wasn't pregnant anymore...at first I thought she lost him but then she told me she went to the U.S. And got a surgical abortion...and when I asked her why she did that... her only answer was 'I didn't like what it was doing to my figure' after she said that she broke up with me..." Samuel turned the back of his chair to JT not saying anything.

Still not showing any emotions on his face, JT couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I know I was all for the abortion in the beginning but after I realized there was real life inside Liberty I couldn't go through with it...but to find out after months of watching your child growing inside her...and then she decide to get abortion without you knowing until it was too late..._

**I know what you mean...I feel sorry for him...to have to go through that... What do you think Joshua?**

_**I think you and Tiberius need to pay attention...because he's not done yet...and I promise you when he's done talking... you two wont be feeling sorry for him any longer.**_

Before Tiberius could question what Joshua was saying. Mr. Van Zandt started speaking again.

"Heartbroken and upset I spent my prom night with some bad kids from another high school...and that's where I mat James your dad...and after telling each other about our fuck up lifes...we became best friends...we decide since I went to a private school and he went to public school in high school, we were going to the same college 'Smithdale'...It took me almost a year at Smithdale before I realized me and Maya was in the same college...Still not over her...I started dating Pearl Taxer her best friend and roommate to make her jealous...but at first I didn't know she was sleeping with Paul Slate our professor until she got caught with him and accuse him of sexual assaulting her, getting him fired from the college." Samuel shook his head frowning. "4 months later she came to me, told me she wanted to get back together so after she told me this I broke up with Pearl after a two year relationship with her to be with Maya because no matter how much I tried...I was still in love with her." Samuel paused before continuing. "One month in our relationship I noticed she was showing the same signs she did when she was pregnant with our son and knew why she really wanted to get back together...but I wasn't going to take care of some other man's child when my son didn't get a chance to have a future...so I broke up with her and not even two days later James tells me he was leaving college because Maya was pregnant with his child..." He stared hard at JT who still wasn't showing any expressions on his face. "Not wanting him to ruined his life for someone else's child...I told him that Maya was already pregnant by Paul Slate...and I was surprise when he told me he knew but he wasn't going to let her killed another unborn child...and after he told me that...he left." Samuel got up and made his way to the window in the office, looked through it. "My best friend...and the girl I still loved was gone to have a life together...a life I always wanted with her and my son.." JT saw Mr. Van Zandt clinched his fist at the window. "If you love my daughter at all you wont repeat what I'm about to tell you." He said looking back to JT. JT didn't move or say anything he just kept his eyes on Samuel. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a respond from the kid, Samuel just sighed turned his attention back to the window. "After they left I had half a year left in college and had nothing to show for it...so knowing I can't go home without something to show my dad...I went back to Pearl when I remember her dad own two law firms; one in New York City and the other here in Toronto... after college I married Pearl and took over her dad's law firm in New York City with my brother- in- law Earl... he's Pearl's older brother...two years later Liberty was born...she was about 5 when I saw James in New York City and he told me that him and Maya never married and they weren't together anymore...I told him now he didn't have to take care her daughter that wasn't his...that's when he told me that she was pregnant with their son when he left...I told him how was he sure this kid was he's and not someone else's...He said he knew because he went back to Toronto the night after his son was born and got a blood test...he even told me that Maya didn't even really care to name their son so his mother name him James Tiberius Yorke aka you. Three years later my father-in-law passed away...and since he only had three kids Earl, Pearl and Walter...and Earl was already handling the firm in New York City...and Walter who was a police officer at the time got killed in a hold up a year earlier so that only left Pearl who just found out she was pregnant with Daniel so that meant as her husband I had to take over the law firm in Toronto, and when I move back here I found out that Maya's family disowned her so with there only child disown Maya's family sold half their law firm to my dad who after finding out I was home, retired and gave me his and their firms which I merge with Pearl's family business turning it into ' V and T law company'...The time I finally see Maya again she's giving all rights to you to your grandmother...after she did that she told me she was going to be in Toronto for two more days before leaving and wanted to see me before she left ..." When Samuel turned back to JT and JT saw the look on his face, he knew.

"You slept with her didn't you." JT said trying his best not to jump this guy who calls himself Liberty's dad. "How do you call yourself a man when you would go behind your family and do that with someone who doesn't care about anyone but herself-"

"DON'T JUDGE ME BOY!" Samuel said taking a step to JT who wasn't backing down. "my feelings for Maya is not any of your business."

JT stood up glaring at Samuel. "Really Samuel. Then why do you blame me for your past relationship with my so call mom!" Samuel step back with wide eyes. "What? You didn't think I would catch on so fast, that your whole damn reason of hating me all these years was because I LIVED AND YOUR SON DIDN'T!

Getting over his shock Samuel glared back at JT who was red in the face. "I told you not to judge me!" Samuel yelled in his face.

"I'm not judging you I'm just speaking the DAMN TRUTH! SOMETHING YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT! HELL THE ONLY PERSON I FEEL SORRY FOR OUT OF ALL THAT BULL SHIT YOU TOLD ME! IS MRS. VAN ZANDT!" JT screamed back in Samuel's face. "TO THINK SHE BELIEVES THAT YOU MARRIED HER BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER WHEN WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S A DAMN LIE!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT-" Samuel said about to grab JT up by his shirt but found that JT had step back before he could.

"What? Did you really think I was going to just stand here, and let you bash me into the wall like before...NEWSFLASH! YOU AND I ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THIS OFFICE SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU TAKING YOUR ANGER OUT ON ANYBODY!" JT said standing his grounds. "And this whole time I thought you hated me because I would take your little girl away when she becomes my wife...but to know that all this time since I was 9 you hated me for something that wasn't even my FAULT!"

"Damn it kid! You shouldn't talk about stuff you don't understand!"

"Oh I understand.." JT made his way to the door but stop in his tracks and turned back to Samuel. "Tell me this Samuel...if my so call mom pop up out of the blue and wanted to get back with you...would you give up everything you have to be with her?" Samuel sat back at his desk, didn't say anything but JT didn't need him to, it was all over his face. "Your quiet and the look on your face tells me you would." JT shook his head before glaring back at him with a deep frown. "Samuel Van Zandt your a SELFISH SELF-MADE-SON-OF-BITCH! TO WANT TO GO BACK THAT WOMAN WHO GAVE YOU NOTHING BUT HELL! WHILE MRS. VAN ZANDT BEEN BY YOUR SIDE AND GAVE YOU A FUTURE AND BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN AND NOTHING BUT LOVE!" JT closed his eyes for a second. "You make me sick...you would give all this up for that SELFISH BITCH! WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE CALL MOM!" After saying that JT started to opened the door but Samuel stop him.

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT MAYA AND ME!" Samuel yelled slamming his hands on the desk, glared at him. "But that doesn't change the fact that Liberty is not having that 'mistake'-

"FOR THE LAST TIME OUR BABY IS NOT A MISTAKE!" JT said making his way back to Samuel, getting really tireder of everyone calling his and Liberty's baby that word. "And without my and Liberty's say...you can't put up our child for adoption."

Samuel leaned back in his chair with a amused smirk on his face. "But see that's where being a lawyer comes in play...since I don't have rights to force my daughter to give 'it' up for adoption." Samuel's smirk grew into full out dark grin. "I do however...have rights to force her to have a abortion since she's underage and not marry." After saying what his plan was all along since Liberty said she was pregnant Samuel stood up from his chair when he saw JT come around the desk glaring daggers at him.

_No! he can't do this! I didn't come back to be stop by someone like him! _Tiberius thought as he face Samuel who almost tower over him, but the look in JT's eyes and his shaking fists at his side showed Samuel that he wasn't backing down or afraid of him. "You better kill me right now...because it will be a cold day in hell before I let you get away with something like that!"

Samuel's grin never faded from his face. "You wont have a choice... but to watch from the side as I send my daughter to New Yorke City to have that sinful demon child ripped from her body and to make sure this never happens again I'm going to send her to boarding school far away from you...and I promise you if you try to fight me over it." Samuel leaned to JT's eye level. "I'll make you wish you were dead...and believe me I have more power in Toronto that can make things happen to people like you...I can make it look like a accident..."

JT tightened his teeth. "Are you actually threatening me? Because I can tell you me and my family wont stand for this-" JT stop in med sentence when he heard Samuel gave off a small laugh.

"Ah the wealthy Yorke family that travels all the way back to the time of Charles V. Holy Roman Emperor." JT's eyes went wide after hearing that, Samuel saw the shock ." What you didn't think I wouldn't do some research on your family's tree or history?" It's said that Charles V's daughter who was name after his only wife Isabella was his only daughter who didn't marry her cousins but instead married into your family who's loyally and protection to all the Holy Roman Emperors made Charles V. change your family's real name to Yorke...from what it was, to keep his enemies from hurting his daughter and his future grandchildren...After being giving the Yorke name your ancestors fled to Italy...It's wasn't until your great grandfather 'James Tiberius Yorke'... you know you were named after your great grandfather who was the reason why most of the Yorkes are dead."Another cocky smirk came to his face when he saw JT turned his head to the side glaring. "Yes your great grandfather who got the Yorke family to come out of hiding when word got out he got one of his maids pregnant at 15...One month before your grandfather was born two things happen. The first thing was your great great grandparents were poisoned by one of the chiefs of the family's when he found out the Yorke's real last name...but he was killed by two unnamed men from German before he could tell anybody what your family's real name was...the second thing to happen was your great grandfather at 15 inherited his family's wealth and married his maid who turned out to be Lizzy Rose a childhood friend who had been working for his family since she was 5 years old...For about 12 years the Yorke's went back to keeping their faces out of the light..."But you already know what happen to them 'train crash' right..." His smirk grew bigger. "Leaving your grandfather to be taking in by his Aunt and Uncle from his mother's side." JT turned his attention back to Samuel while still glaring.

"What does my family's history...which I had no clue about. Got to do with this?"

"I did some more research and since I'm a strong lawyer I was able to go back further into your family's history and found some very interesting documents about your family's history...documents that I can bring to light and make sure no more Yorkes are brought into this world." Samuel told him overlooking JT's question.

"So let me get this straight." JT started "You'd put my family in danger about a secret last name that I know nothing about to get your way?" He said, and closed his eyes taking a deep breathe before letting it go. "You realized that if you go along with your threat...Liberty will be in danger too?" JT told him, and couldn't believe his eyes when Samuel only shrugged his shoulders to his comment.

"It's her own fault if she gets hurt...I warn her to stay away from you...but if her getting a little hurt has to show her I was right and she was wrong then so be it." Samuel said with no concern in his voice.

Not able to control his angry after hearing Samuel's last comment. JT took one step closer to Samuel, without saying anything, pulled his fist back, punched him in the face. "DAMN YOU! THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTE-" JT's words froze in his throat when Samuel started chuckling and turned his face back to him, wiped the little blood on the side of his lip.

"Is that all you got kid?" Samuel said, then shove a fist into JT's stomach knocking the breath out of him. Stepping back ,holding his stomach JT felled to his knees and let go of his breakfast all over the wooden floor."Pathetic." Samuel said folding his arms over his chest with a smug look. "Did you just realize what you just did?" Walking up to the little 'bastard' Samuel kept his smug on his face while he looked down at JT who now had his head down trying to hide his pain. "You just hit me in my own house...and since I know the law and always follows it...I know I'm in my right to defend myself, and beat the shit out of you."

Having trouble breathing, partially from the force of the punch, but also from what he just got himself into. The throbbing pain in his stomach forced him to stay on his knees. _Joshua! What am I going to do! I can't move, and with my back not completely healed...the pain in my stomach I can't even handle...I think he might of broking my RIBS! _Tiberius screamed in his mind, shutting his eyes trying to push as much of his pain down. He wasn't going to cry and give Samuel the pleasure to see him in pain. He couldn't help but feel scared of what was to come. Samuel plan this whole thing out, and he fell right into his trap. _PLEASE JOSHUA! Help me...tell what to do? I know I can't call for help...because the only person beside me and Samuel in this whole house is LIBERTY. I be damn if I let her get in the middle of this._

Joshua could hear Tiberius cries for help but he was having his on problem trying to kept JT in the circle . **_JT if you leave this circle you'll be in danger too...So please calm down so I can help Tiberius before his killed! _**

Stepping back inside the circle JT nod his head and sat back down in his chair trying to stay calm. **I'm sorry...I just lost it... **JT whispered but Joshua heard him.

_**It's ok little one...**_Joshua told him before turning his attention outside James's mind. Closing his eyes Joshua reach out to Tiberius's pain to see how bad it was. Opening his eyes with a gasp Joshua pulled Tiberius into the circle leaving James's body defenseless.

Realizing where he was Tiberius stood up from his kneeling position glaring at Joshua. _What the hell are you doing ! There's nobody there to protect our body! _Tiberius started to step out of the circle but was held back by both Joshua and JT by holding his arms. _What are you two doing! I need to get back to our body if I don't we're-_

**Tiberius calm down, **JT said cutting him off while still holding his hold on Tiberius. **I don't like what's happening...but Joshua must have had a good reason to pull you in here...**JT turned his face to Joshua. **Right Joshua?"**

Joshua waited until Tiberius calm down, and was sitting down beside JT before he spoke. _**Forgive me Tiberius... when I saw how bad your body is...I had to pull you back so your body will allow me to heal it...I can't heal a body that still has a soul in it or a spirit for that matter...When you thought your ribs were broken you were part right... if he hits you there one more time they will be broken. **_Even as calm and peaceful as Joshua was Tiberius and JT could see the rage in his eyes. **_We are so close...and I will not have some selfish monster stop us! I WILL NOT!_**

Outside James's body Samuel was still staring down at JT who from some odd reason stop shaking and froze completely up almost like he wasn't breathing. Unfortunately Samuel didn't see this as nothing but the kid trying to trick him. _If he thinks I'm going to fall for this trick...he's wrong. I want Maya's son to look at me as I pay him for taking her and my son from me! _Not accepting that his past relationship with Maya was his and her fault, Samuel grab JT up off the floor bringing him to his face. But found that JT's head wouldn't lift up. Getting more angry Samuel started shaking JT. "Wake up you damn bastard! I want you to see my face when I take you from this world like MY SON WAS TAKING FROM ME!" JT's body still show no life but that didn't stop Samuel. Growling because the boy wont look at him Samuel shook him more. "If you think I'm not going to finish you off because your scared to look at your maker your wrong." Samuel yelled in the lifeless boy's face. "The first time I found out who you were after Maya left I wanted to break your neck." He hissed, pulled his fist back ready to hit JT again. "I'm gonna love this...and nobody can do anything about it thanks to you...You dumb ass kid!"

Knowing that there was nothing Tiberius or JT could do they mentally prepared themselves for the ordeal to come but if they didn't had their eyes shut they would of saw the smirk that appeared on Joshua's face. _**Thank you father...Liberty truly is heaven sent.**_

The sound of a door busting opening and a booming voice filled the office room, making Samuel halt his fist that was three inches from JT's face.

GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GRANDSON SAMUEL! OH SO HELP ME I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR DAMN BODY!

Looking towards the his office door Samuel saw Joseph who had rage evident in his eyes, fists clenched at his sides, and from the man with dark black hair that he never seen before beside Joseph on his right side had the same expression on his face, with Liberty on his left side who widened her eyes at the scene in front of her.

"You heard my dad let go of my nephew or these two Yorke you hate so much will kill you where you stand!" Ashton order taking a step into the office with his dad.

Instead of being scared or angry Samuel smirk at the two man, turned back his attention to JT's body who he still had a grip on. "You heard them kid...I guess I have to do what they say." With that said Samuel let go of JT who made a very heavy thump on the hard wood floor.

"JT!" Liberty screamed rushing over to his unmoving body. _Please god no...don't let him...please. _She felled to her knees pulling JT into her arms. _His still warm but his breathing isn't strong...please no. _Bursting into tears Liberty held him closer to her chest. "Please wake up James...please." She kept repeating in his ear, never letting go of him.

_Please wake up James...please. _

Both Tiberius and JT opened their eyes when they heard Liberty's voice and felted her warmth around them. _Liberty? What is she doing here! She should be in her room away from all this! _Tiberius got out of his chair and started to leave the circle. But Joshua stood in his way.

_**Tiberius! **_Joshua said placing his hands on either side of Tiberius, stopping him. **_Liberty is safe and so are you...she went and got help. _**A big grinned came to his face. _**She called your grandpa and uncle and right now their making sure Samuel doesn't do anything else stupid. **_Tiberius step back looking at Joshua with a lost look. _If everything is ok...then why do I still then to stay here?_

**Because our body is still healing right now. **JT said like it was obvious. **Even inside this circle I can feel our body isn't even close to 75% healed. **After hearing that from JT. Tiberius sighed, nod his head . _Your right...I'll stay. _When Joshua moved to sit back down Tiberius took that chance to run out of the circle not listening to Joshua telling him to come back. _**Tiberius come back! If you go out there in the shape your body is you'll die! TIBERIUS! **_JT placed his hand on Joshua's shoulder. **You knew he wasn't going to just sit by while our family is out there fighting. **Joshua looked behind him with a frown. _**I know...I was just hopeing I was wrong. **_JT nod his head with a frown on his face too. Walking back over to his seat JT sighed. **There's nothing we can do but pray this works out.**

Ashton step up to Samuel.**"**You think you can hit JT, and get away with it! Then you really lost what mind you do have!-"

Joseph and Ashton launched themselves into a heated argument with Samuel as Liberty sat still holding JT close to her, allowing the two Yorkes to take the lead in this fight. She still was afraid to face her father. She saw the harsh hard headed man he had always been since she was young, impossible to please, easy to disappoint if you didn't follow his orders. Her focus switched between the three men.

"I haven't lost my mind...I'm in my right." Samuel grinned at the two Yorkes. "That boy hit me first." He said showing his bruise cheek and the little bruise on the side of his lip. "All I was doing was defending myself in my home."

Joseph glared hard at Samuel. "You are a sick man if you think I'm going to let you get away with this BS!-

Liberty listened as their voices got louder, that was until she felt JT move in her arms.

"Not that I don't mind having my face in your breasts, but I need to breath." JT murmurer against her chest.

Jumping a little Liberty moved JT's face from her chest and couldn't stop the tears in her eyes when she had a better look at his face. She could tell he was trying to joke but she could see the pain in his eyes, sweat on his face. He was suffering. JT looked away from Liberty when he saw the worry and sadness on her face. Ignoring the agonizing pain his body was going through JT tried to stand but found he couldn't. He flinched when Liberty hug him closer but tried not to let her see it.

"Liberty let me go...I need to stop this...it's-" JT said between gasp breaths but Liberty cut him off.

"Your hurt JT!" She said still not letting him go. "If you go near my father...you'll be killed." JT looked up at her with a frown as she kept speaking. "and besides your grandpa and uncle are taking care of-"

JT cut Liberty off by gripping her shoulders, meeting his gazes with hers. "That's why I need to stop it...this is my fight not theirs...I ask Samuel to tell me his reason of hating me...and let my anger get the best of me and hit him...not them...I wont put both my families in danger." With a little strength that he had no idea where it came from. JT moved from Liberty's arms, stood up and made his way over to three man who were still arguing, even though he was standing, walking over to Joseph, Ashton and Samuel. JT was still breathing heavy and couple of times almost stubble but worrying about his families kept him moving.

Seeing her boyfriend trying to still fight even though he was in so much pain caused the reality of the situation to hit home to her.

_This is my fight too. _Liberty thought. _Why am I sitting here and allowing JT and his family to fight my battle too? No. This is as much my fight as his and I'm not going to watch the boy...No the man I love go through anymore pain for me, WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER! _With that thought Liberty's eyes narrowed as she stood up and step in front of JT who still haven't made it even close to the others in room.

Noticing the frown come to his face Liberty knew he was going to tell her to move but she wasn't having it, without a word Liberty gave JT a 'I'm sorry' look, and gently poked his side. And just after she did that he gasped as the pain in his med section flared back up and he fell on his ass, bit down on his lip to hold his scream in.

"You see." Liberty confirmed frowning down a him. "You can't fight...you can barley stand up!" Liberty sighed looking at JT who was trying again to get up. "James." She hiss at him which she saw him stop moving. JT knew that when Liberty called him his first name with that kind of tone meant she was serious and wasn't going to take anymore BS from him. "You are going to stay in this spot until we can get you some help." Liberty placed her hand up when she saw he was going to ague. "I don't want to hear it...you did your part now it's my turn...this is my fight too." She moved her hand to her stomach. "I wont sit back anymore...this is our son not his...he can't tell me what I can do-"

"Liberty." JT said but cringed when he felt a another sharp pain. He saw her give him a 'what' look. "You said son." He told her, gave a small smile.

Liberty' eyes widen when she realize JT was right she did say son. Still keeping her hand on her stomach she looked at JT and saw that he was still in pain but the small smile never left his face. "What do you know...I did say son didn't I?" a grin appeared on her face. "I guess in a way I feel it's a boy."

_**Tiberius let her do this...just stay back, and let your body heal ok. **_JT didn't want to admit it but he knew he was in no shape right now. Giving a heavy sigh JT nod his head. "Go Liberty...I'll sit back this time."

Liberty's grin turned into a big smile as she help JT sit up better, then turned an made her way over to the three men. With determination in her eyes Liberty cut the argument off, staring hard eyes at her father. "That's enough father. Leave JT and his family alone."

"What did you just say to me?" Samuel turned attention to his daughter.

It took Liberty a few seconds to recover her voice when she saw the death glare he was pointing her way and the warning tone in his voice. But with a strong voice Liberty answered Samuel. "I said to leave them alone." Ignoring the anger and rage in her father's eyes Liberty continued speaking. "You have no right to insult them, and you had no right to put your hands on my boyfriend!" Liberty yelled at Samuel,and saw in the corner of her eye, Joseph and Ashton moving over to JT helping him as best as they can.

Samuel saw the same thing, wasn't happy nor was he happy that his daughter was telling him what he can or can't do or blocking him from that damn boy! "You will not speak to me in that tone of voice. I am your father and you will show me some RESPECT!" Bellowed Samuel.

"I'll start showing you respect when you start acting like a father!" Liberty replied with a firm voice but her body was trembling. "I will not be quiet and watch you hurt my boyfriend again! What happen between you and his mom is between you two not us we are not you."

"I forbid you to back talk me. You are my daughter and you will do what I tell you. That Basta-"

"JT IS NOT A BASTARD SO QUITE CALLING HIM THAT!" Liberty shouted before closing her eyes to calm down before looking back at Samuel with real hate in her eyes. "I don't ever wont you to call him out of his name."

Samuel scowled. "I'll call him a bastard if I damn well please!" stepping up to his daughter but stopped few steps from her. "And come Monday you and I will be in New York City getting that 'thing' out of you."

Caught in her own anger Liberty shouted out without thinking. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH OUR SON!" Realizing what she said Liberty cover her mouth but with the look in Samuel's eyes told Liberty it was to late.

Outrage with what his daughter said Samuel made the rest of way to Liberty. "You are going to have that 'freak of nature' taking out of you if I have to rip it out myself!" Liberty openly cringed as she remember the force behind Samuel's hand. Closing her eyes Liberty cross her arms over her belly protecting her unborn child. "You stupid tramp if you had listen to me and stayed away from him I wouldn't have to do this...it's nobody fault but your own." As he was bringing his hand down to Liberty he found he couldn't. Looking over his shoulder he realize that Joseph had stop his hand in med air by gripping his wrist.

"This madness will stop now." Joseph tighten his grip on Samuel's wrist when he tried to break free. "The more you struggle the more tighter my grip becomes."

Ignoring the pain in his wrist Samuel growled. "Release me or I'll reveal your real last name to all the papers and networks." Expecting to see fear in Joseph 's eyes, Samuel smirk looking back at him but lost his smirk when found Joseph smirking too, and heard Ashton laughing.

"I don't know how you got a hold of our 'real surname' but no that when my dad was still in college he checked out our family's history and got it where our 'real family name' became a international law." Ashton snicker at the shock look on Samuel's face. "In three countries it is a law that anybody whoever reveal our family name, that not only puts our family in danger but will put others in danger too...That person will be arrested and put to death...in Canada you will be in jail for the rest of your life, in U.S. You will be sent to Texas and get the chair and in Spain where we really came from you be beheaded." Ashton finish, walked towards Samuel when he saw Liberty had made her way back over to JT and a cocky smirk came to his face. "To bring a long story short...if you open your mouth you'll lose your tongue."

Shaking the shock off, Samuel started growling again. "I may not be able to get you through your name. But I can get you all arrest for trespassing!" Samuel just noticed his daughter missing from in front of him, saw she was back beside that 'bastard' helping him keep himself standing up since he couldn't do it himself. Seeing them together made Samuel's face darken more before he continued. "And once you two are in jail. I'll take my tramp of a daughter to the clinic." He told them grinning from ear to ear of his new plan. _I might can't finish this 'kid' off but I can still get reed of that bastard's son and maybe later after Liberty is faraway in boarding school. I can finish what I started. _As these thoughts were rolling in his head. He didn't noticed the three women who step in the room but the other four in the room did.

"YOU WILL DO THAT OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Peal yelled standing beside Kaitlyn and Misty at the door.

Samuel snap out of his thoughts when he heard his wife's cold voice. Joseph smiled when he saw that Kaitlyn and Misty finally track down Peal, and took his grip off of Samuel who still had his mouth hanging open. Kaitlyn grinned back to Joseph. "Sorry it took us so long to get back with Pearl but she was already across town when we caught her...and don't worry we told her everything."

Hearing this Samuel locked his eyes with Pearl. "Peal I don't know what they told you but none of it is true." Samuel saw that his wife's hard stare never left her face.

Walking towards him Pearl spoke. "I should have threw you out when you put your hands on JT and Liberty the first time...but I know now... no more." Pearl told him with true hate and hurt in her eyes. "If you want 'Maya' then go after her!"

Samuel blinked his eyes. "What do you mean-"

"I MEAN YOU AND I ARE THROUGH!" Calming herself Pearl continue but the cold in her voice was still there. "Come Monday morning I will hand your divorce papers to you while you'll be cleaning out your office-"

Ferocious with how his plan was back firing Samuel interrupted Peal. "Cleaning out my office? Divorce paper? Have you forgot I'm your husband and you have no power to fire me from my own business or kick me out of my own house!" He replied yelling in her face. Peal didn't even bat a eye at his yelling.

"Oh my 'dear husband'" she said saying the last words in a bitter voice. "That's where you are so wrong..." Peal stared hard in his eyes. "When we moved here you had not a dime to your name...it was my father's money that payed for this house...and that firm your so proud of is rightfully mine not yours." She gave a smug look to him. "If you were ever the lawyer you say you are then you would

of read the fine print on that contact you signed in New York." Samuel gave her a lost look but then started glaring at her. Ignoring the glare Pearl started again. "You know the part that says 'you control my families's company here in Canada until I'm able and willing to." Everybody's eyes but Samuel's went wide at hearing this sweet news. "And guess what... I'm willing and able so get the hell out of my sight and don't come back." Pear paused for a second. "Oh and don't worry about the two companies your father gave you...they were already going into bankrupt that's why your father gave them to you so you can take care of his problem he made...the only reason those two business are still standing is because you merge them WITH MY FAMILY'S COMPANY WHICH MAKES THEM MINE!

Not taking this news well Samuel raise his fist at his wife but found he couldn't because Ashton was now blocking he's way and Joseph who was standing behind him. "Samuel did you forget we were still here?" Ashton said stepping in Samuel's personal space as Joseph spoke up. "I believe Peal wants you out of her house and if you don't want me and my son to escort you out our self's I subject you leave quietly." Samuel heard Joseph near his ear and saw Ashton cross his arms and put a sweet smile on his face proving to Samuel that if he doesn't leave quietly he's going to regret it.

Not giving up so easily Samuel turned his attention to the one who's fault it was he was losing everything he worked so hard to gain(yeah lied to gain). "Damn you 'kid'! It's all your fault! I told you I would tell you what you wanted to know but you still had to call for back up you really are nothing but a little bas-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP FATHER!" Liberty yelled cutting her father off while putting JT's arm over her shoulder keeping him standing up. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NOT HIS...AND IT WAS ME WHO CALLED THEM...I MIGHT BE AFRAID OF YOU...BUT I FEARED MORE FOR JT'S LIFE THEN TO BE SCARED OF YOU! Liberty's voice was completely ice cold. "Do us all favor and go find your slut and leave us be...SINCE ME AND BROTHER WAS ONLY BORN FOR YOU TO PROVE TOO GRANDFATHER YOU DID SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE." Liberty's eyes stared down to the floor with angry tears. "I always tired to look like the perfect daughter for you...ignoring being a kid...miss out on sleep overs with friends...I WAS NINE YEARS OLD WHEN I MADE MY FIRST FRIEND!" She glanced at JT who was still trying to hide his pain but it was getting harder for him. "And no matter our ups and downs he's still my best friend." Liberty kissed his warm sweated forehead before turning her attention back to Samuel and giving him the same glare he was giving them. "And when our son does come into this world...I know my son will have a better mother then JT did and I know JT will be a better father then you ever were for ME!"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO 'THAT'! YOU BITCH!" Samuel cried trying to reach the two teens but both Ashton and Joseph took a hold of him and started pulling him out of the office and down the hall with him still insulting Liberty and JT and threatening their unborn child. "THIS ISN'T OVER YOU TWO 'MISTAKES'...I'LL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS...YOU HEAR ME BASTARD! BASTAR-

Everyone didn't moved until they heard the front door slam close and a car pulling out of the driveway and Joseph and Ashton came back in office with Ashton trying to calm down a broken up Danny who had been hiding behind the office door the whole time. He had came back to get his skateboard when he was shock to find them(Liberty and Joseph and Ashton) in the hall listening against the office door. He had heard everything Samuel told JT. "Danny if you need somebody to talk to,..." Ashton gave a kind and brother smile. "I'm only four houses down."

Wiping his eyes Danny smiled up at the older man, and returned his smile with his own. "Maybe in a couple days...right now I'm just worry about my brother."

Lifting a eyebrow at the 'brother' part Ashton spoke. "Don't you mean your sister not brother?"

Danny shook his head no. "No I mean my brother your nephew...JT." He said walking over to Liberty and JT with everybody else. "I call him my brother because he earn my respect when he protect my sis by taking a beating from da-...I mean Samuel." Danny said refusing to say dad when it came to his father now.

Ashton nodded his head and overlooked that Danny called his dad by his first name. Ashton patted his back and looked over to JT who now was completely out cold. But seeing his dad and Kaitlyn taking care of him Ashton didn't worry to much. "Hey. Did you call the hospital and tell them we're on our way?" He asked Danny who nod his head to the question.

"Of course I did...what kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

Grinning at Danny's answer Ashton leaned down for only Danny could hear him. "I bet you $20.00 they'll have his room all ready for him when we get there."

Giving a grin of his own. "Your on." Danny said as he and Ashton watch JT's grandfather carry him out to the car waiting for him with Liberty right behind them.

*****End of Flashback*****

Not able to take anymore, Liberty cut off JT's story by pushing away from the table and mutter a 'I'm sorry', before fleeing from the editing room in tears. JT got up to follow her but Kendra stopped him by putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Let me talk to her." She asked. "I'll make sure she's ok."

JT looked at Kendra for a second, then sighed. "Yeah I think she needs someone else to talk, besides me and Danny." He replied, siting back down as Kendra went to catch up with Liberty.

After Kendra left, the room fell into silence. Toby looked over to JT and noticed through the story JT was trying his best not to break down like Liberty finally did. Nodding to himself, Toby got up from his seat and made his way over to his best friend and sat in the seat beside him waiting for what he wasn't sure but he just knew like Liberty, JT needed somebody besides his and Liberty's family to talk with.

JT knowing Toby was beside him, leaned back in his chair before speaking. "You want me to finish where I stopped at?"

Toby shaking his head, leaned back in his own seat. "Not if you don't want too."

JT paused, looking at Toby before finally continuing where he left off. "Well Ashton won that bet they had. My private room was waiting for me... That was the second time I was brought to the hospital because of Samuel... But this time Liberty and Danny made sure I'd press charges on him... It was Sunday afternoon when I was allow to go home, but my grandpa surprised me by taking me to his estate instead of grandmother's place. For half a month I stayed at the estate, and that's where both grandpa and Ashton started my martial art training. But because grandpa and grandma promised my doctor; Dr. Thomson- at the hospital- that I wouldn't do anything but rest in bed so my bruise back and ribs could heal properly. So while I was stuck in in bed my grandpa and Misty fed my brain everything they could while I was out of school, so I wouldn't fail this year. And Ashton taught me meditation while I had to stay in bed... It was so I wouldn't let my anger get the best of me again, it was hard at first and a lot of work. But now I can do it without falling a sleep." He said laughing at the last part which Toby joined in. After their laugher calmed down JT continued on.

"Ashton told me, I'm learning fast and if I keep it up I'll be close to being a black belt." JT smiled at Toby shock look. "Learning meditation was suppose to be the hard part of martial arts but because he had to teach me meditation which normally would have taken longer but since I was stuck in bed and the only thing keeping me company was school work, I caught on quick with meditation. Afterwards everything else came a lot more easy... Not easy easy, but easy then trying to clear your mind of everything, now that's a hard task to accomplish." JT pause for a second before speaking with a gloom expression. "While my family was taking care of me... Liberty's family was going through hell. Just like she said, that Monday after I pressed charges on Samuel. Pearl served him divorce papers at the firm in front of all Samuel's business clients that he had a meeting with that morning, and she thought ahead and had some policemen there with her to escort him off the property. They went to court to settle their divorce and since Samuel wouldn't give up and make it easy for both Liberty and Danny; who he wasn't even fighting for. Cause all he wanted was Pearl's family's business... So when he was questioned by the judge in his and Pearl's divorce court case about me pressing charges on him for hitting me ... He made sure he was the angel in all this, Mostly when he tried to make it look like Pearl was the problem in the relationship and not him. He even had the nerve to accuse Pearl of sleeping with me and saying that's why he attacked me, it was out anger for catching us in their bed." JT rubbed a hand through his hair remembering how upset Liberty was when she told him what Samuel had been saying in court.

Toby's mouth was hanging open with that shock information. "Damn...What did Liberty's mom do after that?"

"She realized that Samuel was going to play dirty to get what he wanted(the law company). So she took off her safety gloves and called up her old college friend; Sally Paw- who moved to Seattle Washington to work at a law firm- And after hearing everything that Pearl was going through and knowing how Samuel used Pearl the whole time in college. Sally got on the next plane to Canada and became Pearl's lawyer." He sighed. "With Sally's help Pearl was winning. But seeing this Samuel got even dirtier and tried to pull Danny on his side." JT stopped when he saw the lost look on Toby's face and knew why. "He didn't know Danny heard everything he said in the office." When he saw Toby nod his head with understanding, JT went on. "At first Danny pretended he didn't know what was going on and let Samuel believe he could trust him and that's when Samuel told Danny he wanted him to back him up about me and Pearl having a relationship." A smile came to his lips, "Danny agreed to back his dad up in court and the day Samuel put Danny on the stand and told him to tell the judge the truth about what has been going on in Van Zandt's house. Danny told the truth and told how Samuel wanted him to lie on the stand about everything and even told the judge the only romantic relationship going on in the Van Zandt's house was Liberty and me since she was carrying our child. But even after all that... Samuel still wouldn't give up... And to be honest I don't know how he thought bringing my family into this would help him, but he did so since I was still on bed rest. Misty-who was an attorney in L.A.-,before she got pregnant, and my grandma went to the court in my place, and with Sally and Misty working together on the case. They revealed that not only did Samuel try to threaten me and my family. But they also proved that he asked his secretary who didn't want to lose her job to look up classified documents of my family's name-"

"Yeah. Did you ever find out your family's real surname?" Toby asked, cutting JT off.

JT shook his head. "No. My grandpa told me they will tell me in time but not right now." He explained before getting back to what he was talking about. " Anyway, the secretary surprised everybody when she got on the stand and told the judge that Samuel has a personal account that he's been using to pay for his beach house in Miami, FL. And the judge asked her how she knew this...and she admitted to having affair with Samuel. She said he would take her to the beach house when he always told Pearl it was a business trip in New York. The judge asked her why she was speaking up now. She said she was forced to sleep with Samuel or lose her job and never be able to become a lawyer. So she kept quiet until now... Although Pearl didn't seem surprise when she heard this news, Liberty and Danny, however, was taking it the hardest." JT got up to clean the table while still talking. "Just two months ago, they finally came to a property settlement agreement. Pearl got everything her family's money paid for in their whole marriage; the house, their two cars, the law firm company, And even Samuel's beach house, which Pearl sold last week." JT paused in speaking to throw away the trash in the trashcan outside the editing room- which Ms. Hatzilakos said they had to have it near the editing room for her to agree to having them eat in there-, and after doing that he went back to the table Toby was still sitting at, and sat back down. "Since Pearl owns all their property's, she has to support Samuel until he can get another job and even though he didn't want it, the judge gave him visitation rights for both Liberty and Danny. But thankfully he can't use it unless Liberty or Danny want to see him. Also after hearing and seeing my hospital records of Samuel's violence on me, the judge ordered for Samuel not to come 100 feet near me and if the judge hears Samuel putting me back in the hospital. The judge will put him in jail. Just last month Samuel moved to Seattle Washington taking Sally's old job when Pearl offered her a partnership and helping her run her family's business. Which of course Sally was happy to do... The law firm is now called Pearl & Sally Attorneys at Law. Liberty doesn't want to believe me and Danny when we said that Pearl seem more happy now then she did in her marriage."

"What about Danny? How is he handling his parents separation." Toby couldn't help but to ask, being himself who was a child with separate parents.

"Actually at first he wasn't taking it well, but when Ashton took him under his wing. He seem to be doing good, even doing better at being Degrass's mascot then I ever did...And believe me, I know because Paige tells me every-time she sees me." JT chuckled to himself and checked his wristwatch on his arm. "We better get going if we don't want to be late for class." After saying that JT started gathering his school stuff and Liberty's too. Pulling out his cellphone, JT text Liberty.

"Lib, don't worry about your folders and bag I got them with me so just go to class. Love JT." As he was texting, he mutter what he was texting to himself but Toby could hear him.

Shaking his head, Toby snickered at him. "Dude do you know what you're acting like right now?"

Closing his cell, shouldering Liberty's dark lavender bag and his own navy blue bag, JT gathered his and Liberty's folders, before giving Toby a lift eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'acting like'?"

"Your carrying your girlfriend's stuff like guys who are 'whipped.'" Toby only snickered more.

JT rolled his eyes at his best friend's childish behavior. "Did you forget that Liberty's pregnant and can't carry most of her stuff without endangering her and the baby."

"That excuse might work on other people, but I can tell you like Liberty needing your help. And I bet even if she wasn't pregnant, you still help her if she asked you too." When Toby saw JT started blushing he knew he was right and started snickering louder than before.

About to defend himself with caring about Liberty to Toby. JT was interrupted before he could by his cell phone beeping. Giving his still snickering best friend, a little glare. JT took back out his cell to read Liberty's text. Which brought a smirk to his lips with her text. Now in a better mood, JT, looking a moment back at Toby who's snickering was turning into laugher, glanced down at his watch, with his smirk becoming into a full out grin. "Toby." Looking back to Toby, JT waited until he had his full attention before he continued on. "Liberty just texted me, telling me that Kendra was wondering if I could tell you to take her stuff to her class... You know the class across from our's." With Toby's face losing color, JT made his way towards the exit, still grinning. "I'll see you in class Tobby." With that, JT left the editing room.

* * *

Muttering to himself about how the tables were turn on him. Toby got Kendra's belongings before gathering up his stuff. With the bell ringing as Toby was locking up the editing room. Toby, blushing without making eye-contact with anyone, made his way for his Math class, being it was his last class for the day that he had with JT and Liberty, while carrying a hot pink purse on his shoulder.

Realizing he was close to his math class, Toby brought his sight up, only to see JT with his hands in his jean pockets, leaning against a locker near their classroom, smiling back at him. "Nice purse...I didn't know pink was your color."

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Toby made his way across the hall to Kendra's class whom after getting her purse kissed him on the cheek before entering her class. Still blushing, Toby walked back over to his math class to see JT still there. " What are you doing still out here... Are you waiting for Liberty?" He asked.

"Nope. Liberty is already inside." JT replied, still smiling.

"Then what are doing out here?" Toby asked, while walking inside their class.

Following Toby inside, JT didn't respond to him, until they both were seated at their desk(JT's was beside Liberty while he sat behind Toby's seat) and their math teacher's head was turned to the board. Which JT tapped Toby's shoulder to get his attention. "What?" Toby whispered, while looking over his shoulder without making it look obvious. Still not saying anything, JT handed a note to Toby. Taking the note, Toby turned back to the front. And making sure the teacher didn't see him, Toby opened the note, reading it.

*****JT to Toby*****

**I was waiting for my best friend...**

After writing on the note Toby folded it up and pretending to stretch behind his head, dropped the note on JT's desk -who was trying not to laugh at Toby's silly actions. Opening the note JT looked at what Toby put down.

*****Toby to JT*****

_**Yeah... A best friend who is sorry for making fun of you...But pink is so not my color. But that lavender bag you were carrying... Now that was your color. It fit you to a T.**_

Laughing to himself, JT wrote on another piece of paper and looked up and saw that the teacher wasn't paying attention to his class but was actually sitting at his desk reading a book. Folding the paper up JT tossed it over Toby's left shoulder which it landed in front of Toby's face who without a second thought opened the new note and couldn't help feeling like they were 13 years old again and laughed at what JT's come back was.

*****JT to Toby*****

**I rather carry a dark purple bag then a hot pink one with white cats on it that looks like Hello Kitty...Really Toby if you want to make fun of my girlfriend's bag give me something to work with...Oh do you remember you saying I'm 'whipped' well who's the one carrying the Hello Kitty purse? It's not me... ;P**

Still laughing quietly to himself, Toby put his comment down and gave it back to JT. Watching from her seat Liberty smiled as JT and Toby were acting like they use to before then turned 15. Watching it a little longer she got out two pieces of paper and wrote on them, then folding them up, placed one folded paper on JT's desk, then Toby's. Before asking the teacher to go to the bathroom.

Not sure why, but JT waited until Liberty was out of the classroom before seeing what she wrote to him.

*****Liberty to both Toby and JT*****

_Having fun passing 'love notes' to each other... Well if you two miss each other so much, how about you two have one of your old sleepover tonight...Because I have invited Kendra over tonight and it's a all girl sleepover that means... NO BOYS OR BOYFRIENDS!_

*****Liberty to JT*****

_I called Kaitlyn and told her about my sleepover and she told me your belongings are already at my house, so when you drop me off at home...You have two hours to get what you need for your sleepover with Toby and get out before the other girls get there. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you will be staying with us...and I promise you, I'll miss you beside me rubbing my belly until I go to sleep tonight... But we both need this little fun._

_Love your Libby._

_p.s. If you don't tell on me eating junk food I won't tell on you. ^.^ _

After reading the note JT slipped it in his pocket before writing back to Toby about what Liberty wrote.

*****JT to Toby*****

**Well since Liberty just planned a sleepover for us. What do you say...comics, junk food, funny / scarey movies sound good to you man?**

*****Toby to JT*****

_**Sure man, that sounds like old times to me …...I'm all for that...But I have one rule.**_

*****JT to Toby*****

**What's that?**

*****Toby to JT*****

_**No wet dreams or calling out 'Libby oh Libby' in your dreams. ;)**_

*****JT to Toby*****

**Ha ha...very funny (note I'm being sarcastic) -_-**

**Ok I'll agree to the rule, but you have to follow your own rule...That means 'No Kendra' dreams for you... Do we have a deal?**

*****Toby to JT*****

_**Dude! That's not fair...Me and Kendra are still virgins...I have a right to dream of my girlfriend especially when we agreed to wait until we are in college to have sex …..All I have are my dreams right now.**_

Finish reading Toby's note, JT thought before he started writing back to him.

*****JT to Toby*****

**Damn man! I'm sorry to hear that...But while Liberty is really close to having our son...We are back to first base_ ….Y_ou know just kissing on the lips nothing more...So just like you... My dreams are the only thing I really have...**

*****Toby to JT*****

_**-_- Ok...forget the rule...Wait! You said son? I know you said it in the story you told us …..But are you and Liberty really having a boy?"**_

JT waited until Liberty was sitting back down before he gave Toby an answer.

*****JT to Toby*****

**Yes. We found out last month, but we want to wait until Dr. Crystal gives us a sonogram picture to show everybody...So please don't tell anyone and that means Kendra too. We want it to be a surprise.**

*****Toby to JT*****

_**Wow. Have you two named him yet?**_

After passing the note back to JT, Toby had to wait longer than before. The bell rang when JT finally passed back the note, as he was making his way out of the classroom with Liberty.

*****JT and Liberty to Toby*****

**Yep. We did, but I'll only tell you the first and last name 'James and Yorke'.**

_You like everybody else has to wait until little James is born before me and JT will reveal his middle name._

**I'll be over at 7:00 and I'll still bring the comics and the junk food...Just like old times.**

* * *

Toby placed the note in his folder, before walking outside the classroom to find Kendra waiting for him.

"So did Liberty tell you and JT about our sleepover tonight?" Kendra asked, kissing him on the lips.

Holding her hand, Toby made his way to his locker smiling. "Yeah she told us... That's why me and JT decided to have one too." He told her as he begun opening his locker.

Kendra looked at Toby for a moment, then started hugging him from behind. "You finally got your best friend back." She whispered in his ear.

Grinning from ear to ear, Toby closed his locker and turned to hug her back. "And you have a new best friend in Liberty...And thanks to them we're both a couple again." He said, kissing her forehead before breaking their hug and taking her hand, walking beside each other.

Kendra, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, agree completely with him. If it wasn't for Liberty inviting her to 'The Dot' for a get together. Then her and Toby would of never got back together. She began giggling to herself when she thought of how Liberty and JT planned the whole thing. But she did have to admit she'd realized that she was being set up on a date when both JT and Toby showed up at the same place as them. And not even 20 mins after they sat down. Both Liberty and JT decided they had to be somewhere important. So after they got some chili/cheese fries to-go, they left leaving both her and Toby there. She didn't know how it happen, but one minute she's saying sorry for what her brother did to Rick and the next she was crying in Toby's arms. It wasn't until closing that they both admitted they missed each other, and by the time he dropped her off at her house. She kissed him and told him she would like to have another date with him, which Toby had been more than happy to agree. They been together ever since then.

Kendra broke out of her memory when they came up to her locker, smiling she opened her locker to get the rest of her school stuff before they left. "You talk to JT awhile after I left?...Did you get him to reveal if they really are having a boy." Kendra paused, closing her locker, before grabbing Toby's hand, pulling him down the hall towards the exit. "If he told you then we came win the pool...Cause there's no way, I'm going to let Emma win... I mean I know Liberty has gotten a little bigger since last month, but that doesn't mean she's having twins! And I'm not believing Paige, Spinner and Jimmy that she's having triplets-

Toby smiling to himself, let Kendra keep talking about the pool, while listening, not revealing anything as they left the school..._I think I just won me and Kendra $550.00_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Liberty and JT**

"Please, father don't let us crash." JT muttered to himself, placing 8 bags of sleepover supplies, that was carrying mostly junkfood, into the trunk of his car, closing it. Taking a deep breath, JT opened the car door and sat in the passenger side, nervously. "Ok, Liberty..." _I don't know how she talked me into this? "_Just ease out of the store parking lot...very slowly." He said leaning back in his seat, before shutting his eyes.

"JT, I know how to drive... I did get my driver's licenses last month." Liberty stated while rolling her eyes when she saw her boyfriend was still afraid of her driving.

"I know you can...and I know you did...but some fears are hard to get rid of." Was JT's replied with his eyes closed very tight.

Sighing, Liberty pulled out of the store parking lot with no problem. But JT kept his eyes closed the whole time...

Pulling JT's car into the driveway, Liberty turned the car off and looked over to JT. "We're home chicken." She remarked, frowning.

JT slowly opening his eyes, looked around and when he notice they were in one piece and safe, he let out a relief sigh. However before JT could speak, Liberty was already out of the car slamming the door and rushing to the front door upset(well...more like waddle to the door). Realizing 'now' how he acted JT slapped his forehead. _I'm so stupid... _He thought, pulling up the trunk handle beside the driver side so he could get the stuff from the trunk since Liberty didn't leave his keys in the car.

Getting everything from the backseat and trunk, JT made his way to Van Zandt's front door which was opened by Danny who was frowning.

"What did you do?" He asked, before helping JT with the bags in his hands.

After putting everything in the kitchen JT turned to Danny who was looking at all the sleepover stuff(especially the junk food).

"Where is your sister?"

Opening a bag of chips from one of the bags of junk food, Danny pointed up to the ceiling. "She ran upstairs muttering about how all men are insensitive jerks." He ate a chip. "And since sis was smiling when she left school in your car...I'm going have to say your the reason why all men are insensitive jerks right now." Danny watched as JT sighing, rushed out of the kitchen, making his way upstairs. Eating another chip Danny shook his head. _I'm going need to get a girlfriend soon...I'm starting to understand bro and sis's relationship. _He thought popping another chip into his mouth.

* * *

**Upstairs outside Liberty's bedroom**

JT stood outside the hall of Liberty's bedroom, thinking how he was going to get himself out of this hot water with Liberty. _Joshua? Some advice would be good right now._

**Sorry Tiberius but Joshua is asleep at the moment. **JT told him. _Again? That's sixth time this month...Is he losing his powers are something? _Tiberius asked.

Since the first of this month Tiberius was finding it harder and harder to get Joshua to talk to him anymore. **No. He's ok...he's just been mediating in the circle when your asleep and sleeping when you're up...I don't know what's going on but-**

_**Tiberius. I'm trying to recharge...You don't need me to fix this little 'fight'... You're going to have to start doing this on your own soon...I won't be here forever...Besides you got yourself in this **__**mess... **_Tiberius couldn't believe what Joshua just said to him. _Wait? What do you mean-_

**Tiberius...he went back to sleep...But he told me to tell you that the closer we get to James's birth...the less Joshua will help...He said in time you will understand but for now your own you're on. **With that Tiberius couldn't feel either JT and Joshua within. Shaking his head, JT took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"WHAT!"

Hearing the anger and hurt in Liberty's voice had JT feeling like a ass right now. Taking another deep breath and letting it out he spoke. "Liberty. It's me, can I come in?" After waiting for a while for a replie JT checked the door to see if it was locked and found it wasn't.

Opening the door a crack he poke his head in to see an object flying toward him. Thinking quicky, JT closed the door back before whatever Liberty threw didn't hit him. Still holding the door knob JT tried again. Poking his head back in, he could see Liberty sitting on her bed with her arms folded staring back at him through her glasses with a frown on her lips and the hurt in her eyes. Seeing that she wasn't going to throw anymore at him JT opened the door more.

Walking in, JT noticed in the corner of his eye what Liberty had threw at him. Picking up the stuff frog from the floor JT couldn't help but feel heavy hearted to know Liberty threw something that means a lot to them both. Pushing his hurt down, JT, while holding the stuff frog, walked over to Liberty and sat at the end of her bed. "Liberty, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings...I didn't mean too." He paused and looked at Liberty who was trying her best to stay mad but seeing that look he was giving her made it very hard. He looked like a puppy who just got yelled at for sleeping on the furniture. "I know you're a great driver...Hell you're better than me... I mean, I can't say I got my license with flying colors...but you can and I'm very proud of you." He gaze down at the frog in his hand before placing it on the bed between him and Liberty. "Be mad at me...but don't hate the gift I got you on our' first' date."

Liberty turned her attention to the frog and stare at it for a moment before reaching for it, hugging it to herself. "You did spend $10.00 worth of quarters getting it for me... All because I said it was cute." She said in a low voice while still hugging the stuff frog.

"It was all worth it." JT moved up on the bed and when Liberty didn't stop him. He moved furthermore up until he was sitting beside her. " To see that look on your face...Like the one you're making right now." He said pointing at her face, and smiled when she started blushing.

Not letting go of her frog, Liberty laid her back against his chest while he placed his hand on her big round belly. As they both felt their son's kick, JT knew now he was forgiven. "I finally decide what car I want Misty to buy me." Liberty spoke after their son's kicking calmed down. JT was startle at this news.

"You did? What did you choose?" He asked a little curious of her choice.

"It's on the nightstand behind you."

Turning his head to the nightstand, he saw a car magazine, as he pick it up he noticed the magazine was on a page. "A Acura 2006 TL...Nice choice." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm getting one in Royal Blue Pearl...I told Misty last night...She told me it will be here in about a month." Liberty explained to him taking the magazine from him, studying the car she had fell in love with after putting her frog beside her on the bed.

"At first I didn't think I ever get my license." Liberty said to herself but JT could still hear her. "But when Misty said she would buy me my first car if I get my licenses on the first try...and thinking she was making fun of me...I force myself to face my fear of getting my licenses and went for it. I was completely shocked when I came out with my license to find your aunt waiting there with hands full of car magazines...That's when I realized she wasn't making fun of me when she gave me that offer she was showing she knew I can do it."

Looking at the magazine, JT noticed the price of the car. _$70,305! _"Liberty did you tell her how much it was?"

"Yeah I told her." Liberty said paying more attention to the magazine then anything else. "She said she thought it be more...Why you ask?" She turned her head a little to look at him.

Biting his lip, JT avoided Liberty's stare. "Nothing...I guess I'm just getting use to being in a wealthy family." He said, frowning to himself. "And stuff like cars or big houses are no problem for them...But most my childhood...I always had to watch my grandma settle for little to take care of me and now we have so much money...We could buy anything we want. My own grandpa is remodeling my room and the extra room-"

"JT." Liberty reached up and gently grabbed his chin to make sure he was looking at her. "Calm down...and relax." Liberty begun when she saw he was calming down. "Look, I know you're new to this...and in a way I am too." She brought his face down to her's. "But even though you have all this money it hasn't change you and I'm glad for that... Now help me lay back on my bed." She said, kissing his cheek.

Placing her more comfortable on the bed, JT leaned over her with his face hovering over hers. Studying her face, JT found his eyes lock with hers. "As long as you are here to keep me in order." He lean closer , taken off her glasses, placing them on the nightstand. Before returning back to her face, now caress her cheek. "I'll always be the guy you fell in love with." JT went in to kiss her, but Liberty held him back.

"Not guy." She said staring up at his confuse face. Smiling she slide her hands behind his head bringing him down more so she could give him enticing kisses all over his face;earlobes,cheeks,eyebrows etc. Stopping her little kisses she brought her lips to his ear. "I might get mad at you when you do things without thinking...But know I stopped looking at you like a boy or a guy when you stood up for me and our son against my...da- I mean Samuel," JT could hear the bitter in her voice when she spoke her dad's name, and not moving from his position on the side of the bed(so he won't hurt their son) he let her finish.

"When I look at you now." She moved her eyes to his. "I see the man I love …..The man I knew was always there." After saying that she lean her head against his with her eyes closed. "When I thought I lost you after what Samuel did to you." Even with her eyes closed he could see the tears sneak out. "I felt...like apart of me was gone." JT watched her reopen her eyes, and give him an intense look. "But even when you could barely stand on your own...You still fought for us and if wasn't for you, I wouldn't of stood up to Samuel." Liberty wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him while crying on his shoulder.

Pulling her as close as he could, JT felt tears in his eyes but force them down. Breaking their hug he held her face firmly but gently and wiped the tears from her face. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you...I would die first." He approach her lips without touching them. "I believe a lot of things are going to change in our life besides our son being born...But no matter what, as long as you want me in your life. I'll be here for you...I love you my Libby." Not waiting for her to respond JT finally press his lips against kiss started slow and gently but formed into heated passion kisses. Getting lost in each other, Liberty and JT forgot about the time.

Before moving his lips from hers, he kiss her top lip and then kiss the bottom one. Trailing kisses down her neck, collarbone, shoulders he stopped himself from going any further and started kissing back up until he got to her lips. Kissing her deeply and passionately he let out a moan as her hands slipped under his shirt rubbing her hands over his back. She returned his moan when she felt the tensed muscle under her fingers and couldn't help but to give thanks that Ashton started putting her JT through martial arts training, because besides it helping him mentally it was helping him physically. _If he keeps this up...He'll have every girl in school wanting him. _Ignoring her thoughts Liberty pushed JT up and before he could ask what was wrong, she attacked his neck, and slipped her hand under the front of his shirt, stroking his chest. Shutting his eyes tight and holding back a moan JT ran his fingers through her hair and found that her hair almost reached the bottom of her back. Still keeping half his body on the side of the bed, JT tried to get some control of himself. But lost it when Liberty took her busy hand and started rubbing his inner thigh and brought her lips back to his.

Liberty smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and put it on his crotch, and started kissing and sucking on her neck. She could feel his hardness in her hand as he suck harder on her skin. Breathing heavy from his love bites. Liberty unzip his fly and work her hand through the opening in his boxers, and stroke him as his lips met hers again. Massaging her tongue while she still stroke him. JT placed his hand on her left breast(since it had less milk than the right) and rubbed it making Liberty morn in his mouth. As Liberty begun sucking on his tongue and stroking him harder. They were interrupted.

"You know this is getting really old." Danny spoke up as he stood in the doorway, holding the door open. He watched both JT and Liberty's reaction to his unexpected visited. "I thought your doc told you to lay off the sex until after my nephew is born?"

Blushing up a storm and looking embarrass both Liberty and JT broke apart from each other. Still blushing but now glaring, Liberty stared at Danny. "Why do you keep thinking you're having a nephew? The baby could be a girl." She asked trying to change the subject while fixing her hair the best way she can at the moment.

"It's a boy." Danny said standing straight and folding his arms. "I know it is because I'm going to win the pool."

The couple rolled their eyes. They knew all about the pool their friends came up with after finding out Liberty was pregnant. Liberty groaned. She was getting tired of the whole betting of which sex she's having. "I can't believe you're going along with this whole 'baby betting pool'. Said Liberty and stared hard at her brother who returned the favor.

JT looked from Liberty to Danny before hanging his head, shaking it. Knowing that if he didn't stop them now he never will be able too. "Danny what was your reason for coming in here beside having a staring contest with your sis."

"Oh yeah." Danny said breaking his stare with Liberty. "Toby call. He wanted to know what's taking you?"

Jumping off the bed JT whip his head to the clock on the nightstand, and his eyes widen with what time it was. "8:10! SHIT! I'm suppose to be at Toby's already!" He yelled gathering everything he needed for the sleepover. "FUCK where are my comics!"

"Kaitlyn said she had Joseph put your comic collection in a box with JT on it in my closet." Liberty said trying to make her way over to JT who was now looking around the walk-in-closet after being told where they were. "Danny call Toby and tell him JT on his way and he'll be stopping for pizzas to make up for being late." Danny left the room to do just that. Liberty rubbed her belly while watching JT who look like a chicken without his head. Giggling to herself Liberty gather some clothes for JT while he was busy looking through which comics he was going take with him. After gathering the clothes she noticed JT was tossing out some of his clothes that was in a navy gym bag and watch him put his comics in it. Rolling her eyes she made her way over to him. "That gym bag is not just for those comics...so take only ten and leave the rest so you will have room for the clothes I gather for you." Liberty told him and turned on her heels walked out the closet. JT blinked his eyes for a second before doing what she told him. After finally choosing ten comics he came out of the closet, and saw that Liberty was sitting back on the bed. He saw the clothes she gather and had to admit she knew what he like. JT was about to stuff the clothes in the bag but Liberty stop him.

"I did not sit here and fold your clothes for you to wrinkle them up." She stuck out her hand to him. "Hand over the bag since you need help packing for a sleepover."

Instead of getting mad like his old self would for being treated like a toddle JT just smiled and gave Liberty the bag and watch her pack his clothes in neatly. _Damn I was slow back then...it took me four months to really know Liberty then it took all the years in my past life- Wait! Did I say past life...wow I guess I did...maybe Joshua was right... I can start doing this by myself...the old me would of thought Liberty was over controlling right now...but all she's doing is showing me she cares about me. _JT wiped his eyes before smiling at Liberty. _I can feel how happy she is doing small little things for me...its her way of saying she loves me...How could I not see that back then? _Breaking out of his thoughts he noticed Liberty and Danny was looking at him with raised eyebrows. It was Liberty who spoke.

"James. Are you ok. Danny been calling your name a couple of times and you never responded."

"Yeah bro." Danny said leaning on the bed. "I was telling you Toby said he wanted his usual pizza."

"Well I better get going" he said sliding off the bed, shrugging the gym bag over his shoulder JT lean over and kiss Liberty on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early for my morning kiss." He stood and looked over at Danny. "Pearl's working late to night and then going to a club with some friends...I'm sleeping over at Toby's...Liberty's having all out girl sleepover to night." JT pointed at Danny. "and your sleeping over at Derek." JT and Liberty frown when they saw Danny shake his head no.

"Derek has a cold he's been out this whole week...so I'm staying here tonight-"

"No your not." Liberty said cutting her brother off. "There's no way your staying here...no boys that means you too."

Danny narrowed his eyes at his sister. "This is my house too and if I want to-"

Hearing the sis vs bro fight about to start JT thought quickly. "Danny come with me to Toby's tonight and I'll let you get your own pizza and we can stop at the video store so you can pick whatever videos you want ….it's my treat."

Danny thought and nod ok and went to pack himself a bag. JT sigh in relief that his quick thinking worked, and made his made out of the room towards the stairs.

"Thanks JT... your a lifesaver." Liberty said following him downstairs.

Turning around JT helped Liberty the rest of the way downstairs and once he saw she was ok to walk on her own he rush into the kitchen and grab the three junk food bags he got from the store for his and Toby's and now Danny's sleepover. Leaving the five left on the table. As he turned around to leave Liberty stare at him with folded arms.

"Why are you in a hurry? Toby already knows your going to be more late?" She asked. "Danny still not finish packing."

Stepping pass Liberty, JT walked in the hall yelling upstairs. "Danny! Hurry up we got to go!"

"I'm talking with mom on the phone I'm telling her where I'll be tonight!" He called back to him.

JT cuss under his breath. Liberty frown when she noticed how nervous he was acting all of a sudden. She placed a hand on his shoulder and overlooking that he jumped a little. "Why are you acting like this?"

Forcing a smile on his face JT turned away from the upstairs to look at Liberty. "I-"

"And don't you dare think that fack smile going to work on me." Liberty told and locked her eyes with his. "Tell me what's wrong...don't shut me out."

Seeing that he couldn't fool Liberty he overlooked her question. "Liberty who's all coming to your sleepover?"

Not sure where he was going with this but she still answer. "Well Kendra of course... and I guess Emma and Manny and some others girls Kendra wanted to invite why?"

Before JT could speak the doorbell went off and before either Liberty or JT could get the door. Danny came running down the stairs, opened the door for the girls waiting at the door. Kendra smiled at Danny before walking in the house with both Emma, Manny and four other girls from her Anime club.

"HEY GIRL LET'S GET THIS PARTY START-!" Manny cut herself off when she saw JT, she begun to narrow her eyes. "What he's doing here?" Manny looked over to Liberty. "I thought Kendra said there wouldn't be any any ' little boys' at this party?" Liberty was shock but most of all she was pissed when she saw Manny give JT a dirty look when she said boy. For some reason Liberty felt there's more to that insult then Manny's letting on. Growling Liberty was about to show Manny exactly how she felt about her aptitude towards her JT. But JT stopped her before she could, by kissing her fully on the lips, shocking everyone in the room and when they parted he drew back only slightly and caress her cheek softly. But it was the look of hurt in his eyes that told her to leave it be. Not sure why but Liberty found herself nodding her head ok. He kissed her one more time, before letting her go and gathering his stuff and making his way towards the door. As he was leaving Liberty saw Manny give him another dirty look as he walked by and Emma gave him a small smile. Liberty continue watching both JT and Danny until they left the house.

"Finally 'those boys' left...and since it's not too late how about we have a pool party!" After Manny spoke that her and the rest of the girls ran out to the back yard. Leaving only Liberty, Kendra and Emma in the hall between the door and the kitchen.

"Ok was it me or was Manny giving JT dirty looks and insulting him?" Kendra finally spoke up.

Able to speak her mind now, Liberty spoke up next. "Oh believe me it wasn't just you." Liberty rub her belly when her son told her he was awake now. " If JT didn't stop me, I think I would've slapped her...How dare she treat him like that...What's her problem anyway?"

A sneaky smile came to Kendra's lips. "Yeah if Toby stopped me like that...I would always get in fights for him to stop me."

Liberty blushed at that comment. Which got Kendra busting out laughing. Emma stayed quiet the whole time they were joking and teasing around. But what Kendra said next had her speaking up.

"You know come to think of it...I did notice she was avoiding you and JT after everybody found out you were pregnant...but this is the first time I saw Manny show real hate to JT...doesn't make sense why all of sudden she hates him." Kendra ponder.

"Actuality I think it's got to do with what happen at lunch in school today."

Both Kendra and Liberty jump when they realized Emma was in the hall with them. "Damn girl! Tell someone next time I almost jump out of my skin." Kendra complained.

Liberty rolled her eyes at her best girlfriend's complaining. And turned her attention to Emma who was frowning at Kendra. "What was that about something happening at lunch time?"

When Emma turned to Liberty she gave a sad smile. "I said I think Manny treating JT like she is, has got something to do with what happen at lunch today."

"Well what happen." Kendra said in a hurry to know.

Emma was about to forget it, but Liberty's pleading eyes wouldn't let her. "I was getting my books out of my locker for my next class when I saw JT coming down the hall carrying a big lunch cooler that's when I saw Manny come up to him...

*****Flashback*****

Emma stayed quiet as she listen to JT's and Manny's conversation.

"What's wrong with you." Manny came at JT crossing her arms with a deep frown on her lips.

JT gave her a complete lost look. "I would explain what's wrong with me if I knew what your talking about?" He said joking.

Manny's frown deepen. "Don't give that shit JT you know damn well what I'm taking about!"

Blinking at her. "I'm sorry Manny but I'm still lost." He told her wishing she would just tell him and quiet thinking he could read her mind.

"I'm talking about Liberty!" She glared at him when his lost expression still was on his face. "I'm talking about how your forcing Liberty to have this baby...a baby that will ruin her life.

"What-"

Manny cut him off. "Oh don't look shock it's all over the school how it's your fault she's pregnant." When Manny saw JT slowly hang his head in guilt she believed. She continued. "I knew you were immature but this is low even for you... You need to stop thinking about yourself and think what Liberty wants... Why don't you be a man and accept this 'mistak-"

(**BAM!)**

Both Emma and Manny almost jump out of their skin when JT scared them when he slammed his fist into the locker beside him making a dent into it. Manny felt a hot cold chill go down her back when she saw JT's cold hard stare as he was lifting his head back up.

Emma couldn't help but to feel scared when JT step up to Manny. He was so closed that if you didn't know them you would think they were lovers. But both Emma and Manny could tell from his eyes that there was nothing but anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Now you get this straight...What Liberty and me do is none your damn business!" He hiss in her face. "And if you have gotten your facts straight and not listen to rumors you would've known that both me and Liberty want our son!" JT backed up from her. "Why the hell should I listen to someone who has no fucking right to preach to me about being immature because Liberty and I'm are doing something that you your self could never do...And that's thinking about others besides your self's!" JT shouldered the Tote. "Now if you excuse me I have friends and a girlfriend waiting for me in the editing room."

JT only got a few steps before Manny spoke. "But if Liberty has this 'mistake' then she will be changed forever, she wan't ever be the same-"

"Manny." JT said cutting her off. "Your right. She will change. It's call growing up something you should try...but first tried to stop butting your two cents in others affairs specially when it's not wanted...Oh and one more thing." JT step back over to her until her back was against the locker. "You and me being friends ends right here...you don't talk to me and I wont talk to you." With that JT was gone leaving Manny in tears.

*****End of Flashback*****

Emma finish and neither one of them said anything for awhile.

"That little bi-" Liberty pause in med sentence when a sneaky thought came to her mind.

"I believe the word is 'Bitch' you forgot to say." Kendra said but saw a gleam in her best friend's eye." Ohhh...you have that sweet/creepy look that Toby warn me about and pray I'm not the one you have your eyes on.

Liberty with a smile looked at both girls. "How would you two like to bring back a traditional called 'get the mean girl sleepover."

A sneaky smile appeared on Kendra's face. "Damn Liberty. I loving this mind of yours."

Liberty turned to Emma. "Well do you want to help?" She asked.

"Will she get hurt?"

Liberty shook her head. "No." Her smile never left her lips. "Just her pried that's all nothing more."

Emma took a moment before agreeing to the plan.

"Ok. This is what we will do-" Liberty started telling her plan to both Emma and Kendra. "So. You understand what to do right?"

Both Kendra and Emma couldn't help giggling. "Liberty...remind me never to get on your bad side."

Kendra said with Emma nodding with agreement.

As they made their way to the kitchen to start faze 1.

Liberty's smiled reach from ear to ear. _She's going to regret insulting JT but most of all she's going regret ever calling mine and JT 's son THAT WORD!"_

* * *

R.R. Tell me what you think...flames or not...I'll read them all...because it tells me you are reading the story.

And don't worry you wan't hurt my feelings if you tell me to fix something...and if I see it needs to be fix then I will fix it. Well until then be seeing you...


	5. Chap 5:help from up above&false doubts

They're Other Half

Thinking Words :Italic

Normal Words : Times New Roman

Joshua in JT's head:** Bold**_**/Italic **_Joshua's voice :**Bold**

SHOUTING: Capable Letters

Lyrics:_**Bold**_or _**Bold**_

JT's past self's voice -**Bold**

Author's Notes : I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation. This story came to me when I was watching a marathon of all the Degrassi episodes on Teen Nick. The first story will take place a few years after the second movie 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan and rest well you'll see. And of course R.R.

**WARNING: **As this is rated NC-17, I truly hope those who are underage are not reading this. If you are please know I wish you wouldn't and I trust you to back out of here right now...Thank you now on with the show...

**Last time on Degrassi **

Both Kendra and Emma couldn't help giggling. "Liberty...remind me never to get on your bad side."

Kendra said with Emma nodding with agreement.

As they made their way to the kitchen to start faze 1.

Liberty's smiled reach from ear to ear. _She's going to regret insulting JT but most of all she will regret ever calling my and JT 's son THAT WORD!"_

* * *

***** 10:10 p.m. That night*****

Opening her eyes, Liberty turned her head on the couch she was laying on, to see that everybody but her, Kendra and Emma was asleep in the living room where she was having her sleepover at.

After getting up off the couch, Liberty lead the two girls up the stairs to her bedroom where everybody had dropped off their sleeping bags. Where Emma picked up Manny's bag with a nervous look on her face.

"Maybe we should forget about this...I mean if JT is leaving it alone...maybe-"

"Look, Emma." Liberty said butting in, as Kendra dumped all of Manny's clothes in a bucket of cold water she brought up with them. "If you want to back-out now. Go right ahead, but I'm not." With that Liberty lead Kendra back to the kitchen and put all of Manny's clothes in the freezer.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face after this." Kendra snickered as her and Liberty went to the downstairs bathroom and took some toothpaste from the medicine cabinet and made their way back to the living room, and since Kendra thought Liberty would have trouble getting back up, she kneeled down beside Manny, who was out like a light, and started drawing using toothpaste on her face and writing 'Gotcha' on her forehead.

Watching Kendra place some toothpaste in Manny's left hand Liberty frowned when she remembered she forgot the honey. "Shit!" Liberty cussed under her breath for only Kendra could hear her. "I forgot faze 3."

"Is this what you're talking about?"

Liberty looked behind her to see Emma holding a bottle of honey shape like a bear out to her. Taking the bottle from Emma's offering hand, Liberty gave her a confuse look.

"I thought you didn't want any part of this?"

"I don't... not really...but at the same time. I kind of want Manny to pay for how she's been treating JT lately...I just don't..." Emma let out a shaky sigh and then begun again but Liberty beat her to the punch.

"You don't want Manny to know you were part of it...right?" Emma nod her head yes. Smiling, Liberty handed over the honey to Kendra before turning her attention back to Emma. "Don't worry, I'll take all the blame for this-"

"No the hell you won't." Kendra said cutting Liberty off. "I want part of this too...Your my best friend and JT has turned into a sweet guy... You two besides, my 'Toby Bear' are my friends and who insult my friends...will pay...and beside it's just a small little prank nothing too big. I mean she might get a little upset but that's about it."

After the little speech that Kendra did, both her and Emma pulled back Manny's cover and watched as Liberty pour honey all over Manny's necked arms and legs, while avoiding Manny's sleepwear of; a red mid-drift tank top and red short shorts. Pouring the rest of the honey in Manny's open hand Liberty was done, which Kendra place the cover back on the sleeping Manny.

"Emma, you go back to sleep, so when we wake everyone up, you'll look innocent to the whole thing."

Actually giving Liberty a smile Emma made her way back over to her sleeping spot. And when Liberty and Kendra saw that Emma was asleep, they made their way back upstairs for the big part they didn't tell Emma about earlier in the kitchen. Looking through her walk-in-closet Liberty found what she was looking for._ I hope little Sara wan't hate me for using her old clothes. _

An elder lady, name Betty that lived across the street from the Van Zandt's house had a little granddaughter Sara, who was now Danny's age, visit her over the summers and had Liberty babysit Sara for her when she went out to parties with Pearl and Samuel; Betty was high in Canada so Samuel allowed Liberty to babysit Sara. Through those summers Sara looked up to Liberty like a big sister, but after Betty moved to Florida last year. Sara never was able to come back and pick up her belongings or even say goodbye in person.

Shaking out of her memories, Liberty slipped the pink training bra, small pink panties, tight pink short tank top with the words 'Give me some sugar Daddy' on it and with some really hot pink high shorts, into the pocket of Manny's bag, as Kendra placed Manny's now frozen clothes inside the bag. Seeing that the time on the nightstand said '6:00 a.m.' Liberty and Kendra both went back to the living room to wake everyone up but Manny.

After going back to the living room and telling all the girls what was going on(even Emma) Liberty and Kendra waited until about 7:30 a.m, to finally wake up Manny.

"Ok, girls ," Liberty whispered to the other girls towering over Manny's still sleeping body. "On the count of three...1...2...3!"

"FIRE!" Screamed all the girls.

And just like that, Manny woke up in fright and without thinking, slapped toothpaste that was in her left hand in her face, and still shock and scared, she tried to the wipe the the mess off her face using her right hand to find that she just rub sticky honey in her face. As all this was happening Manny could hear all the girls in the living room, laughing at her. And after she wiped the mess from her face she saw Liberty was standing in the middle wearing a big grin on her lips. Getting angry and upset, Manny tried to stand up but found she couldn't because her cover was stuck to her, pulling it off after 6 tries which left her with cotton pieces all over her legs and arms, Manny yelled at Liberty who was still grinning.

"What the hell is your problem!" She cried when she finally got up and glared at her. "Why did you do this!"

Liberty just shrug her shoulders at Manny question. "You got the short in of the stick that's why."

"What?" Manny didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Liberty, means is that you got the short straw when we offer everybody smoothies after the pool party you started last night," Kendra told her with her own grin on her face. "The girl who got the short straw will be the target for a big prank and since you got the straw...you got prank."

Growling now, Manny looked over to Kendra. "That doesn't mean you should prank one of us-"

"Oh please Manny, if it was someone else in your shoes, you be laughing your ass off at them...So stop being a poor sport." Liberty replied, offering Manny a kind smile on her lips. "For no hard feelings, I'll even let you use my mother's master bathroom to clean up...What do you say?"

Not moving for a second Manny rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said making her way upstairs to get her stuff. As she did the other girls but Emma wasn't happy the prank ended so soon.

"I thought you said this was going to be worth watching?" One blond girl name Robin who was folding her arms, questioned while frowning at Liberty. Which after this comment most of the girls started to complain, but Kendra silents them.

"Believe me girls, the prank ain't over yet...right Liberty."

Liberty now wearing her sweet/creepy smile replied to her guests. "Kendra is right girls, the fun has just begun, but we all need to be upstairs for this." Liberty placed a camcorder in Kendra's hand and lead all the girls upstairs, while the whole time evading Emma's puzzled look.

* * *

After changing out of their sleepwear and waiting about an hour in the hall. The girls were rewarded with a high pitch scream coming from Liberty's mother's room. 20 mins after the scream, Manny came out of Pearl's bedroom wearing what Liberty placed in Manny's side pocket of her bag, and when the girls saw what she was wearing they all, not Emma, started laughing their asses off, and to make things worst for Manny. Kendra was videotaping everything beside a cocky smirking Liberty. Completely embarrass and uncomfortable Manny stepped up to Liberty glaring hard at her.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but this is going too far!" Manny wrapped her arms around her small shirt to hide how 'cold' she really was. "Craig is picking me up for breakfast...I can't have him see me like this!"

"That's not my problem." Was all Liberty said as the other girls were still laughing at Manny, and Kendra never moving the camcorder from her upset face.

"This will be Monday's new article 'Payback's A Bitch' and right under will be a comment saying 'fashion no, no'." Kendra said making the girls laugh harder, while she moved closer to Manny with the camcorder.

Turning her uncomfortable into anger Manny kept her eyes on Liberty. "The only 'Bitch' I see is the one in front of me." She said hissing at Liberty. "Only a 'Bitch' would do this to a friend especially a friend who hasn't done anything to her!"

"Yeah, except insult my boyfriend in my house, in front of me." Liberty hissed back.

"Is that what all this is about? JT?"

"No. It's also about how you always put your 'two cent' in other people's business and about how you thought it was ok to accuse JT of forcing me to keep our baby... Because I can tell right now, no one tells me what to do anymore. I'm fed up with people trying to control my life or they think they know what's better for me!" Liberty stated, while thinking about how Samuel started to control her life when she was little. "I wanted my baby before I even told JT!" She screamed out.

Manny realizing, with Liberty's ranting, that JT ran and told Liberty what she said. _I knew JT is immature, but to sick Liberty on me...That's just fucked up...He'll never change, he's still a little boy. _While these thoughts ran through her mind, Manny was studying Liberty's appearance.

She was wearing a deep green sleeveless lace shoulder empire tank,dark wash blue Denim panel 5-pocket bootcut jeans with black ballet shoes(Pearl, Kaitlyn and Misty took her to get a whole maternity wardrobe three months back), with her hair down that reach passed her shoulders. She was glowing. But all Manny could see was Liberty's big round belly staring at her.

"I was thinking about you when I said those things to JT... I didn't want you to be stuck with the 'mistake' you two did... Come on Liberty do you think life is going to be easy with a baby on your shoulder all the time... I mean we're not 9 or 10 years old anymore 'Libby'." Everybody saw, through Manny's speaking, Liberty freeze up, but Manny didn't. "We're in high school and you are the president of our school ,if you get knocked up, how does that look to the rest of us...To have someone so smart do something so stupid and childish." Kendra was about to jump in but Liberty stopped her.

"You see Manny, that's where you and me will always bump heads. The things you think I do is stupid or childish I think is smart, and the things you do I think is stupid or really childish you see as the smart way..."

Liberty stepped closer to Manny as best as she could. "Like sleeping with someone else's boyfriend and getting knocked up by him, and instead of doing the right thing...You go and throw a life away like it's a piece of trash to get rid of!" Liberty drawled back from Manny, trying to calm herself down. _You knew about James and my history and you still went out with him! What friend does that!?_

"You don't understand! I had no choice my father would of sent me away...I had no place to go-"

"That's BS and you know it. Cause Emma's mom would of took you in like she already has." Liberty spoke up glaring at Manny behind her glasses. "She already seen you as one of her kids-"

"Excuse me?" Manny said ticked off now. " How do you know what I went through... You weren't there for me when all this happen to me! And besides you and JT got lucky, what with your mom ready to be a grandma, I didn't have that! …...And your father well let's face it! He spoils you and gives you whatever you want...and with-"

"Manny, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kendra suddenly shouted, narrowing eyes at Manny. "If you were the friend to Liberty like you say you are, then you would've known that her parents are divorce and some of it had to do with Liberty's choice in keeping hers and JT's baby!" Manny turned her angry eyes to Kendra who was frowning at her. "But I forgot you only care about yourself and nobody else-"

"Shut the hell up Kendra!" Manny yelled into Kendra's face. " You think you know everything about Liberty? I bet she's never told you about her first boyfriend in 5th grade-"

"Oh, I know all about that...and I also know that you and Emma promise to keep quiet about Glade school." Kendra had a deep frown on her lips as she said this.

All the girls in the hall except Liberty, Manny, Kendra and Emma had completely confuse expressions on their faces.

Not wanting to stay there anymore. Manny went for the stairs when she heard a car horn outside.

Emma frowned at her best friend as she left, _I don't know rather to feel bad for Manny or not... _She thought as she turned her head towards Liberty who was telling everybody she was ok. She watched as Liberty headed towards her bedroom with Kendra by her side the whole way. Sighing, Emma made her way after Manny. _I need her to see that what Liberty's ...and my mom's choices about caring for a life really means...And this time she will understand. _

* * *

Outside in the drive way

**When most would fade away **

**It's my thoughts of you that stayed**

**There is no place to run to **

**If I lost this view**

JT sighed for the tenth time since they left Toby's house. Because even though he had his 'car media automobile CD player'; that Ashton got put in the car when JT refuse to get rid of it, and get a new car, blasting his mix CD, that had his favorite bands on it- old and new ones with some of them that were old rock bands his uncle got him into- to tune out Danny.

But he could still hear him asking him if Derek could join their 'sleepover'; cause JT and Toby decide to have a sleepover every Friday and hang out on Saturday until lunch for now on, to keep their friendship strong. That's why they were going to do after him and Danny gets some breakfast and tell Liberty where they were going to be so she could tell Pearl later, and of course JT wanted his morning kiss from his Libby.

**Without you would I feel **

**Without you would I find someone new **

**Without you now I see what I put you thou-**

Cutting the car off, JT grabbed his navy sleepover bag from the back seat and got out of his car, to get away from Danny. But he was right behind him.

"Come on, bro...Derek's cool and he has his eyes on a new girl in school," Danny kept on, knowing that if he keeps on with JT, he would agree soon. "So you don't need to worry about him eying sis...come o-"

"OK!" JT yelled, not able to take anymore. " HE CAN COME WITH US! JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" Rubbing his forehead, JT waked up to the front door.

Smiling, Danny patted JT on the back. "Thanks bro...I knew you'd give in sooner if I kept bugging you...It's how I got you to show me some of your skateboard moves when you use to help sis babysit me and Sara." Before JT could respond, he heard a car horn behind them.

Both him and Danny turning, saw Craig's car parked, with him leaning back in his driver seat, at the curb.

Though JT didn't have any idea why Craig was there, he didn't really care at moment, mostly with his stomach grumbling to him. _Cold pizza for breakfast, doesn't fill me up like it use too._ Lost in thought JT didn't see the door open or the person coming out, but he did stop the person from falling when they crash into him as he was still carrying his bag.

Looking at the person in his arms, JT was completely shock to see he was holding Manny who looked like she had been crying or starting too. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but he was interrupted before he could.

"Nice look, 'Give me some sugar Daddy'" Danny read what he could, with JT still holding Manny. "If your Daddy won't give you some sugar, I'll be glad too." Danny said teasing and joking at the same time.

JT raised an eyebrow at Danny's comment until he finally saw what Manny was wearing. And from the small pink shirt that looked like if it was any smaller you be able to see Manny's pink bra and a little flesh, and down to the hot pink shorts that was showing some of her butt cheeks. _The only thing that looks normal on her, are her white shoes. _He thought, still holding the upset girl.

Seeing JT eyeing her up and down Manny frowned, _He's still the same JT... Always has he's brain in his pants! _"Like what you see?" she said in a bitter tone, before moving out of his arms, by pushing him away to stand up. _Boys like him make me sick!_

Still not understanding why she was dressed like she was, JT frowned. "Why are you wearing something like that?" He asked looking at her like a brother who looks at a sister. Unfortunately Manny didn't see it, but Danny did; since he has a sister, and gives her the same worry expression JT was giving Manny.

Manny wrapped her arms around her chest, rolling her eyes at his so call worry look. "Oh, like you don't know...I knew you were a chicken. But to use Liberty to get back at me. That's just messed up." Manny exclaimed, before heading towards Craig's car with JT, not long later, on her heels.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Stopping in her tracks before getting in Craig's car, Manny whipped her head back to him, glaring. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend." With that she got in Craig's car and it drove off.

Unsure of what he just walked into, JT turned his head to the house. Where at that moment, he saw Emma standing at the door and when his eyes locked with her nervous eyes, JT knew something bad happened. Making his way to the house, and overlooking Danny's confuse expression, JT saw Emma starting to flee back inside. But he caught her in time. "Start talking."

Avoiding his eyes, Emma sighed. "Look, JT this is between you, Liberty and Manny. Not me-..."

"I don't believe you Em...You got something to do with this...What happen last night to make Manny run out of here in tears and dressed like that?" JT asked still not letting Emma go until he got his answers.

Knowing that JT wasn't going to leave her alone, Emma told him. "Manny looks like that because Liberty played a prank on her-."

"Why did Liberty do that?"

Emma looked JT straight in the eye. "Because I told her what Manny said to you Friday at lunch-"

That's all JT needed to hear, as he rushed inside, and up the stairs passing girls who were leaving the house since the sleepover had ended.

* * *

He opened the bedroom door to find both Kendra and Liberty talking on Liberty's bed while she was playing her 'Savage Garden' cd;the one he gave to her before fixing the one he broke in 4th grade, on her 'digital AM/FM table top 6-disc cd player' ;that Pearl got her on her last birthday.

**We stumble in a tangled web**

**Decaying friendship almost dead**

**And hide behind a mask of lies.**

**We twist and turn and we avoid**

**All hope of salvage now devoid**

**I see the truth inside your eyes.**

Dropping his bag on the floor and tuning out 'A Thousand Words', JT stared at the two girls.

**So take all this noise to your brain**

**And send it back again**

"Kendra, I need to talk with Liberty alone." Trying to keep his temper down, JT took in a couple of deep breaths and let them out. He watched as Liberty said something to Kendra, what, he couldn't hear. Then saw Kendra nod her head, and leave the room closing the door behind her. Unmoving from his spot, he looked at Liberty. "Why did you do that?"

**I'll bare the cost, shed my skin**

**Call you up and then...**

"Do what?" Liberty said, not taking her eyes off the remote control in her hand.

**I'll say the words out loud**

JT narrowed his eyes. "You damn well know what I'm talking about. That shit you did to Manny!"

**You can resurrect a thousand words **

**To deceive me more and more.**

"I just played a prank on her, nothing else." Was Liberty's replied while turning up the vol over JT's voice. _She insults not only me and him, but our unborn son too, and yet he's mad at me?_

**A thousand words will give the reason why**

**I don't need you anymore**

Remembering what Manny's soul look like, just made JT more upset at Liberty for doing that to her, as he approached the bed. "Nothing my ASS!" JT raised his voice. _Liberty what were you thinking?_ "You completely left her in tears-"

"Oh, lets all feel sorry for poor Manny... Who doesn't care about anyone but herself...But lets feels sorry for her...Well guess what? I don't!" Liberty lifted her head up staring angry eyes at him. "All I did was give her a 'makeover', and yet you come in here like I'm the one in the wrong and not her." She shook her head, raising the vol more on the song before continuing. _I knew he'd take her side as always. _She thought to herself as she continued.

**Time manipulates your heart**

**Preconceptions torn apart**

**Being to doubt my state of mind**

**But I won't go down on what I said **

**I won't retract convictions read**

**I maybe perplex but I'm not blind.**

"You know I'm angry how Manny treated you in my house and I'm also upset with what she called 'our' son... But the most that I'm upset about, out of all this." She added, waiting until JT was looking at her again before she processed. "Is someone else had to tell me and NOT YOU of what Manny said TOO YOU! _I'm your girlfriend, and soon to be the mother to your son!, The school's gossip topic of the year! You should've told me!- _

**So take all this noise to your brain**

**Send it back again**

"I didn't tell you because with our son-"

**I'll bear the cost, shed my skin**

**Call you up and then...**

"Don't give me that...I know the only reason you didn't tell me was because you knew I do something." _More like he wants to protect his sweet 'Manny'._

**I'll say the words out loud**

"Yeah and I was right..." JT threw back. "You and I both know how sensitive Manny is about her body after what Peter-"

**You can resurrect a thousand words**

**To deceive me more and more.**

"And there you go again defending Miss Sensitive, who can't take what she dishes out... After everything she said about 'our' son you're still ready to forgive her!" Liberty folded her arms over her round belly. _'I promise I won't let anyone hurt you'... Yeah right! All he wants is still Manny. The friend who he was going to make love too. He never wanted to get back with me, I was just second choice... I __always was._

**A thousand words will give the reason why**

**I don't need you anymore.**

With Liberty's voice going over the already loud music in the room, JT was having trouble trying to stay calm. "Libby, I was upset with what Manny said to me. But she's my friend and I regret what I said to her Friday."

**I'll say the words out loud.**

Liberty rolled her eyes at his comment. "I'm not surprise you would ever regret hurting 'her' feelings." After saying that, she turned her stereo a little more up, trying to tune out every doubt running through her head, and with her mood swings getting out of whack and she's hasn't ate anything yet, wasn't helping her, neither was JT.

**I'll say a thousand words or more.**

Hearing the bitter tone in her voice when she said 'her' and now not able to hear his on self think. JT rubbed a hand down his face. "Liberty, I thought we got pass this." He said hissing.

**Manipulation**

**Fabrication**

**Conversation **

**Annihilation **

**I'll say a thousand words or more.**

"Pass what?" Liberty frowned at him. "We haven't even talk about it. Because you always change to another subject when I bring it up...You didn't even want to know what Manny said to me. All you care about is Manny's feelings." Liberty let out a shaky sigh. "When it comes to Manny, you make me feel like-...forget." _I bet my life, if Manny never broke-up with him...He still be with her and not me...I need to face the truth...Our past history together was nothing but a childish love to him." _Liberty felt her heart breaking with these thoughts running around in her mind.

**Damnation**

**Frustration**

**Elevation**

**Procreation**

**I'll say a thousand words or more.**

JT wanted to forget about it, but the uncertain in her eyes told him, he needed to know. "What Libby? Tell me." He asked reaching for her hand as he sat down on the bed. But Liberty kept her hand out of his reach and turned the vol all the way up.

**You can resurrect a thousand words**

**To deceive me more and more.**

"I said to forget it... Its not important..." She tailed off, laying the remote on the bed in front her and turned her head to the side avoiding his stare. _He's only with me, because I'm carrying his son...I don't want to force him to stay with me when he doesn't want too... I love him too much to do that to him-_

**A thousand words will give the reason why**

**I don't need you anymore-**

Not able to take anymore from the lyrics of the song or the loud volume of it. JT grabbed the controller from the bed and shut off the music, before tossing the remote somewhere in the room and turned back to face her. "Liberty just tell me damn it!" He yelled losing his temper.

Liberty turned back to him and the look she was giving him, JT knew all too well, it was the same look she gave when she spoke about Samuel. "When it comes to Manny...You always make me feel like you settled for second place,when you really wanted first place...Sometimes I think you wish I was Manny and she was having your son...not me." Tears came sliding down her cheek as she spoke. _I'm letting you go James...but I will always love you... I wonder if this is how mom felt when she found out that hers and father's love was nothing but a joke! _

The look and the words that left Liberty's lips, left JT broken and cold inside. Getting off the bed, he ran out of the room, and downstairs and outside to his car, while not once looking back as tears filled his eyes.

By the time he was pulling out of the driveway, Danny ran out of the house, yelling at him, asking what was going on. But JT just drove off.

After watching JT run out of her room in tears, Liberty found herself regretting what she said, especially when she saw the dead defeat expression on his face. Expression she never seen him show, and it scared her. She felt as she sat there, that he wasn't ever coming back. That this will be the last time she'd ever see him again. And even though she was having mixed emotions about everything that has happen since she told her parents she was pregnant and she still wasn't sure about JT's love for her. Liberty with tears in her eyes prayed for JT to be watched over and safe. _Please god, watch over James, keep him safe in your arms, _She placed her hand over her belly as her son begun to kick. _Keep him protected from harm... Guide him with your light... _

* * *

**There's another world inside of me**

**That you may never see**

**There's secrets in this life **

**That I can't hide **

**Somewhere in this darkness **

**There's a light that I can't find**

**Maybe I'm just blind...**

**Maybe I'm just blind... **

For awhile all Tiberius did was drive around, ignoring calls from both Toby and Danny on his cellphone in the seat beside him, while listening to 'When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down'. And each lyric coming out of his speakers made him fall deeper into a dark hole he couldn't find his way out of.

**So hold me when I'm here **

**Right me when I'm wrong **

**Hold me when I'm scared **

**And love me when I'm gone**

**Everything I am **

**And everything in me **

**Wants to be the one **

**You wanted me to be**

**I'll never let you down **

**Even if I could **

**I'd give up everything **

**If only for your good**

**So hold me when I'm here**

**Right me when I'm wrong**

**You can hold me when I'm scared**

**You won't always be there**

**So love me when I'm gone...**

As Liberty's words repeated in his head, he let the song pull him under more. He could feel 'JT' inside his mind looking for Joshua that he couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

Inside James's mind

JT found Joshua in the circle on the floor with his eyes close, meditating. "**What in god's name are you just sitting there, doing nothing!" **JT yelled, pulling Joshua up off the floor. "**If we don't do something, Tiberius going to do something dangerous !" **

Pulling back from JT, Joshua frowned at him. "_**There's nothing I can do...He's so upset that he's pushed me in this circle and I can't do nothing, but hope he wakes up and realize what he's thinking of doing before its too late."**_

JT looked at Joshua's calm face with concerned on his. "**What do you mean? He pushed you in this circle." **Joshua didn't say anything, just sat back down, and return to his meditating. Seeing this made JT anger, turning to leave the circle JT slammed into a hard white wall. Stepping back rubbing his nose, JT tried again to get out but couldn't. "**What the hell is going on!" **

"_**His not only block me from his mind, he's block you too. **_Joshua said without moving. _**Come sit down, there's nothing you and I can do right now, but to wait this out." **_

JT sigh. He didn't like what was happening, and worst of all he found he was getting weak, and since he couldn't make a bed appear for himself, he laid on the cold floor . **"Please don't let it end like this, Do you hear Tiberius! **JT found his eyes getting heavy. **"You can't let it end like this! YOU PROMISE!" **Drained all his energy by yelling JT fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Outside James's mind

Not caring anymore of what happens to him, Tiberius took his hands off the wheel. _I don't care anymore...Liberty hates me...I don't have the strength anymore to...go on. _

**When your education X-Ray **

**Cannot see under my skin**

**I won't tell you a damn thing**

**That I could not tell my friends**

**Roaming through this darkness **

**I'm alive but I'm alone**

**Part of me is fighting this**

**But part of me is gone-**

But at the last minute, the steering wheel turned on its own, pulling him into 'The Dot' parking lot and cutting off as did his cellphone, which he saw was dead. Upset Tiberius tried to start the car again but got nothing.

Not sure if it was the same force that took his car off the road against his will before he could crash, but Tiberius found himself walking into the diner, placing his butt into his and Liberty's booth, and found himself pulling his self further down in more despair.

_How could she think that! I didn't come back for Manny! I came back to her...to fix what we lost...not for just our son ….but us too. _As his thoughts rush through his mind, he found he was chocking on his tears that was running down his face but he didn't care. Wrapping his arms around himself he let his tears fall freely. _Everything from after Liberty pouring drink down my pants at the movies from my time, is disappearing from my memories. The only ones that I still remember is...what happen after James was adopted. _JT thought while sodding in his arms. _I think I know why I can't remember...its got to do with what I have already change for our future... I love her so much...it hurts...I just can't believe she would think that of me...When I look at her I see my world...I wouldn't of came back for anybody but her...I feel it deep in my whole being that I was born on this earth to meet her, friend her, love her, be with her...but now she thinks I didn't ever love her...without her I don't want to be here-_

"Alright! What would the retired panther of Degrassi like for a late lunch?"

Hearing the familiar voice, JT lift his head to the person, who he was sure was Spinner and frown when he was correct. "I'm not hungry and I don't feel like being picked on right now." After that comment JT place his face back in his arms.

Spinner was shock to see someone who he thought was always smiling no matter what. Even when he use to bully him. But seeing the distress/misery and real pale tear stain look on JT's face had Spinner rushing back to the kitchen telling his boss he was going on his break and grabbed a cold drink before making his way back over to JT and sitting in the seat across the table from him.

"Here drink this." Spinner order him.

Lifting his head back up, JT saw a tall glass of cola facing him and Spinner sitting across from him.

"Why?" Was JT's short remark.

"Just drink it, I promise I didn't do anything to it" Spinner frown a little. "I stop bullying for awhile...I just want you to drink something...you look like a pale ghost right now and your voice sounds bone-dry."

Looking at Spinner for a minute, JT brought the drink, that had a straw to it, to his lips and took a small sip. Tasting the cold cola go down his dry throat he realized as he moved the straw to drink from the glass cup, how thirsty he really was. _Feels like I haven't drinking anything all day! _Drinking the whole glass of cola without putting it down JT couldn't believe that if it wasn't for Spinner he would of dehydrated.

"Thanks Spinner...I didn't know I was that parched." He told Spinner after placing the glass on the table, completely empty. _I can't believe I almost let myself be killed?... If it wasn't for whatever pulled me off the road, I would be dead. Then what!? NOTHING THAT'S WHAT! HOW STUPID AM I ?! And out of everybody I could run into, it's Spinner of all people to see me like this!_

Spinner didn't say anything for while, he just watch how JT was acting and couldn't help to be glad the color was coming back to his face. _If there's anybody I should start saying 'I'm sorry' too, its JT... Because from being a bully to competing for Paige's love …...I've gave this boy hell. _Coming out of his thoughts he could still see something was wrong.

"You want to talk about it?"

JT turned his attention away from the table he was staring hard at and his thoughts to Spinner with a unsure look on his face.

"Why do you care what's going on with my life?" _I don't need this! I have too much on my plate as it is-_

"I'm trying to be nice...I know the things I did to you in the past was wrong..." Leaning his head in his hand Spinner closed his eyes and sighed "But I can't fixes what I did in the past...but I can show you that I'm not the same Spinner that use to bully you and your friends...I'm changing and starting right now with you...so if you want to tell me what's wrong then do it, but if you don't that's fine too...I just want to help someone who is like a little brother to me...especially when we use to be rivals for Paige's love." Spinner kept his eyes on JT the whole time to show him he was serious and just wanted to help if he can.

_Can I really trust Spinner? I know he changes for the good but...Oh the hell with it...What do I got to lose...I mean I already lost everything, all because I wanted to protect a friend... _

Coming out of his thoughts, JT heisted, but then told Spinner everything that happen with him, Liberty and Manny. Spinner lean back after hearing all that and gave JT a knowing expression over the table.

"Well from what you told me...I have to say Liberty has every reason to believe that," Spinner put his hand up when he saw the anger come to JT's eyes. "Let me explain why I said that before you speak." When the anger left JT's eyes and in its place was despair, Spinner begun again.

"You got to see it from her point of view...she's been into you, since you two step into Degrassi...but you never look her way...even us big kids knew her feelings for you...everybody knew. She didn't hide her feelings for you...but you still ignore her...unless it was for a passing grade."

Keeping his and Liberty's history in Glade Middle School to himself, JT watch as Spinner order two drinks for them from one of the waiter on the clock, before starting again.

"When everybody found out she was carrying your baby...they looked at her like she was a slut, talking behind her back, snickering, laughing at her when she had to rush to the bathroom through class and yet she kept her head held high...and didn't let what they said bring her down...so I'm not surprise when she felt angry and hurt that someone who's suppose to a good friend to her, said the things she said about her choice in life...and I'm not really surprise she second guess your feelings for her after finding out that you kept what Manny said to yourself instead of telling her..."

"I was thinking about Liberty and our so- baby." JT spoke up almost slipping the sex to his and Liberty's baby.

Overlooking what JT almost let slip, Spinner shook his head. "No JT. Things everybody has said about her are worst then anything Manny said...so you didn't keep it to your self because you were worry about Liberty's health..."

JT avoided Spinner's hard stare. "How do you know this?"

"Because Kendra came in early crying her eyes out, telling me what all happen, and how she watched how everybody treated Liberty when news got out she's pregnant by you. After finally calming Kendra down, I called Toby to come pick her up...that's how I know." Spinner said folding his arms. "So are you going to tell me the truth of why you really kept this from Liberty?"

Sighing JT turned his eyes back to Spinner. "I know Liberty...and I know how she would of act if I had told her...and at the same time I wanted to protect Manny from Liberty-"

"Do you love Manny?" Spinner asked cutting in.

Biting his lip JT kept his eyes on Spinner. "I wan't lie... I do love Manny." JT saw shock and anger come to Spinner's eyes. "But not like I love Liberty...I'm in love with my Libby...my feelings for Manny are the same feelings I have for Emma, Toby, Kendra and even Paige...Spinner I love Manny like you love Kendra." JT explain to Spinner who now was looking at him with understanding.

"You were protecting Manny like I would protect Kendra...like a brother." Spinner replied.

JT nod his head. "Like I said...I know my Libby...what she did to Manny was nothing to what she could of done." JT pause for a second. "But maybe if I had told Liberty that instead of chew her out...I wouldn't be in this mess-"

"JT." Spinner said cutting him off again. "You love Liberty..." He watched JT nod his head yes. "Then you need to be with her right now, and not here feeling sorry for yourself...you need to show her how much she means to you," Spinner said before drinking the rest of his cup and then getting up. "Even if she doesn't forgive you...keep trying...don't lose what you two have...we're only on this earth one time and then we're gone...If you love and care for Liberty as you say you do...then she's worth the fight." Spinner place his hand on JT's shoulder. "Look, I like to talk to you more...but my break has been over for 3 mins now." He chuckled.

Smiling and feeling good for the first time since he crash into Manny, back at Van Zandt' house. JT chuckled a little. "Your right, Spinner." Standing up himself. "Liberty is worth it...she's my life." W_ho __knew it be Spinner to wake me up... for now on no more running!_

Stepping away from him, "Then go tell her, not me." Spinner order him, with a smile on his face. "And don't worry about the drinks its on me...now get out of here or I'll throw you out myself." He joked before turning for the kitchen in the back.

Watching Spinner head to the back JT remember why he was stuck there in first place. "Hey Spin?" Spinner turned back to see JT was giving him uneasy smile. "I was wondering if I could use the diner's phone since my cellphone is dead," He rub the back of his head. "Its to call someone to pick up my car."

"Your cellphone is dead and so is your car?"

"Yep pretty much so." JT said with a uneasy laugh.

Spinner shook his head as he walked back to JT while thinking to himself._ What does he have over him? A black cloud or something?_ "I'll just make up for the hour later," He said leading JT out to the 'dead' car to see what was wrong with it. But JT stop in his tracks when they got outside.

"It's okay Spinner, I can call a repair shop to pick up my car-"

"No you can't" Spinner stop in his steps too. JT frown at this.

"Why can't I?"

"Because the only shop close by is the one Jay works at, and believe me. After what you did to him," Spinner gave a grim look to JT. "He wouldn't be happy to see you."

"What I did to him?" JT thought this over but still came up blank with what he could of done to him. "I don't know what your talking about?"

Spinner stared a couple of minutes at JT in disbelieve before speaking. "You really don't know do you?" JT shook his head.

"Nope sorry...I mean I would say I'm sorry to him if I knew what I did to him." He said still trying to remember what he did to Jay.

"JT...you got him put in jail for a week for trying to steal pills from your grandfather's drugstore." Spinner saw JT's face go from confuse to shock and stopping at a painful expression with knowing eyes.

JT grimaced, finally recalling that memory. JT had only been working for his grandpa for about one month an half, when Jay came to the store and tried to influence JT of giving him a couple prescription pills for free so he can sale them to a drug dealer who he knew, and then share the money with JT. But JT had him arrested instead. And even though JT convincing his grandpa not to press charges on Jay. Joseph still had the cops keep Jay in jail for one whole week. Though JT didn't like doing that to a school mate. He found after he did that, he earn his grandpa's trust, even got him a white doctor coat with his name on it in red letters. Also let him work the drugstore on Thursdays and Mondays by himself (JT never mind it because Liberty was there to keep him company, because after work they both had childbirth classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays ). Thinking about it now, he couldn't believe he forgot about that.

"Oh shit...I forgot about that...I mean after everything that's been going on...I guess it slip my mind." JT gave a small smile. "Well I guess calling the repair shop is most definitely out of the question."

Laughing now, Spinner nod his head. "You got that right...come on lets see what's wrong with your car." With that both guys made their way to the car.

Standing now in front of the car Spinner spoke up. "Okay JT, go and try to start it and then we'll go from there." JT got behind the wheel and put his key in and just like that, his car started up with ease. Hearing his car running smoothly JT turned his head to Spinner who was now beside the car door with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you said your car was dead?" Spinner waited a few seconds to see if the car would cut off, but it never did. "It sounds alive to me."

"That's odd...it wouldn't come on earlier?" relied JT stepping out turning off the car.

"What were you doing before it cut off?" Spinner said as he closed the hood to the car.

JT froze at this question. "I..." He sighed. "I was going to kill myself by hitting a moving car, but for some reason against my will, my car pulled itself out of danger and then parked itself in this spot and cut off." JT shook his head. "I know its impossible for that to happen, but it did...honest I'm not lying-"

"Actually" Spinner spoke. "I believe you...and I believe when God is trying to get your attention anything is possible especially with him behind the wheel."

After hearing that, JT didn't know what to say. _Did god really save me from killing myself?...Oh my heavenly father...I'm so sorry..._

As JT was deep in his thoughts, and Spinner thinking that god brought JT to him to help not only him, but himself too. The radio system came through the speakers of the car that had both Spinner and JT jumping in fright when it did. Especial when JT cut the car off.

**You found hope, you found faith **

**Found how fast she could take it away **

**Found true love, lost your heart **

**Now you don't know who you are**

Spinner look over to JT. "Didn't you cut it off?" The only relied he got from JT was him showing the keys in his hand with wide eyes.

**She made it easy, she made it free **

**Made you hurt 'til you couldn't see'**

**Sometimes it stops; Sometimes it flows**

**But baby that is how loves goes**

Spinner stood there and watched JT rushed back to his car, trying to cut off his radio system. But though he had turned off the car and even took out the CD in the player, the song was still playing. _If this isn't god's doing... I don't know what is... _

**You will fly and you will crawl **

**God knows even angels fall**

**No such thing as you lost it all **

**God knows even angels fall**

JT turned his car back on and gave-up trying to turn the song off and started listening to the words to the song. Especially when the next lyrics came through.

**It's a secret that no one tells **

**One day it's heaven, one day it's hell;**

**And it's no fairytale, take it from me**

**That's the way it's supposed to be**

Knowing now that this was really coming from up above, JT sat back in his driver seat and let ever word sink in. _Okay god...I'm listening._

**You will fly and you will crawl **

**God knows even angels fall**

**No such thing as you lost it all **

**God knows even angels fall **

And as he listened he could tell this song was all about his and Liberty's relationship. One day it's all good and bliss and then the next it blows up in his face. But he knew what god was telling him...

**You laugh, you cry, no one knows why**

**But oh the thrill of it all**

**You're on the ride, you might as well**

**OPEN YOUR EYES!**

_Me and Liberty are two people with different personalities, and varying moods. And there will always be tussles, misunderstanding and our egos will clash, but as long as we have love and trust that keeps our relationship solid, we'll always be able to face any issues or problems that come our way... Thank __you god...thank you for 'opening my eyes'... _Coming out of his thoughts JT couldn't drop the big smile on his face.

**You will fly and you will crawl**

**God knows even angels fall**

**No such thing as you lost it all**

**God knows even angels fall**

**Even angels fall**

**Even angels fall...**

And just like that, the song was gone. All they heard now, was the car running and nothing else. JT place his cd back in the player, and it came on. With '3 Doors Down' blasting through the speakers.

**A hundred days have made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face **

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same **

**But all the miles that separate- **

JT pressed stop on his player which this time, it did stop for him. After it did he turned his car off and looked back to Spinner who look like he was thinking hard about something.

"I think I know now what god want's me to do... I have a lot of making up to do." JT said to himself out loud which Spinner heard him.

"Yeah, he wants you to keep living ...and stay strong, because he has plans for you..what plans they are?.. Only he knows." Spinner smiled at him. " Seeing all this with my own eyes tells me that god saved you from being roadkill on the side of the street," A cold chill went down JT's back to Spinner's 'close to home' words. "And that song still playing without the car running...shows that he put you on this earth for a good reason...and some of its to do with yours and Liberty's relationship."

Getting over the cold feeling on his back, JT started his car again and it turned over. "I think your right..." He knew he was right. But not wanting to freak Spinner out anymore then he already has, JT said his goodbye. "Thanks for the talk...and sorry if this freaked you out."

"It didn't really freak me out...to be honest...it gave me more faith in god." Spinner said meaning every word that came out of his mouth. "I was starting to have my doubt in god's faith...but witnessing all this makes me now believe he's as real as you and me...and just like you. I have a lot of making up to do with some old friends of mine."

"I glad I could help you keep your faith in god...and thanks again for the drink and the talk." JT stuck his hand out his open window to Spinner. "I hope we can hang out again without it being over this kind of circumstance."

Shaking JT's hand Spinner grin at him. "You can count on it." JT waited until Spinner was back inside the diner before pulling out the parking lot.

As he was going down the road he noticed it was getting later then he thought(it was 3:36), but before he made his way back to the Van Zandt's house, he stop for a few things and was glad his grandpa allow him to keep half of his check every Friday.

* * *

5:00 p.m.

Grabbing 6 white bags in the back seat, JT closed his car door in the Van Zandt's driveway, and rushed up to the front door to see it open with Danny there, and before Danny could speak, JT placed the bags in into his arms.

"Could you place these bags in the kitchen and help me with the others in the trunk," JT told him, making his way back to his car.

As JT started grabbing brown groceries bags from the trunk, Danny came toward him.

"She's been up in her room since you left...and when mom got home. We went up there to see if she was ok, and give her some breakfast..and her new contacts that mom pick up on her way home(Liberty's was suppose to already be wearing them but the order was late). She was crying when we got up there. She had me searching for the remote 'you' threw before you left ..."

Danny took 3 bags of groceries he was given and made his way back to the house with JT behind him with 3 groceries bags himself. " Toby called off our plans of hanging out because he had to go pick up Kendra at the 'Dot' and took her out on a date... I mean that is if you ever answered any of your calls you would've known that." Danny placed the bags of groceries on the counter as JT started to empty the groceries bags and putting everything up in the kitchen cabinets. "Mom had to run to the office. Your grandmother came over and drop off some fresh fruits and vegetables from her greenhouse( on Joseph's estate).

"Yeah, I called her to drop some off, when I saw the produce area at the store wasn't that fresh." JT said checking the fresh fruits, vegetable and dry herbs in the refrigerator as he was putting away the dairy products he bought. "I decide to make a meal tonight for dinner." He pulled out a cookbook from one of the brown bag. "And with this, I'll be able to cook like Rogers...I think."

Knowing about JT's 'cooking skills', Danny made a face, _Last time I ate something bro made, I ended up in the bathroom for days!_ he thought, thinking fast of how to get out of this soon to be nightmare dinner. _Sorry mom and sis, but every man for himself._

"I wish you would've told me sooner, because I decided after the game, that I will stay the night at Derek's house since he called and told me, he was never sick, just wanted a few days off from school-" As Danny said that, a horn outside went off.

"And that would be Paige outside right now waiting to take me to the game tonight." JT went back to stocking the cabinets and the refrigerator as Danny continued now with a frown on his face. "Part of what sis told me, I can tell it wasn't all your fault and you know that what sis said wasn't true either? But since you ran out like you did, instead of staying and talking it out... You need to fix it."

"Yeah I know that ," JT said putting away the brown bags (now empty), then walked over to the rest of the 6 white bags on the breakfast table. "I was just to upset to stop and think of what I was doing or saying." He grabbed up 3 of the 6 white bags and made his way out of the kitchen and towards the upstairs.

Still frowning, Danny stopped JT from going up the stairs, staring at him. "I don't like to see my sister hurt or crying like this, so this time think before you speak and remember what Dr. Crystal said?" Danny saw a lost look come to JT's face, and groaned to himself. "That sis's emotions will be more out of control now that you two had to stop 'cold turkey' two months ago." JT nod his head to this, and pass by Danny.

"Danny believe me, I'm thinking with my heart and nothing else," JT paused for a moment on the stairs. "and if Liberty lets me through the door...I won't leave that room until she forgives me." He started his way up the rest of the stairs as Danny spoke.

"Good to hear that, but just make sure that 'when' you do make up...don't forget Dr. Crystal's warning...like you almost did yesterday night." An evil smirk came to Danny's face as JT's face went completely white. "You know the one where she said 'that if sis goes into labor early and it's because you couldn't keep your zipper up , that she was going to make sure you came out 'least of a man-"

"I got it! No sex!" JT looked down at Danny's smirking face. "Don't you have a game to get to?" He growled at him._ Man, the way he talks, you think Liberty and I was nothing but horny rabbits._

Before Danny could say anything they both heard Paige blow her car horn again. "You better hurry...Because Paige isn't the waiting type and believe me 'I know'." With that said, JT now smirking, continued up the stairs not looking back.

Shaking his head while chuckling, Danny grabbed his panther head at the door and left the house. _Good luck bro..._

* * *

As JT got closer to Liberty's bedroom he could hear through the door, her singing along to a special song that they both held dear to their hearts(To the Moon and Back), while crying. JT took a deep breath before he opened the door while the song went into the second verse. _I can do this._

**She can't remember a time **

**When she felt needed **

**If love was red then she was color blind**

He found Liberty laying on her red body pillow on her left side, on the the bed with her face in the pillow sodding while holding the remote tight in her hand. She was no longer singing along to the song. Closing the door, JT place the bags on the desk and turned to his crying girlfriend.

**All her friends **

**Well they've been tried for treason **

**And crimes that were never defined**

"Libby."

**She's say, "Love is like barren place**

**And reaching out for human faith is**

**It's like journey I just don't have a map for**

**So baby's gonna take a dive **

**And push the shift to overdriv-**

Liberty lift her head up from the pillow, when she heard JT's voice, and look at him near her desk, she turned off the music, and wipe tears from her eyes."You came back..." She said placing the remote on the bed while leaning up a little still using the body pillow for support. _Why did he come back, after what I said to him...oh James I'm so sorry. _Even though she was saying this in her mind, Liberty stayed quiet.

As JT made his way over to her and sat on the right end of the bed. He could see so much sadness in her eyes and a deep frown on her face. "I'm sorry I ran out of here like I did," When he saw Liberty was about to lean her head down, he moved closer to her and put a hand under her chin to keep her eyes on his. _Not ever again, will I let you go, my Libby._

"But when you thought I felt like that... it hurt...and I didn't know what to say or do...but I do now." Seeing she wasn't going to avoid his eyes, JT let go of her chin, and took her hand into his. "Liberty..Out of all my crushes, you stood out...from all of them, you always did-"

Liberty shook her head and withdraw her right hand from his not believing him. "But I'm not like them...I'm still shock we're still together or that I'm carrying your child." Really letting her emotions out, Liberty reach out with her right hand, and started playing with his thin gray jacket he was wearing, to keep from looking at him.

"Paige...I can get over, but Manny knew our history in 4-5 grade and yet she still went out with you...I guess it still hurts...that I watched from the side... really believing that you would never see me...as anything but a friend anymore-"

Not able to keep hearing her compare herself to his high school little crushes, JT took the same hand that was playing with his jacket and laid it on his chest over his heart.

"Your right...your not like any girl I known... girlfriend or not...No girl I have ever know, would let me call them in the middle of the night or wake her up from her sleep to just talk all night in her room...like you did... Even though, like you said, I ignore you in school after 5th grade...but you still let me call or come over when I was upset...about Maya or anything on my mind...and you were there for me when Amber went off to college" JT closed his eyes tight at that hurt memory then reopened them and stared deep into hers. "Don't talk until I finish...I want you to finally understand my feelings for you ok, and know that I'm speaking from my heart?" Liberty gave a small nod as JT begun.

"Paige does have style, style you can find in any store, any girl can pull off her style...But your style is one of a kind, no one can copy it and make it work for them, and as for Manny's looks...yes she's has looks, I'm not going to lie about that. But there looks you can find inside a make-up kit...Liberty like your style your beauty is one of a kind... a natural beauty."

Leaning against the headboard while still holding her hand to his chest, JT took his left hand and started tracing Liberty's face with his finger tips. "Skin so soft to the touch," his fingers moved over her cheek to her nose. "A cute nose," He looked into her deep rich eyes as she was blushing. "And with or without your spects, I can still see your exotic eyes, eyes I could stare into for hours and never get bored.

Feeling his mouth go dry as his eyes went to her lips, with his fingers tips sliding down to them. "These sweet kissable lips, are soft and warm with a light tint pink to them." Not letting go of her hand on his chest, JT moved close to Liberty without harming their son, while moving his hand that was still at her lips, back to her cheek, and letting his own lips come close to hers without touching them.

"Liberty you have brains, natural beauty, your own style and talent in cooking...and a evil prankster when crossed" Liberty felt tears in her eyes as she saw tears slide down JT's cheeks. _The only time he's ever cried like this was when Amber left for college. _She thought as JT continued.

"Things that make you different from all the other girls is what always made you beautiful in my eyes."

JT pause as Liberty reach over and wiped his tears from his face while blushing more. "Liberty when you stare at me with so much deep devotion in your eyes, I'm instantly captivated." As Liberty was moving her hand from his face, JT brought it to his lips and kiss it with her palm up. " Every time we kiss I find my heart race, my stomach do belly flops and my body warm up. Nobody compares to you Liberty and nobody ever has or will." With those words JT press his lips against hers. _Libby I lose myself when we're like this... _He thought as he nibble her bottom lip.

Liberty let out a light moan as he slip his tongue inside her mouth massaging hers. _I want hold back anymore from you... _

After finding she needed air, Liberty broke their heated kissing to leaned her forehead to his to catch her breath. "Do you mean that? Have you always really thought those things about me, all this time?"

_I don't think I could handle if this is all just a dream._

Giving her nose a peck, JT moved some of Liberty's hair out of her face, and slide it behind her ear. "Of course I have and still do...Your not afraid to say what you mean, you don't care what others think about you, and that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you in the beginning and couldn't get you out of my dreams, let alone my mind." He said smiling to her. "You've never followed the crowds-"

"You didn't either." Liberty cut in. She might haven't followed the kids in school when she was 9 or 10 years old, but she did follow Samuel's orders. She even let some students get to her this year and almost lost her son in the process. So there was no way she was going to stay quiet while JT put himself down as he put her on pedestal where she didn't think she'd have right to be.

"Yes I did." JT answer, remembering all the times he deny his feelings to her because of what others would think, even going so far as to tell Shane he was glad Liberty was his problem and not his.

Liberty frown. "No you didn't."

"Yes I di-"

Cupping his face with both her hands, Liberty stopped him from finishing his sentence. "James if you really followed the crowd..._I'm not going to let you keep belittling yourself. _You and I would've never been a item in 5th grade or be a couple right now, and soon to be parents now would we?"

She told him, giving him a knowing look, then moved her hands from his face, and place one on her belly leaving it there, while now frowning at him. "And if I didn't follow my so call father with blinding eyes in the 6th grade-" JT laid a finger over Liberty's lips to silents her from going any further with her words.

"Libby, make a deal with me?" He started. "Anything that's got to do Samuel or Maya we won't talk about, deal?" Liberty only thought about this for a second before agreeing to the deal.

After their deal, JT moved closer and place his hand over hers that was still on her belly. An for awhile all they did was laid on the bed, gazing in the other's eyes while feeling their son's kicks against both their hand. JT knew with the love in Liberty's eyes, she forgave him. But JT still wanted her to know why he really did what he did, and why he didn't tell her what Manny said to him. He spoke up when Liberty's eyes went to her belly.

"Libby?" she moved her eyes from her belly back to his, with a question look on her face after hearing the strong tone in his voice.

"Yes?"

JT closed his eyes for a second, "Emma, Manny and Paige will always be my friends, and I love them, but I love them like I love Amber. Like sisters and nothing else."

"I know." she replied, but didn't stop him from continuing on. _If I don't let him get this out, he never will and besides I still want to hear him say it._

"But you-...your so much more to me...even when I close my eyes I see you...only you." JT stop to hold his tears back this time. "I didn't settle for second or first," Seeing tears in her eyes, JT wiped them away, before returning his hand back over her belly gently rubbing it. "I didn't settle Liberty...I went for the best and got her...even when we went different ways after 5th grade, I still cared for you...without you Liberty I might as well be dead...you're my whole world." _Your my other half._

After saying that, JT felt their son's kick and saw a tender smile come to Liberty's lips as she felt the kick too.

"I think someone feels insulted, that you forgot about him." Liberty teased. Smiling, JT pecked her lips and then lean down to her covered belly and kissed it.

"Don't worry little man, your both daddy's and mommy's whole world?" JT slide Liberty's shirt up to reveal her bare round belly. _Ashton said, all I have to do is place my hand on her stomach and wait. _As JT said this to himself, he placed his hand over Liberty's belly and waited.

Liberty not sure what JT was doing stayed quiet, but kept her focus on him, as he watched her belly while pressing his hand a little on it. _What in the world he's trying to do- _Liberty stop her thoughts when she noticed JT's eyes get big and his mouth hanging open.

"James what is wrong with-"

"Shh...shh." JT replied gently shushing her while still keeping his hand on her stomach. "It's so beautiful." Liberty gave her boyfriend a odd look.

"Uh...James its just a stomach, the same stomach you been helping me wash in the shower for a month now." Liberty explained slowly.

JT took his eyes off Liberty's stomach to look up at her. "I wasn't talking about your stomach, I was talking about our son, don't you feel him moving?"

Liberty use to their son moving around inside her, rolled her eyes at his question. "I been carrying our son for 7 months now and about to be 8 months coming this April." Liberty watched JT's turned his attention back to her belly before he returned his eyes back to hers. "So yes James, I feel him moving inside me...why are you asking such a question?"

"If you can feel him right now...what is he doing?" JT asked while overlooking her question.

Sighing Liberty closed her eyes to feel 'Little James's ' movement. _Ok it seems his laying back...I __don't understand what JT is getting at-...wait... is he? _

Liberty shot opened her eyes and put her attention on JT's hand that hasn't moved from her belly the whole time. "Oh my," she place her hand on her chest, and looked to JT who was giving her a proud smiled. "He's pressing his hand against yours through my belly." JT smile grew bigger now that Liberty understood why he was happy and excited.

"Yeah, Ashton told me about it..last month...and so did Dr. Crystal... but I never thought it be this amazing." He said watching a little hand press against his through Liberty's belly. "Hey little man...I can't wait to see you and hold you, I'm going to show you my comic collection and when your a little older wer-." Seeing the little hand moved away JT frown but when Liberty laid her hand over his with a sweet smile on her lips, he returned the smile.

"He's relaxing...means he's going to sleep." Liberty explained. _Come to think of it, that's not a bad idea. _

Keeping the smile on his lips, JT brought Liberty's hand to his lips and kiss it. "I'm glad you forgave me." JT laid Liberty's hand gently on the bed. "But know now, your stuck with me until the end of time." He narrowed his eyes at her playful. "Do you think you can handle being with James Tiberius Yorke for all eternity?" He said then folded his arms while puffing out his chest.

Liberty tried to hide her giggle behind her hand, when JT did that. "I'm sure I can handle you...I have so far." _Do know how cute you look right now. _

Nodding his head, JT got off the bed and made his way over to the bags he left on the desk in the bedroom. "I stop at a couple of places before coming back here, and pick up some gifts for you."

"Oh really" She said with excitement in her eyes. "What did you get me?" Watching JT place the bags on the bed, Liberty could tell there were 3 of them, and not saying anything she watch him take out what was in them. " I got these gifts to make up for the birthday I wasn't able to attend... The first place I went to was a book store at the mall," He snicker at the thrill in Liberty's eyes when he said 'book store'.

Pulling out the first book JT continued. "Since the women at the childbirth classes got you and Misty hooked on Nora Robert's latest novel series 'Circle Trilogy', and even though Liza(one of the woman's at childbirth class) let you read her 'Morrigan's Cross'...I still got that one with the rest of the series books." JT laid three novels on the bed in front of Liberty who had been upset when she had to give back Liza's book to her last month. But to know she had not only one of the series but all three of them, made her glad that JT miss her last birthday. Picking up the second book(Dance of the Gods)to the series, she read the back of it, before looking to JT who was smiling at her.

Blushing she turned her attention back to the book in her hand. "After reading the first book I couldn't wait for the next one...but with our busy schedule lately...I haven't had time to stop to grab a romance novel." She locked her eyes with his as she monitor for him to come closer. Making sure he was careful JT lean his face to hers. Still keeping her eyes on his, Liberty gave him a little kiss. "Thanks James...I love them...and I can't wait to read the other two to our son." She said placing her hand on her belly. "He's as antsy as me to see what happens next."

Glad to be the one to put a happy smile on her face, JT kissed her cheek before gathering the rest of the bags and sitting beside her more comfortable.

"Well since you love my first gift bag to you, I believe you'll like the next one." Saying that, he pulled out three romance DVDs and when Liberty saw what they were she was ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried out reaching for the DVDs. "'Titanic' and 'A Walk to Remember'." Liberty's eyes went wide when saw the last DVD. "The Notebook!" She pulled JT into a strong kiss. "I been dieing to see 'The Notebook' since it came out! Thank you James I love them so much." Liberty said after kissing him and gathering them up feeling like a little girl again. Looking at JT's daze expression Liberty giggled to herself before her eyes lock on the last bag. _I wonder what this can be?_

Still a little on cloud nine after that surprising strong kiss, JT wasn't able to stop Liberty from checking out the last gift.

"THE BEST OF SAVAGE GARDEN!"

Nor was he ready for the loud scream or being pulled into another heavy kiss, but this one longer then the other two. Pulling back from the kiss Liberty took the last gift and opened the cd case and handed the cd over to JT who was still 'floating'.

"Will you be a sweetie and put this in the player so I can hear it?" JT came down from his 'high' when he heard Liberty sweet voice.

"Sure. But what about your other gifts?" He asked getting up from the bed.

"I think I'll start the next book ' 'Dance of the Gods' next week and watch all three DVDs tomorrow...since I'm getting really sleepy and haven't had a nap yet." After saying that Liberty couldn't hold back a yawn that slip out.

"Ok I'll drop the DVDs off in the family room and put your novels in the den." JT chuckled to himself when he saw Liberty rubbing her eyes looking as cute as a three year old with the way she was doing it." _And she's not even trying to look cute, it just comes natural for her. _"God I love this side of you."

Yawning again Liberty looked to JT with sleepy eyes. "What side is that?" She asked laying down on her side and resting her head on her pillow.

Taking the cd from Liberty's hand before it could fall to the floor, JT cover her up and kiss her cheek as she close her eyes."Your free spirit side." He replied to a sleeping Liberty.

Grabbing up the other gifts and putting them back in their bags, JT slipped the cd into the stereo on Liberty's dresser and push play and turned off the lights as Jones's guitar playing came through the stereo speakers while Hayes sung 'Hold me'.

Making sure that Liberty was sound asleep, JT quietly closed the bedroom door behind him as he left the room, and once he was out in hall he lean against the wall across from Liberty's bedroom door.

Slipping into his mind Tiberius saw JT, but no Joshua waiting for him and from the look on JT's face, he wasn't happy.

* * *

*****Inside James's mind*****

"**What the hell were you doing?" **JT yelled at Tiberius as he walked up to him. **"You almost fucked up everything with your stupid scare!" **Tiberius was trying to keep his cool with JT all in his face, but he was finding it hard to do.

"_Ok. I made a mistake! But that doesn't give you the right to bite my head off." _He told him calmly.

"**Like hell it doesn't!" **JT stared hard at his older self. **"Did you forget who's body this is! It sure in the hell isn't yours...Remember you have no damn body-"**

"**_Little JT! That is enough." _**Joshua appeared in front of them out of thin air. **_"You keep forgetting that without us here to change everything, things will turned out like Tiberius's time. _**

"**I didn't forget." **JT relied. **"But this Jackass!" **Tiberius glared at his younger self's comment. **"Promise that if I give him control of MY BODY, he would make sure I'm still together with LIBERTY! But what does he do?" **He asked with false wonderment. **"He goes and tries to kill US!"**

Not able to take anymore from JT, Tiberius towered over his younger self. _"I didn't see you trying to help or take control of OUR body to stop me-"_

"**Because you were too FAR GONE!" **Tiberius's eyes widen at this.

"_What? What do you mean 'too far gone' ?"_

**_What JT means is," _**Joshua begun, stepping into the conversation again. **_"that because you were so deep in despair after running off from yours and Liberty's fight, that either me or JT could reach you. You shut us out of your mind."_**

Tiberius couldn't believe what he was being told. He looked at both JT and Joshua. "You mean to tell me because I was so angry, you two couldn't reach me?" Joshua nodded his head yes while JT folded his arms giving him a 'duh' look.

"_**Since your getting better in your meditating, your mind as much as your body as gotten stronger. So without knowing it, you block your mind from us." **_

"**Yeah, why you were having your pity party we were stuck in this circle you locked us in!" **Tiberius felt bad about this.

"_I'm sorry I did what I almost did, but thanks to god and Spinner-" _

"**Yeah, no thanks to you." **JT grumbled under his breath, but both Joshua and Tiberius heard him. Forutanley Tiberius, who didn't want to get in a fight with his younger self, waved the comment aside, turning his attention to Joshua who was speaking again.

"**_Yes, since we couldn't reach you, father stepped in and because he did, we couldn't interfere.. You see, since your still apart of heaven, father can reach you, but only when you want his help." _**Joshua explain. **_"You remember I told you that you're here not only for yourself and your growing family, but for father too." _**

"_Yeah I remember you telling me that." _Was Tiberius's answer.

"_**Well when father, placed you at the 'The Dot'. He wanted to help not only you, but Spinner too."**_

"_I don't understand?" _

"_**Spinner is going to be a great follower of father. And as you know, Spinner almost lost all hope in father-"**_

"_Until he saw god reaching out to me and not only that, but Spinner helped me out too."_

"_**Yes, with father's help. You both helped each other out...and in the process, you two became friends."**_

As Tiberius was remembering all that happen at the diner, he looked over to Joshua. _"Something dawn on me, back at the diner in the booth before Spinner came and talk to me. I couldn't recall anything __from my time between apologizing to Liberty about telling Toby about our sex life, to James being __adopted. Everything else in the middle of those two events has fade from my mind." _

"_**Of course they have." **_Was Joshua simply replie.

"_But why?" _Tiberius glanced over to JT, to find him sitting on a chair that wasn't there a second ago. He had his eyes close, making it seem like he was sleeping, but Tiberius saw he wasn't sleeping but actually meditating.

With a knowing smirk, Joshua answered him. _**"I can't answer a question that you have already figured out." **_With the odd answer from Joshua, Tiberius moved his attention from his younger self back to Joshua with a raised eyebrow.

"_Come again?" _Tiberius rewarded Joshua with a questioning look. Which only had Joshua sighing, but before he could speak, JT did it for him.

"**Tiberius, what Joshua is telling you is that you did figure it out...Back at the diner while you were feeling sorry for yourself, remember?" **The whole time JT was speaking he was still in his meditation state. Ignoring the 'felling sorry for yourself' remark from JT. Tiberius recalled the rest of his conversation to himself.

"_So when I change an event in this time, my past event of that time will disappear?" _

"**_Correct."_ **Joshua said. **_"The more you change things in this time, the more you become part of this time period." _**JT smiled a little, that either Tiberius or Joshua saw. Which at that moment before Joshua could finish his conversation with Tiberius. Tiberius started fading away until he was gone.

Seeing that Tiberius was gone, JT got up from his chair and as he walked over to Joshua, his clothes and appearance changed and not only that, but the wide space as known as James's mindscape transformed into a elegant living room and a wide screen TV showing what was going on the outside James's mind. The chair turned into a blue sofa while the rest of the space that wasn't a living room turned into a open field filled with wild green grass and and a beautiful garden with a waterfall. The living room walls spaces were filled with pictures after pictures of Liberty from baby to teen. Joshua made a comfortable green sofa chair appear for himself and a sofa stand with a cup and saucer with coffee in it, as JT stretched out on the blue sofa with now a bowl of popcorn beside him on the wooden floor.

"**Sorry for cutting his visit so short." **JT stuff a handful of popcorn into his mouth.** "But I'm still angry at him."** Joshua took a sip from his coffee, before speaking.

"**_Its ok...But you need to work on your temper, because until you do I can't trust you to do this by yourself." _**Making a glass of root beer appear in his hand, JT thought this over to himself.

"**How long do I have until its time?"**

"**_One more week and it will be time." _**

JT nodded to this. **"Ok...Come next Sunday, when Tiberius is meditating. I'll tell him I'm sorry for the way I been acting." **After saying that both him and Joshua watched Tiberius get up off the floor and head downstairs where he ran into Pearl who just got home, and wasn't too surprised to hear that Tiberius and Liberty had made up. Therefore after she helped him put Liberty gifts up. Pearl headed up stairs to her room, and Tiberius made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

***Outside James's mind***

Taking off his gray jacket, JT rolled his sleeves up and looked through the cookbook that caught his eye at the book store( Italian Dinners). _Come on where is it...I know the recipe was between 43-56...come on. _

A big smiled came to JT's face as he found the three course meal recipe he was looking for. '_Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo Pasta with Italian Herbs Bread, Italian Leafy Green Salad, Fruit Salad Dessert' this is it!_

Reading all the directions and ingredients, JT choose to start with the dessert first. After washing his hands, JT gather all he needed to make the fruit salad. "Let's see I need a large bowl, 1 honey dew, 1 hand full of strawberries, blueberries and blackberries and ½ cup of orange juice, without pulp." He looked to the directions to what comes next. "Wash your fruits before starting, then cut the honey dew into bite-sized cubes, then cut the strawberries in half until you end up with 4 pieces per strawberry, once you're done with that place all the fruits into the bowl and pour the orange juice over top of the fruits and stir well." JT did just that and went back to the book. "After your done stirring the fruits and juice, wrap bowl with plastic wrap and refrigerate until ready to serve." With the sweet dessert in the refrigerator, JT decide to start on the main dish next. Reading over the ingredients for 'Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo Pasta' JT pulled out everything he needed and got to work.

First he cut 3 boneless, skinless chicken breasts into small pieces, then using a mid-sized skillet, he heated the olive oil over medium heat. Then he added the chicken pieces, minced garlic and dash of salt and cook it until the chicken juices was clear, after he did that he set the cooked chicken pieces to aside, and started on the egg fettuccine noodles by pulling out a large saucepan, boil water in it and adding the noodles, and while the noodles were cooking, JT begun cutting cream cheese into small cubes, and placed the cubes in another large saucepan and cooked over a low heat, then when he saw it was melted, he added the ¾ cup of Parmesan cheese, ½ cup of margarine and ½ cup of milk as he was stirring. He kept this up until all the ingredients in the pot combined together, became a smooth creamy sauce. Now done with the sauce, JT went back to the noodles and drain them at the sink. After doing that and saw the noodles look great he blended the chicken pieces into the cream sauce. Seeing that the main dish was complete. JT turned his attention to the 'Italian Bread'. He couldn't help but to admit he was enjoying cooking_. If this all turns out as good as it looks, then maybe I'll do this again._ He paused on that thought. _That is as long as I can follower the directions and ingredients of the recipes. _He had just finish using the coffee grinder on all the fresh herbs(sage,basil, thyme, parsley) he needed to make the butter herb spread for the bread, when Pearl came into kitchen smelling the delicious aromas in the air.

"Mmm...something smells really good in here." JT turned around from blending the herbs and butter together into a bowl, to Pearl and almost dropped the bowl when he saw her. Out of her usual gray business suit and tied up in a bun hairstyle. Pearl was now wearing a 'grapefruit(peach) one shoulder top dress' and had her dark hair;which she was letting it grow like Liberty was, but not as long, in a medium length that start off straight but then fall into a pattern of waves at the end, and had a white pearl set;necklace, bracelet and earrings, as her accessories and to finish off the whole classy and chic look was a pair of pleated platform sandals that match the color of her dress. JT now done blending the spread, smiled to himself as he brought the bowel over to the Italian bread laying on the kitchen counter.

"Going out dancing with Sally again?" JT cut the bread in half, and started spreading the butter/herbs on them_._ Pearl sat at the island counter where she noticed a cookbook spread out on the counter top.

"No, Sally fixed me up on a blind date with a college friend of hers that's in town." JT turned his head to Pearl before turning his attention back to the bread.

"Didn't Sally go to the same college as you, Samuel and my parents?" JT had just put the bread in the oven as he asked Pearl.

Pearl lift her head up from the cookbook she was studying. "Yes she did." Pearl waited until JT was cutting the lettuce on the cutting board, that was placed on the island counter across from where she was siting before speaking again. "Why do you ask?" She added.

JT didn't respond until he was finished with cutting the lettuce and placing it to the side and starting on the other ingredients for the 'Italian Salad'. "No reason just being my curious little self that's all." He begun combining the chopped ingredients(romaine, escarole, radicchio,red-leaf, red pepper, green pepper and cherry tomatoes) to a large bowl. "So even though its a 'blind date', didn't Sally give you a little insight on this guy?" JT questioned as he started placing the dirty dishes into the dish washer.

Pearl got up and helping him clean up the kitchen before giving him an answer. "Look, JT I'm going to let you in on a little secret, but you can't tell Danny or Liberty... especially my daughter." Knowing that Pearl has been nice, kind and watched over him since he was 9 years old, JT agreed not to say a word as they were leaving the kitchen.

"I promise I won't tell anybody...Not even Liberty."

"I haven't been on a blind date in three months, the real truth is I been seeing an old college friend of mine and Sally's for almost 2 months now." Pearl confess, while waiting for JT's reaction.

JT looked at Pearl, his expression a mixture of conflicting emotions. He opened his mouth to say 'he was happy for her' but hesitated when he thought of how Danny and Liberty was going take the news that their mother was in a relationship. He could tell with the way she been acting and grinning all the time, that she was hiding something even Danny was noticing it, but he wasn't sure if Liberty saw the signs or doesn't wan't to see them. JT made up his mind.

"As long as he makes you happy I'm-" He pause for a second. "It is a he isn't it? Because I'm ok with two moms but to have three...I don't know." He teased her, making his eyebrows go up and down.

"Three moms?"

"Yeah, grandmother and you," Pearl's eyes widen as JT said this.

"You see me as your mom?" She asked holding back her excitement, until she was sure that's what he meant." _I thought he didn't see me like that anymore._

JT got nervous and avoided her stare. "Well, yeah I mean from day one you always been nice and kind to me and," JT's body started trembling as he was fighting himself not to cry. "You never turned me away when I came to you...after...Maya did-" Not able to keep going, JT started sodding, hating himself for still letting that woman affect him.

Cussing Maya in her head, Pearl pulled the crying teen into her arms, comforting him.

"Shh...shh...shh," She whispered while rubbing his hair as she was trying to calm the upset boy. "She can't hurt you no more, remember I made sure of that," Pearl stopped talking when JT lift his head,staring at her like a lost child.

"Yeah," JT said, in a low weak voice. " Thanks to you, Maya gave all her rights of me to grandmother._ I always wonder how she did that?_" JT thought to himself, while trying to control his crying but having a hard time doing so. "You've always treated me more like a son, then she ever did." Still feeling not only his but his younger self's pain, JT balled like a baby in Pearl's arms.

Seeing him like this, broke Pearl's heart. She kiss his head as he let go of all the hurt and pain Maya put him through. Once his crying started slowing down, Pearl watched JT pull a little from the hug.

"You know James," JT wiped his eyes as Pearl spoke. "When you came to me and showed me what Maya did to you and then Kaitlyn told me that Maya has been putting her hands on you since you were 5, I couldn't stand by and let that happen anymore." As tears slide down her face, Pearl was glad her makeup was waterproof. "So after Kaitlyn batched you up, and you two left my house. I went to confront Maya, and when she told me 'I had no say in the matter, and that she was your mother and not me, and she can do what she wants to you'..." Pearl actually tighten her fists on her sides as she got up.

"Being a mother and a battered wife, I couldn't take this lying down, so I took all my smarts and went behind Samuel's back for the first time and helped Kaitlyn's lawyer and got Maya to be force to give you up to Kaitlyn." Listening to the heavy detail he didn't know about, JT stood up as Pearl continued, with sadness in her eyes. "But when Samuel found out it was me who made him lose a case..." Pearl wrapped her arms around herself. "He came at me, and threatened that if I stepped out of line again, I would regret it." JT watched as Pearl's arms moved down to her small stomach, and knew why she did that. _Danella... _He thought

Danella; was actually Liberty and Danny's baby sister. After coming back from his first time at summer camp, JT asked Kaitlyn how everybody was over the summer. And even though Liberty and him was broken up, he still wanted to know how her summer was, and that's when Kaitlyn told him. That Pearl found out she was 7 months pregnant, but when Samuel found out it was a girl, he beated her;he only kept hitting her belly, until he was sure she lost the baby. Kaitlyn told JT that she was on shift when they brought Pearl in the hospital bleeding and in pain. After less than 4 hours there. Pearl gave birth to an unborn baby girl. And to add more pain and sorrow to Pearl. Samuel paid a doctor to go into Pearl and clean her out to make sure she couldn't have anymore babies ever again. JT remembered asking his grandmother besides being at the hospital when Pearl lost the baby, how did she know it was Samuel that made Pearl lose the baby. And Kaitlyn told him that she knew because she was in Pearl's hospital room after Pearl got the bad news, and heard her tell Liberty who was also in the room when Pearl got the sad news. That Samuel killed the baby because it was a girl. JT snapped out his memory and looked over to Pearl.

"I'm sorry that happen-"

"James." Pearl said, walking back over to him. "In one year I lost a daughter, and lost a chance to ever have children again." She placed her hands on either side his face. "But through all that I gain another son, who I love, and will protect and care for as much as I care and love my other kids." There was motherly love in her eyes. "You, James Tiberius Yorke are my son, no matter what anybody says."

JT couldn't speak, he was stunned and happy all at the same time. _She called me son...she really called me son! _Not able to speak, JT did the next best thing. He wrapped his arms around Pearl and gave her the biggest bear hug he could, while repeating in his head _'she called me her son!'_ over and over... Until he saw she was having trouble breathing. Realizing that he was hugging her too tight, JT broke his bear hug on Pearl. " Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away." He explain, rubbing the back of his head.

Taking in some air and letting it out, Pearl looked over at JT. "Wow you're more stronger then you look." She reached up and must up his hair, before walking up to the mirror on the wall. "Your training with Ashton is paying off it seems." She looked in the mirror, fixing her wrinkle dress. JT couldn't help but to blush at Pearl's words. "Getting back to your earlier question," Pearl glanced over to him. "No. My date isn't a woman, he's a he."

She walked over to the phone in the hall. "Which I better call, to tell him I'm ready."

While Pearl was on the phone, JT went back into the kitchen and pulled out the hot fresh bread from the oven while putting everything else that needed to be kept warm in the oven to stay warm. Once he came back to where Pearl was in the hall, he found her putting on a white leather coat and shouldering her white shoulder bag purse near the front door.

"I take it he's on his way?" He asked, stopping beside the steps that lead upstairs.

"Yeah, he'll be here in about 20 mins." Pearl replied, before looking over to him. "But before I go, tell me what all you have planned for you and Liberty tonight."

"Well, since you know about the dinner I made for the family tonight, but seeing that Danny staying over at Derek's tonight and you're going out on a date." He pause and looked at Pearl with a smirk. "And something tells me, you won't be coming home early, right?"

"You're right, I'll be staying at his hotel tonight." Was Pearl's simple replie.

"So that means Liberty and me, have the house to our self's." JT's smirked turned into a grin, which Pearl caught.

"Yes, you have the house to yourselves." After saying this, Pearl gave him a stern look. "But that doesn't mean you two can get out of line, if you know what I mean." Oh, JT knew what she was talking about.

"Don't worry, the only thing I have planned for tonight besides dinner, is to draw a bubble bath for Liberty, and afterwards I'm going to give her usual body massage, that Phoebe our birth-class teacher, taught the daddy's in the class, 2 months ago. Which after I give her the massage, she always falls asleep every-time." He explained.

"Good to hear, I don't want to have Dr. Crystal call me up and tell me again that you-"

"Believe me mom," A tender smile appeared on Pearl's lips, when she heard him call her mom. "I got the warning loud and clear. If I want to stay a guy, no more intercourse." JT folded his arms over his chest. "But why is it me getting his manhood threaten, when it was Liberty who pulled me into a empty classroom." _Though when I think about it, I did get carried away when I saw what classroom we were in-_

"That may be, but Liberty's hormones are out of her control, yours isn't, you could of stopped her."

_Easier__ said than done_. He thought to himself before he replied to Pearl. "Maybe the Liberty a year back, but this one, I don't think so. Because besides her mood swings, she seems like...Well I don't really know how to explain it, but she reminds me of who she was before we broke up, you know."

"Yeah, ever since Samuel left, I feel like I have my daughter back. She's not afraid to be herself."

Both JT and Pearl smiled at this news. The carefree, happy and sweet Liberty they knew was returning.

It was Pearl to come out her memories of her daughter, when she heard a knock at the front door, which she went to open.

Coming out his own thoughts of Liberty. JT took a peek at Pearl's date at the door, and what he saw, had him turning his head to Pearl, looking at her like she grew four heads and spiting out fire. "This is your date?" He cried. Pearl started laughing when she saw JT's expression.

Standing at the door was a old bald man in a long black suit. "Mme Van Zandt(Miss Van Zandt)," The old man had a French accent as he spoke to Pearl. "Maître Jacques, vous attend(Master Jacques awaits for you)." He told to Pearl.

"Je vous remercie, Albert(Thank you, Albert)." Pearl replied back, missing the smirk that slide on JT's face. "JT this is Albert, his my date's chauffeur when his in town." She told JT, before turning back to Albert, speaking in french. "Dites-Jacques, je serai des la sortie, en 2 minutes(Tell Jacques I'll be right out, in 2 mins)." Albert bow to Pearl.

"Très bien, madame(Very good, madame)." Once Albert walked back outside, Peal closed the door and leaned against it.

"So your date's name is Jacques." Pearl looked at JT with shock, while he was grinning.

"How did you know what we were saying?"

"Je parle français, et le savent aussi(I speak french, and know it too)." JT answer her in a almost perfect french accent.

Pearl still couldn't believe her ears. "But how JT? Last year you was failing French."

"Ah I was, but when Misty found this out, she made sure while I was staying at grandpa's mansion on bed-rest, that everybody there spoke only French around me, she even had Liberty speaking to me in French, when she came to see me." JT shook his head of that memory. "Hated the whole thing, but like my studying, it payed off in the long run. Now I can talk to Chef Roger and his family, mostly his wife and daughter who speaks barley any English." Pearl nod her head.

"You always were a bright kid. So I'm not really surprise you caught on so fast. Now that you learned French...did learn any other ones?"

"Yeah like Francaise, Italiano, Nippon, Español and hangug-eo."

"Why Korean?" Pearl asked knowing each language that he spoke was part of his family's mother tongues. But Korean wasn't one of them.

"I'm still learning Korean, but I want to learn it because it's apart of who Liberty is. Didn't you say one time that your mother was part Korean?"

"Yes I did say that, my mother Dandella was part Korean...so that's why your learning to speak Korean?"

"Yes."

Pearl walked up to JT and kissed his cheek. ", jog-eun bam doeseyo hajiman nan dangsin gwa choedae jayu neun uli moduga bam 10 sikkaji 7 sie achim sigsealeul wihae igos-e gyohe e chamseoghaeya hagi ttaemun-e, geugeos-eul eod-eoss kkaewoseo jib-eulo galgeyo, gieog hasijyo?" JT looked at Pearl the same way he did when he saw Albert standing at the door.

"... I can only speak a few basic words like annyeonghi jumuseyo, joh-eun achim, annyeonghaseyo and annyeong. But besides the basic words I'm lost."

Pearl chuckled. "So you only know good night, good morning, hello and bye in Korean?" JT only nod his head yes. "Well what I said was, 'have a good night, but remember that, I'll be home to wake you and Liberty up, because we have to be at the mansion for breakfast at 8:00 and at church by 10:00, got it son.?'

"Got it," JT replied. "And like I said earlier, after Liberty's massage, we'll both be out like a light." Giving JT another kiss on the cheek, Pearl went to the door, opening it.

"Give Liberty a kiss for me, and be good." Pearl said, "Oh and one more thing, since you're turning tonight into a romantic evening for you two, how about you use my water-poof player in my bathroom, to play some sweet music for Liberty through her bath. And of course you can use the kitchen player too." She added, then left the house.

JT checking the time, rushed back to the kitchen to grab one white bag on the breakfast table, before hurrying to the downstairs bathroom shower. _I have barely an hour to shower, change, mix up the upstairs hall bathroom, and also Liberty's bedroom, before she wakes up... _JT turned on the water in the shower, jumping in as his mind was going over his plans for tonight.

* * *

***Outside after Pearl closed the house door***

Pearl made her way down the walkway to a stretch black limousine at the curb, where Albert was holding the door, for her. "Thanks again for playing along." She told him, and after he gave a little nod to her. Pearl slipped into the limousine, and before Albert could even close her door. Pearl was pulled into strong arms.

"Did it work?" Pearl turned her face to her date.

"No and yes ." She said while her date pulled her closer. "No because, JT knows French now, and yes because Albert called you Jacques."

Pearl's date moved his face to her neck, inhaling her scent. "Mom told me JT knows French, Italian, Spanish and he's still learning both Japanese and Korean." Pearl pulled back from her date, playfully hitting his arm. "Oww! What was that for?" He asked pretending to be hurt. Which knowing that she didn't hurt him, Pearl rolled her eyes at him.

"That was for not telling me on the phone, that JT knows French. I felt silly when he told me in French, that he could speak it."

Pulling her back into his arms, Pearl's smile told him she wasn't as upset as she let on. "Its a good thing, that I told Albert to use my French name, instead of my English one." After telling her this, Pearl's date, moved his attention back to her neck, while sliding a hand up her dress. "Even though I would love, for him to know I'm here. Mom thinks it will be better if I wait until hers and dad's wedding to surprise him and dad." Pearl's date whispered against her ear, before nibbling on it.

"Although I wish we could wait until our grandchild is born, to tell JT, Liberty and Danny. But I think Kaitlyn has the right idea, better sooner than later." Pearl bit back a moan as her date's nibbling continued down to her uncover shoulder. "Besides I think its best we tell them there since your going to be my date for Kaitlyn and Joseph's wedding." She paused. letting out a strong moan as she felt his hand moving further up her dress. "And I don't have the heart to keep lying to my kids about us."

Pearl's date stopped what he was doing. "And JT too." He added.

"But I was including JT when I said 'my kids'." Pearl told him as her date gave her a confuse look. Seeing his expression, Pearl stated explaining why she said what she said. "Just a few minutes ago, JT called me mom." Pearl's date was stocked and overjoyed to hear this news. Turning his attention away from Pearl, he pressed the intercom button on his car door, and waited until Albert came over the intercom.

"Yes sir?"

"Albert, take a long detour to the restaurant."

"As you wish sir." Albert said before clicking off. Once the limo was in motion, Pearl let her date lean into her face.

"I wish I was selfish in college and told you how much I loved you, instead of helping Samuel win your heart." He said, frowning.

"Samuel never could win something that already belong to you." Pearl said with words coming from her heart. "The only reason I agreed to go out with him was because you asked me too."

"And I hate myself everyday for it."

"Don't hate yourself, because I don't."

"But if it wasn't for me...You wouldn't of went through all that you did with Samuel."

"And I'm glad I did." Pearl replied to him.

"What?" He spoked out.

"Jamie," Pearl said, calling him by his nickname she gave him when they were 6. "I might regret being forced into marrying Samuel and even regret all the pain and hell he put me through." Even saying this Pearl was smiling, and her date didn't know why. "But through all that Samuel did to me, I would do it all again, because Liberty and Daniel came out of all that. And my babies are my whole world, their the reason why I woke up every morning knowing I'll see their happy faces." Once Pearl was finished, her date leaned back in his seat, thinking over what she told him.

"I think I know where you're coming from," He begun, as Pearl lean against his chest. "Even though I regret everything I went through with Maya, I got JT out of all of it and made sure Amber didn't get aborted." Though he agreed with Pearl, he couldn't drop his frown. "But unknown to me, my son was being child abuse by Maya." He shook his head in frustration. "I was so stupid to think for one second, she would care for anyone but herself." He looked over to Pearl. "What kind of father am I when I let my son go through what he did." He asked her before laying his head in his hands. Pearl not able to see the man she loves hurting like this, placed her hand on his knee, getting his attention.

"Jamie, no one is perfect, not even you. You did what you had to do at the time for your kids, and even though JT had a bad childhood, he has turned into a fine young man, that me and Kaitlyn are proud of. I mean yes him and Liberty will soon be parents and still in high school. But instead of walking away from his responsibility, your son is staying by my daughter's side through all this."

After saying that, Pearl moved into his lap. "Jamie. JT doesn't blame you anymore. He understands what you had to do." Pearl stared deep into his brown eyes. " And I know in my heart that when JT finally see you he's going to hug you and never let you go." After saying that, and seeing a handsome smile come to his lips, Pearl kissed him. Not breaking the kiss, she slipped back on the seat, while pulling him down with her.

She loves her kids, and any other time she would talk anybody's ear off about them. But she was only able to see her boyfriend once a month. So for tonight, Pearl was thinking of her needs and wants...

* * *

***Back with JT***

After taking a shower and changing into a suit; that he bought at the mall. JT stood in front of the mirror in the living room, trying to fix his tie and as he was, he notice something different about himself. He was one inch taller than he was 3 months ago. Which seeing this was odd, because he didn't start changing in height in his time until next summer. However, shrugging it off, JT finally fix his tie, checking to see if he was presentable enough. Which he was

Therefore, he grabbed the last 2 white bags from the kitchen, rushed upstairs, placing the bag holding;candles, bath supplies and new towels, into the hall bathroom. Next he made his way to the Liberty's bedroom. Where he, quietly slipped into, turning off the CD player, taken the CDs out of their slots, putting them up. Before looking through Liberty's CDs, where he found 3 cd albums that caught his eye; the single and studio of 'Falling into You' by Celine Dion and just plain 'Celine Dion'. _I should finish the rest of the evening with Celine Dion's angel voice. _

Placing the single cd in the player, JT put it on pause. Then hided the last white bag, he had with him, inside the closet for later. And without waking up Liberty, who was lightly snoring away, JT timed her radio to go off at 9:30, kissed her on the forehead while stroking her face gently. But before he left the room, he hided the remote from Liberty's reach and turned off lights again. And before going back to the kitchen, he had stopped at Pearl's bathroom, taken the waterproof player, along with the 'Celine Dion' cd he had, and dropped them off in the hall bathroom.

Now back in the kitchen, JT sat at the breakfast table and started writing on a blank card he got also from the mall. _Hope Liberty loves this... _He thought, as he was putting the last touches to the card.

Placing the card on the table, JT started setting up the romantic dinner for him and Liberty. Looking over the table to make sure everything was in order, JT picked up the wall phone and dialed Toby's number (JT would've use his cellphone if he hadn't left it in the bedroom, and he knew he wasn't going to take the chance and wake his Libby before time too).

JT looked at his wristwatch when he got Toby's message box. Leaving a message, he hung up and tried Toby's house phone, but got no answer._ It's only 9:00 ? Where in the world could he be? _Reminding himself to call Toby again tomorrow, JT went to the cooking area of the kitchen and finished making the Italian Leafy Green Salad; the dressing. And after he was done, he took the salads out to the breakfast table and put them on either side of the table. As he went to place the rest of the food on Pearl's mobile serving cart, he heard above his head, Liberty's radio going off. And couldn't help but to smile to himself as he pushed 'play' on the player in the kitchen. _Show time._

* * *

9:30 P.M.

After sleeping for awhile, Liberty was woken up by her radio going off, and not wanting to get up, Liberty slammed a hand on the radio to shut it off. Which it did. So about to go back to sleep, Liberty heard her cell phone go off beside her radio. Groaning and grabbing her cell, Liberty noticed her bedroom was in pitch darkness as she did, but before she question this. She pressed talk on her cell to find it was Kendra on the other end.

"Hey Kendra... No we're not still fighting... Yes he told his real reason... where are you right now?

Toby's! …...aren't his parents there? There out of town? And Spinner's ok with this? He's covering for you? Are you two...well you know? You did! How did it feel with him?" Liberty started laughing at what Kendra told her. "He did that first! …. No JT did that between the play we did last year! " After they stop laughing over the phone, Liberty got serious with her next question to Kendra.

"Ok, kidding aside...did Toby wear-?" Liberty pause in her sentence when Kendra answer her question without needed her to finish her question. "Good I'm glad... No I love JT and our son but-... Wait? How did you know I'm having a boy!... Toby!.." Liberty took in a deep breath before letting it go. "No I'm not going to get back at him for telling you, just don't let anybody else know...

Because I want to surprise my mom and JT's family first... No Toby's not lying to you... JT and me name our son James T Yorke... No sorry your going half to wait just like Toby, to hear what 'Little James's' middle name is." Liberty smiled at Kendra's next question. "No its not Tiberius like JT's... I told you I'm not telling you." Blocking out her best friend's pleading, Liberty glance at her radio-clock on her night stand and saw the time(9:48_)_.

"Look Kendra I would love to keep talking, but it's about 10:00 and JT is nowhere in sight... I don't know... all I know is he was here when I went to sleep and now his not... Yeah I think I'm going to go down stairs and look for him or ask mom or Danny, if they know where he is..if I can't find him... ok...yeah I will... No we can't do that!" Liberty rub her forehead while blushing. "Your making me regret telling you about mine and JT's sex life...No. JT told me he hasn't told Toby about Glade school... NO! I'm not telling Toby, nor are you... Because its up to JT to tell him, not us...I told you because I trust you...yes Toby is JT's best friend... and yes he thinks of him as a brother and trusts him...no Kendra...promise you wan't tell Toby. …...it's not our place to tell him." Liberty sighed to herself when Kendra wouldn't drop it. "I hate to cut it short, but I'm getting hungry. Ok I'll tell him...yeah ok bye."

Finally hanging up the phone Liberty made her way out her still dark room, and stop at hall bathroom to freshen up(The stuff JT left in there was out of Liberty's eye sight), then checked all the upstairs rooms to find nobody in either of them.

* * *

As she went downstairs she saw that it was dark and quiet just like upstairs was. _Where is everybody? _She thought.

She made her way towards the kitchen when she noticed a little light coming from under the kitchen door and heard music coming from it too. Going through the door Liberty was taken back with how the breakfast table looked. It had a elegant candlelight dinner for two with the two white candles being the source of the light she saw outside the kitchen door and she now could recognize the song playing. _Halfway to Heaven._

Walking up closer to the lovely table setting, Liberty saw a little card place on the table with her name on it near one of the plates of salad. Picking it up she started reading.

_I see my sleeping beauty as waking from her nap. As you can see, those early gifts were just the start of what I have in store for you tonight. _

_My beautiful Libby, tonight is all devoted to you... and me showing you how much I love you and how much you mean to me._

_I have a poem that I wrote to you , hope you like it. _

_**The world outside is a mirror **_

_**reflecting the **_

_**good and bad**_

_**joy and sorrow**_

_**laughter and tears**_

_**within me...**_

_**Some people are difficult mirrors**_

_**to look into.**_

_**But you...**_

_**I look at you **_

_**and I see all the beauty **_

_**inside of me.**_

_**My Angle, our love is composed of a single soul inhabiting by both our bodies**_

_JT_

Liberty smiled at the sweet card and poem. But gasp when she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind in a embrace as a single red rose in a familiar hand, came into her view.

"A beautiful red rose for a beautiful angel." Liberty heart rush when she felt his hot breath against her ear.

Taking the sweet rose from his hand she smelled it,"Thank you it's beautiful so is the sweet poem." She said turning her head to the source of the rose, and kissing his cheek. "The last time you wrote a poem to me, we were in 5th grade." She added smelling the rose again. "So where is Danny and mom?" JT grin at Liberty's question.

"Your mom, she went out on a blind date that Sally fix up for her. And since Derek was playing sick so he didn't have go to school. Danny decide to stay over his house tonight." Liberty laid her hand(not holding the rose) on his arm and gave it a little squeeze.

"That means we have the house all to our self's." Kissing her on the cheek, JT step back from her.

"And now that we do," He stood to the side of the table and bow to Liberty.

"Souhaitez ma dame, comme d'avoir un siège?" JT asked speaking in French. (Would my lady like to have a seat?)

Now able to get a good look at JT. Liberty found her cheeks warming up, not only did he look handsome in the black slacks, white dress shirt, and black patent-leather oxford that was laces up. But with the navy and blue stripe tie that was barely tied, and his wild hair, he look really hot.

"Oui, votre dame aimerait avoir un siège." Liberty said playing along while giggling to herself (Yes your lady would like to have a seat). "II semble tutorat Misty porte ses fruits(It seems Misty's tutoring is paying off).

JT graciously took her hand in his, "Yeah, not only is my Francaise(French) improve," He brought the hand towards his lips and kiss it. "But so has my Español(Spanish), Italiano(Italian), Nippon(Japanese), hangug-eo(Korean)."

Liberty raised her eyebrow at the last thing he said, "I understand you learning Spanish, Italian and even Japanese. But why Korean?"

Helping Liberty into her seat, JT found himself laughing inside. _Like mother, like daughter._ "Oh my sweet Libby, I have Misty teaching me Korean, because of your origin on your mother's side, you know your grandmother? I want our son to know all of his heritage and that means your side of the family as much as mine."

"You mean you going through all that tutoring with Misty for our son?" Liberty gawk at her boyfriend in fake shock.

"Well yeah, ..." was JT's replied. Liberty shook her head at this.

"First a job, good grades, taking me to all my childbirth-classes and doctor appointments, going back to church with your grandmother, and even now not only have you took up learning all your family's origin but mine too... and all of it is for our son, I'm impress." _Not! I knew he was doing all this for __only our son-_

"Libby I'm not just doing this for 'Little James', I'm doing it for you too." JT explain, grinning. "I want you and our son to have everything you need...and as long as I can that's what you both will get." As those words left JT's mouth Liberty wasn't convince he meant every word. Y_eah right!_

But before she can speak her mind, JT went back to the cooking area of the kitchen, wheeling out a mobile serving cart with two dinner plates with cover trays on them and one wine bottle beside the plates, and in middle part of the cart was two bowls covered up as well. Picking up the wine bottle and opening it, JT saw the unsure in Liberty's eyes, and thought she was worry about there being alcoholic in the 'wine bottle' in his hands.

"Don't worry Libby, the only thing in this bottle is non-alcoholic sparkling black cherry grape juice."

JT told her and pour some juice in her wine glass. Liberty just nod at him while watching him pour himself a glass of juice as he continued. "I got this at the mall while I was checking out some chicken, I even got another one but it's white grape." After filling up their wine glasses, he placed their dinner plates on the table, beside their salads and removed the covers from the plates to reveal chicken fettuccine Alfredo pasta with herb Italian bread on the side. Liberty's thoughts went to the back of her mind when she was amazed to see her favorite pasta meal. _That was sweet of mom for cooking this... it smells really good._

"JT," Liberty pause to let him get comfortable in his seat across from hers. "did my mom come home for a second, you know to get dress for her blind date?" Liberty asked thinking her mother made this mouth watering delicious looking pasta for them before leaving. Feeling her son moving around in her belly told Liberty he was hungry too. So without waiting for JT's answer, she took a big fork full of chicken pasta into her mouth. "Wow this has to be the best chicken Alfredo mom as ever made." So after finishing off her little salad she went back to the pasta, and as she was deep in the rich creamy Parmesan butter sauce and Italian bread, Liberty didn't noticed the blush that came to JT's cheeks when she said that.

After taking a sip of his drink and a bit of his salad, JT with a nervous voice look across the table at his girlfriend.

"Libby." JT turned his eyes towards his meal in front of him when Liberty turned her attention to him.

"Yes James?" She replied then drink some of her juice, before going back to the pasta. _Mom really out did herself tonight-_

Pushing his nervous down JT lift his head up and locked eyes with her. "Pearl did come home to change for her date...but it wasn't her who made dinner tonight." JT swallow the lump in his throat. "I did."

Liberty's fork drop out of her hand onto the her plate after those two last words left JT's mouth.

Looking at him with shock, Liberty blinked her eyes before speaking. "You...James Tiberius Yorke...made all this without help or having someone else do it for you, and having it taste this...this delicious?" She asked him not believing that he did this by himself or at all.

Trying not to feel defined JT laugh off her unsure look. "Yes, Liberty I did do this dinner by myself without any help-"

"But how?" She asked cutting him off, then glancing at her half empty plate before looking back to him. _He really did this!_

"While I was getting your novels in the book store I noticed a cookbook for Italian meals, and since I wanted to make it up to you. About our fight, and to show you that I love you. I got the cookbook, since you love Italian food..." He moved his eyes to his wine glass. "I wanted to make dinner for everybody tonight, but with Pearl and Danny gone, I made it into a romantic dinner for two...even followed all the directions in the cookbook, with out taking short cuts, I wanted tonight to be prefect."

JT started to moved his fork around in his plate, still avoiding to meet Liberty's eyes. "I work really hard on the dinner and I can tell you...it wasn't easy." JT shook his head. "Specially the chicken Alfredo, but because I know it's your favorite pasta meal I made it for you."

Liberty watched her boyfriend the whole time he was speaking to her, and found herself thinking about all the things he as done for not only their son, but for HER too. The more she thought about their fight, the more she felt stupid, she has been letting her hormones control the way she thinks, seeing the hurt expression on his face told her she needed to stop thinking so little of him. _Didn't I just Friday, tell him, he was a man...so why don't I start treating him like a man... I mean he might not be attracted to me anymore, but at less he is proving he's still loves and cares for me...- _

Noticing that Liberty haven't said anything for awhile, JT drunk the rest of his drink to calm his nerves.

"Thank you, James everything is delicious," She made sure she had her eyes on his as she spoke. "And about the remark about your cooking I'm so-"

"It's ok-"

"No it is not!" Liberty cried slamming her hand on the table. " Not only did I insulted you just now, but I also thought this morning you were only with me because I'm pregnant with your son-"

"That's not true!" JT stood up from the table. "I love you!"

Liberty looked at him with a loving smile. "I know you do, and I'm sorry that I thought for one second, your feelings for me wasn't real...can you ever forgive me-"

"I already did." JT said as he pour some more juice in both their glass, before siting back down. "But to make both us feel better, how about we forget what happen this morning?" JT added as he lift his glass. "Deal?"

"Deal." Liberty said lifting her own glass to his. "But I still want to apologize to Manny, after the things I said to her...I went too far." Liberty took a sip from her glass. "Come Monday I'll apologize to her." _I shouldn't of said those things to her, she was just looking out for me, and it wasn't her fault that JT wanted to date her, but she did end it befo-_

"We'll both do it." Liberty came out of her thoughts, with a gratitude smile, as JT spoke. After they agreed to this, they went back to eating in comfortable silent while enjoying their dinner.

Finish with their salad and pasta, JT replaced the empty plates, with two bowls of fruit salads. Liberty moan to herself when she taste how juices and sweet the fruit salad was.

"You know this fruit salad is as good as the paste was." To prove her point she ate a big piece of fruit from her dessert. JT snickered to himself as he started eating his own fruit salad.

"Thanks, but this sweet, juicy dessert wouldn't be this good if grandmother haven't stock the kitchen up with fresh herbs, fruits and vegetables from her greenhouse on grandpa's estate. I called and asked her if she could bring some over to the house after I saw the produces at the store wasn't so healthy to buy." JT replied as he bite into a rich strawberry. "You know its only been a few months since my grandparents met again, but they act like they were never apart all these years." Liberty nodded her head agreeing.

"Yeah I never seen Kaitlyn so happy before...if they both weren't in there late 60's I believe they were teenagers in love." Liberty added as she ate more of her fruit salad.

Smiling at Liberty's comment, JT picked up his glass and drink it then he glance up at the wall clock over the breakfast table and noticed it was 11:11 p.m. Looking back to Liberty he noticed she was finish with her food. Seeing this he got up and started cleaning up the table, putting everything into the cart and leaving only the red rose, the note and Liberty's wine glass. He pour the last of the juice into Liberty's glass before placing the bottle also in the cart. "After I'm done with cleaning up, I'm going upstairs to draw your bath, for your next surprise."

Liberty was frowning at him. "James, I'm touch for all this, but you don't have to keep-"

JT lean down and cut her off by kissing her on the lips. "Libby, I know I don't have to, but I want too. Your my queen and as my queen, you will be treated like one." Not waiting for a replied JT pushed the cart to the kitchen and not even 15 minutes later, he was rushing out the kitchen door.

Even though she was upset, Liberty just finish off her drink and lean back in her seat. Closing her eyes, she felt her son getting comfortable in her stomach. Placing a hand over her belly, Liberty let out a sigh as she rubbed her tummy. _It would be nice to have a warm bath for a change,... _She thought. _Maybe if I ask him, he'll wash my back for me-_

"Babe? Did you fall asleep?" JT gently shook her as he said this, Liberty opened her eyes and turned to him with a blush.

"Sorry about that James, I was just in deep thought that's all-."

"That's ok," He replied brushing his lips over her forehead. " You ready for your bath?"

Nodding her head, Liberty pick up the note and put it in her pocket as JT picked up the rose and placed it in her hand and help her out of her seat. Lacing his hand into hers, JT blew out the candles on the table leaving the whole kitchen in darkness. Pulling Liberty into his arms with her back against his chest, JT lowered his lips, whispering into her ear.

"Don't worry, Libby I'll be your eyes for right now." After hearing that, Liberty force a smile on her face as she let JT lead her through the downstairs darkness. As they made it upstairs, Liberty saw that the lights upstairs was still turned off. Letting him still lead her around the dark house, they came to the hall bathroom. Opening the door and stepping into the bathroom, he gently pull Liberty in with him.

* * *

Once they were in the bathroom. Liberty was taking by surprise at the bathroom. From the red spicy cinnamon scented candles that covered the room, and Celine Dion's soft voice reaching her ears(I'm Falling Into You), and the white tub that had rose petals floating above the bubble bath water. Liberty felt like she step into a bath getaway. _I can't believe he did this...for me?_

JT walked over to check the temperature of the water as he noticed Liberty was observing his work on the bathroom. Seeing the water was still warm, he turned his attention back to her who now was looking over to him.

"Your bath a waits, my Libby?" JT said as he moved from the tub. Liberty started to undress herself, but JT stop her while gazing into her eyes. "Let me." Not knowing what what to say or do, Liberty let him undress her. _He never did this when we shower together?_

Slowly undressing her, JT linger soft kisses down her body while he slide his hands sensuously down her naked body as her clothing found a new home on the floor. _I was so wrong about him all along...oh!_

Bringing his attention to her face, he saw the passion in her eyes with his teasing. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips before entwining his hand with hers, and leading her to warm waiting bubble bath. Once he help her in, JT kneel beside the tub and started soaping up a purple sponge as Liberty enjoyed the warm water and the light different scents filling the air. _This feels so goood. _She thought, soaking her exhausted body deeper in the water, closing her eyes.

"Just relax and let me take away all your worries." JT whispered, near her ear. An that's just what Liberty let him do.

With the soapy purple sponge in his hand, JT took his time bathing her, across her neck and shoulders, and back and belly. JT did not neglect a single area of her skin. And Liberty loved every bit of it.

Now done with washing her body, JT move on to shampooing her hair. Liberty felt completely in bliss with JT's pampering. She let a moan slip out as JT gently ran his hands through her hair. _He's seducing me and he doesn't even know it._

After rinsing out the shampoo, JT went on conditioning,massaging it into her wet hair, he started at the end of her hair and made his way up to her scalp.

Once he was done, he saw Liberty was getting to relax that she was falling asleep. Helping her out the tub, he towel dry her whole body, then took another towel and wrapped it around her, inhaling the fragrance scent on her hair and skin, that now smell like a garden of lavender, roses and violets.

"You smell so good." He brush his face in her neck and hair. "Did you like your bubble bath?" He said in a low voice, kissing the back of her neck. Liberty with her eyes close, let a real smile appear on her lips.

"I loved it." She respond, enjoying his kisses and him rubbing her arms softly, _But I'm loving that you can't keep your hands off me-_.

JT noticed he was losing himself, so he force himself to control his desire. _I can't... I just can't... I need to be strong- _Shaking out of his thoughts JT step back from Liberty, not seeing the frown that came to her face when he did.

"Let me drain the water out of the tub, then we're head to the bedroom for your massage." he told her before walking to the tub, Liberty watched him the whole time still frowning. After JT was done, he took Liberty's hand and blow out every candle in the bathroom, expect one, which he took with them to the bedroom.

* * *

As JT opened the bedroom door, Liberty could see that her bedroom was still pitch dark, like the way it was when she got up. Letting go of Liberty's hand, JT turned on the stereo player with Celine Dion singing 'Seduces Me' fill the room and then took the candle in his hand and lit every candle in the room, turning Liberty's room into a romantic fantasy dream. Through with lighting the candles, JT walked back over to Liberty with his gaze never leaving hers. Taking her hand in his, he moved Liberty over to the bed, which now had red silk sheets, instead of Liberty's purple cotton sheets. Leaving her standing at the bed. JT draw the sheets back, before he went into the closet and bought out a blue glass bottle that was different from the usual plastic purple massage oil container.

"Tonight, the massage is going to be a little different."

_Different? What does he mean? _Liberty thought.

JT walked back over to her and stood in front her, with a calm expression on his face when he saw Liberty's confuse look. "But don't worry, I promise you, your going to love it and the oil has a light smell to it so it wan't bother you."

Pouring some of the oil in his hands, and rubbing them. " I'm going to start with your face." He started his massage treatment on her face, rubbing gently across her forehead, cheeks and ears. Liberty could tell the massage oil might smell like pure vanilla, but it tasted like deliciously peaches on her lips as JT gave her a deep long passionate kiss that had her moaning in pleasure while he was undoing her towel letting it fall to the floor. Breaking the kiss, he let her lie on her side with two purple large pillows supporting her tummy and back comfortably. Then he prop two other purple pillows under her head.

After she was position correctly and comfortable on the bed. JT rub some more oil on his hands, and started rubbing her feet gently while working his way up her body towards her heart while avoiding off limit parts of her body; inner part of the legs, thighs and calves.

Her usual massage from JT last only for 10 minutes but this time he made it last for a whole hour and through process of the massage he planed kisses on her skin showing her that he still found her sexy and hot and always will.

By time he finish the whole massage Liberty felt soothe and relax, the aches and pain in her body were gone. Like they were everytime JT gave her, her usual massage, but just like he said earlier, this massage was a little different then her regular ones. What made this massage different from the others; well for starters it lasted a whole hour instead of 10 minutes, and he planted kisses all over her body, while at the same time plating deep long kisses on her lips, leavening her breathless everytime. So not only did she feel relax, loved and cared for, but also felt sexy and wanted. And that's what she been wanting to feel for two months since Dr. Crystal banned them from having intercourse until their son was born. Liberty couldn't help feeling bad of how that came to be;

* * *

It was about two months ago on a Friday, she had been sitting on a bench not to far from the gym after school, waiting for JT who was in the gym showing some moves to Danny who wanted tips and also helping Paige who wanted him to show Danny how to hold a girl up right. So why she was waiting for him to finish up, Liberty had heard some of the younger cheerleaders who were coming out of the gym after practice talking out loud. 'Wow somebody's been working out.' 'Who ever thought that behind that mascot suit was a nice hard body...a body I wouldn't mind testing out.'

She thought at first they were talking about her brother, so she didn't think anything when JT came out wearing nothing but a gray sweated sleeveless tank top and black gym pants. That was until as they started walking back to her locker to get her stuff, she heard the girls again but this time they were whispering. 'I don't see why JT keeps being a nice guy, and staying with her...I mean she's so fat.' Liberty had glace at her round belly in sadness at that comment. Before she even realized it, she was letting their words bring her down.

But it was what they said next that had her second guessing JT's feelings for her. 'I bet she can't even pleasure him right. If he'll just dump her, anyone of us will show him the time of his life.' 'Yeah if she wasn't pregnant with his baby, he would of drop her by now.'

Not able to take anymore of what they we're saying Liberty at the last minute pulled JT into a empty classroom and started kissing him. She had thought she would show those girls that JT wanted her and not just because she was carrying his baby. She would prove not only to them, that JT was still attracted to her, but to herself too.

But as she started to pull off his shirt, he broke their kissing and pulled her away a little with his hands on her shoulders. He had told her they should wait until after they were off school grounds before they started. Not thinking of the promise they made to their Principal, and still upset with what those girls said. Liberty had started again to kiss him, but he still kept her from arms reach of his face.

That was until he noticed what room they were in. It was the old detention room, the same room where Liberty had kiss him and started their relationship all over again.

When Liberty noticed JT's sexy smirk appear on his lips she knew he was all hers. And she was right. On the same table that they sat at on that faithful day. JT took her. Liberty didn't stop him nor did she want too.

But when a sharp pain went up her back when he thrust into her a little to hard. She screamed out in pain. Not giving it a second thought, JT stop what he was doing and pulled his clothes on and carry her to his car when her pain didn't stop. When they got to the hospital JT told the nurse at the nurse station what happen. Giving them a kind smile the nurse had place them in a room and not even hour later, Dr Crystal came in.

After checking Liberty and the baby. She told them they had a little false labor(false contraction): That the sack that's holding the baby had 'something' brush against it causing the body to react like Liberty was going into labor.

Giving Liberty a pill to take right away; it was so both Liberty and the baby had energy while Liberty's body realize it wasn't time to deliver the baby yet. Dr. Crystal told JT she wanted to talk to him.

Once they left Liberty had to wait about 3 hours before Dr. Crystal and JT came back in the room. But she felt something was wrong when JT came in with a pale face and unfocused eyes.

Once he brought her home,he came up with a excuse saying that he had a history test he needed to study for at home (he was suppose to stay over and start her massages they leaned in childbirth class).

And for two weeks he came up with excuses not to touch her, it wasn't until her next appointment with Dr. Crystal that she found out that, not only are they having a baby boy, but her and JT were banned from having intercourse until their son was born. After she was inform of this, Liberty asked her doctor if there was any other way besides that. That's when Dr. Crystal told her if she'd slow down on extra after school classes(editor, president and school plays etc.), then she would be ok to continued having intercourse, but since Liberty still had Samuel's teaching drill in her head, she told Dr. Crystal she couldn't do that. So Dr. Crystal told her the 'no intercourse' still stands.

After that day JT went back to taking care of her and their son, but at the same time he was keeping his distance from her, if it didn't have anything to do with; the baby, or work or even school. They didn't talk much.

Just a month and half he started her massages and even though they relax and soothe her to sleep, Liberty found herself thinking that he only did these massages because Phoebe told the dads that she wanted them to start giving the moms massages every night before bed to relax the baby, Liberty even thought the same thing when she ask Phoebe how to wash below her belly when she can't reach, and that's when Phoebe asked JT to wash the parts on hers body that she couldn't reach. And though he was doing this(shower together and massages), Liberty still found herself thinking that he was doing all this for their son and not her too.

When she had thought this, at the time she forces her mind to not go there. She kept telling herself that he loves her and cares for her and she almost believe it until, Emmy told her what Manny said to JT. At first she was trying to understand why JT would keep that from her, she thought that maybe it was to do with their son, and he didn't want her to get upset because she was pregnant with his child. But then she realize that the things Manny said was nothing compare to what she heard everyday in school since everyone found out about her being pregnant. So she knew that wasn't the reason. Then her thoughts drifted back to when JT was dating Manny and remind herself (at the time), that Manny broke up with JT not the other way around and he even tried to get back with her. So not only did she let her hormones take control of her, but she let her anger also. She didn't realize how far she went until she saw the heartbroken look on JT's face before he flee her room earlier that day. That alone had her rethinking what she said to him and his strange actions around her for two months.

* * *

Liberty was still in her thoughts when JT started cleaning everything up in the room. She didn't move when he placed the red silk sheets over her body. Nor did she realize he slip out of the room.

JT thought his girlfriend had falling asleep like usual after her massage, so he went to clean up the house, before taking his usual cold shower every night after her massage. He knew after, Dr. Crystal chew him out of what he had almost done, to both Liberty and their son, that he had to find ways to keep his mind off Liberty (sexual). At first he tired to keep his distance from her for two weeks, but that didn't work, all it did was made him miss Liberty more, that's when he discovered from Ashton that he could be around Liberty as long as he thought of times when they were kids, and still innocent(9 years old), and it work for while, so did forcing his mind on things like; work, school and being a soon to be father. But since Phoebe's husband Gerald taught the dad's in the childbirth classes, how to massage the 'soon to be moms', he has(except two weeks) been giving her massage every night, and every time after Liberty falls asleep he goes and takes a long cold shower to control his urges. Coming out his thoughts, JT jump in the shower like he does every time before bed.

It was about 2 hours when JT came back in the bedroom in nothing but a towel wrap around his waist. Liberty was just coming out her thoughts at that time.

Liberty caught herself eyeing the water dipping down his back from his wet hair she watched one water trail slide down his neck to his strong back and disappearing in the towel around his waist as he made his way towards the closet.

She thought the matter was settled in her mind but found herself needing to discuss this a little more. _I need to understand why he kept is distance from me those two weeks, I need to know._

"JT." She called out to him before he step into the closet. When he turned around to her, Liberty felt her face get warm and felt herself getting hotter between her legs as she had a view of his wet nice develop muscle chest. He had raised a eyebrow as he walked toward her slowly.

"I thought you be asleep by now." He glance at the radio clock, as he stood beside the bed in front of her. "It's already 4:00, and you need your sleep because Pearl will be home to wake us up at 8:00-"

"James." Liberty said getting his attention, when he looked back to her, she started. "I know I agreed to forget what all happen Saturday but I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

Standing there in his towel and wet hair, JT watch how Liberty's eyes kept tailing down to his chest and saw her get a daze look. Smiling to himself JT reach out and caress her cheek making her close her eyes in bliss. "I got nothing to hide so asked away, my love." _What every it is, I'll answer to the best-_

Reopening her eyes Liberty stare into his deep brown eyes. "Do I still turn you on like this?"

JT knew Liberty was going ask something that would have him taken back in shock, but this was not one of them. "What did you just ask." He had already moved his hand from her face in disbelieve. _After the dinner, bath even the massage! She's still questioning my desire for her, What do I have to do to prove -_

Liberty could tell with JT's expression that he wasn't expecting what she had asked. "I asked you if I still turn you on looking like this?" She repeated the question for him.

"What brought this on?" He asked unsure if he should answer her, without knowing why she said it.

Liberty sat up with the pillows still around her body supporting her. "Well. After you rush me to the hospital two months ago, and found we couldn't do intercourse anymore until our son is born...you started keeping your distance from me. I just thought that maybe your not-" Liberty pause as JT frown at her while folding his arms over his chest with his eyes burning into hers.

"For two weeks. Yes I kept my distance, but it's not what you seem to think." His eyes fell to the floor. " That day I rush you to hospital, I just found out by Dr. Crystal when she pull me out in hall to talk, that because of me our son almost die." JT looked back up to Liberty to see she had a hand over her mouth in shock. "I didn't want that to happen again, so I kept my distance from you. I knew I needed time to control myself-." JT stop talking and undid his arms as Liberty sat completely up in bed letting the red silk sheets fall from her naked body. He licked his lips without knowing he was doing it, as he felt his ealier hard-on return fully. _So much for that cold shower._

"Believe me Libby," He let his hand once again touch her cheek gently. "Not only do I love and care for you, but you drive me crazy ever time I look at you, mind and body." JT got closer without touching the bed. He was now brushing a hand over her face, down her neck and back up until he stop at her chin rubbing it affectionately with his thumb.

"I realize that those two week were hell without you, so I vow to myself that I would force my urges down, so I could be around you again. I put all my thoughts in being the best student, father, friend and boyfriend. But tonight I wanted to show you what you mean to me. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you didn't still turn me on." He explained and apologize.

Liberty grinned at him and noticed the bulge he had behind his towel without him noticing she could see it. _All this time I had been jumping to false conclusions about everything. Mom was right, I needed to think things through with James before assuring him of doing something when he didn't... _

"I know now my trouble thoughts were for nothing." She smiled at him. _I need to make this up to him...but how...hmm- THAT'S IT! _Liberty came up with the prefect way to pay JT back, as she took a quick glance at his towel again. _Well, Dr. Crystal did say 'No intercourse', but I don't remember her saying anything else about any other sexual activated? _A evil smirk appear of Liberty's lips, _I have been wanting to find a way to show off what my yoga classes has done for me, and what better way then-" _

"I could of told you that sooner and you wouldn't have been so worry." He said leaning in and kissing her forehead breaking her out of her thoughts.

JT turned and made his way back to the closet to get dress for bed.

Liberty didn't stop him this time nor did she speak, but she did hide a wicked smile on her lips and slip back under the covers. She waited until JT was in bed.

As JT was finally settle under the sheet covers Liberty didn't moved as he held her hand in his, as he drifted off to sleep. Taking a glance at the clock, she saw it was 4:51. She slowly moved over to him to put her plan into action. _Hope I don't lose my nerve. _

"James..." She whispered sweetly to him.

He lifted his sleepy eyelids, and looked at her quizzically wondering why she still wasn't asleep. _I love her, but right now I'm becoming really tick off-, _But before he could finish his thoughts, Liberty place a gently finger on his lips with her piercing gaze on his eyes.

"Don't speak and don't touch, just enjoy." With a innocent smile and her eyes never leaving his Liberty slip her hand under the covers and as her hand trail down his body under the covers caressing him, she brought her lips to his.

Her soft teasing fingertips lightly brush over his chest and down his torso, he couldn't stop himself from moaning in their heavy kissing as her fingers continued to trail further down his body now passing his stomach, stopping at the waistline of his black pajama pants.

Breaking the strong kiss, Liberty stared hard at him with hunger in her eyes. "For now on every night that you give me a message like the one you gave tonight, I'll happily 'thank you'." Done saying what she wanted to say, she snake her hand in his pants, rubbing his hard member, teasing the tip of the head with her thumb nail, before pulling her hand out of his pants. Overlooking his disappoint expression when she did that, Liberty faced him with a sultry sexy glare that had him tense with excitement.

"Pull back the covers and take off your pants so I can continue." She order him. _This is becoming really fun. _She thought as she giggle to herself while watching JT do as she told him to do.

JT pushed the covers back from them, and discard his pants and boxers with a blink of an eye. He shuddered violently when Liberty's fingertips teasingly trailed down his throat and his chest.

"Lib-" is all he managed to get out when Liberty cover his lips with hers, and as quickly as her lips touch his, their tongues begun a tango together. Letting her tongue taste every part of his mouth, she continued her teasing over his body.

Pulling back from their heavy kissing, Liberty frown at him. "I told you not to speak. Now I'm going have to punish you." Her frown turned into smile that almost look predatory. Maintaining eye contact with him. Liberty's hand drifted down lower, wrap around his pulsing erection and gave it good squeeze as she begun kissing and biting his ears, his neck, and his bare chest. She brought her head close to his, and nibbled on his left ear.

"There are other sexual activated we can do besides 'intercourse'" She whisper, her soft breath teasing his senses. "As long as you keep your hard throbbing dick away from my wet pussy, we will be fine." After saying this to him Liberty lean back while grinning from ear to ear at him, with her hand still squeezing his member every other second. _I can't believe I said that!_

JT bit his lower lip in an effort to control himself from flipping her over and taking her. The only thing keeping him from doing just that, was the safety of his son.

He drank her in, like she was a bowel of chocolate ice cream waiting to be devourer, his sight alone was caressing her bare body. Because as of right there he found there wasn't nothing more sexier then the way Liberty's hands and mouth, tongue and teeth felt on his body or her hungry eyes lock on him or her dirty words, that had several wonderful tingling shivers going down his spine that transfer into his member making it jump in her hand.

Which brought a wicked smile to Liberty's face when she felt his member moved in her hand. Switching her attention from his expression back to his throbbing hard member. She gave a slight giggle when she saw a little pre-cum come from the swollen sensitive head. _So he's like when I talk dirty to him... Well lets see what he thinks of this..._

JT, unknowingly holding a breath stared as his girlfriend lick off the pre-cum from his head. He kept his heavy attention on her as her eyes slowly shut in pleasure and a moan escaped her sweet mouth.

"Mmm...Yummy, you still taste so good." At her sexy purr of moan, the breath JT didn't even known he'd been holding escaped in a deep groan. Curious of how long JT could last, Liberty neglected his member and started stroking and kissing along his thighs very slowly.

JT moaned hoarsely closing his eyes, as his felt his member scream with impatience and want as she continued her teasing. Sadistic smile crept across her face when she realized how much JT was enjoying what she was doing to him. Feeling more confidence in herself, Liberty stop her teasing completely and sat back on her legs in front of him.

"Sit back against the headboard and spread your legs apart." She commended seductively.

Not arguing JT did as he was told. Once she saw he'd listen, she got on all fours and made her way back up to him while she observed his lust filled orbs. She felt herself growing wet at seeing his expression to her body and her teasing.

JT watched as Liberty still on her knees lean over his painful hard member. With a heated longing look towards him, Liberty wrapped her fingers around his member and ran her tongue up and down his length, kissing and biting while watching him moan in pleasure.

JT couldn't understand where this wild and untamed Liberty came from, but he didn't want her to leave, it was almost like she was part of her past self and her present self combined together; the past self that was carefree and loving, and the present self that is headstrong and demanding. He was finding out that both sides was a absolutely divine mix.

He threw back his head against the headboard as Liberty's mouth finally enveloped him almost completely. Her head begun to bob, her fingers wrap tightly around the member stroking him.

She wanted him to lose control, she wanted to show him how much she loves and respects him. But realizing that he was hurting himself as his head kept banging up against the headboard, she shifted her body so he can lay down comfortably. _I want him to enjoy this, not become brain dead._

After he was comfortable on the bed with a pillow behind his head. Liberty returned her attention back to his member. He's eyes closed almost automatically as she cover her mouth over his whole member. He melted before her.

The sensation of the blow job she was giving him, wasn't like any of the others she gave him through their relationship, this one had him gasping and groaning heavy while gripping the bed sheet under him. He let out a strangling moan as Liberty's mouth and hands kicked up speed on his shaft. She got more wetter with every moan and twitch of his body. He swelled and became harder still in her mouth.

His blood rush to his head, all sound around him mute with only his heavy breathing being the sound. His hips snapped forward before he could control them. Liberty's only respond was opening her mouth more further, rolling her tongue around him and taking him deeper. She sucked him harder, her mouth and both hands working together to bring him closer and closer to the edge and his heavy wheezing breaths, told her he was coming.

"Liberty!" he moaned out as he lifted his hips up and with a strong grunt, he came inside her delicious waiting mouth, and watching with dazed eyes in fascination as Liberty swallowed almost all his cum, except a little of it that slide down her fingers. With the pillow still supporting his head JT watched Liberty bring her fingers to her mouth, licking her hand clean while keeping her eyes on his. Wearing a sly smile Liberty plant a deep long kiss on his lips, before turning on her side with her back to him. Trying to control her own desire.

But it wasn't too long until she felt the warm silk cover over her sweated body or JT encircle her in his arms from behind pulling her close to him under the covers.

"Liberty," He said breathless against her ear. "That was..." He brush a light kiss on her back as he held her to him. "Amazing."

Liberty smiled to herself, looking over to the clock, _6:05 _she thought as she felt JT's breath on her neck.

"Your welcome." she said as she tried to control her breathing as JT started kissing her bare shoulder.

"It's 6:05, we need to get some sleep before-"

"Libby," He whispered in her ear, making shivers go up her spine. "I can't agreed to your earlier offer-"

Liberty whip her body around to stared at him with confusion etched all over her face. "Why not?"

Not responding JT placed soft sweet butterfly kisses on her breasts. A mischievous spark came to his eyes, as he heard lovely moans slip from her mouth. _Bingo._

"Because there's no-way I'm going to be able to sleep peacefully knowing that every night your body is begging for sweet release without you speaking a word." He started to barely nibble on her ear. "The only way I'll agree to your offer, is if every night I can return the favor," He kiss her neck, slowly making his way along her jaw and toward her mouth. "Do we have a deal." He didn't wait for her answer as he cover her mouth with his. _It's your turn to be pleasure. _He thought and heard JT cheering in his head as his hands started making there way south on Liberty body.

Liberty couldn't control her blushing at that moment, nor could she hold back her desire any longer. _We __can catch up on our sleep after church. _Liberty thought as she allow JT to return the favor.

* * *

until next chapter, be seeing you.


	6. Chapter 6: Housewarming part 1

They're Other Half

Thinking Words :Italic

Normal Words : Times New Roman

Joshua in JT's head:** Bold**_**/Italic **_Joshua's voice :**Bold**

SHOUTING: Capable Letters

Lyrics:_**Bold**_or _**Bold**_

JT's past self's voice -**Bold**

Author's Notes : I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation. This story came to me when I was watching a marathon of all the Degrassi episodes on Teen Nick. The first story will take place a few years after the second movie 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan and rest, well you'll see. And of course R.R.

**WARNING: **As this is rated NC-17, I truly hope those who are underage are not reading this. If you are please know I wish you wouldn't and I trust you to back out of here right now...Thank you now on with the show...

**This chapter and the next will have me getting out a lot of detail, but these will be the only ones.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARN **

**Last time on Degrassi **

Liberty couldn't control her blushing at that moment, nor could she hold back her desire any longer. _We can catch up on our sleep after church. _Liberty thought as she allow JT to return the favor.

**Chapter 6**

**April 22 at 1:00 p.m. on Saturday at the Van Zandt**

JT wearing a blink blue/white polo short sleeve tee(the sleeves were blue), black- fit denim shorts, while sporting some blue plaid Sperry Top Sider slip-ons, made his way downstairs from coming back from the attic( which they turned into little James's room), putting up the last thing that could fit in the wide attic. It has only been the end of March and half a month of April, since JT moved in with the Van Zandt family(Liberty, Danny and Pearl).

Just last week, his grandmother's apartment became free of termites, and both his uncle and grandpa came by Tuesday and got all his stuff, but told him to stay with Liberty's family a while longer, they even took him to get a whole new wardrobe, when they saw what his training was doing to his body(JT was getting taller, he was almost as tall as Ashton who was 6.3 and he had a little built from all his hard work training that you could tell in his arms and legs), and since him, Danny and Toby were hanging out a lot, JT took them along for the clothes trip to the mall and they got a whole new wardrobe too.

JT was happy to see the joyful look on Liberty's face when the baby-shower started, but wanted to pull out his hair in the middle of it with all the stuff Liberty's friends,almost all the girls at school came to the baby shower, well expect for the girls in the 'Friendship Club'(they don't approved of JT and Liberty having sex or having a baby before marriage and even making a fuss about Liberty being able to be their school president, while she's pregnant and sinning, which didn't go well with JT or his family when they there self's follow the book of Methodist and believe that things have a reason for happening even unexpected blessing). Both his and Liberty friends, they made at their childbirth classes, and of course their family and closed friends:Emma, Manny, Paige, Toby, Kendra, Spinner,Marco, Jimmy and Ellie(JT met both Jimmy and Ellie at a art museum with Ashton who took him there when he found out JT was a comic fan nut like him, JT became better friend's with Jimmy and befriend Ellie, while finding out he like art too, and fell in love with art sketching and as for Marco; JT and Liberty became friends with him after helping him and others with giving out condoms to students and JT even almost got in a fight with the leader of the 'Friendship Club' when he call Liberty slut and sinner when she stood up for Marco when the leader call him a fag and devil lover, needless to say they earn Marco's friendship without realizing it), they even let Emma invited her secret boyfriend Peter (She told both Liberty, JT, Toby and Kendra when they saw her at the premiere of 'Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!' with him and after she told them that she caught her step-father with Ms. Hatzilakos, they promise not to tell anybody about her and Peter or Snake and Ms. Hatzilakos), and Spinner invited Darcy, but their 'boyfriend'/girlfriend refuse to come to the shower. JT didn't want to admit that he was glad both didn't come(Darcy because she's the one that started calling Liberty a bad influence for teenage girls, and Peter because of what he did to Manny, and for some reason, Peter can't stand him, and he as know idea why). JT shook his head as he walked into the Van Zandt's family room.

"If I hear one more person say 'ahh' or 'how cute' I'm going to pull my hair out." JT said as he fell on the couch in Van Zandt's family room where they not to long had it filled with young teen girls and older women fawning over baby stuff(most of the guys stayed out in the back at the pool, except for both JT and Danny).

"I know what you mean." Danny wearing a light gray/white polo short-sleeve( Danny's sleeves were gray while the rest was white), gray Legend barbwire plaid shorts with the same casual shoes as JT, but his black plaid instead of blue, was resting in a recliner with his legs hanging over the left arm of it.

"And not only was sis's baby shower hell but they left us to clean it up afterwords...and they brought so many baby stuff that Joseph and Ashton had to take the rest back to Kaitlyn's place because there wasn't anymore room in James's room in the attic...I mean you think after mom took you and sis to get a whole baby room set and have Ashton's friend Steve remolded the attic for my little nephew, it would be enough but no." He said, and groan.

JT look over at Danny from the couch with a frown. "Sorry bro, I know you would of rather been outside with the others guys, instead of being inside helping with the baby shower.

Danny waved his hand not moving from his spot on the recliner. "There's nothing to be sorry about...I actually had fun..." Danny said hiding his blushing face from JT.

"Doing what?" JT laid back getting more comfortable, then tried to understand why Danny had fun at the baby shower.

"Danny had fun because of Phoebe's niece Leia" Liberty replied to JT, wearing maternity set ,a blue/white Gradient Stripe Henleys tank with a gray Jersey-Fleece Zip Hoodie over it half unzip, and gray Active Jersey-Fleece Pants while sporting a pair of blue/white Women's Slouchy Canvas Sneakers, as she was coming into the room with a glass of milk in her hand. "Phoebe said you two looked cute together on the loveseat earlier." She was wearing a smirk when she saw Danny turned to her with a blushing and glaring face.

JT's eyes went wide when he did remember seeing them getting very comfortable on the loveseat. Wearing his own smirk JT turned to Danny who was now folding his arms over his chest. "That's right...you were getting very friendly with her." JT turned his attention to Liberty for a second. "Didn't Phoebe say that Leia was going to be here for another week before going back to dance school?" Liberty's smirk grew when she saw that JT was playing along with teasing Danny.

"Your right." Liberty sat her milk on the end table beside the couch JT was resting on. "She also said that 'Leia' wants to be a ballerina." Liberty put her chin in her hand pretending to be thinking about the conversation. "But I'm not sure she wants to...because I never had a chance to ask her or talk to her ….but she was having a great time with Danny." Liberty looked to JT. "Do you think if I ask him he'll tell me if she does want to be ballerina?"

JT bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from snickering. "I don't know,maybe?" Then his eyes gave a fake shock look. "But what if they weren't talking about what she likes in dancing but more like what she likes in a guy."

Danny rolled his eyes at their teasing and got up from his spot, now staring at them. "Yes she wants to be a ballerina and she likes classic music and her fav food-"

"We get it." JT snicker cutting Danny off. "We'll stop teasing you."

"Teasing?" Liberty gasp at JT before turning to her brother. "I wasn't teasing I was only wanting to know a little about my soon -to -be- sister-in- law." Liberty gave Danny a sad frown. "A big sister has to make sure here little brother doesn't marry for looks alone." That did it for JT, not able to stop himself, he started laughing on the couch.

With a straight face Liberty shrug her shoulders. "Maybe I should invite her to tea with me, mom, Kaitlyn and Misty...since it's become a tradition for us. What do you do say do you think she'll want to join." Liberty asked Danny while JT was still laughing in the back.

Danny stare hard at Liberty who was smiling at him. "I know your becoming your old self again now that 'dad' is gone and not here to breathe down your back, and I know your back into your pranking, after what you did to Manny at your first sleepover this year," Liberty smiled turned to a frown, and JT stop laughing when they heard this. "Liberty. I like her...please don't ruin this for me." Danny said being honest about his feelings for this girl he just met. "I don't want you to prank Leia like you did Manny."

A smile came to Liberty's face. "Don't worry Danny I was only joking you know that." She said. "I'm glad you found someone, she's a nice girl." Then she gave him a stern look. "But I still want to get to know her better."

Danny nod his head. "Ok sis. I'll tell her that after our date next Friday." With that Danny peck his sis's cheek before leaving the room.

After Danny left, the family room got quiet, neither Liberty nor JT said anything. JT could see that Liberty was lost in her memoirs of that day and JT had to admit they almost broke-up because of what happen to Manny on that sleepover.

But after a talking to each other and a wonderful night and half a morning together, they made up. Teasing each other through the morning until Pearl came home to wake them up to meet JT grandparents for breakfast. They didn't get any rest until after church was over Sunday where they sleep the rest of the day away in each others arms. And when Monday roll around, they both told Manny they was sorry, but got shock to find, Manny saying she was sorry with what she said to them both, and after forgiving each other. Liberty had another sleepover and let Manny prank her(the prank include toothpaste and a feather), needless to say their all friends again, Manny even got little James a cute blue teddy pajamas set at the baby shower.

Finally looking at JT. Liberty went back to the topic they were on before."I guess he really likes this Leia then?" Liberty said in a low voice and made her way over to the couch JT was stretch out on.

"You know if this turns into something," Liberty slowly and gently with a little help from JT got comfortable in between his legs on the couch, laid her back against his front with her head on his chest. "then we're going to have to get Toby and Kendra to agreed to have them join our group dates." JT run his hand through her soft hair that now reach her back. Feeling him run his hand through her hair, Liberty couldn't shake off the thought about something that she's been wanting to ask JT for a long time now. "James?"

"Yeah." He didn't stop running his hand through her hair.

"You remember that project I did about you...in the 7th grade?"

Stopping his hand, JT raise a eyebrow. "Yeah...why you ask?"

"Well didn't you think it was funny...that I asked Toby for help with getting information about you...when you and I were friends two years before 6th grade and I had lots of pictures of you."

JT pause before answering her. "Yeah that did always confuse me?"

Looking up at him Liberty was frowning with sad eyes. "After Mr. Simpson gave us the assignment...I went home and started on it...I was done two days ahead...but then-" Liberty froze up for a second before snuggling as close to JT as she could. "Samuel found out I had a project...and came up, and check if it was worth A+...when he saw my project of you...he told me to do something that will get a good grade...not something that will get me a F...and before I could even blink he grab everything up and threw it away...that was the first time he show his dislike for you in front of me... so to make him happy I did another project, it was on him...he loved it, after showing him what he wanted, I had 24 hours to restart my first project about you...but then I found out most of my pictures of you were in the trash so at the last minute I called up Emma and asked her if she could help...she said she couldn't but gave me Toby's number... and after he stop laughing he finally told he would come over and help me with it...and that's why I ask Toby for help.

"But did you have to wear my old clothes I left in your house that summer before 7th grade?"

Blushing Liberty playful slap him. "Hey that was Toby idea not mine." She said hitting him again. "An I didn't like how you invited me to Kaitlyn for milk and cookies and then went back and told Toby it was a 'interview nightmare'."

Knowing she's playing and wasn't really upset, JT started laughing. "Hey...Toby already had his eyes on Emma and even Manny...and you knew how I was when it came to being laugh at." He said trying to defend himself.

"Oh and I like when you pretend to be gay...real sweet." Liberty roll her eyes. "That was wrong of you... and since I didn't know how long you were going to keep it up, thinking hard I decided to play along." She lean her head down. "Even though I knew you were faking all along it still hurt..."

JT frown. "Yeah... but I did call that night and told you I was sorry."

Liberty look back up at him. "Yeah that night became nights...really for us to be just friends and nothing more... you made it hard for me to look at someone else-"

"I do remember someone by the name of Chris or was it Sean?" JT asked trying to keep the bitterest out of his voice, but Liberty could hear him.

"You had your crushes so did I...so it's even...we both even had a crush on a teacher, yours being our now Principal Hatzilakos and mine-"

"I know, I know...Mr. Armstrong...you know if Emma knew that juices information...well lets just say the rumors would been worst then they were." He explain returning his hand back into Liberty's hair as he saw Liberty yawn. "Babe let's stop talking and catch some winks." He said before yawning himself.

Agreeing, Liberty yawn again and laced her hand with his free hand and closed her eyes now feeling how tireder she really was. Seeing his girlfriend was falling asleep, JT yawn one more time before closing his own eyes, and before they knew it they were deep asleep.

From the painting and lifting baby furniture(JT), and shopping for clothes and stuff(diapers, bottles and blankets etc.) with mom and friends(Liberty), and them both now being straight A + students, and JT with video announcements, running his grandpa's drugstore with him, and still helping Liberty with being president of their school, and both keeping up with school work and being tutored in Korean and Japanese by Misty(Liberty wanted to learned her mother's tongue too), and keeping up with friends without losing touch with them and keeping both their fitness intact(JT with training and Liberty with yoga, and both with childbirth classes and health food ), and since Dr. Crystal told them no more 'sex', what with Liberty being so close to the do date now(May 25). JT gives Liberty full body massages, every night after showering together or bathing(Liberty can't reach over her belly to wash her legs and feet, so JT does it for her) and before bed where they take turns pleasuring the other (which they both found it to be a new fun intimate experience,that brought them closer with each other). So with a busy schedule they tried to get in as much as sleep as they can. But today was not that day.

"JT! Liberty!"

Groaning because their sleep was to short Liberty and JT looked at the person who woke them up. Standing in front of the couch was Pearl and Danny.

"JT get up. Kaitlyn just call and told me their done with the apartment and wants me to take you to see it." Pearl said helping her half awake daughter up so JT could get up.

After stretching a little JT look at Pearl with sleepy eyes. "Ok I'll go get my keys so-"

"Your car's not here." Pearl cut him off.

Now fully awake. "What? Why? Where is it?"

"Kaitlyn came and got it in between the baby shower. So we're taking my car, now hurry we don't wan't to get there when it's dark." Pearl said pushing everyone out the door towards her car in the driveway.

Danny got in the front with his mom while Liberty and JT took the back seat. Knowing it will take a little while to get to his grandmother's, both Liberty and JT went back to sleep in the car. And missing the smiles on both Pearl's and Danny's face as Pearl made her way down the road.

After passing 5 houses, Danny made sure both his sis and bro were still sleeping while Pearl pulled up to some black iron gates with a young security guard coming out of a small building outside the gates to the side and walking up to the car. Letting her window down Pearl smiled at the young man who smiled back looking at the sleeping couple in the back seat.

"Everybody's waiting for them...Do they know what's going on?" The young security guard asked.

Danny leaned over to his mom's side looking at the guy. "No. They have no clue Jeffery.

Jeffery nod his head, smiling and walked back to the small building, and press a button to open the gates. As he watched the car enter the gates and turned down a road on the left side of his boss's estate, Jeffery picked up a phone hanging on the wall in the small building.

"Yep they just turned down the road towards you... no sir Master James and Miss Liberty were asleep in the backseat...yes sir...I'll make sure everybody on the list is here." Jeffery hung up the phone after his boss did. Smiling now Jeffery wish he could see the look on both JT and Liberty's face. _I agree with brother and sister...they do deserve this gift._

As they were making their way down the road with trees on either side of the road. Pearl glance in her rear view mirror at the still sleeping couple before putting her attention back on the road. "Are you going to miss your sister and James, you know not being at the house Daniel?"

Danny looked back in the backseat at his sis and bro. Liberty had somehow made it so her head was under JT's neck, while JT had his head against the top hers with both of them having a hand on Liberty's belly with a calm peaceful expression on their faces.

"You know even through their asleep their protecting their son." Danny mutter under his breath, but Pearl heard him.

"It's call being a parent." She said as she saw a house that look like a small mansion coming into view as they went down a cul-de-sac road.

"About your question before...I will miss my sis and bro...but at the same time I'm happy for them, you know...but I wont miss JT getting up two hours before we do to go running in the morning...and I still don't know how he got me to join him in his running two weeks ago," Danny replied turning back around in his seat when his mother pulled into a brick driveway with a 3 car garage. "You know it took all my power not to give up on little James's room back home knowing he already had his own nursery here."

Pearl smiled and turned off the car before looking over to her son. "I'm glad you did help JT with the room, because that room is for when little James stays over sometimes."

Danny nod his head understanding now. Pearl look at the couple who were still knock out.

"Well I guess I have to wake them up." Pearl started to wake them up, but Danny stop her.

"Let me mom...I want to get them back for teasing me about Leia." Danny said giving his mom a puppy dog look.

Sighing but smiling a little Pearl put her hands to her ears giving Danny the ok. Seeing this Danny pressed down hard on the horn on the steering wheel.

**BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

And just like that, both JT and Liberty woke up saying the first thing that came out of their mouth.

"I didn't pee on that tree!"

"Cover it with mud!"

Pearl cover her mouth with her hand trying to keep herself from laughing unlike her son who was laughing his butt off.

"Dude what were two dreaming of?" Danny asked through laughing.

Realizing what just happen and what they said the young couple glared at Danny who had turned back to them still laughing. Pearl saw a fight about to start spoke up.

"Danny woke you two up because we're at our destination." With that said Pearl and Danny got out of the car leaving JT and Liberty completely dumbfounded.

"Even though I don't like being prank on...we did leave that door wide opened for him." JT explain before yawning. "And beside it could of been worst."

Liberty turned her head to him. "How could it be worst?" She asked.

JT shrug his shoulders. "We could of fell a sleep in school and woke up saying things like we did."

Liberty nod her head. "I see your point." She said but a thought came to her. "But I am curious about what you were dreaming about for you to call out what you did." She asked and smirked when JT look ed nervous.

"You know it's bad luck to tell about ones dream before eating...and since I haven't had anything since I woke up I can't tell you...so yeah." JT said trying to ease himself out of his seat.

Liberty just giggle at him before pecking his cheek. "You know your still cute when your nervous."

Blushing now JT opened his door and almost fell back when the sun slapped him in the face. After a few minuets of getting use to the sun's light, he turned back to Liberty helping her out who shaded her eyes before the sun could hit her. Now that they could see their surroundings better the teens couldn't believe what they were seeing with their on eyes especially JT. _Whoa._

Right in front of them was a modern/European blue/white stone style house. The elegant house had mansion-like curb appeal that best describe the house to the teens in front of it. The beautiful curved glass windows and the balcony on the second level of the house gave it a fairytale look, the garden in the front was so breathtaking what with the yards rich trim grass and bright blooms flower beds of red, orange, yellow hues that accent the pebble stone walkway that started at the small porch and moved down to the middle on the yard and split-ed into two walkways, one leading to the edge of the curb where there were two brick pillars, and from the right brick pillar they could see a small arch shape mail door in the brick that told them it was probably the back door to the front door of the mail box, and a white picked fence that was on either side of the two brick pillars. The second walkway stop at the brick driveway they were standing on.

As they admire the house and the yard both were thinking the same thing. _Who lives at this gorgeous place? _Being the one to break out his trance first JT turned to both Pearl and Danny with a confuse face.

"I don't understand? Why are we here and not at my grandma's apartment?"

Pearl kept her straight face as she answer him. "We came here cause that's were your car is and not with Kaitlyn."

"Wait? What!" He said not understanding what was going on and from the look on Liberty's face told him she was as lost too.

Even though he like the expression on their lost faces, Danny made his way over to the first car garage of the 3 car garage in front of the brick driveway.

"JT and Liberty." When he saw them look over to him, he smiled. "We really bought you here because this is a late birthday present to both of you from all of us."

And after he said that, the two car garage beside the one he was standing in front of lifted up to reveal Joseph and Ashton inside a Avalanche Clearcoat(white) 2007 Nissan Pathfinder LE V8 parking it in the driver way and Misty and Kaitlyn inside a 4 door 2006 Acura TL Royal Blue Pearl parking it also in the driveway. After getting out of the Avalanche, Ashton walked over and smiling with the shock look on both teens faces.

"When Misty got Liberty that 2006 Acura TL last month, I decided when I was in LA to get the perfect family transportation of next year and got this. So what do you think?" Ashton asked JT who was still speechless. "And before you refuse know that I got that Nissan for little James so you can't say no."

When he saw JT wasn't going to argue he went on. "It has the value package(DVD player, 7'color monitor and wireless headphones, 10- speakers, AM/FM in dash 6 CD player with CD Mp3, playback stereo and navigation system), and it has all accessories(protection package, carpeted floor and cargo mats, moonroof wind deflector hatch tent, hood protector, side-window deflectors, vehicle alarm impact sensor, vehicle cover cable lock, hitch ball class III, weight-distributing hitch ball mount-class IV, trailer tow brake jumper sub-harness, hitch cap,wheel locks, Nissan logo license plate frames, carpeted cargo mat, cargo net, cargo area protector,air bag anti-theft bolts, emergency road kit, seat belt extender, destination and handling), 5- speed automatic transmission, exterior color is pure white and the interior color is cafe latte leather(light tan with black pock dots)privacy glass, seats and folding rear seat, compacts disc player, and it's powerful+ it's also child safe friendly. It can also do small task like carrying food groceries to big task like towing a trailer. It has standard features, it seats up to eight peopl-"

"OK!" JT said. "If I agree to take the gift will you stop talking? I feel like I'm at car lot and your trying to get me to buy it." JT joke.

Ashton playful glared at his nephew before wrapping his arm around JT's neck giving him a nogey. "I'll teach you for interrupting me when I was on a roll." Ashton joke back while JT tried to reach to get out of the hold, while laughing.

"Uncle. Uncle." JT said knowing Ashton wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh no. That's not going to save you. HA HA HA! Ashton the powerful will finish you!"

"Ashton. JT." Both Ashton and JT stop completely when they heard the stern in Joseph's voice that told them no more house playing(even though their outside). Letting go of his nephew Ashton started talking again.

"Each room in this house has a gift basket for each of you from great uncle Will and great aunt Mary it's their way of staying welcome to the family."

JT was happy about everything that was happening but he couldn't help feeling bad. "What about grandma-" JT stop in med sentence when Ashton stop him by holding up his hand.

"If you would let me finish, you found out that Kaitlyn has moved into the mansion."

"What? Why?" JT asked still not catching on.

"JT." Joseph spoke carrying a 12 quart blue plastic bucket filled with different car wash supplies(car wax,washing mitt,3 pack cloths, glass cleaner with fog wipes, towels on a roll,interior spray protection) with Kaitlyn and Misty who was holding the new member to the Yorke family; Jacob Tommy Yorke(Misty had him at the end of March) and Pearl who was holding a lime green English style watering can filled with sweet snacks( trail mix, peanut butter pretzel nuggets, dark chocolate sandwich cookies, flavor mints,bag of cheese biscuits and salted peanuts) "Your grandmother and me are getting marry on May 7. That's why we built this house for you two." He looked over to his son. "When Ashton turned 15 he stayed in the apartment over the mansion's 6 car garage, and we were going to move you into the pool house but then again both the apartment and pool house are for one person not a couple." He smiled at Liberty who was watching little Jacob in Misty arms sleep away. "Or a growing family...Just like my parents was, I'm going to make sure you, Liberty and my great grandson have everything you need." After saying that Joseph handed JT the blue bucket. "This is your first gift basket from Bill and Mary."

JT looked at all car wash stuff in the bucket before looking back at his grandpa. "Thanks...grandpa for everything...but please tell me I still have my 'first' car?"

Joseph chuckled at JT and toss a controller with three red buttons on it, to Danny who without being asked press the first red button on the control, and pointed it at the garage behind him and when it opened it reveal JT's car.

Walking over to his car he placed the blue bucket in his hand on a work surface of a GA-100 Garage 10-piece 17 ft. Cabinet kit(2-door hanging cabinets, drawer unit, 2 large cabinets,single-door base cabinet,work surface,rolling cabinet, 3-door hanging) and seeing that his car was safe and sound, JT made his way out of the garage back to his family and when he got close to them he saw Pearl showing Liberty all the sweet snacks in her gift basket.

"Lets see we got Trail mix, salted peanuts, flavor mints, mini bite cheese biscuits, dark chocolate sandwich cookies-"

"I'll take those off your hands." JT said cutting Pearl off as he took the small bag of dark cookies and opened them, popping one in his mouth.

Misty frown at her nephew. "JT. That wasn't nice and besides your still in training, fatty chocolate cookies is not good for your hearth and another thing-"

"PEANUT BUTTER PRETZEL NUGGETS!"

Everybody turned their attention to Liberty who cried out her excitement. Not paying attention to anyone Liberty grab the bag out of the watering can Pearl was showing and just like JT she opened the bag and pop a peanut butter cover pretzel nugget in her mouth. "Mmmm...these are better then I though they would be." Liberty said to herself popping another one in her mouth.

Sighing and shaking her head Misty handed her son over to Kaitlyn then made her way over to Liberty who had already eaten 5 nuggets. "Liberty you know fatty foods are not right for you or your son." As Misty got closer to Liberty. JT, Danny and even Pearl step back from them knowing what was about to happen and all three of them were thinking the same thing. _She's going to chew her up and spit her out._

Not knowing the danger she was in Misty reach for Liberty's bag of nuggets. But couldn't when Liberty moved out of her reach. _I got to admit she moves faster then I ever could pregnant with Jacob. _Misty tried again to take them from her but this time Liberty glared at her.

"Misty I love you like a sister...but if you touch my nuggets I'll bite your hand off." Liberty warned in low voice and Misty could tell she was dead serious. Giving a nervous look back to the others to see that not only were they all eating some snack out of the can, but they also moved back from them especially JT, Danny and Pearl. Misty frown at that, but sighed and made her way over to Pearl who was eating the cover mints and without asking Pearl gave her one which she pop in her mouth _If you can't beat them join them._ She thought placing another candy in her mouth as she watch her husband and her father-in-law share a bag of cheese biscuits, and saw Danny finishing off the chocolate cookies that JT was eating earlier. Searching for JT. Misty let a sweet smile come to her lips when saw what he was doing.

After eating 4 cookies JT gave the bag of cookies to Danny who gladly took them. JT knew that he would have to work off those cookies and seeing the way Joseph and Ashton were stuffing down the bag of mini cheese biscuits, he knew they would be joining him in his morning runs and excises. _But then again what part of grandpa's estate is this house on? _

**You got me...I'm becoming as surprise as you lately...Joshua been avoiding me and he wan't tell me why...**

Reminding himself that when he gets some time alone he was going into his mind and front Joshua himself. _But for now it can wait. _As he came out of his thoughts JT noticed the sad expression on Liberty, who just realized she was out of her sweet snack. Grabbing the trail mix from the watering can JT made his way over to his pregnant girlfriend. He knew he had a weakness to junk food and so did Liberty but unlike him Liberty stuck to her diet and has been eating nothing but health food this whole time since she met Misty and that was less then week after telling Liberty's parents she was pregnant, even when she started to have sleepovers every Friday, Kendra told him out of all the junk food that was at their sleepovers Liberty always stayed on her diet and ate healthy snack foods. Now standing in front of Liberty who was frowning at her bag of empty PBPN, but looked up when she noticed JT was standing there smiling at her.

"There's not anymore PB pretzel nuggets, but I do have some trail mix...will that do for now?" JT asked and offer to her, trying to keep her calm while holding out the trail mix out for her to take.

The frown on Liberty's face was gone as she took the offering snack. "Thank you...it will do." She replied, and kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry I was acting like that..."

Watching Liberty start on the trail mix, JT couldn't help but to hear a few sighs of relief coming from behind him, and knew two of those sighs were Danny and Pearl. Turning back to his and Liberty's family with his arm around her shoulders. "Well should we get stared on the tour?"

Before anybody could answer him, Jacob let out loud cry. "WAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh what's wrong with the little guy?" Kaitlyn said to Jacob as she tried to calm him down. "Yep. You really are a Yorke man." Kaitlyn smiled at him, before handing him over to Misty's waiting arms.

With Jacob still crying Misty looked over to Ashton. "He needs a afternoon nap, I'm going to take him back to the mansion,and then I'll be back."

Ashton nod his head and kiss her, and his son. "Daddy will see you after your nap ok little guy." After saying that Misty walked to the side of the 3 car garage, that's when the teen couple saw two golf carts.

Pearl and Kaitlyn walked over to both JT and Liberty. "We're going with her, you two have fun seeing the house." Pearl kiss both of them on the head, and made her way over to Misty who was having trouble holding her son and trying to drive, but smile with thanks when Pearl took over and got in the driver seat and waiting for Kaitlyn.

"Listen to your grandpa and if he tells you not to go in a room until he says so, you listen," Kaitlyn look at both them. "That goes for both of you, understood."

"Yes grandma/yes Kaitlyn" the couple answered.

"Good." Kissing them both on the cheek. "The whole house is furnished, with all the housewares, appliances and electronics you two need, so have fun." With that said Kaitlyn rush over to the golf cart, that Pearl already had in the driveway waiting for her.

Once the older ladies were gone Joseph lead JT and Liberty to the front door with Danny and Ashton behind them. As they step on the small white porch, Joseph stop in front of a single red wood door, with double sidelites(the door itself had a 4-panel lite with clear glass at the top of the door,and glass tinted sidelites), and turned back to the young teens. "Before we go in, like your grandmother said, wait until I show you a room before going into it, if Ashton tells you about every room...let him...because he help built this house from bottom to top."

JT looked over his shoulder at Ashton. "You really built this?" Ashton nod yes. "But I though you were a becoming producer in L.A.?" JT asked.

"I am...but I went to Smithdale for art and medical ...and found two things I like...one became one of my hobbies and that was being a developer, while the other became a career for me, and of course that was being a producer...just like Misty I have a lot of hobbies(Misty's hobbies are teaching, nutritionist,medical and her main career as a lawyer).

JT smiled to this. "Is their anything you and Aunt Misty can't do?"

Ashton put on a thinking look, "Hmm...well I guess we both can't really cook or sing, but other then that I say we had lot of hobbies through the years.

"Not to sound like a jerk, but can we go in now." Danny spoke behind his sister who was just finishing off her trail mix bag.

Instead of getting mad JT agreed and turned back to the front looking at Joseph. "Well you heard him lets get this tour on the road."

Smiling Joseph unlocked the front door and moved to the side so JT was standing in front of the door. "You and Liberty go in first, the first room is the front entrance to the house." Joseph explain, and both him, Ashton and Danny watch as the couple walked in.

JT with Liberty right behind him walk in.

The front entrance in the house was a high ceiling entryway with sunny yellow texture walls and Kota stone(brown/yellow)floor, there was 4 dark brown platform steps,leading up to a narrow hall with the same texture as the entryway walls. Knowing that he couldn't go any further without his grandpa, JT study the entryway a little more.

Hanging from the high ceiling was black iron candler giving the entryway a warm feeling to it as much as lighting. On the right of the entryway was a warm cherry wood hall tree, with 4-foot bench, 4 double hooks for hanging(coats,scarves and hats), 6 open storage cubbies(for shoes or mail). On the bench of the hall tree was a gift basket, and from what JT can tell it was for Liberty.

The gift basket was actually a striped(purple/white), gardening tote and even though it look sturdy, he could see most of the stuff in it was half hanging out, gardening gloves, a misting bottle, and wood-handled metal tools(a cultivator, two shovels, a fork and a weeder), with gourmet snacks like deli-style crackers, cheese straws, trail mix, chocolate covered cherries, Holland mints, pecan crickle, summer sausage, beef jerky, pineapple peeled snacks, honey roast nuts and an apple pie bar.

Liberty walk over to her gift as JT turned his attention to the left side of the entryway. The left side had a tall white door, and beside it was a sleek and chic contemporary sofa table, 2 storage drawer the design was dovetail joinery with polished nickel finish drawer knobs, it was the same color as the hall tree, and hanging horizontally over the table was frameless durable double coated sliver backing with seamed beautiful detailing around the edges mirror, and just like the hall tree, the table had a gift that JT could see with the color and a letter with his name(James) on it, was for him.

This gift was a blue/black six-can golf bag cooler packed with a golf frame to display that once-in-a-lifetime shot along with a sturdy golf mug, key lime cookies, bottled water, coffee, and a sleeve of Top Flight XL Distance golf balls and a blue/black hybrid cart/carry bag with sliver/blue/black set of golf clubs(12 in all) in it leaning against the wall near the steps leading to the narrow hall way. He walked to the stand and picked up the letter and opened it, and read what it said.

_Hello, James Tiberius Yorke_

_My name is Mary, I'm sorry for what I did to your grandmother and dad... If I could, I would take all of it back...but I can't, so when I heard about you and found that Kaitlyn name you after your great grandfather, my sister's husband...I couldn't stop crying. _

_James and Lizzy were good, kind, and giving people...Me and my husband Will miss them a lot. But time goes on and so does life, me and Will are giving you and your girlfriend Liberty, sweet gifts, because we can't be there to see your faces when you find what all your family and Pearl and a very sweet young boy name Danny...I think Pearl said he's Liberty's little brother? Well anyway I hope you and Liberty love their gift to you._

_Me and Will hope to see you two and little James soon, and just like you and Liberty, little James got some gifts too, just not as much as you two. The more I heard about you, the more I know your a real Yorke man, even have the same weakness for chocolate...and I don't only mean chocolate candy._

_Oh one more thing...Don't refuse what is giving to you...It's yours as it rightfully should be...You are truly my brother-in-law's great grandson._

_We love you all, may our heavenly father bless you two as much as he as bless all of us._

JT finish reading the letter when Joseph, Ashton and Danny finally came in. Placing the letter in his back pocket, JT glance over to Liberty to find she was popping chocolate cherries in her mouth. JT raised his eyebrow. "Libby? That's dark chocolate your eating?"

"I know." Was Liberty short answer before eating another sweet cherry.

Danny step in this time. "But sis...you can't stand dark chocolate?"

"I know that...but I want some cherries, so I'm eating these," She replied and turned her attention to Joseph while pointing at the white door in the wide space. "Joseph...where does that door lead to?" She stop to pop another cherry in her mouth, before continuing. "Dose it lead back to the garage?"

Instead of looking behind him at the door Liberty was speaking about, Joseph smiled as he watch her eat another cherry making that 5 cherries she already had( there's 12 all together in a bag). "I'll tell you when we get their, but now we're going to our next place in the tour, and that is the living room and from here on out every room in the this house has hardwood heated flooring, except this one since it's stone, now come along." Joseph answer, before making his way up the 4 steps heading towards the narrow hall with Danny and Ashton carrying both the couple's gifts(garden gift and golf gift).

Liberty and JT exchange looks to each other before shrugging their shoulders, and went up the steps and through the hall, to stop in their tracks when they saw the living room. Looking at the wide spread room, both Liberty and JT believe, that both the family room and living room of the Van Zandt's could fit in this room and still have space.

Ribbons of peach yellow/creamy white/ fade brown, wrap the walls of the living room with a fresh twist from traditional vertical stripes, the cream white and peach yellow stripes were spaced evenly throughout, the fade brown that was the strongest color, was used as a line thinner, patterned to skip every third yellow stripe.

Liberty who was looking at the design in the living room, and could tell the colors on the wall, worked well with the sleek styling black marble tops, and dark wood elements of table setting, neither over power it nor being overwhelmed by it(cocktail table,2 end tables, sofa table and one coffee table). The living room furniture set(4 seat sofa, loveseat, 2 chairs, ottoman and chaise lounge), the whole set was in a light white with all the seating cushions had a light sage/white texture to them, and was spread out through the whole room. Photos of frames with their family and friends cover the walls as much as nice and breathtaking art work pictures, but Liberty noticed there was three walls without anything on them.

One wall that was near some white glass french doors with tan blinds, hiding what was behind the doors on it, the other wall was half breakfast bar with oak wood sliding shutters that were closed hiding what was behind those shutters like the blinds on the french doors. There were two red/sliver bar stools under the breakfast counter. The last one was a blank place over the fireplace(that wasn't on).

Now getting a better view of the whole living room from where she was standing(in front of the french doors), she saw that there was a open doorway in the wall in the shape of arch with 3 wide long brown wood platform steps leading to what she thinks is another level, beside a end table that was place at the right side of the 4 seat sofa, that was against the wall. Joseph, Ashton and Danny were standing in the doorway hiding what was beyond the next level of the house.

Still looking at her surroundings, Liberty saw both the sofa and the chaise lounge had quilts on them, the sofa had a white/ blue quilt, while the chaise lounge had a black/red quilt. The only window in the whole room was a wide white window with clear curtains, that you could see the front yard's landscape that they couldn't see from outside earlier. The chaise lounge was place in front of the window with three red wood bookcases against the wall on right side of the window and facing the right arm on the chaise lounge.

The three bookcases had selves were fill up with books, but the one in the middle that JT was checking out was filled with comics.

Making her way over to him, Liberty saw that some of the books(novels) were her collection back home, while most of the novels that filled the bookcases were new to her, but they all were her favorite authors. Finally near JT to see what he was 'reading' Liberty couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she watched him get lost in what look like a new comic. Studying his expression, Liberty felt happy that even though he was growing up and changing into a mature man, he will still have that little kid side to him,the same side that she fell in love with.

Still smiling Liberty took a book off the right bookcase beside JT's comic/book case and started to sit down and rest, while reading a new book from one of her most favorite author 'Nora Roberts'(she's my fav), as she sat at the edge of the chaise lounge, Danny spoke up.

"Mom and Kaitlyn put those up there and mom got, Ashton to put in a reading area, for you and JT, that's why the chaise lounge is placed further from the other furniture in the living room, because it is part of the reading area." Danny explain to his sis, who was listening to everything her brother said.

Ashton frown at Danny, who was standing in the middle of him and Joseph in the doorway. "I was going to tell them that." Ashton playfully pouted while putting Danny in a head lock giving him a nogey. "Now you must be punished."

Smiling and laughing, Danny slipped out of Ashton hold and turned to him with a smirk. "Your to slow, old man." Danny playful tease at Ashton and then rush through the next level, when he saw the playful glare on Ashton face.

Overlooking the warning look in his dad's eyes Ashton started after the laughing Danny, who both JT and Liberty could tell was further back in the next level on the house, because his laughing was getting further from them. "Oh I'll show you what this 'old man' can do, just wait until I get my hands on you!"

The couple snicker to themselves, while Joseph didn't move from his spot, but JT could tell his grandpa was about to blow his top, with every noise, Ashton and Danny were making. After counting to ten in his head twice and still hearing the ruff housing. Joseph with a straight face looked over to the couple.

"Don't go pass this doorway." He warn. "If I'm not back in 10 mins, go already in the sun room, that's attach to the living room." Joseph without waiting for a replied, rush after Ashton and Danny, like he wasn't in his late 60's(65).

After Joseph left, Liberty who was laughing now, scooted more on the chaise lounge, but when she tried, she felt something poke her back and fell on the floor with a plop. Not able to get back up, Liberty look to JT.

"A little help would be nice, right now." Liberty stuck out her hand.

Placing the comic in the bookcase, JT took Liberty's hand and helped her back up, leaning against him to keep herself up, Liberty pull the quilt that was covering what poke her, to find a gift basket.

The gift basket was not a basket at all, but a 17x10x6 wicked tray with black handles, and in the tray was three selections of soup mixes(chicken/rice,tomato basil, and creamy potato chive), black peppercorn and sea salt spice grinders, chili soup mix and olive oil sea salt crackers, two oversized soup bowls and a bamboo spoon.

JT moved the tray to the floor, so Liberty could sit. Siting down on the lounge, Liberty laid her eyes on JT. "Not that I don't like the gifts, but who's idea was it to hide them?"

Before JT could speak, he was interrupted. "That would be mine and Danny's doing." Ashton said standing in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head, which had JT snicker to himself, since he knew, why Ashton was rubbing his head(Joseph slap him upside the head). "We hid a lot of them..." Ashton stop speaking when he saw the amused expression on the both teens face. "What's so funny?"

Instead of saying, Liberty pointed beside him. Looking at what she pointed at Ashton felt a small grin, come to his face when saw that his dad had 'found', Danny and had him by his left ear, while standing in the doorway. Danny with a frown looked at Liberty who had a hand over her mouth trying to cover up her laughing. But JT was a completely different story.

"HA HA HA!" JT laughed out loud with his hands on his knees keeping he's self up. "That's funny...You were calling Ashton 'old man' earlier." He said through laughing. " When in the end it was grandpa who caught you." Saying that JT started laughing harder.

"James Tiberius Yorke." JT stood straight up and went silent, when he heard his grandpa tone of voice. "Your grandmother didn't raised you to laugh, at family when they get in trouble."

"No she didn't." JT hung his head in shame.

After hearing that, Joseph let go of Danny's ear, and turned to JT with a smile. "Next time you want to laugh at family." Joseph looked to Liberty. "Do like your sweet girlfriend does, hide your laughing behind a hand, so you want get into trouble next time." Joseph started laughing when he saw, the blush on Liberty's face and the shock look on his grandson's when lift his head back up. But things got more weird for Liberty and JT when both Ashton and Danny join in Joseph's laughing fit. Now wearing confuse expressions, JT and Liberty looked at each other before Liberty with her arms folded turned to the others in the doorway still laughing. "What's so funny?"

Laughing harder, Danny spoke up but turned his attention to Joseph and Ashton. "You see, I told you they would do that...do I know my sis and bro or what." Danny said proud while overlooking Liberty's question.

"You were right...they did just like you said they would." Ashton spoke next calming down. "But what dad did was just icing on the cake."

"I couldn't help it...he left the door wide open for that...but Danny that was priceless how you peg them so well." Joseph said not laughing no more but now smiling.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Liberty yelled getting more upset, not caring that she was yelling at JT's grandpa and uncle.

"I bet," Liberty and JT both gave out a loud groan when they heard that. Ever since three weeks ago when they told everybody, that their baby is going to a boy and Danny won the bet and won $650.00(Manny, Derek, Ellie and Marco join the bet, Manny and Marco thought like Emma did, and Derek and Ellie thought, Liberty was having 3 babies. And since JT told Toby he can't change his choice after finding out, he thought it was going to be girl and just like Kendra, Pearl , Misty and Ashton did. Making Danny win the whole pot, Joseph and Kaitlyn stayed out of the bet), he has been on a winning streak ever since and betting any chance he can get.

Ignoring their groans, Danny continued. "I bet both Joseph and Ashton$20.00 ,that if you two saw me being brought back by Joseph, and in trouble. That bro would make a big deal out of it, while sis would tried to hide that she thinks seeing me in trouble is funny." After finishing, Danny stuck a hand out to each of the older man. "I believe you two owe me $20.00 each."

Shrugging, Joseph took out his leather wallet taking out a $20.00. "A bet is a bet..." Joseph placed the money in Danny hand as Ashton pulled out a row of bills that was being hold by a gold money clip, and pulled out a 20.00 from them and placed the row of bills back inside his pocket, before placing , like his dad did a $20.00 in Danny's waiting hand.

"Ah...it was nice doing business with you two," Danny smirk placing the money in his pocket.

Rolling his eyes, JT walked over to the sofa and sat down, before jumping back up, and glaring at both Ashton and Danny while pulling off the quilt on the sofa to find what he expected to be another gift, but when he saw what was there on the sofa, it made his sweet tooth start jumping for joy.

Placed very nice on the middle of the sofa was a basket filled with chocolate of all kind(chocolate truffles, dark chocolate covered raisins, chocolate covered cherries, chocolate shortbread cookies, chocolate crunch shortbread cookies,chocolate pecan crunch, a dark chocolate signature bar, chocolate dipped Bavarian pretzels, chocolate wafer squares,chocolate covered toffee peanuts, dark chocolate butter wafers, chocolate almond butter crunch, and raspberry dark chocolate sticks).

Forgetting about being angry and following his sweet tooth's hunger, JT pick up the bag of chocolate cherries, but before he could even blink they were gone from his hand, looking to his side he saw that Liberty also noticed them too.

"Thank you James, I was still hungry and these cherries will do just find." Liberty smiled at him trying to opened the bag but was finding it harder then the last one.

Smiling at her, JT leaned over and kiss her cheek, before taking the bag from her hands, "Here let me help you." He opened the bag and handed it back to her. "Do you see anything else you want?" He offer stepping back, so she could get a better view of the basket.

Giving him a sweet smile, as another thanks, Liberty looked through the basket, and grab the raspberry chocolate sticks, and the chocolate dip pretzels when she noticed there were two white chocolate ones in the case. Seeing that she didn't see anything else that would calm her sweet taste buds at the moment , Liberty backed up from the basket.

"Is that all you want? Because you can have any one you want." JT told her with low and kind voice. "Dr. Crystal did say you would still have some cravings." JT wrap his arms around her from behind, gently rubbing her belly. "Are you sure, you don't want anything else from the basket." He whisper in her ear.

Turning her face a little up to his, "I'm sure James," She kiss him. "Thank you again for sharing your gift with me." Taking out a cherry, Liberty placed it against JT's lips. "Open." JT did as he was told, and let Liberty feed him the cherry in her hand. "I know you love chocolate cherries " She told him feeding him another one, before popping one in her own mouth. "I ate a whole bag by myself...I don't want to eat to many of these, so I'm going to share them with you."

Tasting the rich chocolate mixed with the sweet cherry, JT held Liberty closer to him. He couldn't help but to fall more in love with this new Liberty..._NO!_ He thought, _This isn't a new Liberty, this is the same Liberty, I met in the 4th grade...my Libby, the same Liberty I felled in love with the first time I laid my eyes on her, but I didn't want to admit I was in love with her..._Kissing her one more time on the cheek, JT step out of their embrace, and moved his eyes to his grandpa. "Can we go in the sun room now?"

Joseph who like, Ashton and Danny stayed quiet while the couple had a little moment. Answer his grandson. "Yes you and Liberty can go in there now, it's unlocked.

Allowed to continue the tour, JT with Liberty not to far behind went to the french doors leading to the inside of the sun room.

The refined sun room enclosure, had elegant white curved eave. Both JT and Liberty knew they would be able to see the sunlight come in if it wasn't covered up with white blinds. They could see the sky overhead, but they couldn't see what they believe to be a good view of the backyard. Overlooking that they couldn't see the backyard, JT and Liberty study their new surroundings.

The sun room had a natural walnut wicker sitting set(loveseat, 2 lounge chairs, coffee table, end table,and rocking chair), with red cherry cushions. The whole sitting set gave the room, a comfortable but still fun look,while the hot tub near the to the right of the sun room, gave the room to stand out a little from the living room, that was attach to it.

On the coffee table, was the first gift of the sun room. A beautiful tea set(teapot,four cups,saucers,creamer,sugar, and a sliver tray), the whole set had scalloped gold edgings. The set look like a picturesque walk through the garden, the beauty tea set depicts some of nature's most delicate creatures(ladybugs, butterflies, honeybees and dragonflies), along with dainty floral and greenery springs on a creamy background.

Looking up from the tea set, Liberty saw the second gift on the loveseat. The second gift was a light brown wide bamboo basket with tea stuff- 4 boxes of different teas(Earl Grey Supreme, Tropical Green, Red Raspberry, Egyptian Chamomile, and Peach), and organic honey, many different types of tea biscotti, tea cookies, tea cakes, tea wafer rolls, lemon ice tea sippers, ginger chews, and eight pomegranate swizzle sticks used to sweeten tea.

As she was studying over the different tea bags, Liberty noticed a letter with her name on it against the basket, and made her way over to the letter, and started reading it, as JT made his way to the hot tub to study it more closer.

_Hello, dear Liberty_

_I heard you love to have tea with your mother, Kaitlyn and Misty in the meditation garden on the estate. Joseph tells me he turned the sun room at the mansion where I used to have tea, into a inside pool after Ashton turned 13 years old. But the meditation garden is the best place out of all 4 gardens on the estate, it was my sister's favorite place to go when she used to visit. I gave you this tea set because it was my sister's and was giving to me in her will. I know she's happy I gave it to you... and I add some teas, and sweets to complete the whole set... I saw the pictures, Pearl and Kaitlyn gave me and my husband Will of you and James, when we were down their last week dropping off the gifts. You are a very beautiful young lady and very bright and head strong one too...Don't lose that, keep that strength in you. You remind me of my baby sister Lizzy as much as James remind me of his great grandfather. Before I got marry and moved to Canada with Will. I watch Lizzy and James's love grow through the years...even if James was to proud to fall for his help, my sister won him when they first met at the small age of 5. She was just so headstrong and a sweet girl for him not fall in love with her. So I wasn't shock when I got a letter from Lizzy,telling me she was pregnant with Joseph...Things happen for a reason._

_I was broken up when the news got back to me that Lizzy and James was killed in a train crash...I cried for months...But I loved that they trust me and Will to take care of Joseph for them...I want ever regret taking him in and raising him...He was all we had of Lizzy and James. _

_Liberty, I hope you and James live happy and healthy lifes and keep growing into the wonderful people,you already have become, and remember this, true love only comes around once, and when it does grab onto it and don't ever let go._

_Lizzy wasn't ready to be wealthy, since she always work for her money. But even though she was in a rich family, she never forgot where she came from...She gave everybody around her respect no matter who they were. I have a feeling you are just like that too. Lizzy would be proud to have someone as bright and strong as you in the family and so do I. _

_Take care, dear sweet Liberty and since, Lizzy can't be the one to tell you...I will._

_Welcome to the family..._

Liberty wiped her eyes, and then looked over to JT who was still over at the hot tub. "You know James, I can't wait to meet Mary and Will...I already feel them as my family." Liberty slipped the letter in the left pocket of her hooded, then made her way to JT, when she noticed he wasn't paying attention. _What is it with him and hot tubs?_

A lustrous acrylic blue shell with synthetic mahogany cabinet, 6-person seating with dual loungers and 64 jets hot tub was against the wall in the back, on the right of the sun room, with four tall mahogany wall mount cabinets on the wall over the whole hot tub.

JT had his whole attention on the hot tub, he didn't want to admit it, but he had always wanted a hot tub, especially after swimming in Liberty's. Blushing and shaking out of the memoirs he had with Liberty in her family's hot tub, he noticed something inside the bottom of hot tub. Reaching for the object, JT pulled out what look like a blue velvet box. Leaning straight up and standing beside the hot tub, now with Liberty there. JT opened the box to reveal to him and Liberty what was inside. Two engraved pure pearl glass champagne flutes with a J on the left flute and L on the right. Closing the box, JT couldn't help but feel something wasn't right with the gift.

"Wait." Liberty said while thinking. "Something not adding up...if Mary gave me a whole tea set and tea supplies to complete the gift, why would they give us champagne glasses without-"

"The champagne." JT finish for her. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing..." Placing the box on the lounger of the hot tub, JT got inside the tub and moved over to the 4 wall cabinets. "Didn't Ashton say that him and Danny hide the gifts in the rooms?" He opened the first cabinet he came to, and discover it had two folded up cotton robes(one blue, one purple).

"Yeah, he did...do you think they hide the rest of the gift in those cabinets?" Liberty asked, before starting on one of the white chocolate pretzels in the case she was still carrying(she had her sweets in the right pocket on her hooded).

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He replied opening the second cabinet, to find in it was fill with spa supplies from body oil to eye masks(two each of everything), moving to the third cabinet, he saw it had water proof spa pillows with their names on them(one blue and one purple), the last cabinet, that he opened up reveal four different kinds of spa candles( lavender, vanilla, cherry and natural), and a light brown wooden box with a wax-sealed gift card. Both JT and Liberty knew they found the other piece to the gift. Making her way back to the living room, Liberty noised that know one was in the room, and turned back to JT.

"Their not in the living room." Liberty made her way back to JT, as he got out the hot tub, and took the card off the box, and opened it and read it.

_**I'm a old fashion Italy man. After your blessing is born, you two should celebrate the right way, like any couple in love.**_

_**From: Will and Mary with all wishes for the future.**_

Reading the card over his shoulder, Liberty's face was as red as JT's. Placing the box on the hot tub's edge, JT opened the box to reveal to both him and Liberty what was inside.

2 oz. Osetra Caviar, mother of pearl serving set(bowl, two serving spoons), Vermont crème Fraiche 8 oz, 36 handmade Russian Blini(crackers), but even though both JT and Liberty never had caviar(fish eggs...yummy), they were both shock to see that both JT's grandparents and Pearl would allowed them to have a Vintage Krug Brut Champagne 1998 or any champagne for that matter."

"Why do I have a feeling that my grandparents and Pearl, don't know about this box," JT said in low voice to Liberty.

"But Ashton, Misty and Danny do." Liberty said reading his mind,

"Yeah..." JT closed the box, placed it back in the cabinet. "Libby." JT came back out of the tub, and both him and Liberty started their way back to the living room. "You and I didn't find that bottle. It was never there." Liberty agreed as JT closed the French doors the to sun room and took another offering cherry from her.

They both walked through half the living room before stopping at the 3 hard dark wooden platform steps that lead into the next level of the house. Going up the steps, Liberty and JT found they were in a wide space hall.

The hall's ceiling was opened and high and reach to the top,except a low white piece of ceiling that hung a pure gold crystal chandelier, and in the high ceiling part there was U-shape hard red wood twin flared stairs with white handrails,that opened up to the next floor, the stairs had tan carpeting, all the way down to the 'pedestal' bull-nose starting step. The stairs went from the right to left side of the hall, with two doors on either side of the wall beside the stairs.

On the left side against the wall was a white wood door with a gold curve door nob, and a wooden sign saying 'Laundry Room' and on the right against the wall was a red dark wood swinging door. In the middle of the hall over the stairs was a opened wide hall way that lead to, two big red wood doors, with Joseph holding the left door nob, while Ashton was holding the right one. Danny was standing in middle of them with his arms cross over his chest.

"Took you long enough." Danny said. "We have a lot to cover before Rogers's big feast dinner, and I'm not missing it because of you 'love birds', so let's get moving."

Not speaking about what they found in the sun room, JT and Liberty made their way over to them. When JT was close up to the doors, he could see a sign over the them saying 'JT's Man Cave'.

Now having both of them with them, Joseph spoke up. "I remember you loved my man cave back at the mansion, so I had Ashton created you one too." Joseph said smiling at the joy and excited in his grandson's eyes. Giving Ashton a nod, both him and his son opened the doors. "JT. Welcome to your man cave."

Now holding hands both JT and Liberty stepped through the doors, to find a spaces wide room that had three wide big areas. The first area was closer to them had the only rug in the whole room. The area had a 30' TV mount to the wall, with a 4 wide door lowdown media unit with a oak finish, under the TV, an 8 oak cabinets on either side of the TV. The sitting furniture in the area was a 41.5x133.25 royal blue sofa group 5 pieces(LF recliner, corner seat, RF sleeper, LF chaise and armless), with a brown, multicolored, cream/gray/black/tan area rug under it.

The second area that took up most of the room, actually look like a arcade/pool hall to the couple. All different kinds of game art works to game signs covered most of walls in the room. But there was a white venture horizon 2423 DVD(that was filled up) triple wall mount, a white shed 334 CD(also fill up)wall mount storage rack, a full size joke-box hung from the wall near the storage cabinets, a electronic dart machine, a dart board with score chalkboard the side of it.

There were 5 Arcade Games(Super Bike Machine, Pump It Up! Dance Floor Exceed Machine, Rockin'Bow-O-Rama and Ms. Pac Man/Galaga/Pac Man Machine). 2 Bayside Pool Tables, with one woodland maple billiard cabinet(to storage cues, balls,racks) at the wall behind the pool tables, there were two stained glass pool table lights over both the pool tables.

One Foosball table, and one Fast Track Air Hockey table, two Pinball Machines(UltraPin Pinball Machine and Spiderman Pinball Machine), a Hoop Basketball Machine, further back to the right of the room was a Normand 54' Octagon Game Table set(game table, 4 game chairs) with a 2 card/coin chip set in a sliver case on the game table.

There was a 'Dog Playing Poker' behind the game table on the wall. Further to the front of the right of room near them was a full bar/concession area( Soda Machine, Combo Popcorn/Cotton Candy Machine, Super Hot Dog Cooker, Heated Bun Warmer Cabinet, Chip n Cheese Combo warmer and chili warmer, Candy Concession Stand with all kinds of candy from chocolate bars to sweet hard candy, snow cone/ice cream machine maker and even vertical dispense-rack) and 6 bar stools in front of the bar counter.

Each area had it's on sign to them(Game Area, Video Game Area, Arcade Area and Concession Area). Not to far from the bar/food/drink area was long rich red curtains hanging from a gold pole.

"The only thing missing out of the room is a theater screen." Liberty comment as her and JT walked over to the closer area to them(Video Game Area). But stop in their tracks when Ashton spoke up.

"Now that you brought that up." Ashton said and walked to a wall to left side of the entry door and slide a wood panel to the side to reveal a 3 shelf closet filled with all kinds of board games. "There are three conceal closets in this room, this one is the board game closet." He walked over to the food area.

"The second one is behind this bar/concession, it's attach to the kitchen's walking in pantry with all the supplies you need and just like at the mansion all the food and drinks will be stocked up every two weeks." After saying that Ashton pointed at the red curtains.

"Before I show the last conceal closet, I want to tell what's behind these red curtains," He moved to them and pushed back to reveal two dark wooden glass doors that had blinds to hide what was behind the doors. "Behind here is the backyard, where there is a half wrap around deck, that as a pathway to a sauna and family size hot tub," Ashton explained making his way to the further back on the left. "Further pass the backyard are strong wooden fences to make sure the family horses don't go pass it and there's also another pathway trail leading to a shortcut to the meditation garden." Ashton stood under a director megaphone hanging on the wall and pulled on it, and after he did that, it reveal a hidden door behind him. Danny and Joseph had smirks on their faces behind the couple. JT and Liberty both had confuse expression.

"What's behind there, Ashton?" Liberty asked as she was getting tireder from standing on her feet. All the guys in room saw how exhausted Liberty was getting especial JT.

"Liberty do you want to sit down for a while?" JT asked while leading her to the only sitting area. But stop when he saw what was taking up the sofa.

2- two sport Tote Bags(one purple/white and one blue/black) in both bags there were fleece tennis romper case with Racquet each for them(blue one and purple one), 2 tennie pair gloves(one blue/black, and purple/white one) 2 visor, 2 case of 4 tennis balls.

JT didn't want to seem ungrateful for the gifts, but this one time he didn't care as he push the gifts on the floor, so Liberty can finally rest. "You ok? Do you need anything? Like maybe-"

"JT." Joseph said placing his hand on his shoulder. "Liberty can't hear you, she's already asleep." Joseph was right as JT saw that Liberty was in fact knock out. Smiling JT stood up and turned to his grandpa. "Sorry...I guess I was so worry about her, that I didn't even noticed she was asleep." Joseph laughed as him and JT moved away from Liberty so she could sleep in peace. They made their way to where Ashton was still standing, and Danny who moved to the back with him, when JT had lead Liberty to sit down.

"Do you still want to see what's behind here." Ashton asked JT, and him and Danny walked through the hidden door after seeing JT nob his head yes. Before he follow them, JT turned back to his grandpa, "You want to go in first." Joseph shook his head.

"No I'm not going in there, I'll stay out here and watch over Liberty...You go in there to see what Ashton wants to show, I promise you'll love it." JT watched his grandpa make his way back over to Liberty, before finally walked through the hidden door. When he did, he found he was in a home theater room, with fiber Optic star ceiling tiles with a full home theater carpeting(black background with movie stuff, like popcorn, films and tickets filled the carpet), there were two row of black leather recliners and a big projector screen in front of the theater sitting furniture against the front wall. A few(4 on each side of the left and right wall of the room) movie poster frames filled the walls.

"This theater room has surround sound and like the whole house, it is sound poof. But you can unblock them with the controls in your bedroom, but we'll get to that later," Ashton said, while siting in the second row with Danny beside him. "Right now I think you should see what Will and Mary got you up in the front row."

Listening to his uncle, JT went to the front row to find two gifts, the first one was a 'Popcorn Lovers/Night At The Movies Gift Basket: three delicious gourmet popcorn flavors, four popcorn seasonings, four vintage popcorn dishes, two popcorn forks, Twizzlers, Tootsie Rolls, Mike & Ike's, Necco Wafers, and Chocolate Chip Cookies Dough bites, Whirley-Pop stove top, kettle cooker and Grape seed oil spritzer in the middle theater seat on the first row, with the second gift in the seat next to the first one.

The second gift was a 'Ice Cream Gift Basket' with tons of fun, ice cream sauces, toppings and cones and also hot fudge, caramel sauce, fruits, nuts, candy an a ice scooper.

JT, Danny and Ashton came out the theater room, with Danny carrying the popcorn basket and Ashton carrying the ice cream basket, and made their way over to the bar/concession stand to put the gifts in the hidden walk-in-closet behind the bar, while JT went over to the video game area, where Joseph who was watching over a still sleeping Liberty was at. Seeing that his girlfriend was still out like a light, JT turned to his grandpa.

"Grandpa what's next on the tour?"

Joseph answer him, as Danny walked up to them, "Are next stop was going to be upstairs, but since Liberty is still asleep I think our next stop should be the basement, since upstairs is the main family level."

Thinking this over, JT agreed to do that, but still had unsure expression on his face. That Danny and Joseph saw. "What about, Liberty...I don't want to leave her here by herself."

Danny who now was looking through the varieties of video games in the left unit cabinet near the TV spoke up. "Since I already seen the whole house, yesterday I'll stay here with sis, while she's keeps sleeping and when she's wake up, we'll catch up to you." Danny said after picking what game(GT Pro Series) he wanted to play, opened the second door on the lowdown cabinet under the TV, pulled out a game system(Wii), taking the Wii controller, Danny turned the TV on and kept it on mute, while sitting near Liberty without waking her.

After waiting for Ashton, JT kissed Liberty's forehead, knowing she was in good hands, and followed his grandpa with Ashton behind him back to the living room. Going back through the hall leading back to the front entryway, he watch his grandpa open the white door in the entryway, and behind the white door were spiral black iron stairs leading down to the bottom.

Once they were in the basement, JT found that the basement wasn't small but wasn't really big, the basement was actually a gym/fitness room with rich orange/red walls mixed together with light brown hardwood floors that gave the basement a nice and strong look. Lighting were small dim lights on the low ceiling.

On the right side of the basement was a open space with a big blue gym mat and a purple one too. The left side had a 6 ft freestanding kick stand, black/white smooth agile DMT X2 dynamic motion trainer, black/red smooth 9.45 ST Treadmill. When JT was checking out all the storage units in the room(there were 5 wall mounts and 2 hidden closets and 6 standing storage cabinets, filled up with fitness supplies and small equipment), he noticed a little light was coming from a crack in the wall. Looking back to others in the room, he spoke up.

"Why is there light coming through the wall?" JT asked.

Instead of freaking out like he thought they would, Joseph and Ashton looked over to him, it was Ashton who answer his question.

"Light is coming through because that wall is actually wall blinds, they opened up." Ashton explain, and smiled when, JT's eyes went wide. "Behind those blinds you can see the back yard."

"Can I see-"

JT stop in med-sentence when Joesph and Ashton both shook their heads no. "You can't do that, but don't worry you'll be able to see how they work after we're done with the whole tour, and I promise you, you'll always want to do your training down here from now on." Joseph told JT, who could only nod his head ok. JT was about to get ready and leave the basement but two things caught his eyes.

Near the only door in the basement were two gifts for both him and Liberty. Liberty's was a Stick-e Yoga on the road travel bundle set in blue/white(yoga socks, yoga gloves, towel and yoga mat).

His was a black/red martial arts set(headgear, gloves, shin guards, Thai pads, weighted arm/legs, jump rope and two pair of fight shorts and hand wraps). He placed both his and Liberty's gifts in two wall mount unit cabinets, before following Joseph and Ashton back upstairs.

As they walked back into JT's man cave, they saw that Danny and Liberty were not there. Before any of them could freak out, the back wall's hidden door that lead to theater room opened up to reveal the brother and sister, with Danny helping Liberty through the door who was holding a bottle of sparkly water with her. When Liberty saw the guys in the room, she made her way over to them with Danny right behind her.

"Danny told me you went to check out the basement, so I asked him to show me theater room while we wait for you to get back." Liberty said to JT has she came up to him.

"You up, for going upstairs?" JT asked who was getting hungry and sleepy, but kept it to himself.

"Yeah that nap help a lot." Liberty looked over to Ashton and Joseph. "Can we go up there now I'm awake?"

Both Joseph and Ashton nod their heads, before leading everybody out of the man cave to the hall with the U-shape stairs. Making their way up to the next level, with JT making sure Liberty was okay going up the stairs.

Once they were upstairs still following Joseph and Ashton with Danny behind them (JT and Liberty), the couple saw that the upstairs hall was in the middle of the floor between the left side of the upstairs and right side.

The left side that they were heading towards, had a nice wooden oak door to the far left side of the hall, and in the middle of the left side of the hall was two rich red wooden French doors, which Joseph lead them to without saying anything. Both Ashton and Danny opened the French doors while Joseph lead the couple inside the wide spread room that looked bigger then JT's man cave downstairs. But in the big room was only two wide areas.

The first area was on the left side of the room, it was a library that cover half the room, with dark wooden bookcases to bookcases filling the walls, there was a long light oak table in front of a full two side window in between the both areas, with 4 cushion chairs.

The right side of the room was a large home office, with a wide chocolate brown U shape desk that stood to the side of the area with two Ergonomic office chairs(one royal blue and one violet purple) back to back. The walls on each side of the only doors in the room(French doors) had cherry modular storage components, with some file storage cabinets. The flooring had a nice smooth wood texture and the walls that wasn't cover had a warm color(hunter green) that blend nicely with the flooring and furniture in the room.

Both Liberty and JT made their way over to the wide spread desk, and sat in one of the office chairs(Liberty in the purple one and JT in the blue one), as they were siting in the chairs, both could see more detail to the desk.

The beautifully desk had genuine wood veneer surface and had hardwood detailing into a warm English Cherry finish, it had a pull-out writing board( and two keyboard/mouse pad trays), four box drawers, two of them were locked and two locking file drawers that locked also but weren't, a flat-lined center drawer with a double pencil tray on the main part of the desk(side), three drop-front -left side-right side/pull out. The desk was made for two people, Liberty's desk part was on the left side of the desk, while JT was on the right side. On both their part of the wide desk was a 21.5 wide-screen with two desk gift set each for them(Desk pad, memo holder, pencil cup, letter holder, letter opener, 2 letter trays,double pen stand, picture frame, waste basket, clock, calendar base, organizer, book ends, desk lamp) with Liberty's set in purple/white and JT's in blue/white and two velvet retractable boxes with ballpoint pen and pencil set in chrome. All the drawers it the desk that wasn't locked was full of office supplies(paper, pens, pencil and etc). The desk was so wide and big that the middle part of the desk had a wireless all-in-one printer, and still had room.

Looking up Liberty noticed a 16x20 gold frame picture over the middle of the desk on the wall. But what had her speechless was the actually picture itself. _I thought JT lost, his camera?_

JT was checking out his mounted CPU holder under his desk, then he noticed a red button under the middle part of the desk. "Hey Libby what do you think this button does?" JT didn't get a answer. "Liberty?" Still nothing from his girlfriend. Lifting his head up he raised his eyebrow when he saw Liberty was only starring up at the wall, "Libby what's wrong?" He asked.

Liberty still looking at picture, pointed at it, "JT didn't you leave your camera in the park last summer on our 5 month anniversary?"

JT blinked his eyes twice before finally turning his attention to the what Liberty was looking at, and almost fell out his chair with what he saw. _That can't be...the couple didn't send the pictures to me until after James was adopted...how could this picture be here?_

The picture on the wall, that had both JT and Liberty speechless, was none other then their picture they took on their 5 month anniversary(JT leaning against a tree with Liberty in his arms, with both of them smiling at the camera), but the part that didn't add up for both them, was because it started to rain that day, and JT in a hurry left the camera in the park, and when they went back later the next day it wasn't anyway to be found. So how is it possible for it be there on their wall?

Ashton saw the expression on both Liberty and JT's faces, and couldn't help but to shake his head when they haven't caught on yet.

"You know, Misty and I was lucky your camera was waterproof or we wouldn't of been able to get that sweet picture of you two and other ones that you took that day."

Liberty and JT turned to Ashton with wide eyes when it dawn on them. "YOU AND MISTY WERE THE COUPLE IN THE PARK!" They both said at the same time, and blush when they realized they had yelled at the same time and that it took a while for them to noticed that Ashton and Misty was actually the same couple who took their picture last summer.

Ashton walked up to the desk with both Danny and Joseph still standing at the doors of the room, with knowing looks and smirks(since they already knew about the picture). "Yeah, but don't feel embarrass about not reckonings us, we our self's didn't know it was you until, Misty saw that picture of you two that JT show to her when he came to the drugstore for a job, and remembered that we still had your camera and your photo films with us." Ashton explain. "Both of you have a picture of the other on your half of the desk, it's in the small picture frame you got in the gift sets."

Liberty turning her attention back to her side of the desk, saw that Ashton was right, in the small purple frame was a picture of JT making a face(JT was giving a serious expression) to the camera. "Thank you, Ashton it's hard to have many pictures of JT like this." Liberty turned to JT to find he was checking his small blue picture frame with her laughing at the camera, then look at Ashton who was standing in front of the desk.

"Yeah, like Libby said, thanks I thought I would never get those pictures back especial this one and that one on the wall."

"Your welcome, but if I knew that was you two, I would of gave them right over to you, but I didn't, because that day I just got back from LA, and Misty just told me, we were going to be parents. So my mind was mostly on the future, not on the teen boy coming up to me and Misty, to ask if we could take a picture using his camera of him and his girlfriend. But when it started to rain, and you two thank us before running off to get out the rain, and you left your camera with us. I tried to call out to you over the rain, but you couldn't hear me, so we went back home and tried to find out who you two were, but couldn't so we held onto the camera and just two months ago, we got the pictures developed , when we realized you two were the teen couple in the park." Ashton reach over the desk and mess up JT's hair, while chuckling. "Who knew I was staring and meeting family, and didn't know it."

"I know how you feel," Joseph walked up beside, Ashton as Danny slip out of the room. "To have your grandson come to get a job, and not no that he was your grandson." Joseph smiled down at JT who was trying to fix his hair, that Ashton mess up. "JT there's two more things I need to show to you, before we head to our next stop." Joseph waited until JT and Liberty was looking at him, before continuing. "There's a red button under the middle of the desk, between you two. JT I want you to press it."

Once Joseph said that JT remember he found a red button under the middle part of the desk, and without thinking about it, he press it.

16x20 gold frame picture on the wall slide to the left side, to reveal a solid steel door with a combination digital lock. JT stood up from his chair, in complete shock of what was behind the picture. Still keeping his eyes on the steel door, JT asked his grandpa a question.

"Grandpa...what is this?"

Ashton turned his head to his dad. "Can I tell him?" Joseph just nod his head yes.

Ashton walk around the desk to stand beside his nephew. "JT." Ashton said as JT turned to him. "I want you to put in these 6 numbers in the combination lock ok?" JT nod his head. "395743."

JT placed the 6 numbers in the combination lock and watch as the steel door opened up, and show what was inside, and when JT saw what was inside he almost fainted. Ashton looked over to Liberty to see she was actually speechless looking at the wall safe with wide eyes.

In the safe was two empty shelf's and a wide opened space at the bottom of the shelves with two section of stacks of money from USD, to CAD in it. Not believing what he was seeing, JT reach out to touch the money, and when he did and saw that it was real, he was about to speak, but felt two strong hands on his shoulders, and saw Joseph smiling at him over his shoulder.

"This safe has $9,5619 USD and 10,458.12 CAD all together there's $20,020.02 in here." Joseph said, But raise a eyebrow when he noticed JT start to frown at him. "What's wrong?"

JT turned his whole body around to see his grandpa better. "Where did this money come from, because if its from you and Ashton, I don't want it, you have already gave me this house I don'-"

"James." Joseph said to JT making him become quiet, "Ashton you know what to do." Joseph spoke to his son without taking his eyes off JT.

Knowing what is dad wanted him to do, Ashton sat in JT's office chair and turned on the computer, log on to .com and got up. "I have the website up dad."

Joesph turned to his son and nod his head, before looking back to his grandson. "JT I want you to sit back in your chair, and do what I tell you, without fussing, got it."

JT not wanting to make his grandpa keep using that tone of voice, JT sat back in his chair, to see the computer was online and on the RBC website with three boxes with the first one saying Canada and second one saying United States and last one saying International. Not saying anything JT waited for his grandpa to speak.

"Click on the Canada box." JT did like he was told and watch as the website change to another one, but it was still RBC's website. "Ok I want you to write '7th Yorke' in the blank spot beside username and after you do that put 'James III' in the password blank spot." Not asking why JT did as he was told, as the new window came up he saw it was a online banking account. He looked over the window and nearly jump out of his seat when he saw the balance in the account. **I never seen that many numbers and zeros in my whole life! **_JT! Calm down, this must be the Yorke's family account...and that must be where the money in the safe came from? _Not looking at the name on the account, JT looked up to his grandpa and uncle, who was now standing behind his chair.

"Grandpa why are you showing me the family's account?"

Joseph looked at his son and Liberty before looking back to JT, to answer his question. A answer JT wasn't expecting.

"JT that's not the Yorke's account, that's one of your accounts." Joseph moved down an started typing on the keyboard really fast, where JT couldn't keep up.

After Joseph stop typing, JT saw that it was still on the same window but this time, their were four accounts on the widow and on the top corner was 'James Tiberius's Yorke III's RBC Banking Accounts'.

"You see grandson, you have your own accounts. The first account that as $518,380.00 CAD in it is your trust fund from your dad, and that $20,202.02 in that safe is part of that account. The second account with a balance of $120,000,000.00 CAD in it, is a another gift from Uncle Will and Aunt Mary for you and Liberty. The third account that shows $397,408,658.57 CAD in it is from me and your grandmother and Pearl, while the last account is part of your half of the Yorke's wealth," When JT saw his share of the Yorke fortune he was about to jump up from his chair with shock, but thanks to Joseph who still had a hand on his shoulder, kept his grandson in his seat.

"We split it 6 ways between you, me, Ashton, James, Jacob and little James and that's just half of your Yorke wealth, I wont give you rest until your done with collage." All JT could do to that was nob his head yes.

Liberty who was still in shock about everything that was happening, finally saw the window of the accounts, and almost pass out, if Ashton didn't catch her in time. $_39,740,865,857.10!...THAT'S JUST HALF!_(CAD). "The only way for you to have that much money is if it just sat in the bank without being touch and it have's to be old money that you invest through the years."

Joseph and Ashton(who was still holding Liberty up) blinked a couple of times before turning to JT who was looking at Liberty with more worry then shock, and still look like he was trying to sink everything in.

Ashton turned back to Liberty who was now getting over her shock. It was Joseph who spoke.

"Wow. It must be in the Yorke man's jeans to fall for the intelligence and beauty of women, because you are right." Joseph turned to his son. "Ashton make sure the doors are closed and this room is sound poof." Nodding his head Ashton rush out of the room to do what his dad asked him to do. Joseph looked back to the couple. "What I'm about to tell you I need to make sure nobody hears us ok." JT and Liberty looked at each other before turning back to Joseph, and nod to him.

After seeing that, Joseph made his way over to the cabinets against the front wall, and took a gold key out of his pocket and unlocked the left cabinet near the french doors, as he was doing this. Liberty sat back in her chair, while JT log off his online bank accounts, and sat back in his chair watching Ashton coming back inside the office and closing the doors, locking them before looking at Joseph who had a file in his hand. JT didn't know what to say, so he didn't, and he could tell by the calm look on Liberty's face, that she wasn't going to say anything either. Ashton with Joseph came back over to the couple with serious looks. It was Joseph who spoke up again.

"JT and Liberty." Joseph held the file in his hand, so they could see it better.

"In this file I have here, has the important documents about how we got the 'Yorke' name and our old name 'Tiberius'." JT and Liberty were taking back by JT's family real name as Joseph opened the file and pulled out a seal up old picture and handed it over to JT, who took it.

"In this picture you will see our family-tree of both the Tiberius and the Yorke, as you can tell, all the males in this family, beside you, Ashton and your dad, was a doctor." JT looked at the his family-tree and saw that all of them were doctors.

"I will tell about the Tiberius first...our real name, and tell you about the parts that Samuel couldn't look up in his search." JT looked up at Joseph and without thinking, pass the picture to Liberty not noticing a special name on his family-tree.

"The Tiberius date far back as 800's where the first 'Emperor Charles I' was ruling. The Tiberius were the secret doctor to the all the emperors, it wasn't until Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor's wife Isabella Holy Roman Empress gave birth on 1529 to their second daughter a little baby girl name Isabella. With her husband away, the Empress choice at the last minute to hide her second daughter from the world and gave her to the Royal family's doctor Dr. Jacob Tiberius and his wife Laura Tiberius who was also his head nurse. Knowing they would do anything for their Empress, they took Isabella and raise her, while their Empress told Charles she had a miscarriage. Through the short years that Isabella was being raise by Dr. Tiberius and Laura Tiberius, the Empress would visit and would play with her daughter who at a young age found that the Emperor and Empress was her real parents. Watching over her 1 year old baby brother at 10 years old while Dr. Tiberius and Laura rush to help the Empress give birth to her seventh child to lose both the baby and their Empress. Before she die she order Laura to write a letter for her for her husband. It was April 12, 1540 when the Emperor found out about Isabella, but following his wife's dieing wish, he let Isabella stay with the Tiberius. It was Oct 19, 1553 when both Dr. Tiberius and Laura was killed by one of the Emperor's enemies, to this day they still don't know which enemy it was, just that a lot of high up people closed to the Royal family, like the Tiberius who was still the royal family's health doctors were killed. After their death their only son and child 'Joshua Tiberius'-"

"WHAT!" JT yelled out with wide eyes. But when he saw the looks he was getting from everybody, he force himself to smile. "So all this time our real last name was actually Tiberius all along...wow my middle name was really our last name." He said giving a little chuckle on the outside , while on inside he was freaking out and screaming._ Joshua answers me! Damn you!...you lied to me- _

Ashton and Joseph looked at JT before looking at each other and shrugging.

"Well anyway, as I was telling you two. Their son 'Joshua Tiberius' inherited his family's wealth, and being that he was in love with his 24 year old sister who he knew at 13 when she kiss him that she's wasn't his real sister. He wanted to marry her and move away from the royal family, so both Joshua and Isabella went to Charles V and asked him if they could marry, he agreed only if Joshua give up his name and take another,for the safety of his future grandchildren, which as you know Joshua agreed.

Before they went into hiding with a new last name, the emperor gave Isabella her rightfully royal wealth from both his and Isabella mother's. Then he change her name to Lsabella Joanna Yorke. After saying goodbye to Spain, Joshua and Lsabella flew to Italy where they both went into being doctors since that was the trait that Joshua's parents taught them while they were alive. September 5, 1556 at the age of 27 and 18, Lsabella and Joshua bought the new life of their son 'Jimmy Toledo Yorke' who later married a young girl name Tina who was a Japanese/Chinese nurse in training oversea from Hong Kong, who gave Joshua and Lsabella two twin grandsons, Jacob and Josh. Which both give them a grandson each...through years both Joshua and Lsabella watch their son and his kids, their kids and so on and so, grow up. In 1627 on their 75th anniversary Lsabella who became blind at 90, gave a jewelry chest to Joshua, that was giving to her from her dad before they flee to Italy, it was her mother's, that had memory times in it and special treasury that she pass to her before her death. Joshua was to pass it the next female Yorke, but since all their grandchildren and greats were all males at time, she told Joshua hold on to it until a girl is born into the family. With Joshua by her side, Lsabella died in her sleep at the age 99. Not even a month later Joshua died of a heart-attack, he was 89...It was my dad who told me about them...and our family's real name, I was 12 when he finally told me why our family kept hide. Through the years after Joseph and Lsabella left Spain, In 1943 my great great grandpa who I got my name from, took our wealth and put some of it in a Spain bank, and bought a vacation mansion there, where it became a retreat for our family." Joseph held his tears back. "I was 13 years old when I first step into Canada and met my Uncle Will and Aunt Mary who I haven't seen since I was 5 years old at our family's vacation mansion. Mom and dad had to go back to Italy early and took a train to get there..." Joseph took a deep breath before continuing. "After their death, Uncle Will and Aunt Mary took me in, and gave me their name. So nobody and I mean nobody has touch the Yorke family wealth until last week, where I put it in the RBC's. The family's fortunate is gold,jewelery, coins, old money, arts, stocks, bonds. What I show you on the computer is yours...and like I said earlier, me and your grandma have our own account and so does Ashton and Misty, who go from the U.S. Back to Canada, and of course both Jacob and little James has their on trust funds of 1 million each in them." Liberty finally spoke up when she heard that.

"Joseph." he turned to her. "I love that my son has a comfortable future, but a million? Don't you think that's to much?"

"No not at all, in fact my parents place about 3 million in my first trust and I was still in my mother's stomach and I placed 2 million in Ashton's trust fund when he was born." Joseph smiled when he saw the speechless look on Liberty's face, but lost his smile when he saw JT had a blank stare, like he wasn't even there with them. "JT?" nothing. "JT!" still nothing.

_All this time!...JOSHUA QUITE HIDING! COME OUT! YOU DAMN LYING SAINT! JOSHUA!-_

"JAMES DON'T YOU HEAR YOU GRANDPA!" Liberty hollered out, which broke JT out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about what you just told me." JT smiled at them with a unsure look, but tried to hide it. He turned to Ashton. "Ashton is there a bathroom near by?"

"Yeah there's one back down stairs beside the man cave, you can go to that one but you can't go into any other room." Ashton said, and watch his nephew like the others did in the room.

Still smiling, JT kiss Liberty on the cheek before leaving and going down stairs, as he went towards his man cave he saw another white door not to far from left side wall before reaching the man cave. Opening the white door, JT found he was in a half bathroom(sink, toilet), closing the door and locking it, JT lean his back against the door and enter his mind.

*****Inside James's mind*****

Tiberius walked up to JT and stared him down. "Where is he?"

JT knew Tiberius would be angry after finding who Joshua really was. "Look Tiberius, you might think this is a bad thing but he was just trying to keep our family-"

"Don't defend him!" Tiberius screamed now glaring at JT. "He lie to me! All this time DAMN IT!" Tiberius step back from his younger self. "Where is he, JT?"

JT sighed, "I wan't tell you, not until you calm down." He told him, holding his grounds.

Taking a couple breaths and letting them out, Tiberius gave JT a calm look. "Now that I'm calm down, are you going to tell me?"

JT snap his finger and the circle he was in was gone, while the walls and floors of James's mind turned into his grandpa's horse field with rich tall wild green grass covering the whole floor. Except for a small space in the middle where the circle use to be, in that space was a sitting area with two red comfortable chairs and a white/blue carpet area under the chairs, as JT with his hand monitor Tiberius to the two chairs.

Tiberius just noticed that when the scene in his mind change so did JT. He wasn't still wearing the same clothes he was the first time Tiberius met him when he came back to earth, now he was wearing pair of black knit jersey pants, and nothing else, he looked like Tiberius is when he's outside his mind, he was a little taller then Tiberius was at this age and he had a little built of muscle in his arms, legs and chest and abs. He was buff but not too buff just a enough to show he works-out. JT noticed the confuse look on Tiberius, and spoke up as Tiberius sat in the other red chair from his.

"Tiberius you have to realize that once you started changing in mind and body so did I, I'm able to change anything here, without draining you or me...Tiberius... what Joshua did, he did it for the family and right now, Joshua... is not here anymore-"

"What do you mean 'not here'? Did he leave?"

JT shook his head no, "No Tiberius, he did not leave...not really anyway." JT looked at the scene he brought up of Liberty and him, last summer in his car, before looking back to Tiberius. "What I'm going tell you, will take a while...but don't worry it might seem long in here, but it will be only a few seconds outside the mind." He watched Tiberius nod his head to tell him he understood. "Joshua knew Aunt Misty was going to have Jacob, late last month...that's when he started distancing himself from you and then me later...he needed to get ready for watching over another male Yorke...That was his and Lsabella job after passing away, to guard and guide, their children's children. Joshua watch over the males and Lsabella would watch over the female Yorkes...which as you know our family hasn't birth a girl yet...so Lsabella stays in heaven waiting for when she's call to watch over the female beside Joshua who will still watch over the males...they will watch over them until their sure they can make it in life on their own...

"Now you lost me...if this was true why didn't he watch over James after my death instead of watching me in heaven?"

"Tiberius, you were the last young Yorke after our son was giving another name, you know the 'Johnson'. In your time Misty died in childbirth with Jacob,without Liberty being there to give Misty reason to stay strong and healthy, by needing Misty as a big sister, she threw herself in work and over did it, and was weak when the time came for Jacob to be born, who didn't get the right care while inside his mother's body came out unborn. After losing both his wife and son. Ashton went through all his and Misty's stuff and found your camera and after handing off the pictures and camera to Toby. He went to grandpa's horse field and killed himself by using his hunting gun (Joseph got him when he was 15) on himself. A few years later after Joseph found out that Kaitlyn was alive just to find out she passed away a week before they could meet again, and not only did he find out he had a son and grandson. But he found out that they both died few years earlier-"

"Wait! What? Dad was killed? How and why didn't I see him,? In heaven?" Tiberius asked still trying to stomach all he was hearing.

"Tiberius. You never met dad remember, so you didn't have that bond that you had with grandma and Liberty and even James...without the bond you can't watch these people like you watch Liberty and James in heaven. Dad killed himself only two days after you were in the ground...Grandma was the one who told him what happen and blame herself about the way things turned out...That night after calming grandma down, dad hung up and called a old childhood friend only for her husband to hang up the phone on him before he could speak to her or more like say goodbye, while you were still on earth, not ready to leave. Dad fill up his tub with water and grab his electric shaver and..." JT wipe his eyes and saw that Tiberius was doing the same thing. "You see Tiberius...when you were killed so was our whole family, grandpa never took his birth name back, died in his mansion, a broken man with no loves ones around... he was 70...Mary died of cancer and Will was shot in a gone wrong hunting trip...That's why I not mad at Joshua for not telling you earlier who he really was...after you died but not really, he stood by you until you were ready to do this on your own, but you never were...He has a job to do...that is to guide and watch over the next Yorke that get's born. Jacob...is who his watching over, right now, and when James is born, he will be watching over him and training him...He told me to tell you what he already told me from the beginning(after Tiberius cuss him out for freaking out about the pregnancy), after he said that he made Jacob start to cry. So when you found out he would be out of reach from you. He knew that Joseph was going to tell about our family..."

Tiberius stayed quiet for a while thinking all this over before, speaking. "JT. My soul eyes don't work anymore... why is that?"

"Because they already found a new home...Liberty's carrying the new owner to them." JT smirk, when Tiberius smile at him.

"I hope he can use them better then us..."

"He will so will his future brothers and sisters...with those eyes and Liberty's gift to read people and feel their pain which we both have that gift too...James will become a great doctor that will help who really needs help and care, no matter who they are."

"JT why are you telling me this? Don't you think telling me about what the future holds for James,will mess up the future for us?"

"No I'm not worry, because once everything comes into play, and you make it pass our death, you and I will become one and forget everything from your time and that means we will forget Joshua too...As you have already noticed, you have already been forgetting your past life, after your small break-up with Liberty at the movie theater, but the time we reach her birthday...you have to know that Liberty still need to have her birthday party at Emma's and, you have to make sure that we are still together with Liberty at her birthday and not outside, where our death will happen, 'he' will still have Drake there to kill us. Joshua told me, that since you stop 'he' from taking control of Jason(Jay) by placing him in jail for a week, for trying to steal the drugs medicine from grandpa's drugstore for one of 'he' most trusted follower that drug dealer, that you almost got killed by the first time." JT noticed the blank look he was getting from Tiberius,and knew why. "Right now, here in your mind, you remember everything that happen, after Liberty told you she was pregnant, but once you leave here, you want remember, anything about that bad time in your life...but you will still remember why your here, but as time goes by, and you become more into this world...your pass life will nothing but disappear from your mind, but I will still remember everything until we become one...But like Joshua told me, I can't help you...after this I can only watch and hope we still have a future...After you leave here, the only way you and I will be able to talk like this again...is when your in meditation." JT lift his head up and closed his eyes for second before looking back at Tiberius. "It's only been a few minutes, since you went to the bathroom, you need to get back to others...there waiting." With saying that JT snap his finger and Tiberius found himself outside his mind...with a confuse but understanding look.

***Outside James's Mind***

He remember about what JT told me, but not all of it(about his past fault and his family's deaths, stealing prescription drugs , overdosing and what the future holds for little James). Walking out of the small half bathroom, JT made his way back to the others, who were still in the library/home office, in their same spot when he left for the bathroom. It was Liberty who noticed he was back.

"You okay now.." She asked as JT sat back down in his office chair.

"Yeah Libby." He had a real smile on his lips. "I just been holding it for so long...I couldn't hold it anymore that's all."

Seeing that his smile was real and not fake, Liberty shook her head before, looking back him. "You had me worry...but I'm glad your ok now." She reach out and took his hand in hers. "You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Still smiling JT placed a soft kiss on Liberty's hand. "I promise, you will be the first I tell anything too."

After hearing that Liberty turned her attention back to Joseph when he spoke.

"JT." JT look to his grandpa giving him, his full attention. "After I marry Kaitlyn...I going to sale the drugstore to the mall after you leave for collage...but for now I will be running it Mon, Wed and Fri only. I want to spend the rest of my life with enjoying my family. But if you want to, you can open the store up , on others days if you want to, and if Liberty wants to after James is born, she can work with you if she wants too... since you will be running it on your own on other days," JT nod his head to this, so did Liberty. "Oh that reminds me," Joseph pause and took out another gold key from his pocket and opened up the first locked drawer on JT's part of the desk, and pulled out two leather checkbooks, two black cards and place everything in his hand on the middle part of the desk between both JT and Liberty.

Once he did this, he pulled out two sliver keys from his pocket and placed them beside the checkbooks, before speaking. "These two checkbooks are for you and Liberty as well as the two bank cards. With Pearl's ok...we were allowed to put Liberty on your account, and give her access to the account." Joseph handed both JT and Liberty a black bank card each and one leather checkbook each.

"Both the bank card and checkbook have your names on them for both of you...and if you need help with handling your accounts, I'll take you two by to meet Cara Mochi, she is one of high head account managers who will watch over your accounts for you and warn you if something's wrong...

Are family's wealth is in a private account under the RBC Wealth Management, nobody can get to it without our say...And there's another one account that Will and Mary have as a charity account that they started with mom and dad, it's for things we support and we donate money to them ,like me and Ashton, we donated to our school, collage, church and hospital...the private school 'Leafview Glen' where me and Kaitlyn, Ashton and Misty went to and Smithdale University where Kaitlyn, Ashton, and Misty and James went to collage and Harvard where I went to, and Robertson Health Centre hospital that me and Kaitlyn work at, and I met Ashton's mother and where both my sons and grandsons have been born, is where we send money to and we donate to our church."

Joseph closed the safe and handed a sliver key to JT. "I want you to place this key inside the keyhole on the safe and once you do that, I want both you and Liberty to change the 6 numbers on the safe, make sure you are the only ones who knows it." As JT did what Joseph told him to do, Joseph took the other sliver key and gave it to Liberty. "Keep this with all your bank stuff." After doing that Joseph looked back to his grandson to see he was waiting for what to do next. "Don't pulled out the key until you put in your new 6 numbers and once you put them in press the green button and wait 3 seconds, before taking out the key, if it gives out a beep then the new numbers is set in, but if it doesn't, you have to start all over until it accepts the new numbers." Joseph seeing that the couple understood what he was saying, he step away from the desk, lean against the front wall beside his son, as the couple came up with 6 new numbers. Both him and Ashton watch as JT whisper to Liberty.

"It has to be 6 numbers..." Liberty thought about this.

"196332," Liberty explain her reason of picking those numbers when saw JT's lost look. "Jan for me, Sept for you, June for Toby, March for both Emma and Kendra, and Feb for Manny." Liberty smile at him. "What better way to remember numbers then to use yours and best close friends birth months."

Clucking to himself, JT place the numbers in and waited 3 seconds before pulling out the key and when it let out a beep, JT smiled. "I'm glad I didn't have to do it twice." Slipping his bank card and checkbook in his front and back pocket, he help Liberty up from her chair, and walked over to the older mans, who were smiling back to him and Liberty.

"You ready to see the 'family room'?" Ashton ask. Both JT and Liberty nod to his question. "Ok next stop the 'family room'.

(I'm not getting into the whole detail of the family room. Its looks like the living room but with a big screen TV and no sun room attach to it, and the sitting furniture was red/blue with little green and a drawing area and a working craft area. Liberty 's gifts was a 'It's A Boy' memory/photo/scrapbook, and 'New Mommy To Be' lager white t-shirt with the letters in bold black print, a Tibetan Meditation set and singing bowl and a 'Honey Spa Treatment' basket set. JT's gifts was a 13-function sliver pocket knife, 'New Dad In Training' tall lager black t-shirt with letters in bold yellow print, a Personalized V.I.P. Seating Director Chair, and a whole handy pencil/pad case set. For both of them they got 2 satin 'Luxury Sleepwear Monogram Pajama' set with the white pair in Liberty's name, and the black pair in JT's name. Two coffee mugs with both their names on them; one blue and the other in purple, and three engraved diamond keepsakes with their names and their son's).

After looking in the rooms(library/home-office, family room) on the left side. Joseph and Ashton lead the couple to a white door on the right side of the hall.

"Welcome to the playroom." Was all the teens heard as Ashton opened the door for them and stepped back.

JT and Liberty walked into the room that Ashton called the 'playroom'.

The playroom had light wooden hard wood floors, with ABC/123 theme rug in the middle with nothing else in the room, but on the walls was a whole different story. The walls had three mural paintings and each one of them filled up one wall.

The one on the left side had a painting of his and Liberty's family and friends( JT, Liberty, Danny, Pearl, Joseph, Kaitlyn, Ashton, Misty, Toby, Kendra, Emma, Manny, Spinner, Jimmy, Paige, Marco and Ellie). JT asked Liberty to remind him to ask about who did these beautiful paintings.

The back wall's mural was a breathtaking scene of his grandpa's horse field on the estate with Ashton's and Misty's horses, Ashton's brown/white horse was on it's back legs, looking strong at the same time so beautiful. Misty's white/brown horse was standing straight up looking at the it's counter part with peace, making it look sweet while looking kind and calmer then the other horse.

The mural on the right wall was a scene of all kinds of sweet candies raining down. Liberty turned to the front to see what mural was there, and gasp, and put hand to her mouth as she saw what it was, and not able to speak she tap JT on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What is-" He pause in his sentience when he saw what Liberty saw. "Oh my heavenly father..."

Behind them filling the whole front wall was pictures after pictures of them through the years even when they were friends and a item in 4th and 5th grade and some pictures that were on the wall that they both didn't know was taking. Liberty and JT couldn't believe they were pictures but then they weren't, they were actually a mural painting of them, and when both of them look closer at the painting, they saw that the mural painting had a little message in the middle of it

"Mommy and Daddy loves you." As those words left JT lips, so did the tears in both his and Liberty's eyes. Ashton came in the playroom to see the young teens reaction to the front mural. Ashton walked over to them when saw JT was about to touch the painting.

"I wouldn't do that...it's still wet." A smirk came to his face. "I just finish that last night, it's not done drying."

"How did you make something like this?" JT asked wiping his eyes as did Liberty.

"I had help with Kaitlyn and Pearl with young pictures of you two, but for the school pictures, Toby and Paige help with that...and the funny part as I was painting after studying the pictures I was giving, which I might admit took two whole months to study them, but anyway as I was painting the wall I saw after I was finish, the little massage. Which wasn't put there intentionally." He said not losing his smirk as he saw the happy expression on their faces. For a couple of minutes JT and Liberty looked at the mural while Ashton watch them, that was until Joseph pop his head in.

"Have you two check out the 'baby storage closet' yet?" Joseph asked and made his way over to the right wall with the 'raining candy' mural and placed his hand on the wall, when he saw the confuse looks he was getting from JT and Liberty.

"Grandpa what are you talking about? What baby storage closet?"

"Well you see it was supposed to be a normal storage closet, but what with us, the baby-shower and Liberty's uncle Earl who just sent his gifts this morning for little James, we had know choice but to turned it into the 'baby storage closet' and your about to see why."

Sliding his hand back on the wall to reveal that the right wall was actually 4 attach sliding doors and after he turned the lights on in the walk-in closet, it show both JT and Liberty why it was change into their son's storage closet.

There was nothing but baby stuffs from each wall in the closet, there was so much stuff that they were organized into 9 wall section, the back wall had baby gear from travel system strollers down to high chairs. The left side had 3 section, one section had activity/toys = bouncers, play gym, play mats, swings, walkers, jumpers to stuffed animals, teethes etc.

The second section was two bookcases with one fill with children books, the other with CDs and DVDs. The third section near the closet door had shelves pact with bath to grooming baby stuff.

The right side had 5 section, 1st one was a health/safety section with safety gates to child proofing items, 2nd section had shelves filled with bedding themes down to nursing pillows, while the 3rd section had toys from crib toys to early development toys. The 4th section had stuff from diapers(two walls filled) to potty training. The 5th one that was closer to them was a section of shelves of feeding items from breastfeeding to food makers.

"You think with all this baby stuff, I would be having 10 babies instead of just one." Liberty spoke up while checking out a set of electric breast pumps.

"Well...at lease we want run out of anything." JT replied as Joseph went back inside the playroom, where Ashton was waiting for them, while giving the couple time look around.

Liberty rolled her eyes at his comment. "JT some of this stuff, we wan't use until James is about 1 year old."

JT walked over to Liberty and wrap his arms around her from behind. "I think we should be thankful, that not only are we prepared for our son, but in a way," He brush his lips against her neck. "we're prepared for anymore kids in the future."

"Lets make sure this time our next child is after we're done with collage." Liberty said, moving from his arms and taking his hand into hers, smiling back at him.

He smiled back at her. "Deal."

As they came out of the closet they found both Joseph, Ashton waiting with Danny.

"Danny?" Liberty said, shock to see her brother when he disappear earlier. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I got hungry." Was Danny's answer. "I'm a growing boy...I need food so I went downstairs to the kitchen and made me a sandwich."

Liberty didn't believe him. "Just a sandwich?"

"Ok. Maybe I had 4 of them, but I was hungry." Danny replied shrugging his shoulders

Before Liberty could start a sister vs brother battle, JT spoke up. "Hey grandpa, I didn't see a gift from Will and Mary?"

"That's because it's in James's nursery, which is next door." After Joseph said that, Ashton opened a door that was conceal by the mural painting on the left side. Watching Ashton, Danny go through the door, JT and Liberty followed behind them with Joseph closing the door after they came through the other room.

Stepping fully into the wide spread room, JT and Liberty couldn't drop the smiles that was on their faces.

The nursery had 4 white sliding doors closet,there was only one window that was closed with curtains that match the theme in the room. The walls were in a light warm green with white trims at the bottom of the walls, one small mural painting of a nursery rhyme of the cow that jump over the moon.

There was a wall border that went around the room on the top part of the wall with chibi baby jungle animals on it, which just like the window curtain treatments went great with the room. In the middle of the room was a nursery set(a convertible crib, baby change 3 drawer and two door dresser/ bathtub/ storage and glider and ottoman with denim white fabric). All the furniture in the room was cherry wood, the crib bedding set(comforter, crib sheet, bumper, dust ruffle and chibi monkey wall clock) was a Safari design in it with baby Safari animals(chibi baby elephant, chibi baby giraffe and chibi baby monkey) and with a Safari musical mobile leaning over the crib with two chibi monkeys and a chibi elephant, and chibi giraffe hanging over the crib giving the whole nursery a jungle theme, with hard wooden flooring.

Liberty walked over to the dresser/changer/bathtub/storage, and checkout the 3 drawers/2 doors.

The first drawer had grooming set(sterling silver brush and comb combo, nail clipper,scissors, fingertip toothbrush and four emery), health care kit set(ear thermometer,nasal aspirator,tip medicine dispenser and Johnson's 25-count band-aid), the second drawer had wipes packs(pacifier wipes, diaper wipes, hand and face wipes, infant bath wipes), and bath washcloths and towels and one brown/green hooded towel, the last drawer had diapers in it. Behind the two doors, Liberty found assortment of Johnson products(baby wash, lotion,shampoo, baby power, cream).

As Liberty was looking through the crib furniture set, JT slide the doors opened to reveal a reach in closet with baby clothes hanging from one side to the other, the clothes went from infant sleepwear to infant outside wear. Under the hanging clothes was another dresser but this one had 4 drawers.

The first drawer carried bibs and burp towels, the second one had mittens and hats, the third had socks, and the last one had 0-3 shoes, booties and sandals. And beside the dresser was diapers on top of diapers.

JT just closed the closet when Liberty looked inside the crib to find three gifts, the first gift was the biggest, it was 'Rockabye Baby Rocking Horse' in oak wood with 'James' on the horse's left cheek in black print. The next gift was a cute infant sleepwear in gold/blue with 'Degrassi' print on the front of the sleepwear. The last gift was a white signature frame that all their friends from school even teachers and the principal signed it, and in the middle under the place where James's picture will go was printed 'The second Degrassi baby'.

"James you got to see this." Liberty said calling him over. Once he was beside her she show him what was in the crib.

"I know what Little James is coming home in." JT took the rocking horse out of the crib, as Danny spoke.

"Almost everybody in school sign that." He walked up to his sister who was still studying all the names on the frame. "Rocking horse came from both Will and Mary, sleepwear came from Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Marco and Ellie. The frame came from me, Toby, Emma, Kendra, Manny, and got everybody who wanted to sign it." Liberty handed the frame to JT who place it in the closet on the dresser to put up later, as Liberty smiled at Danny.

"If I wasn't so big right now, I would give you a big hug." Danny return his sister's smile.

"Then how about this," Danny wrap his arms around himself.

Liberty saw this and started laughing but still did like Danny, and hug herself. JT and his grandpa and uncle watched the scene. JT couldn't believe how much Danny as change in just a few months, he wasn't the same Danny in his time period. After Liberty and Danny's brother and sister moment. JT turned his attention to the older men in the room.

"Should we go on to the next part of the tour?"

"We will in just a second, there's something important we need to show you two first," Ashton stood up from the wall he was leaning on to reveal to the couple a camera mounted to the wall. "I went to Japan to find the best upgrade security for this house and this camera is part of the security cameras in each room and outside, and there all connected to a big screen monitor in the master bedroom, where you can watch whatever is going on in them, and with that same monitor you can shut off the sound from entering any of the rooms or let it through." Ashton made his way to the red wooded door that headed back to the hall, and stood in the door way pointing to a 7 LCD monitor mount to the wall under the light stitch, that showed a good nice view of the inside of the crib, that still had little James's sleepwear in it. "And just like the cameras, there's a video baby monitor in every room of the house, so you can watch James wherever you two are, and when I show the master bedroom to you two, I'll show you how to use the security system in the big monitor-"

"Do we have the same security, that grandpa does on the whole estate?" Joseph answer JT's question.

"No grandson, the estate's security is being run and watch from the security house on the property, by Robert and his brother Jeffery, you remember them, their Rogers's and Olivia two sons.

Of course he remembers them, Rogers Nifong the main chief on the estate, his wife Olivia the main house maid and their three kids, Robert the oldest, went to Toronto University, and works as the security guard on the weekdays in the day time and works nighttime as a cop, his brother Jeffery who goes to the same private school (Leafview) that both Joseph, Ashton, Kaitlyn and Misty went and so did Rogers and his first son Robert(Rogers's parents was the head butler and maid of Will and Mary. Joseph and Rogers became best friends and brothers and both went to Harvard, but as Joseph went in for medicine, Rogers went in for cooking and art, and got a chance to study in Paris and went, and after 10 years there, he came back home he with a young Olivia and little 5 year old Robert. Will gave him second chief of the Sanford's kitchen on the whole estate, and when Will and Mary with both Rogers's parents moved to Texas. Rogers became the head chief, with his family working on the estate too), he works part time as the weekend security guard on the estate, while there daughter Rosella(who they adopted after Olivia's younger sister pass away two weeks after having Rosella), who's is 15, and goes to the same private school her brothers went too, and volunteers when she not hanging out with her friends. Everyone one of them calls JT, Mr. James, well Rosella calls him and Liberty, 'James Master' and Madame Liberty' in french which JT and Liberty both don't like being call, and when they tell her to stop, she just says 'I'll stop when you two stop blushing when I say it' which makes Jeffery crack up when they start to blush again, so they just ignore her now.

He came out his thoughts, to replied to his grandpa. . "Yeah I remember them, but you said the estate, that means the house to, right?"

Joesph shook his head to his grandson. "No and yes. The house is on the estate, but you and Liberty have your privates in this house and your whole front yard and back yard. Only pass the horse gate in your back yard and the road to your house is being watch by Robert and Jeffery, but nothing else. Everything beyond that is in your control." Joseph rub the back of his head. "Your grandma wasn't happy with it, but like I told her," Joseph walked up to JT, and laid his hands on both his shoulders. "One more year and you and Liberty will be in college, living on your own...this is just a early test to see if you two can make it on your own...but remember," He looked over to Liberty then back to his grandson. "If you need us, we're only up the road...and the only thing Kaitlyn wants from both you for to agree to this whole privates is for you two-,"

"What's that grandpa?" JT had a nervous look in his eyes, all he could think of his grandma wanted from them both had something to do with making a promise to her of 'no sex', _I'll be a dad by the end of May...me and Liberty will be parents to a little boy...I get that, but I'm a teen boy too...I love her...and keeping my hands off her for to long...I can't do that..._

As these thoughts went through his mind, Liberty was having the same and completely different conversation with herself. _ No sex? Ok...maybe JT will be ok with that...I mean I'm not going to win the most beautiful girl in Degrassi, and I heard from Kendra that there's going to be a new student to our school next school year...What if JT...wants to break-up...and take care of our son separate- _Liberty shook those thoughts from her mind. _What the hell am I saying? James loves me...he tells me everyday...what was I thinking! After that long talk with James...and then Misty...I have nothing to worry about with our love for each other or our sex life...but wait...that's what Kaitlyn wants us to do, is to make a promise not to have sex...that's a promise I know...I can't keep-._

"She wants you to promise," Liberty and JT came out of their thought and held their breaths, not wanting to promise to stop cold turkey again. "to keep having breakfast with us every Sunday before church, while you two are in high school." After those words left Joseph's lips, JT and Liberty both let out a sigh of relief, which both older Yorke men and Danny heard them. Not wanting to explain what was going through her mind just a second ago, Liberty turned to Joseph.

"Tell her we agree." Liberty glance at JT. "Right, James?"

"Yes, what Liberty said." He said before changing the subject. "Well how about we see this master bedroom...I getting hungry and I still haven't got all my sleep out." And to prove his point he started to yawn(which was real and fake at the same time).

Ashton was pretty sure he knew what went through both teens mind, just few minutes ago, but being the sweet uncle he was, he thought he should save them...just this once. "Sure it's this way."

Wanting to get away from the smirking Danny and the unsure Joseph who was giving them both a look, JT and Liberty rush as fast they could out of the nursery and behind Ashton who was snickering in front of them, where they couldn't see him.

Now walking further down the the right side of the hall, Ashton lead the teen couple and Danny to a normal white door with a swirl gold door nob. But before Ashton opened it up, he turned back to them, and saw that his dad wasn't with them.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he said, to go on without him, he was going to check on what was taking the others so long." Danny said giving Ashton a knowing look that both JT and Liberty didn't noticed.

Ashton's smile reach his eyes, showing part of his mother's family side(she was Asian), and looked at Liberty and JT. "If dad doesn't get back to soon, I'll show you what Mary and Will's gift's are...but you have to promise not to tell the others, not even Misty...deal?"

JT and Liberty looked at each other before return their attention back to Ashton. "Deal." They both said at the same time.

Seeing that they agree Ashton finally opened the door, walked in with JT and Liberty right behind, and Danny closing the door behind him and then watched his bro and sis's reaction, an glad that he did.

JT had his mouth hanging down, and Liberty had wide eyes not believe this was just a 'master' bedroom. Ashton was proud of his and Misty's work, and the amaze/unbelievable look on their faces.

JT and Liberty had to admit that this room was the biggest they seen so far. The ceiling reach the top, with three beautiful breathtaking heirloom gold hand cut crystal chandeliers hanging from it in different spots around the big room.

In a wide sitting area was a bright white leather wide loveseat with gold tube frames, and bright white leather 2 armchair with gold tube frames and a gold rectangular cocktail coffee table with a glass top in the middle of the sitting area and on the table were three items: in a gorgeous clear glass vase were extraordinary mix of premium flowers, and from the rich colors(purple/orange/red/yellow/peach/pink/green), and the fragrance told them the bouquet of flowers came from the 'flower garden' on the estate.

And placed so beautifully beside the flowers was a center piece, that showed a adorable pair of hand-sculpted, solid pewter penguins feaching one of the parent penguin nestling a lustrous jade egg. The design show them it represent the tender care of a mother and dad watching over their young.

The last items were a beautifully white porcelain red dogwood-decorated design tea set(64oz. Teapot with side-by-side spouts and two 8oz. Two teacups both place nicely on a one wide white saucer). And near the teapot set was a porcelain plate dish with 8 serves '8 Sampler Cheesecake(2 White Chocolate Raspberry, Classic New York,Berry Berry, and Chocolate Truffle).

In front of the sitting was a white stone built in wall fireplace with a wide big screen monitor over it, all the cushions pillows in the sitting area were 5 chocolate square throw pillows with white/blue/purple flower design on them, with gold tassels on each corner of the pillows, the rug under the sitting area was a full hand tapestries mix of antique and fairytale, the details in the middle of the rug was of a ocean side with a mermaid who's body was half above the sea water playing with a child angel, the rug's colors were red/gold/white/blue/brown and little lavender, beige that made it a captivating design.

The rooms walls had a beige stone look, with canvas arts filled the space on the wall, arts went from abstract to seascape. Besides the sitting area rug, the whole room's flooring was walnut hardwood. Not to far from the sitting area was a plain white sliding door, and pass it going further back was two french white glass doors with two sets of curtains(chocolate/white) hanging from a indoor solid stainless steel top panel window. JT and Liberty loved this sitting area out of all of them they seen.

JT walked through a wide path between the sitting and sleeping area, towards the french doors, which he opened and stepped out to discover a balcony with two old dark wood lounge chairs with red/orange waterproof fabric and two dark brown 3 glass wall lights, the balcony flooring was rock/sand stone(brown/light yellow/white).

As JT was checking out the balcony, Liberty was checking the sleeping area. In the it, was a black aged wood poster/storage king size bed frame, it had different gold design in the wood with 5 storage spaces under the bed(two drawers on either side of the bed, and one wide drawer at the end of the bed).

There was a black aged wood bench place at end of the bed, it had custom flower painted design(beige background, with red/blue/purple flowers), there was also two black aged wood nightstand bed tables, with sand/gold marble tops and 2 dovetailed drawers and 2 door storage cabinets with the same custom painted design flowers as the bench.

The bedding was satin mauve fitted bed sheet(light purple flowers that almost looked pink with blend white background), with a fold up royal blue background and red roses design comforter bedspread, with 2 square exotic Asia satin throw pillows(white/black blend background with purple/red orchids), 2 square satin throw pillows(black background with purple/blue butterflies and white scrolls). The main bed pillows were two satin fill goose feathers, brilliant white pillows on each side of the bed the left pillow had black print that said 'Always Kiss Me Goodnight' and blue print under black print was 'JT' and on the right the pillow in black was 'And I'll Kiss You Good-morning' and red print under the black print was 'Liberty', and there was a pregnancy support(the back and belly during pregnancy) pillow on the right side making Liberty smiled. It was a white snoogle total body pillow(like the one she has back in her bedroom at Van Zandt's house).

In the middle of the wide spread bed was a big square cardboard cold box with blue print on it that said 'Five Star Luxurious 4 Dining Feast' includes: four 7oz 'Main Lobster Tails', four 6oz 'Filet Mignon Steaks', and 20 oz 'New England Clam Chowder', four 4 oz 'Maryland-Style Crab Cakes', 20oz 'White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake'.

Pass the box further down on JT's side of the bed had Liberty whipping her head back to Ashton and Danny who both were now relaxing in the sitting area across the room from the sleeping area.

"Ashton is this what you wanted us keep quiet about?" Liberty lips cured into a smirk as both Ashton and Danny turned their attention to her. "So I take it, one of you hide the 'gift' in the fourth cabinet door in the sun-room." Ashton wore his own smirk.

"When Will found out that dad took all the wines from the gifts, he gave two new gifts for you two, to hide from dad, so you two will find them." Ashton made his way over to the sleeping area, "When Will or Mary wants it done for them it get's done...and I know you and JT wan't over do it on the wine later, and all me and Will only want is that if you two do keep the wine in the house and don't let anybody, know you have these ok." Liberty nob her head, and turned back to the wide circle shape basket place nicely against JT's pillow.

Inside the basket was shinny apples, oranges,grapes,bananas,one whole pineapple and nectarines, and gourmet sausage,cheese,crackers,nuts,cookies and chocolates, with one 'Chardonnay' and one Merlot.

Ashton picked up the wines and placed them in the left nightstand cabinet. "Will is a old fashion , and in his eyes, a little wine once a day keeps the doctor away." Ashton smiled at Liberty who returned her own smile to him. But her eyes went completely wide when she saw what was display on the left nightstand.

Display on the nightstand was a 12 ½ 'x 6 ½ personalized glass picture frame, at the top of the frame beside a half moon was the words 'I Will Fly To The Moon And Back For Your Love Now And For Always in white letters and under two 4x6 photos was two angels and in between them in beautiful white letters was 'I Knew I Love You Before I Met You...I Dream You Into Life.' and to the side was stars and hearts filling the glass frame with 'J & L' with a big pink heart in between them and under the two letters was 'Soul Mates Forever.

Liberty had to admit the gift was breathtaking, but the left photo in the glass frame had her freaking out and yelling for her boyfriend.

"JAMES!"

Danny and Ashton jump at the surprise yelled, but it was JT rushing back in like the devil himself was on his heel, that had them blinking their eyes.

Thinking something was wrong with Liberty with the way she yell his name, had him racing across the room to the sleeping area where Liberty was standing frozen. Once he got to her, he filled her with questions.

"What happen? Are you ok? Are you hungry or hurt? Is it time? Dr. Crystal did say the do day is May 28, maybe all this walking is too much or-"

"James!" Liberty said rolling her eyes. "It's nothing like that, I just want you to look at the left photo in this glass frame." As she said this, she handed it over to him.

Even though he took the glass frame in his hand, he kept his attention on Liberty. "The way you call my name, made me think you were hurt or in labor...but you call me in here to show me a picture?" He shook his head. "Do you know how scared I was-"

Liberty rolled her eyes again. "JT, I'm fine I just wanted you to look at that picture...don't look at me like that." Liberty said cutting him off, and folded her arms the best she could when he frown. "Little James isn't going to come out until his do date, so stop worrying so much...and just look at the photo." she order.

After staring at her a few minutes, JT shook his head again. "Sometimes your going to be the death of me..." JT kiss her check. "But I wouldn't have it any other way..." Saying that comment JT finally look at the picture. _Well I'll be..._

The photo he saw in the frame on the left side was a picture of him and Liberty sitting on a beach chair in her family's back yard near the pool sharing a twin cherry Popsicle. JT smiled when he remember how they ended up sharing.

Liberty had invited him, Emma and Manny to go swimming in her family's pool the first week of summer before 5th grade(Samuel was on a 'work trip'). Both him and Liberty were just getting use to being boyfriend and girlfriend at the time. After swimming awhile Pearl brought out everybody's favorite ice creams to have as a treat through the hot weather, his grandmother who brought them to the Van Zandt's house, was sitting near by watching them while her and Pearl talked. Danny who was looking up to JT at the time, started pranking his sister every chance he could. So when Pearl handed Liberty a Nutty-Buddy while she was resting on a beach chair (after a fun game of 'Marco and Polo' with her friends and now boyfriend), and Pearl walked back to the table she was sitting at with Kaitlyn. Danny went over to Liberty and without a warning knocked her ice cream out her hand, which fell to the cement ground. And knowing that was the last Nutty-Buddy left, Liberty got upset and started crying. Seeing the whole thing from his spot with both Emma and Manny. And when both girls went to tell Pearl, what Danny did to Liberty. JT had made his way to his girlfriend and without saying anything, gave her his twin cherry Popsicle, which after wiping her eyes Liberty took the offering treat from him and made space on the beach chair for him to sit down. Not knowing at the time they were being watch by both adults and Emma, Manny and Danny. Both Liberty and JT sat on the beach chair sharing his Popsicle, with theirs eyes on the other the whole time.

At the time JT didn't know his grandmother pulled out a camera and took their picture. Coming out his memory, JT had to admit it he was glad that his grandmother and Pearl had copies of the photo, since his copy got destroy in his second summer time at summer camp.

But he didn't see why Liberty called him back like she did, for this photo. Yes it was a good memory and it was a start to a lot more to come, but it was also on the playroom wall, so he didn't understand why she freak out like she did. He looked back to Liberty while still holding the frame still not seeing the big deal to the whole thing.

"Libby, it's just a old picture of us?" He told her and saw his girlfriend roll her eyes at him for the third time already.

"Not that picture," Libby took the frame from him and turned it in front of her to show him what she was speaking about. "This picture James, the one beside our younger self's."

Noticing another 4x6 photo on the frame now where Liberty was pointing, had JT taking the frame back from her, to get a real better look at what he was looking at and seeing now why Liberty freak out like she did. _Holy Shit!_

In the second photo on the frame, was a black/white picture of a mixed couple, the man had wild rich hair but because it was black/white, he couldn't see the real color of the hair but he had a feeling it was dark brown, the man's eyes were a dark texture too. He was wearing what JT could tell was old fashion clothes from the business suite to the button up dress shoes. The women in the picture might be what really caught his eye the most, it was his Libby. From the hair to her eyes and dark texture skin, he knew this was her. Especially when he could still remember what she looked like in her late 20's. Besides the women looking like Liberty, she had on old fashion clothes too. Her clothes were a long beautiful dress gown with her light and dark hair in a nice bun. The couple was sitting on some kind of wood log, with theirs attention towards whoever was taking the shot of them. Looking at all the detail on the picture. JT saw two names on the tree behind the couple that had him shock and a little scared. The names craved in the tree was none other then, 'James & Lizzy'. Liberty seeing the look of shock on his face told her that finally he saw what she was freaking out about.

"So you see what I was talking about?" JT couldn't speak, he was still taken back with what he was looking at. _This is my great grandparents, they look like me and Libby!...so this is what Mary meant when she said 'and not only chocolate candy'! _Moving but still not answering Liberty, JT turned his attention to the only adult in the master bedroom.

"Ashton?" Ashton put his hand up to stop JT from going even further.

"Before you ask, yes that's my grandparents and your great grandparents, and yes they look a lot like you and Liberty." Ashton took the frame from JT's hands and placed it back on the left nightstand, and turned now to both Liberty and JT. "Great uncle Will and great aunt Mary gave this picture to you two after talking to Kaitlyn, Pearl, Emma, Manny and Danny who told both your history together to them..."

"Yeah when we all saw the picture of James and Lizzy, we were all startled of how you two look so much like them." Danny said joining the conversation. "It was mom and Kaitlyn who got the little lyrics put on the glass frame." He smiled at them. "It seems both you two like listening to Savage Garden a lot from what we heard from mom and Kaitlyn."

Seeing the curious look Danny was giving the couple, told Ashton to save them once again. "Well, now that we got that settle, how about we check out the master bathroom, before I show you how to work the security on this wide screen monitor," He said pointing at the big screen over the sitting area above the fireplace.

JT and Liberty ready to see more agreed to Ashton choice of continuing the tour. Walking over to the the only white door in the room besides the front door to the room or the french doors. Ashton opened the door and walked in with Liberty and Danny behind him and JT at the end.

As JT step into the master bathroom, he saw that the walls had a white beige background with blue/white/blue circles border. The flooring had hard wood like the rest of the house so far, with three long rugs in the three areas of the bathroom, all the rugs having the same design to them(red/white/blue circles with a brown background). There about three normal white doors and two dark wood french doors. There was a walk-in shower with glass doors that didn't reach to the top of the arch door way the shower was in, the shower walls were stone tile(brown/red/white) that look almost like they were real but with the polished chrome 22-nozzle shower-head and the 3 polished chrome 22- nozzle on either side of the left and right shower's walls, and the stain silver shelves,that was already fill up with bath products(shampoo,conditioner and body wash), and not to far from it, was a wash towel hook, and closer to the glass shower doors was two robe hooks and one built in stone bench showed the shower walls were not real stone.

On the outside of the walk-in shower were two white doors with 'His' on the left door and 'Hers' on the right one. Beside the door that had 'Hers' on it was a bath area with the same texture stone tiles as the shower, but the stones in the bath area was real polished stone and not fake, and in the middle of the stone was a 60x30 Active(white) Air Whirlpool combo drop in soaking bath tub with a lounge attach to it and places for accessories(candles, sweets and body oils), behind the tub was a wide clear window with the sun shining in from out side(it was still in the middle of the day).

There was another area near the bath area, it had a His and Hers 2-piece double sink chest bathroom vanity, it had four drawers, two cabinets(that was stock with bath products) with a wide sliding medicine mirror cabinet above it, the bathroom vanity had a gorgeous dark wood finish, and a granite top with sand color texture as the shower and tub. On the sink counter was two Irruption Blue Waterfall Faucet Vessel Sinks(vessel sink, waterfall faucet with a matching glass, pop-up drain), with a color combination of fusion blue and midnight black to it. There also bath accessories 6 piece(toothbrush accessories holder, tissue cover, soap dispenser, tumbler and a waste basket) it had a black background and a little brown/gold with red elegant scrolls design to it and a antique chrome shaving brush bathroom kit.

Moving over to the 'His' door JT saw Liberty checking out the 'Hers' door in the corner of his eye.

Behind the doors was a nice size space with a toilet, a chrome floor free standing paper toilet tissue holder(combination of toilet tissue holder, spare roll holder basket and toilet brush), and a mounted chrome magazine rack(that was empty), the only things different in 'His' and 'Hers' private stall was that the 'Hers' stall's toilet had flower design to it and the 'His' didn't, and 'His' had a wall chrome urinal near the white toilet in the stall while 'Hers' didn't. Closing the doors both JT and Liberty looked to the last white door in the bathroom, near the french wooden doors that Ashton now was leaning on. When JT opened the the last door for him and Liberty, they found it was a reach in linen closet, with four shelves holding different size towels(large bath towels, hand towels, bath towels and wash towels) and two sliver hooks with two bath robes(one blue and one red) with 'His' and 'Hers' printed in gold letters on the back and their names on the breast pocket. On the bottom shelves were toilet paper packs stack in three section. After closing the bathroom linen closet, JT and Liberty turned their attention to Ashton who started speaking.

"The master bedroom, and bathroom designs was both mine and Misty's idea," He look to the couple. "So what do think about it?...we got the designs from our town house in L.A."

JT turned to Liberty to see what she thought so far about the master suite. And saw a happy expression come to her face. He turned back to his uncle. "We both love it." JT replied while now holding Liberty's hand as they walk over to Ashton, and Danny who was staying quieted the whole time they were in the bathroom. JT wasn't sure but he a had feeling that Danny was hiding something from him and Liberty, but before he could go any further in his thoughts, Ashton started speaking again.

"Well since you two love our designs, I hope you feel the same for whats behind these doors." He pause to turned and unlocked the doors, before turning back to them with a grin.

"JT and Liberty welcome to your 'His and Hers' walk-in closet." As he said that Ashton opened the wooden doors wide opened. While they walked into the large His and Hers walk-in closet, Ashton gave a grand tour of the closet.

"There's two areas in here," Him and Danny sat on a chocolate lounge chair in the middle of the walk-in closet, in-front of two sections with shelves, one of those sections had bedroom linens from bedding sets down to shams and bedding accessories. The other section was a luggage and carry ons area that had a blue/black 4 piece luggage set, red/black 4 piece luggage set( with two wheeled carry ons and 2 upright carriers), 2 Claire Chase Guardian Bak-Pak( one in tan/black and the other in black leather) and 2 'Grap and Go Messenger' bags(one in black/rust red and the other in black/blue) and in the middle of the two section was a stainless steel refrigerator module with a glass door that was filled up with bottle waters down to kissable body massage lotions, oils and candles.

"Liberty's section is on the right side of the wall and JT yours is on the left side wall." Him and Danny watched as JT and Liberty check out the new clothes hanging up on each of their area.

Both JT's and Liberty's areas had a built-in closet organizer units with accessories shelves and hutches(for hats and scarves, handbags), and shelves for pants and sweaters. Their clothes went from casual down to swimwear, there was also sections with work clothes(2 white custom lab coats, black pants, black skirts and white pintuck shirts) for both of them, and one section for JT's old clothes that still fit him and three sections for Liberty's maternity clothes. The clothes reach all the way down to the back of the wall. Under the clothes on the floor were racks of shoes from athletic down to slippers.

There was a dark wood built-in custom dresser chest at the back of closet of their section of the space.

In Liberty's built-in custom dresser chest there were 6 drawers where she found them filled up with intimates that went from normal bras,panties, socks and hosiers down and to sexy lingerie and camisole. Liberty didn't know how to feel when she pulled out what look like a purple string from the second to the bottom drawer. Studying it better Liberty found that the purple string was actually a illusion purple cut-out halter teddy. As she started to put the really 'little' piece back, Liberty felt eyes on her and knew who it was. Turning towards JT's area she saw he had his eyes on the piece in her hand. She didn't know where it came from but after seeing the way he was looking at the piece then her, she found herself smiling and giving him a wink, before putting the little sexy thing back in the dresser, and walking back to the front, while still smiling.

Shaking his head of his thoughts of his Libby in that little number. JT went back to studying his own dark wood built-in custom dresser chest, but unlike Liberty's 6 drawers, he had three wide big drawers with a built-in side-out belt rack and a slide-out tie rack on either side on the dresser chest, with the bottom drawer being his socks and new ones(wool, cotton down to polyester), and the other two drawers had all new underwears from satin boxers, cotton boxer briefs down to trunk underwears. Closing the drawers JT made his way to the front where he saw something like a grooming station(hair grooming to cologne) for him against the wall, not to far from the entryway doors.

Liberty who had made it to the front of her area before JT. And notice that Ashton wasn't sitting, but standing in the front of what look like a 'beauty and health' station area.

"Misty, your mother and Kaitlyn had me make this area for you. It has everything from skin care down to nail care products and tools." Ashton saw that JT was at the front too. "I even made a grooming area for JT on his side that's some like your area." As Ashton said this Liberty looked over the beauty station and not realizing that JT was doing the same thing with his own.

There was a styling and beauty station(grooming station) that had three sections to it. The main part of Liberty's station had a 'five drawer chest vanity with a lighting beveled mirror' with two drawers,three drawers,drawers fronts and doors, two shelves behind the door(each drawer stock up with beauty and health products) with a comfortable 16w' x 15d' x 3.5h' swivel chair with creamy upholstered seat with 4 rich cherry wood legs. On the vanity was a vanity accessories set that include: signature swivel vanity mirror tray, bird trinket box, perfume bottle.

While JT's had a wood/blue 20x30 standard grooming with a mirror and two vertical lighting bars(4 bulb ea.), it has two drawers, and storage space(all drawers, storage space stoke-up with hair grooming products and tools down to body spray and glass of cologne top counter of the grooming station) for a main part to his grooming area.

The second section to the stations was a full tri-fold wall mirror with gold design edges with built in lights at the top of the mirror.

The last section was a maple wood custom island 6 drawers dresser. As Liberty started for the custom island 12 drawers dresser, but stop in her tracks, for what she didn't know and turned like she did ealier towards JT's area to see her boyfriend standing also in-front a custom island 12 drawer dresser staring back at her. When Ashton saw the teens look over to each other he spoke up.

"Ok before you start going through your island dresser, know that every item in there is Mary and Will's gift to you both," Ashton paused for a second before continuing. "there's 8 items in each drawer...and they bought everything online...and since I don't want to ruin the surprise, I wan't tell what website they went to but?-" Ashton stop again when he heard snoring behind him where he left Danny resting on the chaise lounge, looking behind him, he saw his adopted brother(Danny) who now was taking a little catnap on chaise lounge while snoring.

Turning back to the couple Ashton had a smirk on his lips. "After you see whats in your island dressers, we're going to cut the rest of the tour short, since we're running behind and the feast that Rogers's making, will start at 6:00," He look at his watch and saw it read 4:05. "Will go straight to the kitchen after this." Ashton told them. Nodding that they agreed both Liberty and JT check out what Mary and Will got them, and when they saw what was in the island dressers they were speechless.

(I'm not going into details with everything in the drawers but I will show whats in them and how much they are from low to high).

They both started at the bottom drawer(Liberty got help from Ashton), which had 4 ID billfold wallets,4 pair of gloves($15-$720). The second drawer had eyewear, JT had 8 sunglasses($275-$630), and Liberty had 8 sunglasses($300-$1,200). JT's third drawer had 4 cuff links, 4 money clips($140-$5,300). While Liberty's third drawer had 4 necklaces, 4 bracelets($150-976,000).

In the fourth drawer JT had 4 necklaces, 4 bracelets($225-$485) and Liberty had 8 pair of earrings($120-$2,425,500). The firth drawer, JT had 8 rings($270-$2,650) and so did Liberty($120-$2,425,500). JT's next drawer had 8 different kinds of ballpoint pens($120-$395) and Liberty's drawer had 8 brooches($365-$317,500). The 7th drawer for JT was 8 different design key-rings($105-$305), while Liberty's had 8 different design charms($80-$9,550). The top drawer had watches(his $2,200- $18,700 and hers $1,950-$75,000).

JT was about to tell Ashton he couldn't accept the clothes or the jewelry, but then remember Mary's letter again, and instead of getting upset JT took off his watch and placed it in the top drawer and took out a 'Atlas' chronograph watch in 18k gold with brown dial, brown alligator strap and fold-over clasp. And put it on.

Liberty seeing what her boyfriend just did, pick out a watch to, the watch was a 'Atlas' watch in 18k rose gold with 60 diamonds, white lacquer dial, white alligator strap and butterfly clasp.

Noticing they were done looking through the drawers, Ashton woke up Danny and lead everybody back down stairs towards the red swinging door in the hall.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Up next : Housewarming part 2**


	7. Chapter 7: Housewarming part 2

They're Other Half

Thinking Words :Italic

Normal Words : Times New Roman

Joshua in JT's head:** Bold**_**/Italic **_Joshua's voice :**Bold**

SHOUTING: Capable Letters

Lyrics:_**Bold**_ or _**Bold**_

JT's past self's voice -**Bold**

Author's Notes : I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation. This story came to me when I was watching a marathon of all the Degrassi episodes on Teen Nick. The first story will take place a few years after the second movie 'Degrassi Takes Manhattan and rest, well you'll see. And of course R.R.

**WARNING: **As this is rated NC-17, I truly hope those who are underage are not reading this. If you are please know I wish you wouldn't and I trust you to back out of here right now...Thank you now on with the show...

**This chapter will have me getting out a lot of detail, but this will be the last one…I think?**

**Oh one more thing. All the detail I have gave out was actually my uncle and aunt's guest house on their estate. They have for family that come to visit(which was mine and my brother's favorite place to go over the summer). Ok now that I said that, unto Housewarming part 2 !**

* * *

**Last time on Degrassi **

Noticing they were done looking through the drawers, Ashton woke up Danny and lead everybody back down stairs towards the red swinging door in the hall.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**In the downstairs hall towards the kitchen**

Not even stopping Ashton rush both Liberty and JT through the door to reveal the kitchen, which had Liberty feeling like she had died and went to heaven when she saw the kitchen.

The kitchen had a gourmet edge and elegance simply style to it. The design of the kitchen cabinetry and island cabinet in the middle of the cooking area(with 4 bar stools) had a nectar on cherry brown custom accents, with brown/gray/black brick graphite tiles for the backsplash, and black granite with flecked gold as the counter tops and the flooring had natural light wood texture. There was a space between cabinetry of the cooking area in the kitchen, it was a wooden swinging door that had the words 'pantry' on it(which was stocked up). Beside it was a full size built-in bottom-freezer refrigerator and besides the refrigerator, the other big stainless steel appliances in the kitchen were : dishwasher, electronic convection double wall oven, taper sided island hood, gas range-top with 4 burners, grill, and griddle, large electronic control knobs and smoothly edges, a small refrigerator module sealed, dual-flame stacked burners, stainless steel and aluminum-clad griddle 2 polished chrome kitchen pot filler/faucet sinks(one was built into the island cabinet), wine cooler refrigerator(with sparkle bottle waters).

It had a wet bar that was fill with bottle of juices, the kitchen had plenty of shelves and cabinetry for storage(pull-out spice cabinet, double waste basket cabinet, mixer storage cabinet, home recycling center, 2 pull-out storage cabinets, pull-out towel rack, pull-out serving cart, rotating shelves, file drawers, apothecary drawers, cutlery divider drawer, 2 built-in chopping area boards)island counter and counter near the sink, drawer tilt down sink front(wash gloves, dish towel), chef's accessory system wicker baskets(4 of them), cabinets space for bakeware, cookware, cutlery, dinnerware, flatware and drinkware(that was filled up). There was even storage for table linens(tablecloths, table skirts, placemats, napkins, napkin rings/holders, table runners, candle holders). All the red and white small appliances(white juicer machine, red blender, red 4 slice toaster, red mixer, white coffee maker, white can opener tool, white food processor, white food dehydrator and a white vacuum food sealer)was place on the counter space without making it look crowded.

The whole kitchen's theme was 'mixed fruit decor theme'(black/white background with red cherries, green/yellow pears, purple grapes and red apples painted on it), that included: the 4 piece 'Mixed Fruit' counter top set(soap dispenser, spoon rest, sponge holder), 4 piece 'mixed fruit' canister set( XL jar with cover, L jar with cover, M jar with cover and S jar with cover), Mixed Fruit Ceramic Cookie Jar, Mixed Fruit Bead Box, Mixed Fruit Napkin Holder and Salt and Pepper and Towel Holder set, Mixed Fruit wall clock and wall plaque, and a 'Mixed Fruit' kitchen linen set(two kitchen towels, one mitt and one pot holder).

As Liberty was lost in her now 'dream come true kitchen', JT study the rest of the wide spaces kitchen. Passed the cooking area was a dark wooden swing door, and not even to far from him, he saw the breakfast bar counter and the view of the living room through the breakfast bar counter's opened window.

In the right corner of the whole kitchen near some glass French doors was a corner breakfast nook with a rectangular table that had 'Mixed Fruit 16 piece dinnerware set(4 dinner plates, 4 salad plates, 4 soup bowels and 4 mugs) and with dinnerware set was a 'Mixed Fruit' centerpiece and fruit design placemats. The nook also had 2 benches in cottage oak( with red cushions). After checking out the whole kitchen, JT stared at Ashton who just finish telling Liberty that the whole kitchen was done by Misty and her Uncle Peru who is a home designer in Paris(where Peru and Misty's parents live), who was nice enough to come and design the kitchen for them.

Once they both were done looking over the whole kitchen, Ashton lead them to the dark wooden swing door, that went into a dinning room.

* * *

**Dinning room**

When JT and Liberty saw the dinning room, the only way they could describe it was 'breathtaking'.

In the middle of the dinning room was a beautiful 'Home Classics Leg Dining Set' burnished in nutmeg; 78'L-118'x46'Wx30'H two 20' leaves rectangular leg table with 8 burnished nutmeg upholstered 26'Wx28D'x42'H back side chairs. On the dinning table, set nicely was a 'Blue Lotus Dinnerware' set ; 8 big plates, 8 salad plates, 8 bowels, with a refresher hand-blown crystal pitcher and 8 glasses set. And beautifully branch design candle-holder with Easter color candles(not lite) in the center of the whole table.

To the side of the dining room was a wide spaces 2 windows that reached almost to the top of the ceiling. Through the window they could see the wrapped around deck, where they saw the side of the house, with side French doors that they believe those doors lead back into JT's man cave room and from the stairs on the side of the deck, they also believe the stairs lead to the family hot tub and sauna, that Ashton mention earlier.

Under the 2 windows was a resting area; a brown 3 tone leather nail-head tufted loveseat, 2 brown leather finish button tufted back lounge accent chairs, with 3 piece dark walnut occasional end sofa tables set: 2 end tables, and 1 coffee table, and on the coffee table was a family size light brown picnic basket with full picnic supplies(4 stainless steel mugs, bottle stopper, 4 wine glasses, navy insulated corduroy cooler bag, navy fully insulated corduroy wine duffle, navy fleece blanket, 2 white food containers, stainless steel salt and pepper shakers, 4 navy/white porcelain plates, 4 set of stainless steel utensils, hardwood cutting board, cheese knife with wood handle, stainless steel corkscrew-waiter style, 4 navy cotton napkins, stainless steel vacum flask). Beside the resting area was a glass wooden door that lead out to the side deck of the wrapped around deck outside.

To the left of the dining room, behind the dining room table set was a 'Dark Chestnut China Deck w/Base'; the china base had three drawers, silverware tray in the top drawer, two doors, two adjustable shelves, adjustable levelers, while the deck part had three can lights that were dimmed, nine adjustable glass shelves, beveled glass doors. Display behind the glass doors on the deck was a 'Blue Fluted Half Lace China Collection Set'; 8 drinking glass cup, bread and butter plates(1 of each), 8 dessert plates, 8 salad plates, 8 dinner plates, 8 tea cups and saucers, teapot, sugar bowel, creamer, 3 plates, 2 plates with pierced borders, 3 big square plates, pie plate, cake dish, big tower bowel(for soup) with 2 'Palm Tree' candlesticks in sterling sliver. The dining room walls were dark red and white borders(top and bottom), and the floor was rich brown hardwood with a long white/red/brown rug placed under the dining room set(table and chairs).

Done with checking out the kitchen and dining room, Ashton lead them finally outside, while Danny slipped away again, saying he was bored.

* * *

**Outside in the backyard**

Once they stepped through the French doors in the kitchen and out onto a full wide size deck that had a elegant beauty of a subtle wood grain luxury look and design. The deck had a med gray/brown color to it with the railing of the deck had a tan/dark brown texture. On the deck near them was a outside dining set; 6 dining chairs and oval spacious table with the whole set in black solid cast steel with a antiqued gold accent with set being weather-proof, the chairs also had plump water-poof cushions in a honey color textured. Not moving, both JT and Liberty could see everything from their spots with how high the deck was.

The deck was a wrapped around deck with 2 opening sections. One opening lead to the rest of the wrapped around deck and the pathway to the family size hot tub and sauna. While the other opening stop inches from the outside wall of the sun-room, and continues down to some wooden deck stairs that lead to a side shape low circle deck that had a conversation area; 'All-Weather Wicker Conversation Patio' set, dark java brown all-weather resin wicker loveseat, 2 lounge chairs, 5 toss pillows in a honey/brown color textured. The circle deck attaches to some more wooden stairs that leads to the whole backyard.

And what a backyard it was. It wasn't even close to being as big as his grandpa's main backyard, but it was big.

There was two big wide spaces and a little one. One of the bigger space was a cut grass lawn with a planting setting with a small red cedar penthouse garden outdoor shed with widows that had screens. The whole penthouse garden was in a blue/green paint texture. The little space was a stone pathway to a red iron fence that held the horses on the estate at the edge of the backyard and at the end of the red fence that was block off from the horses was a iron gate double bench arbor garden pergola in black iron, that was attach to the last space of the backyard. The last space that was the biggest of the whole backyard with thin black iron fence to separated the other spaces from it. Was a wide spread multi-tiered pool that reach further out until it cures into a circle at the end. The whole pool area was in a light gray concrete. The first part of the pool was a high level spa tub in royal stone blue on the inside while it was made out of rock on the outside to make it look like your out in the wild, the spa had a opened in the edge of, that had water pour out it, to look like a waterfall. Which lead into a second part to the whole pool, that was the main section of the pool that was big enough to have a deck mount swimming pool basketball and volleyball set with a compartment for two basketballs(that were there), and at the wide side pool end was a diving board and a water slide. On the concrete by the pool in the area was a outdoor shower station. Further back against the black iron fence was another sitting area; a white cream/ dark brown sectional outdoor lounge set(left unit, right unit, center units, corner unit, coffee table/ottoman, 6 lumbar pillows), with a fire pit coffee table in a additional colors(like gray stone and gold). Closer to the front of the pool area was a outdoor canopy daybed w ottoman with the set in a cream white and dark brown with three white throw pillows. And on each side of the main pool was three light wooden folding outside lounge chairs with reddish/brown cushions on them. Not to far from the sitting area against the iron gates was a small pool house. All over the pool area was landscape of fake plants(trees, flowers) and rocks to give the whole pool area a jungle fill to it.

Walking closer to the end of the deck, JT with Liberty beside him looked over the backyard in amaze, and as they did. Ashton started speaking as he came up to them.

"Behind that arbor is a pathway that leads to the mediation garden. And the rest of the gardens on the estate." He said pointing over to the arbor, before looking back to them. "So what do think about your late birthday gift?" He added.

"We love it, but I got to ask, what part of the estate are we in?" Liberty asked as they headed towards the pool area.

"Yeah I have been wanting to ask that question too." JT noticed that because it was getting late, that the deck stair's lights was coming on and so were some rock lights in the pool area and even the pool itself, that had lights; a underwater disco light projector that was attach to the pool wall near one of the leader/stairs, it was showing a little rainbow light patterns(red, green, blue, white, purple) in the water. But because the sun was still up it didn't show that much. As they got to the pool area JT saw that there was a big wide back yard patio under the sun-room. The patio had a poolside dining set; the set was a white/blue aluminum spaciously 8 chairs with a captured glass tabletop table, there were some covered up buffet tables(3) over to the side from dining set. Close to some glass sliding doors(that had blinds on them)to the house, was a outdoor kitchen/bar combo; stainless cabinet and grill, black granite top, cabinet and stainless steel sink, single drawer cabinet, 3 drawer cabinet, high table, corner cabinet, bar and dining island, serving cabinet, serving cabinet with mini stainless steel refrigerator base cabinet, signature hybrid cushion storage cabinets all in redwood, with comfortable bar stools.

Seeing what JT was seeing, Liberty spoke up.

"Is that another way into the basement that you showed JT earlier?"

"Yes and no. Yes it is the basement, but no it's not what JT saw. That part of the basement is a hangout lounge and a half size basketball court-"

"A BASKETBALL COURT!" Liberty cried when she heard that they had a basketball court in the basement. "Why a basketball court?"

"Because. Just like the man cave, JT liked the basketball court in dad's mansion, so dad had me put it in." Leading them away from the patio towards the pool house, Ashton continued to talk. "We don't have time to check the rest of the basement out, we need to get to the last of uncle Will and aunt Mary's gift, before going back to the mansion for the feast."

"Ashton, how long did it take you to build this whole place?" JT asked as him and Liberty stood outside the pool house as Ashton opened the white wooden front door, but stop when JT asked him that question.

"Well, with dad and Kaitlyn, Pearl and Misty and your friends getting ideas from you two without you knowing. I'll have to say about 5 months and half." He answered overlooking their shock faces.

"I thought it was weird that everybody was asking in details how I wanted my dream home." Liberty looked to her boyfriend. "I guess that was why Paige ask for advice on texture curtains colors last month in the mall." She watched JT nod his head to this.

"It also explain why Misty had me write a paper on my future house. When I was on bed-rest."

"Ok, now that, that's out of the way. Why don't you two check out the last gift, while I go back inside and put all the gifts up so none of it will spoil and then go inform the others that the tour is over so we can have our feast." With that, Ashton left them to go into the pool house by themselves.

* * *

**Pool house  
**

Stepping into the cozy pool house, that was big enough to have extra rooms that were changing locker rooms(boys and girls) with towels in them and a big front room that, they saw it was filled with pool supplies like cleaning stuff to swimming and lounging floats to even some backyard games like volleyball, badminton, hockey sets, that was organize around the pool house neatly. While mostly everything in pool house was for the backyard. There was three stack of different size faux leather suitcases on a white wooden table in the middle of the front room. Walking over to the suitcases, JT opened the small one on the top to find it filled with gifts for their son; sterling silver heirloom treasure personalized baby rattle(with JTY on the rattle), sterling silver fork, spoon and baby sip cup baby set, and baby's first curl box and baby's first tooth box both in hand-printed(with a bear running in the middle with 'First Curl' on the top, with 'First tooth' of the other box with the same running bear in the middle) Limoges porcelain set, and plush sports balls in a mesh bag(basketball, soccer ball, football, baseball and hockey puck) and one small brown teddy bear plush plushy, and a door knob hanger 'Prince James Jr.'

Putting their son's gifts back into the small suitcase, JT opened the one in the middle to find gifts for both of them as a couple; 2 good fortune personalized stoneware bowl set: with red/black design chopsticks(the background is cleverly printed with 'wishes for good health, good food and good friends' in soft gray letting, along with 'Bon Appetit' in bold Chinese letters on top and under the Chinese letting in bold red print was 'Mrs. Yorke's Chow Mein' and on the other bowel in bold blue print was 'Mr. Yorke's Chow Mein'. 2 personalized heart-shaped massages. And two 'Picture Perfect Couple Photo Key Rings(the photo in each key ring was of them last month outside the school sitting on the steps, talking with Liberty sitting between JT's legs while he had his arms wrap around her). A game set that has 3 edible 2oz paint jars of chocolate body paint (dark, milk and white chocolate), with paintbrush, 52 weeks of romance cards, dice in red satin storage pouch, 2 piece chocolate truffle in a white box(milk, white chocolates). A passionate Spanish red wine 'Condesa de Ramos' a tin heart filled with delicious 'Neuhaus' chocolates and a romantic fresh rose, beautifully gift wrapped. And one door hanger saying 'Do Not Disturb, and ' JT and Libby's Love Shack'.

With them both blushing up a storm, JT placed the middle suitcase to the side to opened the biggest and last suitcase, to reveal to them gifts for them and their son as a family; three red Christmas stockings with their names on them, family memories photo album, god bless our family slate plaque with 'GOD BLESS OUR FAMILY' and under it is 'May our life be filled with god's peace, our soul his strength, and our heart with his love.' and below it was 'The Yorke'. A 'Don't Forget' personalized key plaque with Yorke name. A personalized growth chart to hand up with their son's name on it. The last thing was at the bottom it was personalized doormats in a sand texture color with 'May God Bless You' in the middle of the doormat was 'Whether You Come To Visit, Or Just To Rest, When You Enter Our Home' and under it was 'May God Bless You, The Yorke Family'.

Gathering up all suitcases with Liberty opening the front door for him. JT made his way out of the pool house-

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

To jump back, and fall to ground in shock with the suitcases falling on him, when he heard and saw all their close friends and family(Emma, Manny, Spinner, Paige, Kendra, Toby, Jimmy, Marco, Ellie, Derek, and the rest of Yorke family and Pearl and Danny) standing around the pool area, and backyard staring back at them in excitement. Being the one that didn't get most of their friends yelling surprise, Liberty started asking what was going on. It was Danny who spoke up.

"Well we all had this surprise housewarming party plan for awhile now, it was actually Toby, Kendra, me and JT's family and mom who came up with the idea, everybody else just helped out." He explained, while Spinner and Marco helped JT up while Toby and Derek pick up the suitcases.

Finally up from the ground, dusting himself off JT, shook his head, before looking at Danny as Liberty begun to speak. "I knew you were hiding something from us this whole time, I didn't believe you really left because you were bored."

Danny gave a uneasy laugh and hide behind his new girlfriend Leia, as JT and Liberty gave him a playful glare. Chuckling to himself, Spinner made his way over to the outdoor kitchen helping Roger and his two sons with the feast they haven't finish landing out, and uncovered the buffet tables filled with appetizers, and drinks, while the couple were in pool house.

"Pound on Danny later," He said joking while getting their attention. "Right now it's time to get this housewarming party going!" Taking this as a cue, Robert went into the lounge and turned the music system on, that with the speakers outdoors every one could hear the blasting upbeat music around the whole backyard, turning the backyard into a dance floor for everybody.

As the music reach his ears, JT snickered at Liberty as she was pulled away from him by Phoebe, Misty and two women in their childbirth class( Liza and Betty) who took her over to the low level of the deck, where the wicker conversation furniture set was.

After they did this JT looked around him at everybody at the party. Spinner and Marco were talking up a storm with both Robert and Jeff, while Rosella was chatting with some of her friends that she brought to the party, while Derek was flirting with her. Danny was whispering into Leia's ear who started softly laughing at what he said on the daybed. Both Emma and Manny were talking with his grandmother and Pearl. Toby and Kendra were dancing to the music. His grandpa and uncle were in a debating match of art with Jimmy and Ellie, who waved him over. Seeing this he started making his way over to them, but got stop by Paige.

"Oh, no you don't." Paige wink at him, as she drag him back. "I have been waiting until this party to introduce you to my girlfriend." Saying that, Paige who was holding said girl's hand introduce her to JT. "Little brother this is my girlfriend, Alex." Paige said so proudly. "Alex this is my non-blood little brother, JT, who use to be our mascot of Degrassi. "

Being a gentlemen, JT placed his hand out to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you-"

"Your that guy that got Jay put in jail a few months back aren't you?" Alex blurt out, with fire in her eyes. Although JT could defend himself if he need to, he didn't think getting into a fight with Paige's girlfriend was a smart thing to do, so with a nervous smile he answer her.

"Yeah, but-"

JT couldn't believe what was happening when Alex cut him off by pulling him into a strong hug. Not sure what to do, JT stood there and let her hug him. From the taken back look he was getting by Paige behind Alex. Told him she was just as surprise as he was.

"Thank you."

JT blinked at this. "For what?" He asked still not moving a muscle, while she kept hugging him. Finally she step back from him, so he could move.

"If it wasn't for you, Jay would be dead or in prison." Alex continued when she saw he was still lost with what she was talking about. "When you had Jay placed in jail that week. The drug dealer, Marc Steele and his group lost they're drug suppler, so they had to go to another which turned out to be a uncover cop, who set them up at some old building factory on the out skirts of Toronto. Where Marc and most of his group got killed through the set up after they found out their new drug suppler was a cop, that was except for three guys who was taking to prison afterwards. So that's why I'm thanking you." JT could tell that although she was forcing it down, he saw tears in her eyes. "And I'm also thanking you for Jay too, since he's still ticked off with you for doing what you did." After saying all that she put him in another hug. Which this time JT hugged her back.

"I'm glad I could help." He said smiling at her.

"Not to sound like a jealous girlfriend are anything, but I like to have back my girlfriend, back now." Hearing this and seeing a whiny Paige, had both them pulling away laughing a little. It was Alex who spoke up, as she took her girlfriend's hand.

"Come on, Paige, I promised you a dance. Thanks again, JT." With that, her and Paige went and joined Toby and Kendra in dancing. JT looked over to Liberty who was in a deep conversation with Liza and Betty, sitting on the loveseat with Phoebe and Misty who was holding Jacob in her arms, while both Lisa and Betty took up the lounge chairs. Once again he started making his way to a now deep art conversation between Joseph, Ashton, Jimmy and Ellie that moved to the white/dark brown sectional outdoor lounge set. But again he was stop in his tracks, by another friend/sister.

"So how does it feel to be the first of our little group to have your own place?" Emma asked as her and Manny walked up to him.

"Well since Liberty is part of our group, and is my girlfriend who's going to be living here with me, I'll have to say it's pure bliss." He said before chuckling a little. "So you two were in on this, the whole time?" He added smirking.

"Emma has been in it for 4 months, while I just found out about it this month." Manny explained, feeling bad that she wasn't there for them sooner.

Smiling to them, JT brought them both into a friendly hug, while looking at Manny. "Rather it was months ago or just yesterday. I'm happy that you started helping with this surprise, I'm also glad to have my best friends/sisters here." Both Emma and Manny grinned while hugging him back.

"That's what your sisters are there for." Emma said after their hug was over. "No matter what happens in our life's, we three will always be friends forever. Like the three Musketeers." JT and Manny playfully rolled their eyes at Emma. Who while trying not to laugh started playfully hitting them, as they started running away from her laughing, while yelling with teasing in their tones. "All for one and none for Emma!"

* * *

While still listening to Betty talk about the low fund in child care for teens. Liberty's sight landed on JT, Emma and Manny who were laughing and running around playing like little 9 years old. Noticing them like this, brought a grin to appear on her lips.

"I bet you wish you were out there acting like them right now." Liberty turned her eyes from her friends to Misty on her left side of the loveseat. Realizing she was teasing, Liberty teased back.

"I would be lying if I said I was." She turned her attention back to her friends to watch both Emma and Manny push JT into the main part of the pool, with them following behind him, when Spinner and Marco grab up one girl each(Marco with Manny and Spinner with Emma) and jump in the pool with them, and not to long after that, a water fight war started, with Rosella and her friends joining in to make it boys vs. girls. "I'm actually happy where I'm at. Talking with you and Liza-"

"But don't you feel a little 'green eye' with JT over there splashing water and playing with those teen girls." Betty question(who's a shrink for couples in town and also a big know it all). Both Misty, Phoebe and Liza wish Betty would keep her words to herself when it came to her feelings about Liberty and JT's relationship.

"Not really." Liberty reply as she rub her stomach, looking back to Betty with hard eyes, and not a bit of tease in them. "I trust my James and I also trust my friends. I have nothing to worry about when it comes to his love for me-"

"You say that now, but even though you have his family's money, and a baby on the way. What's going to stop him from walking away from you, I mean your a pregnant teen and not married. This is no fairytale. Once he finds this life hard and boring he'll abandon you, it's just only a matter of time. Before you know it, you'll be coming to my office asking me what to do as a single teen mother who can't joggle school and the real life." She reach over as best as she could to pat Liberty's knee, in pity.

"Believe me honey, teen couples with a baby, never works out, especial when both teens don't have their fathers around-"

"Betty that is en-"

Misty pause in her sentience, when Liberty kindly push Betty's hand from her knee, then stood up.

Holding back her tears, Liberty murmured about needing to release her short bladder then headed inside to use the downstairs bathroom, while still forcing her tears to stay at bay.

* * *

Seeing Liberty's retreating back. Misty, Liza and Phoebe turned angry eyes towards Betty. Once Liberty was out of sight, Misty was about tell Betty off, but her birth class teacher beat her to it.

"Now why did you go and say that BS to her?" Phoebe hissed at her as Misty and Liza nod their heads agreeing.

Betty who didn't think she said anything wrong, just overlooked their tick off expressions.

"I just say it, like I see it and I have seen a lot of unwed teen couples come to me, for things like this-"

"Maybe if you would of gave my nephew a little more credit, You fine that JT is great young man and

soon to be dad, and loves and cares about Liberty very much." When Misty noticed her son was getting a little fussy, she started rocking him. "And I didn't like that you judge about how they were brought up. JT and Liberty's relationship and future family, don't have anything to do with their parents!" Misty whispered loud enough for just them to hear her and the women over head on the high deck, while still rocking her son to sleep in her arms. _Liberty's taking a long time to get back..._ Misty thought, tuning Betty out as she started speaking.

"She asked for my advice when her father left, and I gave it to her, time and time again. I still don't believe their relationship will last to long." Betty said flipping her gold blond hair over her shoulder. "That's what teen boys do when they grow up without a father, they leave their pregnant teen girlfriend, just like their father before them did-"

"Hello! Have you not been listening to what Misty as been telling you." Asked Liza who likes both Liberty and JT, and thinks JT is a sweet guy when he helps not only Liberty at the childbirth classes, but the other younger mothers who don't have the dad to their child there. "We can't help your daughter, Kelly choose to at the second of her stage of pregnancy get a abortion, because her boyfriend dump her. News Flash! Not everybody is like your daughter." She exclaim, while getting off the lounge chair to join her husband who like, Phoebe's husband was in the lounge watching the hockey game. "Nor can we help that your own husband, Bradley who just like my husband, Stan got the day off from the hospital, but unlike my husband, Bradley choose to go golfing instead of being here with you." Seeing the frown that came to Betty's face, Liza gave her cocky smirk. "I'm going to watch the hockey game with my husband, instead of staying here, watching you sit here in your designer dress that looks to small for a 7 months along pregnant women, talking about other people's life, when you yourself can't take care of your on family problems. Like you and your husband relationship." Done with what she had to say, Liza walked away.

"How dare she talk to me, like that-"

"You mean the way you been speaking to Liberty since she walked into my birth class the first time." Phoebe comment while getting up. "You know Liza had the right idea, I rather hear my husband yell at a hockey game then to stay here and listen to your shit." As she was leaving she stop for a second and turned back to Betty. "An old childhood friend of my once said 'sweep around your own front door before sweeping around someone else'. And if you don't understand the meaning then I feel sorry for you, oh one more thing..." Phoebe walked up to Betty until they were face to face(so to speak). "You say that JT and Liberty want work because they don't have two parents? Well from where I'm looking they have friends and a wonderful family that loves them dearly. While your daughter had you and Bradley, her 'two' parents and still she ended up killing a innocence life, to get back at her boyfriend for dumping her. But having a mother like you I'm not surprise she turned out the way she did."

* * *

Scoffing to Phoebe once she was gone. Betty rolled her blue eyes and waving her hand like she was shooing a fly away.

"I'm just looking out for what's best for Liberty and every other unwed teen-"

Still tuning her out. Misty called Kaitlyn over who was talking on the top deck with Olivia, Pearl and Sally.

"Kaitlyn, can you come and watch little Jacob, for me." Misty asked, and watched as Kaitlyn headed over to her. Once Misty handed over her sleeping son to Kaitlyn. She turned her attention back to Betty. Who she was getting tired being all sweet and nice too.

"I tried to be nice and invited you to JT and Liberty's housewarming party, but all you have done is be a self- centered bitch!" Misty growled before standing straight up from the loveseat. "I'm going inside, but when I come back, you have better be gone from my father-in-law's estate." Leaving a gaping Betty in her trail, Misty rush into the house to find Liberty.

Kaitlyn who had heard the whole conversation from the top deck, slowly sat down at the lounge chair across from Betty, while holding her soon to be second grandson. She saw that Betty was still gawking at the spot Misty was just at. Taking the baby bottle that Olivia gave her for Jacob. As Olivia, Sally and Pearl sat very quietly on the loveseat between the lounge chairs. They too heard the conversation between the young ladies earlier to, but what stop them from intervening was the leather briefcase that Pearl had with her, that Sally gave to her, after coming from the office to the party. Staying silent both Kaitlyn, Sally and Olivia watch as Pearl reached over to Betty to introduce herself.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Pearl." She said so sweetly not revealing her last name yet. "You must be Betty Copper, am I right?"

"Why yes I am, Betty Copper. You probably heard of me, I'm a well known professional therapist for trouble teen, unwed, and single pregnancy teens." Betty replied, as she once again toss her hair back.

"Yes, I have," With her sweet smile on her lips, Pearl pause as she placed her briefcase on her lap, "but not as a teen therapist," Pearl took out some papers. "You see Mrs. Copper, I'm your soon-to-be- ex husband's lawyer, Pearl Taxer Van Zandt. I was going to wait after the party to give you these papers, because I felt a little bad for you-" When she saw JT was no longer in the pool and was out of sight at the moment. Pearl stood up and slap the papers in her hands on the coffee table, out of anger. "But after the things you have been saying about my children. Made me not give a damn that your husband is giving you a divorce for not only for getting pregnant by another person, but also it being your own daughter's boyfriend." Glancing around her, Pearl saw Phoebe and Liza with their husbands standing near by hearing everything, as was everybody else that wasn't in the pool earlier. "Your husband is taking you to court for-"

Betty stood up as fast as she could and grabbed Pearl's wrist, cutting her sentience in the process. "I don't want people to hear all this!" She growled at Pearl.

"Like the hell I care." Pearl jerk her wrist from her, continuing where she left off. "Now let's see where was I...oh yeah," Pearl saw Betty glaring at her, while tightening her fists on her side. But seeing this only made Pearl keep going. "He's taking you to court for full custody of your daughter, which he isn't the father too-"

"Please stop!" Betty begged as she saw Phoebe and Liza, and their husbands' look at her like she was trash. "I'll sign the papers, if you would just stop!" Grinning, Pearl took a pen out of her briefcase, and handed it over to Betty who after getting the pen, signed her name on it, in a hurry. Still grinning, Pearl didn't give Betty the actual main paper she signed, but gave her the divorce papers she needed in court. "Are you happy now..." Betty said while folding her arms over her round belly. "You just gave a 7 months pregnant women, divorce papers and humility her too." Betty narrowed her eyes at Pearl who was placing the main papers back in her briefcase. "I hope you can sleep at night with what you just did to me and my unborn child." Closing her briefcase, Pearl approached Betty with the same narrowing stare, but stop and lean to her ear, while placing her in a side hug.

"As of right now, you better be thanking god himself, for two things." Pearl snared in Betty's ear. "One your pregnant and two," She tighten the hug a little, not caring that Betty was feeling uncomfortable with her squeezing her. "my sons are in view of what's going on." And Pearl was right. JT, Danny and their friends just came out of the pool house with towels in they're hands drying themselves off. Smiling to them when they wave, Pearl waited until they're attention was on something else, and once it was she hug Betty harder. " Because if those 2 things weren't in the way, I would of beat the shit out of you, for saying and treating my daughter like you have. So if I was you. I take Misty warning, and get hell out of here!" The last part Pearl yelled in her ear.

Betty understanding completely, made her way pass everybody not daring to look at any one as she left the house. After she left, Kaitlyn with a smile on her lips, gave Pearl a high five as did the other older women outside. Afterwards they started chatting up a conversation between each other, like nothing happen. While the older men told everybody to go back to the party.

* * *

**After Misty enters the house**

Finding Liberty wasn't in the downstairs bathroom, Misty went for the upstairs, and as she did, she found herself wishing she had never let Betty anywhere close to Liberty. She frowned to herself when she didn't catch on with the way Betty treated Liberty at birth class when she saw Liberty was a teen, unwed and without the dad there (JT was on bed rest when Liberty went to her first birth class, which Kaitlyn helped her through her first class). She also should of stop Betty when she tried twice to convince Liberty to give her son up or abort him. But each time she did this, it was behind Misty's nephew's back. But then both Liberty and JT had that fallout, that almost broke them up. So that's when she had a sister to sister talk with Liberty, which she found that Betty's talking wasn't bothering Liberty as much as the Friendship Club's leader, Linus who calls her a sinner every time he see's her. When Misty heard this she asked Liberty to take this to the Principal of the Degrassi, which Liberty inform her that JT and Linus already got in a fight when Linus called her 'Satan's slut' in the mall, when she was waiting for JT to get off of work to take her to their birth class. And if wasn't for Robert's boyfriend, Brick(who's the mall security). JT would of got in a lot of trouble. That's why she doesn't speak of it bothering her anymore.

Coming up to the master bedroom's door, Misty pushed her thoughts to back of her mind, as she opened the door to find it was empty. She was about to turned and leave the room to search more. But a pair of blue/white sneakers outside the balcony had her entering back into the room. Opening the balcony doors, she found Liberty on one of the lounge chairs, looking out to the sky. Misty made her way over to the other chair on the balcony and placed a gentle hand on Liberty's shoulder. Who turned in shock to reveal her tear stain face to Misty.

"Look don't let what 'Mrs. Know It All' said bother you. You and I both know JT loves you, and from the complaints Danny has told us yesterday about not getting much sleep at night since JT moved in. Tells me he still finds you very sexy..." Misty said, then giggle when Liberty started blushing.

Still blushing Liberty smiled at Misty before sighing while looking to the balcony floor. "That's the thing, its not really Betty that's got me upset or what she said. It's the 'Friendship Club' again, they're gossip in school, it has as gotten worst-"

"Have you talk to JT about this yet?" Misty frown when Liberty shook her head no.

"I still tell him it doesn't bother me, so he want worry so much. I mean he's already a wreck, now that our son is close to being born." She lift her head to stare at Misty. "He worriers about me and our son enough. That's why me telling him, I can't handle the gossip in school anymore, will just make everything more worst, plus I don't want him to get kick out of school for fighting."

"But keeping this bottled up inside, is not good. Liberty its dangerous to have so much stress on the body close to your due date. It could make you go into depression after the birth." Misty tried to explain to Liberty. " Liberty were all here for you-" Misty pause in her sentence when Liberty reach over and placed her hand over her arm.

"Misty. I look at you like the older sister I've always wanted." Liberty said honestly. "Someone to go to and talk about things you can't tell others...and secrets, you can't even tell your mother…or lover." She pause and looked back to the sky and saw it was getting dark, the was sun was going down. "So as a sister to sister, please don't tell JT or anyone about how I'm feeling, please?" Liberty turned back to face her boyfriend's aunt, with pleading eyes.

Taking a big sigh, Misty agreed. "Ok. I'll keep quieted about this, but you have to promise me, that you will stop worrying about what others say around you, especially those devils in sheep clothing."

"Ok, I can do that." With that problem out of the way, Liberty change to another subject. "How many bedroom does this house have, because I only counted 2?"

Catching on that Liberty wanted to switch to another topic, Misty started explaining the house's blueprint. "Well in the main house there's the nursery and the master-bedroom. But over the garage is where the guest bedrooms are-"

"Wait?" Liberty said, cutting in. "Did you have an s on the end of 'bedroom'?"

"Yeah I did, there's about 6 guest bedrooms and 2 small locker rooms. And to get to the guest bedrooms you take the elevator-"

"ELEVATOR!" Liberty cried in shock. "We have a elevator too?"

"Yeah, its in the garage, which the garage is attach to the laundry room. It can go up to the guest rooms, and go down to the basketball court in the basement." Misty pause for a second before continuing. "Actually that's where everybody was hiding while Ashton showed you and JT around the upstairs."

"But besides mom's car, my car, and the family car. I don't see any other cars around?" Liberty stood at the edge rail of the balcony and looked at the driveway to prove her point. "Where is everybody's cars?"

"Oh, there up at the mansion in Joseph's wide spread car garage." Standing up Misty stretched her tiered body, which Liberty couldn't help but to envy.

After having Jacob on March 27, Monday at 3:00 am. Misty's pregnant body disappeared in a little of 3 weeks and 5 days to turned into a hourglass figure. Even now in nothing but a brown mixed animal print embellished jersey v-neck t-shirt that showed off her fully 36C-busts underneath, with a sand canvas striped leather belt wrapped around her small narrow 24-waist, and black stretch knit scuba leggings hugging her wide 36-hips, and sand suede cap toe sneakers, and her rich curly red hair in a messy ponytail, with her beautiful blueish eyes sparkling. In short terms Misty Aura Yorke(Ashton took back his last name like his dad did) was truly what they call 'hourglass beauty'.

Liberty knew she wasn't into girls, but it was hard not to stare. She knew a lot of girls would die for a shape like Misty's. Even her.

Misty who was now redoing her ponytail, noticed the frown on Liberty's lips as much as the envy in her reddish brown eyes. "Don't look at me like I'm some goddess."

"But Misty look at you. You lost all your pregnancy weight in less then a month, and got your old figure back." Liberty said as her frown became deeper. "I never had body shape like that, so I probably will go back to my normal figure or worst I want lose the extra weight-"

"Ok, first of all, I never had this figure before, since I use to 26B in bras before I got pregnant with my son. And second you will lose the extra weight from pregnancy and I'm pretty sure that with all the healthy nutritious food you been eating and also your routine yoga exercising you been doing through this pregnancy, you yourself will have a figure just like mine or maybe even better if you convince JT, like I have Ashton to let you train with him after little James is born."

"Do you really think I'll have a sexy figure to be proud of." Liberty asked. Misty walked over to her and smiled at her.

"Liberty you are a very beautiful and sexy young women. Don't you ever forget that." Misty told her in a stern voice as she cup Liberty's face in her hands. "Not only that but your smart, strong, funny and someone who is always there for friends and family. Liberty your a angel from god himself." She lean down and kissed Liberty's forehead. "As your sister, I don't want you to ever belittle yourself again." She told her in a warm voice.

"I promise. I want put myself down again." This time Liberty's was being truthful to her.

"Good," Misty took Liberty's hand. "Now lets go clean these dried tears from your face." She said making her way into the master-bedroom then into the master-bathroom, heading towards the 'His and Hers' walk-in-closet. "By the time we're done, I'm sure the feast dinner will be ready." She said pulling Liberty into the bathroom.

* * *

**Back outside**

Once the water fight between the boys vs. girls ended. JT and the others went to get towels from the changing rooms in the pool house to dry off. And after coming out to find something happen between Pearl and Betty. But seeing that it had something to do with Pearl giving her divorce papers. JT didn't bother to find more detail about it. Instead he finally got involved with the heated art conversation between his grandpa, uncle, Jimmy and Ellie that was still going strong, in fact it was so strong that even Kendra was in conversation. But when Jimmy and Kendra debated with Ellie(Joseph and Ashton stayed back and watch the match this time) that non-motivated art has purposes of being made, like motivated art dose. He had to opened his mouth and back Ellie up that non-motivated art like poetry has no external purpose, for anybody but the creator.

"Wait." Paige spoke up, who just like the others that were involved in water fight(beside Rosetta, Derek and her friends, ) was listing to conversation between the 'art nuts'. "I know Ellie knows poetry, but little brother, I didn't know you did?" She asked, she had a little smirk come to her face. "Why didn't I know about this, sooner?"

Before he could come up with a way out of this subject. Emma who was sitting beside him with Manny on his other side, started speaking, what she said had him wanting to hide.

"Oh, back in 5th grade, JT was a Romeo, when it came to poetry." All the girls, except Emma and Manny was shock to hear this, while the guys, had humor on they're faces, that is except Toby who was frowning about something that JT didn't know what for, but before he could questioned his best friend's expression. Emma spoke again. "He even wrote some love poems for Liberty back then-"

"Yeah I'm really shock to find out that you and Liberty had a little relationship before you came to Degrassi-" Seeing Toby stand up and leave, had Spinner pausing in his sentence. Which after Toby left, JT without saying anything ran after him. "Did I say something I wasn't suppose too?" He asked.

"Don't you always." Jimmy remark, then with Ellie went to get a plate from the appetizers tables that Derek, Rosella and her friends was helping themselves to.

After Jimmy's remark. Spinner couldn't stop a frown from coming to his face, seeing this Marco patted his back.

"Hey, he'll come around and you'll have your best friend back." He said trying to comforter him. Which Spinner gave a small smile to Marco, before looking back to Jimmy's retreating form.

"I hope your right, Marco I really do."

Paige remembering how Toby react to the news about JT and Liberty being a couple before Degrassi, from JT's grandma and Liberty's mom when they, three months back brought in childhood pictures of both JT and Liberty younger for the playroom' front wall that her and Toby was helping Ashton's make, so he could paint. She took her confuse girlfriend back out to the dance area to dance and tried to explain to her about what was going on. And while Paige was doing this, Danny was bringing his new girlfriend, Leia up to date about his bro and sis's relationship that he knew better then anyone there. As all this was going on, Emma, Manny, Kendra were staring towards the deck where Toby was headed into the house with JT on his tail, with worry expression on their faces.

* * *

**Inside the house in the living room with JT and Toby **

Toby was just passing the sofa in the living room, when JT caught up to him and blocked his way from leaving.

"Get out of my way." Toby order and frown when JT wouldn't.

"You know I can't do that." JT relied. "Not until you tell me, why you, are all of sudden upset."

Toby was glaring behind his glasses at his best friend as he spoke. "Why I'm upset? Why I'm upset? I'll tell why I'm upset. I'm upset cause for 5 years we went to the same camp and you did nothing but lie about your life here in Toronto. At first when I found out about your parents, the real truth and not what you fed me the 10 years I have known you. I was ok with it. I let it slid. But to just find out 3 months ago by your grandmother and not you! That you and Liberty use to date before coming to Degrassi,!" Toby grip his fists on either of his side, with eyes towards the floor. "I'm your best friend...we tell each other everything. "He lift his head to stare back to JT. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Look Toby." JT folded his arms. "The reason I didn't tell you at first about Liberty was because I promise her I wouldn't tell anyone about our time in Glade school." He pause for second to shake his head. "And the time I was going to break that promise and tell you. You got mad with me for avoiding you in school that you spill about my 'wet dreams'. And if we want to go into secrets about girlfriends then tell me what happen between you and Kendra that broke you to up in the past, and I'll be happy to tell you anything and everything about my past relationship with Liberty. Then both us want have anymore secrets from each other, deal?" JT unfolded his arms to shake Toby's hand in a truths.

After staring at JT's out reach hand for a couple of minutes, Toby finally shook it, agreeing to the deal.

Once Toby did this JT lead him to the home office upstairs where nobody can hear their talking.

(I'm not getting into details about what their talking about, I'll have short stories about Liberty and JT's past later and also about Toby and Kendra's break up. But not right now...sorry -_-)

After 3 hours of talking about their past to each other. JT and Toby left the upstairs better best friends after talking. With their friendship stronger then ever they join everybody back outside where everybody was now sitting down to eat the big dinner feast, that was ready.

* * *

**11:15 pm that night in the living room**

As all the guests were getting ready to leave since it was getting late. Misty stood up to speak.

"Before everybody leaves tonight I would like to thank you all for helping us with everything and for being great friends for JT and Liberty." She pause to looked over to the couple and blow them both kisses, before turning back to everybody there. "As you all know Will and Mary got housewarming gifts for them through out the house. But after seeing all the hard work all you did to help us, they have got everybody here a few thank you gift bags, and as you leave. Me and Kaitlyn will hand them to you. And don't worry, the girls got different things from the guys." After saying all that Misty and Kaitlyn started handed out gifts that they left hide in laundry room, that Ashton and Danny brought out through Misty's talking.

Each girl there got a white satin silk bag with a fragrance gold gift box set: 1.7 ounce clear glass eau de parfum spray, 5.1 ounce glass body lotion & 5.1 ounce glass shower gel. And a 'Atlas' watch in stainless steel with satin-finish strap, quartz movement, Heart ring in sterling silver with the girls's birthstones in the middle of the heart, heart key diamond charm in sterling silver on a beaded chain necklace. While the guys had a black leather bag with one 1.7 ounce yellow glass cologne spray, one 1.7 ounce clear glass after-shave balm. And a 'Atlas' dome watch in stainless steel with leather strap, quartz movement, Oval signet ring in sterling silver that had each guys's first letter of their name engrave on the it.

To say everybody was taken back with their gifts from both Will and Mary wouldn't be close to how shock they were. After giving their thanks for the gifts, all JT and Liberty's friends left. Leaving only their family in the living room. With their family sitting around them JT and Liberty didn't know how to express how thankful and bless to have great friends and a wonderful family. But JT tried. Standing up from the sofa that he is sitting on with Liberty, he looked at his big family with a grin on his face.

"I wish I could say something that can show how much all this means to me and Liberty, but all I can say is thank you very much." Joseph spoke up near the fireplace in the living room.

"You don't have to thank us." He waited until both JT and Liberty was looking towards him. "We are happy to help, we are family and family helps family. Also you two have show true strength by not giving up with school work, you two also have been there for each other through all this, which makes all us very proud." He walked over to them and hug them both. And as he was doing this Kaitlyn spoke up next.

"Joseph is right, we are very proud of you two." She pause to glance at her diamond watch to see the time. "Saying that I think its time that we leave you to enjoy your new place. Also JT after church your grandpa, Ashton are taking you, Danny, and Toby to get you size up for suits, while me, Misty and Pearl are taking you Liberty and Kendra and the other girls to be size for dresses for the wedding. So you two need all the sleep you can get, because tomorrow is going to be a busy day." After hearing this both JT and Liberty ask more detail about the wedding, and then after finding out that because both his grandparents's friends have either pass away or to far to get in touch with. That him and Liberty and their friends will be groomsmen and bridesmaids in the wedding. Once they were inform of all this, their family left to get some rest themselves.

* * *

**12:25 am in the master bedroom**

Getting comfortable in their new bed. Liberty couldn't help giggling when earlier she noticed that through their shower together that JT was falling in and out of sleep. Which ended up with him finishing the rest of his shower, while she left to get dress for bed. Now in a pearl white sleeveless v-neck faux wrap nursing nightgown under the warm, soft covers, while reading an old Teen Titan comic from her collection that Pearl had brought along from the house when she left them to take the tour of their new home with Danny, Ashton and Joseph.

She knew if any of their friends had knew she has been into comics like JT. They wouldn't believe it, they would probably think she was joking. But she wouldn't be. Because as far back as she could remember she has been into comics, especially Teen Titan comics, the same comics that her late uncle Walter got her into when he show her his passion 80's Teen Titan collection. And after his death her other uncle, Earl gave her the whole collection and sent her new issues when they came out. But Pearl had to hide them from Samuel so he wouldn't throw them away.

Liberty couldn't help but to frown at those painful memories, memories where her dad kept trying to change her into something he could be proud of. Even though if she really thought about it she was more tomboy growing up then anything. Something Samuel didn't approve for his 'daughter' the same daughter that he wanted to be born as a boy, and not a girl.

Her face became warm when she remember the shock look on JT's face when he found out his new friend not only fell in love with video games that he got her into. But she was into comics as much as him, even got him into liking Teen Titans comics. A small laugh came from her lips as the memories of heated, but playful arguments with JT about her favorite teen titan character, Beast Boy aka Changeling reminding her of him, while his favorite teen titan character Raven, remind him of her, which they both didn't agree to the other about looking or acting like the others favorite character. Still laughing to herself while turning her attention back to the comic she was holding in her hands, Liberty didn't noticed that JT was done with his shower and getting ready for bed as he was wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue sleepwear micro model pants with orange lines on either side of his pants. He was just pulling back the covers on the bed, as he broke her out of her road down memory lane.

"What's so funny?" Liberty shook her head giving him a small-

"Nothing." As her reply. JT not saying anything, scooted over to her on the big bed, while leaning his face towards hers to see which scene she was on, and couldn't help a smirk appearing on his lips.

"The morgue scene." Leaning back, he shook his head. "I thought you get tired of that part after reading it 10 times since Earl gave it to you for your birthday."

"How can I get tireder with a prefect scene that finally proves I was right and you were wrong, about Raven's feelings for Gar." Liberty comment without moving her eyes from her comic, while missing JT rolling his eyes at her. "Which also proves the first hint I showed you in 'New Teen Titans #10, where it was your Raven who was feeling something for my Beast Boy when Terminator shot him."

JT opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he realize she was right. Shaking his head again, while running his hand through his hair, before looking back to her to see she was looking at him now, smirking. "Don't you ever get tired of being right, all the time?"

"Nope." She answer still smirking. Not wanting to get into one of their heated argument, like when they were younger, especially when he haven't had any rest since he woke up at 5:10 am that morning. JT gave her a goodnight kiss on her lips,and a 'I love you',before laying his head on his pillow, and closing his eyes.

Liberty who wasn't sleepy yet, went back to reading her comic, turning the pages until she was stop by JT a few seconds later. "JT what are you doing?" She asked him with a puzzle look, while staring at his hand that had stop her from turning anymore pages.

"Liberty I'm tireder, I haven't had any real sleep since I woke up this morning to help with the baby shower. And when tomorrow-" He pause to check the time on the bed stand beside Liberty side of the bed, to see that it was already 2:06 am "Excuse me, today after church we have to help with my grandparents wedding, especially since I'm going to be the best man and your going to be the maid of honor, and don't forget we invited Toby and Kendra over for dinner to talk about letting Danny and Leia to join our group dates-"

"JT calm down, I know we have a lot to do, but what does that got to do with me reading my comic?"

He sat back from her, letting go her hands. "I can't sleep with you turning pages every second." JT exclaimed, fearing that Liberty would be mad, but was shock when Liberty just gave a little giggle, before closing her comic and placing it on her bed stand, before turning back to him.

"There problem solve." She said, then peck his cheek. "Now you can sleep in peace."

"Wait? Are you telling me, that your not mad with me?"

Liberty blinked her eyes at him, before speaking. "Why would I be mad, that you need quieted to sleep?"

Hearing this, JT gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have I told you, your the best girlfriend?" He asked, before Liberty threw him cute smile, then kissing him on his lips.

"Since today is Sunday, I'll have to say no you haven't." She giggled, as he pulled her into a strong kiss, then rolled on his side to fall a sleep. Waiting until she could hear deep snoring coming from him, Liberty picked up her comic and went back to reading with a sneaky smirk on her lips. _Now where was I..._

A few minutes into her comic, she felt something warm holding her hand, moving her attention from the comic to the source. What she discovered had her speechless. Still deep in sleep, JT was gently holding her hand. Forgetting about her comic, Liberty without moving her hand from his, laid down and watch him sleep away until she herself fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Next chapter will be called: Many Surprise/ And a Wedding**


End file.
